Inocencia Seductora
by Waaleej
Summary: AU ¿Como paso todo? Había comprado a una chica y ahora vivía con el. Ella era tan pequeña y tan hermosa, tan inocente y al mismo tiempo tan sexy, que lo volvía loco. Ahora nada le impedía hacer lo que quisiera con la pequeña Kyoko
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, es mi primer fic, así que no sean tan mal plan, y acepto sus criticas, buenas o malas (:

**Skip Beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen**, si no ya hubiera hecho un montón de cosas xD

- - Conversaciones

~ ~ Pensamientos

^ ^ Sonidos

_Cumpleaños violento_

~Hoy precisamente será el mejor día de mi vida~ pensó ella justo al despertar

Hoy cumplía 16 años, tendría que trabajar en el bar hasta tarde, pero eso no le importaba, es mas le gustaba servir a sus tutores, y mas aun le gustaba hacer cosas para hacer feliz a ese chico.

Hoy Sho chan al fin podria ser algo mas que mi amigo~ seguía pensando Kyoko mientras se cambiaba el pijama ~ siempre pone de pretexto el que seguía siendo una niña, pero ¡ya no mas! Hoy soy toda una señorita.

Kyoko seguía con su rutina diaria, despertarse a las 6 am, limpiar el bar que manejaban los padres de Sho, hacer el almuerzo favorito de Sho, limpiar la casa de pies a cabeza, cuidando bien de las cosas de Sho, hacer las compras, y finalmente, ducharse e ir a trabajar como mesera en el Ikazaya por la noche, siempre poniendo los intereses de quien seria su príncipe de ensueño.

Había pasado todo el día buscando a Sho y no lo había encontrado. Sabia que los padres de Sho chan olvidaban su cumpleaños siempre, así que solo esperaba que su amado llegara en cualquier momento y la sacara de ese lugar, ya que no podía esperar a nadie mas ahora menos ya que había dejado la escuela, para dedicarse 100% a cuidar de su familia, porque cuando ambos se casaran, ella seria parte de la familia al fin.

Por la noche cuando entro en su turno de mesera, se sintió raramente incomoda, a pesar de que nunca le había gustado como la veían los hombres que iban al Ikazaya, no era como si quisieran hacerle algo, si no que eran personas totalmente alcoholizadas a las que nada ni nadie les importaba mas que seguir satisfaciendo su necesidad de alcohol, y ahora había un nuevo tipo sentado en la mesa mas alejada de todos, no parecía muy viejo, pero tenia un aura tan obscura, tan maligna que asustaba.~¿Por qué vienen a lugares como este tan concurridos si quieren estar solos?~ nunca entendía los pensamientos de las personas, solo los veía como un cliente mas, y al momento de entregar su orden (un vaso e bourbon) huyo de su mirada, mejor dicho se alejo rápidamente, sentía que el ambiente era mas pesado estando cerca de el.

Hundida en el fondo de sus pensamientos, no vio llegar a su querido Sho, muy cariñoso con Mimori., disfrutando de los cariños de quien a partir de ese día era la nueva "novia" de Shotaro.

^vidrios rompiéndose^ Acababa de verlos y del asombro tiro su bandeja con botellas y vasos. Y como no estaría en shock, y al igual que las botellas, sus sueños, esperanzas y sobre todo su corazón se rompieron en pedazos muy pequeños, por la cada de felicidad de Mimori y la cara de satisfacción de el.

-¡SHO CHAN!- grito tan fuerte que todos voltearon a verla y Sho obviamente saco su lengua de la garganta de Mimori.

-¿Que quieres Kyoko?, ¿no se supone que deberías estar trabajando?- dijo con cinismo, arrastrando las palabras, como si le diera flojera siquiera saber que ella lo veía.

-Se suponía que a quien deberías besar hoy es a mí, y en cambio como regalo de cumpleaños, ¿Que recibo? Verte besarte con esa tonta- estaba llorando y haciendo tanto escándalo que todos los veían, no le importaba lo que toda esa panda de borrachos pensaran sobre ella - siempre hago todo por ti, vivo solo para ti y así me pagas, tu sabes que lo eres todo en mi vida y aun así no te importa, yo te amo Sho chan y tu que solo sabes besuquearte con otras en ves de conmigo, estoy cansada de esto, crees que no me due…-

Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase por que recibió tremenda bofetada de parte de Shotaro que la tiro al piso. No cavia duda su noche estaba por empeorar aun mas.

-  
-Grábate esto: NO TE QUIERO- ella lo asfixiaba, solo era su sirvienta, su juguete cuando no tenia nada que hacer, pero que le reclamara enfrente de todos sus amigos, eso era pasarse de la raya- No eres aquí algo mas que una simple sirvienta, aquí lo tienes todo, techo y comida, una familia y alguien a quien servir, deberías agradecer que mis padres no te echaron a la calle cuando recién llegaste- estaba a punto de golpearla otra ves, cuando alguien detuvo su Puño

~¿Cómo puede alguien mandar a trabajar a un bar a una niña¡ se pregunto a si mismo. Iba por su tercer vaso de licor cuando le sorprendió ver que ella le evitaba, no era para menos, cuando estaba en su plan de desconocido, Ren podía ser realmente escalofriante ~Así me gusta, que nadie me hable, que nadie me vea y sobre todo que nadie se me acerque Prefería estar solo y hundirse en su miseria a tener que hablar con alguien, ni siquiera con esa mesera que a todos trataba de manera amable, a pesar de que todos esos tipos la desvestían con la mirada. ~Hasta yo lo hago, ¡Que asco me doy! Es una criatura!~ Pero el hecho de que mostrara sus largas piernas con esa minifalda azul, y sus hombros con esa blusa blanca no le ayudaban en nada. ~ Una mujer idiota mas, no me interesa~ Solo volvió a concentrarse en su bebida y en los problemas que tenia que resolver el día de mañana en la empresa.

Pero cuando escucho el sonido de vidrios romperse y de alguien comenzar a gritar como histérica, busco con la mirada a la causante del alboroto. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la linda mesera era y que el muchacho, aparentemente hijo de los dueños la había abofeteado, sintió que le hervía la sangre. Si algo odiaba era a los bastardos que golpean mujeres. Y cuando vio que este la golpearía de nuevo, mientras la chica estaba en el suelo, no pudo resistirse.

-No te atrevas- el que hablaba era el hombre de la mesa de la esquina, aquel a quien ella estaba evitando, quien le daba tanto miedo, ahí estaba, defendiéndola, mientras que todos los demás clientes del bar estaban embobados con el nuevo y excitante espectáculo, quizá pronto habría una pelea.

-Ella es de mi propiedad, así que puedo golpearla si quiero, aunque, ella ya no me sirve, si quieres puedo vendértela- Espero a ver si el hombre entendía que quería deshacerse de ella -Ya tengo un nuevo juguetito- guiño un ojo a Mimori quien estaba un tanto alejada de ellos por miedo a recibir también un golpe.

-¿vendérmela?- Ren pensó un poco, no es que le gustara la trata de blancas, pero a esta chica le iría mejor con el que con ese idiota.

~Por favor Kami que sea una cruel pesadilla y queme despierte en este instante~ rogaba Kyoko en silencio

- Okay, ¿cuanto me costara esta niña?- pregunto sin reflejar sentimiento alguno en su voz.

-No es muy bonita y no parece mujer así que debe ser un precio justo, ¿que tal 2000? Dijo Shotaro tanteando que tanto jugo le podría sacar al desconocido, ella era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, así que el ganaría algo de efectivo libre de impuestos a sus costillas, allá ella y sus pecados, y sobre todo lo que el quisiera o no hacerle.

Sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces, metió la mano dentro del bolsillo de su larga gabardina  
negra y saca su cartera cuenta uno, dos, tres... -Aquí tienes 2000 dólares por ella- la chica era linda y no cabía duda que ahora ya no tendría que buscar alguna prostituta, el también tendría su "nuevo juguete" ~ Ren Tsuruga como piensas eso~ lo que quisiera hacer lo haría al fin era dueño de ella ahora.

-Llévatela rápido, aquí ya no me sirve de nada- dijo Shotaro mientras contaba y guardaba la única ganancia que según el, le había dejado la pobre de Kyoko, quien seguía sollozando, no solo por el hecho de que el príncipe de sus sueños no era mas que otro maldito bastardo quien la había vendido como si ella fuera solo un objeto mas de su colección, si no también por el hecho de que la había comprado el hombre mas atemorizante del planeta.

El extraño la tomo del brazo y el halo para que pudieran salir rápidamente frente a la mirada atónita de los clientes del Ikazaya. El caminaba demasiado rápido, y a ella le costaba seguirle el paso.

-Súbete rápido- ordeno su nuevo dueño, mientras bordeaba el auto para subirse el también.

Ahora si que el mundo se acababa de ensañar con ella. Primero nadie recordó su cumpleaños, segundo el chico a quien amaba la trato como una leprosa , la había vendido por unos cuantos miles de dólares y ahora era la nueva propiedad de el mismísimo diablo, ~no cabe duda que tendré una vida de ensueño~ pensó con ironía Kyoko antes de subir al automóvil

-¿Podrías al menos decirme tu nombre? ¿O como debo llamarlo?- pregunto la joven, con una mezcla de miedo, intriga sobre todo resignación.

-Tsuruga Ren, pero descuida tu me llamaras Amo-


	2. Chapter 2

Es Lunes y son las 3.53 de la mañana en unas horas tengo un examen y un montón de clases así que decidí tomarme cinco minutos y subir el capitulo

Lo se me tarde una semana para un capitulo corto, pero chicas lo escribí ¡6 veces! cada ves era diferente, en los dos primeros Ren era bueno y Kyoko se enamoraba de el, cosa que yo no quería que pasara tan rápido. En el tercer y cuarto Ren era un completo desquiciado acosador sexual cosa que me asusto mas a mi que a la pobre de Mogami san. El quinto creo que decía algo como lo que escribí hoy pero se quedo en mi compu (que ahora ya ni siquiera enciende) y ya no pude recuperarlo.

Es un capitulo corto, lo se, pero no me gusta llenar llenarlo de tanta paja, siendo sincera, cuando encuentro algo así, ni siquiera lo leo, escaneo hasta que encuentro algo que me gusta y ya leo xD

Ojala le guste. Por cierto gracias por los Reviews, y gracias a Hongo mio san que fue la primera en dejarme uno, y por lo tanto la primera en leerlo.

Intentare escribir uno tercero mas largo pero no prometo nada

Saludos (:

Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen desgraciadamente T_T

**Camino a casa**

~ ¿Mi nombre? Nunca nadie Me pregunta eso, todos parecen reconocerme al instante ¿Quien diablos es esta niña?~ No estaba acostumbrado a tener. Muchas conversaciones personales con las personas, a decir verdad solo acostumbraba hablar con otros sobre trabajo, pero ahora una niña venia y le preguntaba su nombre y su cabeza se volvía un caos.

~ ¿Mi verdadero nombre? ¿Sera prudente decírselo? ¡NO! ~ Nadie conocía al hombre que se escondía bajo el nombre de Tsuruga Ren, hasta esa noche solo salía de su papel para hundirse en su miseria, dejándose envolver por su propia obscuridad. ~Quien diría que soy hijo de el amable Kuu Hizuri~ A decir verdad no se parecían en nada, a excepción de los ojos verdes que ambos tenían. Kuu por una parte era una persona amigable, Carismático, el mejor amigo de todos, mientras que Kuon, era arrogante, pedante y presumido, todos solían alejarse de el; hasta que se convirtió en Ren al mudarse de América a Japón.

Cada vez que pensaba acerca de eso, se convencía más de que fue el cambio más favorable que pudo hacer. A partir de eso, las ofertas de trabajo aumentaron, su cuenta de banco creció y su número de amantes se multiplico. Todos buscaban ser parte de su círculo social. Y aunque sabía que todo eso se debía a su creciente fama y fortuna, No le interesaba hacerse amigo de nadie, solo el número de contactos que pudiera

~ ¿Como pase de ser un bastardo malnacido que buscaba una puta, a la niñera de esta mocosa?~ No le gustaba la idea de tener que cuidar de alguien ahora, pero si lo pensaba bien, le sacaría provecho a esta criatura. ~ Si ella trabajaba en un bar usando esa ropa~ Voltea a verla y se detiene al ver el pequeño escote de su blusa blanca, continuo bajando la mirada para detenerse en la abertura de la pequeña falda azul obscuro que llevaba Kyoko ~Una niña que se respete no trabajaría en un bar por la noche, y menos con ese tipo de ropa~ Aunque si la veía detenidamente, ella no le daba la impresión de ser una cualquiera, ni siquiera de tener la mayoría de edad. Daba lastima solo de verla.

Kyoko por otra parte, pensaba en todo lo que había sido su vida durante los últimos 10 años, a partir de que su padre murió y su madre la abandono, la niñez feliz que perdió, su primer día de clases acompañada por sus padres, su primer amor, su primer desamor, el día en que llego su primera menstruación y lo asustada que estaba por no saber que era, por que obviamente la madre de Shotaro nunca se tomo el tiempo de explicarle los cambios que tenían las mujeres, para lo único que la habían preparado era para ser una buena nuera y una perfecta esposa.

Día tras día se despertaba para cumplir con las expectativas que alguien tenia acerca de ella, y nunca se dio cuenta que sus sueños habían sido reprimidos en el fondo de su corazón, dejando que la imagen del imbécil de Fuwa inundara todos sus sentidos. ~ ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que hice algo que yo quisiera? ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que le falle a alguien?~ preguntas como esas atacaban su ya de por si lastimada cabeza.

Sho le había hecho muchas cosas: se burlaba de ella, ignoraba sus opiniones, la convirtió en sus esclava, incluso una vez la había espiado mientras tomaba una ducha, pero nunca la había tratado como hoy, como si en realidad no le importara nada. Y por si fuera poco, el la había abofeteado, enfrente de un puñado de borrachos que no hicieron nada por defenderla.

Si bien el no la trataba con el amor que ella quería, nunca la dejo sola, aun cuando nadie le hablaba, el seguía ahí, probablemente por eso le dolió tanto que el buscara a alguien tan desagradable como Mimori. ~Si lo que el quería era alguien con quien besarse, ¿Porque no me lo pidió a mi?~ Si, ella nunca había besado, de hecho no sabia que era lo que hacían los amantes, bueno, que se podía esperar de alguien que creció en Japón, donde todo contacto amoroso en publico esta prohibido.

~No, a partir de hoy, el va a desearme con tanta desesperación que llorara de deseo, no se como, no se cuando, pero ese mal parido regresara a mi para que puedo cobrarle esto. ~ pensó.

-niña, no se que hacia alguien como tu en un lugar como ese- dijo Ren sacándola de lo que seria su futuro. De repente ella parecía abrumada, como si su cerebro tuviera tanta información que no pudiera procesarla, por eso se animo a romper el silencio y tratar de que se sintiera mejor, que viera esto como una oportunidad, no como una condena.

-¿A que se refiere...? ¿Amo?- ~bueno era un trabajo decente ¿No?~ no se desnudaba, ni ofrecía sexo a cambio de dinero, solo servía bebidas en un bar todas las noches, eso no podía ser malo

-Digo, se nota que ese lugar esta olvidado por dios, los clientes que van no son mas que alcohólicos baratos o drogadictos, las bebidas están lejos de saber bien y ni que decir del ambiente. ¿Como una chiquilla como tu termino en un paraíso como ese?, una jovencita que se respete estaría es casa dormida, pero mírate esa ropa que vistes y el lugar donde te encontré, dejan mucho que desear- ~Luce como alguien que no rompería un plato, pero estoy seguro que ha roto mas de una vajilla~ Kyoko solo volteo a verlo cuando este hablo, y después regreso la vista a su regazo.

-Ese lugar era lo más cercano a un hogar que eh tenido señor, así que cuando cumplí 13, tuve que empezar a ganarme mi propia comida y como cada vez había más clientes en el lugar, tuve que ser una mesera. No era un mal empleo, las personas nunca me volteaban a ver, así que podía hacer mi trabajo sin que los demás me molestaran. Cuando debes algo, no importa que sea, tienes que poner tu mejor cara y hacer el trabajo sucio- Era la primera vez que lo veía así, siempre veía a los Fuwa como su familia, y su trabajo como algo temporal, que ella llegaría a ser como la madre de Shotaro, una jefa de familia, de esa familia algún día.

-Bueno, mi casa tal ves no será tu hogar, pero no necesitaras vestirte como una cabaretera barata, a menos que yo lo quiera- bueno en realidad pensaba en otros atuendos mucho mas seductores que esos.

-Lo que el amo desee- A Kyoko no le hacia ni pizca de gracia tener que llamarlo "amo", la hacia sentirse como en la edad medieval, era tonto que personas compraran personas, pero ahora ya no importaba lo que ella quisiera o no, al final de cuentas, ella le pertenecía a EL ahora


	3. Chapter 3

¡Chicas! ¡Es viernes y ya termine el tercer capitulo!

Lo se ni yo misma me lo creo, por lo general siempre lo termino el domingo, o bueno eso fue lo que me paso con los dos anteriores.

Hasta hace un rato me sentía muy feliz todo iba muy bien hasta que leí lo que había pasado en mi amado Japón, no puedo creer que algo así ocurra en el mundo y que personas como Dulce Maria o una Dj argentina se burlen de eso, es realmente indignante. Hoy hare algo que casi nunca hago, hare una plegaria por todas las personas que lo necesiten.

Pasando a temas mucho mas felices, Gracias a las chicas que me desearon suerte para mi examen, les cuento que no me fue tan bien como esperaba, pero al menos un 72 en Bioquímica Molecular no es tan malo o si¿?

Hoy recibí un review de una chica llamada kuroneko san que me gusto y al mismo tiempo me saco de onda, por que siempre pensé que me odiarían por usar a un Ren fuera del estereotipo y ella quería a un Ren aun mas malvado, así que usare mi lado perverso para no hacerlo aun el chico bueno que tanto amamos xD 

Por cierto gracias por los Reviews, 

**Descargo Responsabilidad: Skip Beat no me pertenece, son obra de mi ídolo ****Yoshiki Nakamura **

…

Nada tan diferente.

A Kyoko no le quedo más que sonreír y bajar el rostro. No le parecían ni lindas, ni reconfortantes las palabras de ese sujeto. Si bien la única opción que tenia era vivir con el, aun no sabia el que quería de ella, esperaba que no la hiciera trabajar como esclava o algo peor.

-Podría por favor decirme cuales serán mis obligaciones- pregunto Kyoko. Necesitaba saberlo, para evitarse naufragar en el mar de ideas aberrantes al que su cerebro la había arrojado.

-Bueno, no había pensado en eso-Mintió Ren. Llevaba todo el camino pensando que haría ahora ya que no solo tendría que preocuparse por su patética vida miserable, sino también en la de una chiquilla que solo Dios sabia quien era o que hacia. ~Ren, no te engañes a ti mismo, ambos sabemos que vivimos al día~ No hablaba sobre su economía, ya que afortunadamente tenia una pequeña gran fortuna, si no mejor dicho emocional y mentalmente -Supongo que debes seguir con la escuela; no quiero que por mi culpa se trunque tu futuro.- Pensar en la escuela fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, aunque en parte era cierto. Ella parecía una chica lista y su tuviera cerebro, seria una buena opción para su asistente, aunque realmente lo dudaba mucho porque a excepción de su madre, todas las mujeres solo servían para dos cosas, una labores domesticas y segunda el sexo y eso por que ellos participaban ahí; ~pensándolo bien muchas ni siquiera saben cocinar, por ejemplo mamá~

Después de conducir lo que les pareció una eternidad a ambos, el auto se detuvo en un estacionamiento de lo que parecía una zona residencial. Kyoko no podía creer que el hombre que la había ayudado en el bar pudiera tener el suficiente dinero para vivir en una de las zonas más costosas de Tokio. De hecho jamás pensó que alguien como ella, de una familia pobre como lo habían sido los Mogami cuando su padre aun vivía, llegaría a estar siquiera parada en un lugar como ese.

~ ¿Que debería hacer?~ se pregunto Ren. No tenia muchas opciones, si esa niña no tenía una carrera, en su conciencia quedaría el convertirla en la mujer sumisa, un ama de casa que cuida un montón de hijos. Detestaba ese tipo de mujer que dependía de un hombre para sentirse completas. Pero ¿y si ella no tenia un futuro?, no podía lanzarla al mundo cruel siendo una mocosa de bachillerato. ~Al menos cuidare de ella hasta que Termine la escuela y ya después que se las arregle como pueda, a duras penas y puedo cuidarme yo y quiere que la cuide a ella también~ Por esa razón precisamente no había conseguido una relación seria en toda su vida, el hecho de hacerse dependiente de alguien era una situación que le provocaba dolores de cabeza.

-Mañana arreglare lo de tu escuela, y bueno en casa te tocaran las labores domesticas. Asegúrate de atenderme bien antes de siquiera pensar en la escuela- Tal ves fue grosero de su parte hablarle así, pero estaba harto de tener la casa siempre descuidada y de comer en la calle o de siquiera tener que pagarle a una extraña para que mirujeara entre sus cosas para "limpiar". ~Si después de que ella me atienda me gusta como se siente que alguien haga eso por mi, creo que tendré que conseguirme una novia~ por que esta niña lo acostumbraría a un estilo de vida que hasta ahora no tenia desde que vivió con su madre y de eso ya hacia mucho tiempo. ~Bueno, tal ves pueda quedármela, después de todo la compre~ Se sentía mal por ella, el ser tratada como un objeto no debía sentirse nada bien, pero no tenia otra opción, a menos que dejarla a que la explotaran peor que a un esclavo fuera una opción. Cuando ella le hablo lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

-Descuide amo, así será.-aseguro Kyoko sonriendo. ~ Bueno, al menos iré a clases, así que como pago tendré que hacer las labores domesticas~ No haría nada muy diferente a lo que hacia con los Fuwa. Después de todo no le había ido tan mal estando con el. O al menos así parecía hasta ahora. ~ El parece una buena persona, algo agresivo pero amable a final de cuentas~

Ambos entraron al departamento de el, que se encontraba en el ultimo piso del edificio. A simple vista parecía un lugar sin vida, ya que a pesar de que contaba con muchas cosas, al parecer, costosas no daba la impresión de haber sido compradas para hacer ese lugar agradable.

Al entrar lo primero que vio fue una habitación enorme lo que parecía ser una sala/comedor. De un lado se encontraba un espacio con una mesa con cuatro sillas de madera obscura ~Dudo que alguien venga a comer con el~ pensó Kyoko, Ren no le daba la apariencia de tener muchos amigos. Justo frente al comedor estaba lo que parecía una cocina con un montón de aparatos electrodomésticos ~ ¡Que emoción! Ojala la cocina de los Fuwa tuviera todas estas cosas~ Aun sentía como si después de hoy, ella tuviera que regresar con ellos. Afortunadamente jamás tendría que volver a verlos. No podía decir que los odiara, a decir verdad le agradecía mucho a los padres de Sho el hecho de que la cuidaran por 10 años, pero no podía decir lo mismo imbécil de Shotaro; pensaba Kyoko mientras caminaba detrás de Ren hasta llegar a la sala de estar con un sofá de piel en forma de L que era la división entre el comedor y la sala, con una enorme pantalla de plasma que ni en sus mejores sueños hubiera pensado ver.

~Su casa no es estilo oriental~, probablemente el fuera extranjero, de hecho el no concordaba con el tipo de hombre japonés, aun debajo de esa ropa obscura y esa apariencia aterradora no daba la impresión de ser japonés, el le causaba tanto miedo como intriga. Al ver que Ren se había sentado en el sofá, no supo que hacer y pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¿desea cenar amo?- Eso era mejor que preguntarle quien era, después de todo el ahora podía echarla de aquí con la mano en la cintura.

-No, ahora tengo trabajo que hacer. Lo mejor será que te des una ducha y te vayas a dormir, te prestare hoy al menos una de mis camisas para que duermas, ya mañana mandare a alguien para que te compre lo que necesitaras para vivir aquí a demás de que compre alimentos- Ren había empezado a caminar por un pasillo donde se veían 3 puertas.

Ren entro en la primera puerta a la derecha y se encontró con que era su habitación. Kyoko espero fuera hasta que el salió con una camisa de botones.

-Puedes usar esto hoy, a menos que prefieras no usar nada- Dijo el mostrando una sonrisa torcida. ~Si quieres divertirte llámame nena, puedo hacer cosas que ni en tu mejor sueño imaginaste~ Su modo emperador de la noche estaba saliendo y seguramente no haría nada bueno.

Esto hiso que Kyoko se sonrojara tan fuerte que parecía que le iba a salir humo de las orejas. El que alguien pensara en ella desnuda era algo que jamás le había pasado, y ahora se daba cuenta de que era algo vergonzoso. Eso era algo que jamás había entendido de Shotaro, como podía pasar horas y horas viendo videos y revistas sobre personas desnudas, eso era pervertido además de ilegal y asqueroso.

Claro, gracias- Ella tomo la camisa que el le ofrecía.

-tu habitación será esta a partir de hoy- camino justo enfrente de ella y abrió la puerta que estaba enfrente de la suya. -Pasa- ordeno. No era un lugar demasiado ostentoso, solo tenia una cama pequeña, una pequeña ventana, una mesita de noche con una lámpara y dos puertas, una debía de ser el baño y otra el closet.

Después de eso, Ren camino hasta la tercera puerta -Estaré en mi oficina, si necesitas algo solo dime ¿Entendido?-

-Esta bien- Dijo ella, cerro la puerta y se fue directo al baño.

Necesitaba tanto darse una ducha, intentar relajarse después de todo lo que había vivido esa noche. Se dio cuenta de que ahí había toallas extra, eso la reconforto. Se desnudo y justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la regadera, Se dio cuenta que Ren había entrado al baño. 

…

No bueno Ren entro al baño y estaba en modo emperador de la noche! Válgame Dios! En serio que ya quiero hacer el siguiente.

Okay aclaro, así como describí el departamento de Ren es como yo siempre me lo eh imaginado, a lo mejor es todo diferente a como ustedes lo ven, pero bueno hice mi mejor esfuerzo para plasmar lo que mi mente se imagina cada ves que leo los fics de otros autores xD

Hmm igual se me hace que lo pondré el otro capitulo viernes a mas tardar el lunes, por que el miércoles tengo examen de Anatomía y en serio necesito ponerme a estudiar no quiero tener que repetir la materia S:

**Bellchan**: Bueno nena ya se yo también me muero por saber como se van a llevar sobre todo por el carácter que los dos se cargan S:

**Kuroneko**: Aw, me gusto que quisieras a un Ren malvado, prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo en el siguiente, espero no defraudarte (:


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola otra vez chicas (:**

_Primero que nada, una disculpa mega enorme, se que estaba muy bien actualizando cada semana, pero en serio que bueno, las cosas se me complicaron un montón_. _Ahora si, aw, si se fijan, empecé desde el 18 de marzo, y vine a terminar hasta hoy, me tomo un montón de tiempo idear la escena del baño, creo que n me quedo tan mal, aunque igual me la cambie un montón de veces._

_Okey sin mucha charla antes del capi. (: Espero les guste tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo_

_REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR AL FINAL (:_

**Fecha: **Sun, 20 Mar 2011 19:41:01 -0500

**Fecha:** 19/03/2011, a las 13:53,

**Fecha:** 18 de marzo de 2011 16:32:10 CDT

**Fecha:** 18 de marzo de 2011 10:31:26 CDT

Cuidado en la ducha

Ren entro a su oficina dispuesto a pensar que hacer el día siguiente con Kyoko. ~No debí hacerlo, ella es una niña que ahora vive con un hombre~ Se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio y apoyo su rostro contra los manos, nada podía salir le peor.

-¿Habrá toallas y ese tipo de cosas en el baño del cuarto de huéspedes? Tiene mucho tiempo que nadie viene de visita aquí, así que lo más probable es que no, supongo que debería llevarle una toalla, algo de shampoo y probablemente un poco de jabón- Salió del cuarto y fue a buscar las cosas al baño que estaba en su habitación. Tomo algunas cosas y fue directo a buscarla. Toco varias veces la puerta pero nadie contesto, así que decidió pasar. Espero fuera del baño para ver si escuchaba algo y decidió llamar otras ves.

-Mogami san, ¿necesita algo?- ~No creo que ya se este duchando, a pasado muy poco tiempo así que probablemente solo este sentada pensando que hacer igual que yo lo hice hace un momento, tal ves necesita llorar con alguien~ comprobó que la puerta no tenia seguro y abrió la puerta.

Lo que vio lo dejo sin habla. Kyoko estaba total y completamente desnuda. Su ropa estaba doblada sobre el inodoro. Ella estaba abriendo las llaves de la regadera para darse una ducha. Vio su pequeño y frágil cuerpo y no pudo hacer algo más que quedarse viendo. Comenzó desde su corto cabello naranja, seguido por sus hombros, la línea de su columna vertebral, como bajaba hasta sus caderas, y seguía con su trasero. Sus largas y bien formadas piernas, si veía su cara parecía una niña, si vea su cuerpo era toda una mujer. Aunque había visto a un puñado de mujeres desnudas, todas y cada una de ellas habían solo sido usadas para lo que servían, el sexo. Pero con ella, de espalda a el, tan Inocente, tan niña, solo pudo pensar en que probablemente esa era la primera vez que alguien la veía de esa forma, la primera vez que... El seria su primera vez.

Dejo que su mente ideara como y cuando seria, como la tomaría en brazos y lo harían en su cama, probablemente en cualquier parte estaría bien, o tal ves ahí debajo de la regadera; ya nada era nuevo para el, así que tendría que enseñarle todo a ella, su mente seguía planificando cosas tan rápido hasta que reacciono sobre quien era el y que era lo que quería hacerle a ella, y Kyoko había volteado y estaba buscando con que cubrirse.

~ ¡MIERDA, ella esta desnuda!~ Ninguno de los dos se esperaba eso. Ren no podía dejar de verla. ~No cabe duda que aun es una niña, aunque se ve linda sonrojándose por que un es observada por un hombre cuando esta a punto de darse un baño~ Comenzó a escanearla mientras ella seguía buscando una toalla o al menos cerrar las llaves para que dejara de tirarse el agua.

~Su piel se ve tan suave, tan pura, era increíble que el la hubiera sacado de ese lugar de mala muerte. Todo en ella parecía hecho justo para el ~creo que debería comprobarlo~ Ren comenzó a caminar la corta distancia entre la puerta y la ducha. ~Podríamos pasarla muy bien~ pensó Ren pero pronto desistió de esa idea al ver lo aterrada que Kyoko estaba. Al fin había alcanzado una toalla y ahora estaba envuelta en ella, parecía estar a punto de un colapso nervioso. (1)

Kyoko solo había puesto un pie dentro de la ducha y seguía dudando de si quería usar agua fría para despejar su mente o agua caliente para relajarse y poder dormir tranquila, así que movía las llaves de agua para encontrar el punto exacto de temperatura en la que el agua pudiera calmar sus nervios y su corazón.

Cuando escucho que se abrió la puerta, giro y se dio cuenta de que su nuevo "dueño" estaba viéndola desde la puerta del baño con una toalla y una botella de shampoo en las maños. Pero lo que más la asusto fue la mirada de hambre con que Tsuruga la veía, había tanta necesidad de algo en sus ojos. Ese hombre realmente la asustaba.

Quiso girarse muy rápido que olvido que tenia medio cuerpo dentro de la ducha, que las llaves estaban abiertas, que estaba descalza, que su pie resbalo y cayo al piso del baño.

~Dios mío ¿Por que el piso no se siente duro? estoy segura de que debo tener una contusión cerebral, probablemente mi cabeza dio contra el suelo del baño, que mi sangre esta llenando todo al rededor y el amo solo se dio la vuelta para dejar que muera aquí. Pero ¡espera! Ni siquiera se siente frió, se siente caliente y...

Giro su cabeza naranja y abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que era el pelinegro quien la había detenido para que no se hiciera daño. La sostuvo de la cadera y del cuello, quedando justo debajo de el en una posición en la que el podía verla total y completamente desnuda.

~ ¿Por que tenia que girarse tan rápido? ¿Acaso no sabe que no debe hacer movimientos tan bruscos en la ducha si esta descalza?~ Tubo que moverse de prisa para evitar que su cabeza se estrellara en el piso. ~Seria una lastima que muriera sin haber pasado por mi cama~ (2)

Estaba tomándola de la cadera con una mano y con el otro cuidaba su cuello. ~ ¿Ella fue hecha justo a mi medida o algo así?~ Sus Manos eran a la justa medida de las curvaturas de su espalda, ~ ¿Por qué me llama tanto la atención ella? Se que puedo hacer lo que quiera, así que tal ves debería enseñarle lo que un hombre sabe hacer~ Seguía escaneando su cuerpo, pero nada le llamaba mas la atención que ese rostro angelical que mantenía los ojos cerrados como si esperara que algo ocurriese. Se veía de cierta manera linda, parecía una niña pequeña que cierra los ojos cuando salen los malos en una película y vuelve a abrirlos cuando todo regresa a la normalidad. No pudo evitar pensar en lo tierna que lucia.

Cuando Kyoko abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que era precisamente Ren el que había evitado que una tragedia ocurriera, sus neuronas dejaron de hacer sinapsis. Su mirada había cambiado de Emperador de la noche a la de un padre que ve a su hijo recién nacido, la veía de una manera dulce, no como si viera un pedazo de carne desnudo con el cual podría tener sexo todas las veces que quisiera y nadie podría decirle nada.

Ren pudo ver que en los ojos de Ren pudo ver miedo en los ojos de Kyoko. Ella le temía. El no le haría daño, probablemente se burlaría de ella un par de veces, pero no la haría sufrir. No le gustaba que las mujeres lloraran.

¿Acaso Dios lo había mandado para rescatarla de la miseria de vida en la que estaba? ¿O es que ella lo rescataría a el de los fantasmas de su pasado?~Si claro, sobre todo por que necesito que una chiquilla venga y me resuelva la vida, a la Mierda ella y lo que le pase~ De repente su humor cambio, se sintió tan enojado con ella, con todos.

-Ya cálmate niña, no pienso hacerte nada- Dijo haciendo mucho énfasis en la palabra niña -No eres la primer mujer a la que veo desnuda, eh estado en la cama con muchísimas mujeres, así que el cuerpo de una cría como tu no me llama la atención para nada.- Dijo soltándola. Se aseguro de que estuviera a salvo antes de soltarla completamente. Ya no tenía ni la mínima intención de verla, y ni hablar de tocarla.

- Déjate de niñerías. Solo venia a ver si no te faltaba nada pero veo que no, dúchate rápido y ya duérmete-Cerro la puerta y regreso a su oficina. No cabía duda, a veces al subconsciente le gustaba arruinar el momento. ~Pude tener una buena noche se sexo y tu vienes y lo arruinas ¿verdad cerebro?~ Salió del baño a toda prisa y se encero en su oficina.

~ ¿Como puedo dejarme llevar por una niña como ella?~ Se regaño mentalmente, si bien era cierto que hacia un rato que no tenia nada con nadie, no se convertiría en un pedófilo por culpa de alguien como ella. ~Mejor me pongo a trabajar y pienso en otra cosa y no en lo que hoy pudo haber pasado~

Kyoko se quedo sola en el baño aun con cara de "no se que diablos paso", tomo rápido una ducho y salió.

Se vistió con la ropa que Tsuruga san le había dado y se metió a la cama. Ya cuando se hubo tranquilizado, se quedo pensando en todo lo que pasaría con ella apartar del día de hoy. Se suponía que ese seria su mejor cumpleaños, y ahora se sentía una cualquiera. Esperaba que el día de mañana fuera mejor que hoy.

(1) Todo lo que piensa Ren es en mili segundos, así como que su mente trabaja demasiado rápido, por que obvio Kyoko chan se volteo en enseguida de que escucho la puerta abrirse

(2) Oh madre mía, yo tampoco debía morir sin haber pasado por ahí tampoco xD okey no

**Reviews!**

**Bellchan: **No digo que sea malo, ver a el lindo Ren, de hecho creo que baso a mi Ren en los muchos Fics que eh leído, creo que debemos culpar a Sakuraliz san y a TheSakuke san por meterme la idea de un Ren así o mas perfecto, pero bueno, si no las has leído en serio ¡léelas! Amo sus escritos xD

**Kariramos: **Gracias por la suerte (: me fue bastante bien por cierto (: aw, es que eh de admitir hasta cierto punto me gustan los pervertidos, por ejemplo Usui o Shigure, son tan lindos O3O no me molestaría que ellos me acosaran de ves en cuando xD

**Kuroneko: ¡**Hola Kuroneko san! Aw gracias por los ánimos (: aw, ya ni me digas amo a Ren en su plan de Emperador de la noche, santa madre de dios me emociono cada vez que lo imagino así xD

Okey Debo decir Muuuuuuuuchas gracias a Liz san y Aní san que dios mío me emociona tanto saber que les gusta algo que una novata como yo escribe en sus horas libres (: Ambas son mis sempais por así decirlo, hacen que me sienta orgullosa (: Ps. OMEDETO GOZAIMASU LLIZ SAN (:

En segundo Lugar a G sama, que empezó igual que yo, casi por las mismas fechas y Dios mío leemos a los mismos escritores de Fics xD creo que ella es como mi Moko san (:

En tercer lugar pero no menos importante a ¡Saku chan! Dios de mi vida, si alguien puede llevarme de las lagrimas a la risa y después al odio es ella, En serio que mil gracias por los consejos, espero que le guste como termine con este capitulo, así como a mi me gusta leer cada uno de los suyos (:

Muchas gracias a Little Margarita san que nunca se pierde ninguno de los capítulos, y me alegra mucho que le gusten (:

Y ya para terminar a una a una nueva lectora, IzumI Miyu san (: me alegra que haya leído mi fic aunque no sea de Bleach, que tengo entendido es su favorito (:

**Bien chicas, las veo en la próxima, espero subir rápido el siguiente, por que en vacaciones de semana santa no voy a poder subir nada por que bueno me iré a parrandear dos semanas FCUKYEAH! xD Las quiero chicas (:**


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola chicas! Eh de admitir que ya las extrañaba. Como siempre comentarios del autor al final (:

Ojala les guste

_**Fecha: viernes, **__01 de abril del 2011_

_**Llamadas de Media noche, Compras de Medio día**_

Apenas se había tranquilizado de lo sucedido esa noche en e baño, Ren se fue directito a la oficina que estaba al final del pasillo. Ese era su santuario, el único sitio en todo el mundo donde podía relajarse.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas hasta el punto de sentirse mareado. Por primera vez en toda s vida no sabia que hacer, como continuar en el gran lio en el que estaba metido junto a una niña de dieciséis años.

De repente se le vino a la cabeza llamar a su mejor amigo y socio en la Agencia: Yashiro Yukihito.

Conocía a Yashiro desde el día de su examen de admisión para la universidad de Tokio, ambos presentaban para la misma carrera, en el mismo salón; Justo después de terminar su examen se vieron en la cafetería de la universidad, comenzaron a charlar, sobre el montón de cosas que a ambos les gustaban, se cayeron muy bien y desde ese día se hicieron amigos y al graduarse decidieron hacerse de su propia Agencia publicitaria, siguiendo juntos como hasta el día de Hoy. Yashiro siempre le ah inspirado confianza y sabia por experiencias pasadas que no era de esos traidores mentirosos que van y cuentan tus secretos con otros. En realidad ya lo veía como parte de su familia.

Dudo por la hora que era (Cerca de las 2am) pero después de pensarlo tomo su teléfono móvil y comenzó a marcar el teléfono de su amigo.

^Ring, ring, ring^ Al cuarto timbre contestaron la llamada.

-Hmm-Contestaron del otro lado de la línea ~Se nota que estaba dormido~ Pensó Ren y se sintió mal consigo mismo por haberlo despertado.

- Yashiro, disculpa si te desperté, es que tengo un problema enorme y realmente necesito que me digas que hacer-

-Descuida Ren, ¿Qué te pasa?- Era raro que Tsuruga Ren llamara pidiendo auxilio y sobretodo a las tantas de la madrugada un día después de navidad.

El pelinegro se desahogo con Yashiro, contándole todo lo que había pasado ese día, incluido el incidente en la ducha. Después de un rato espero a ver que era lo que su amigo tenia que decirle.

-Mira Ren, no te mentiré, la regaste y mucho. Solo a ti se te ocurre Participar en el trafico de blancas. Bueno pero creo que fue lo mejor para ella, después de todo alguien que haga trabajar a una niña en un bar de mala muerte no puede cuidar bien de ella- Yashiro parecía que quería decirle algo mas

-Pero lo que paso hace unos momentos. ¡Dios mío! Solo a ti se te ocurre entrar en el baño cuando hay una chica en su interior, acaso es que ¿no has aprendido nada? Si la niña no se sentía mal, ahora hasta violada se debe sentir la pobre ¿Kyoko san me dijiste que se llamaba?-

-Si, Mogami Kyoko- Dijo Ren, esperando aun el regaño de Yashiro.

-Bueno y dime ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer con ella? Por que tienes estrictamente tratarla como si fuera tu esclava, te creo tan capaz.-

-Pensé en que ella podía seguir con la escuela, y en su tiempo libre podrá ocuparse de la casa, claro después de sus deberes de la escuela. ¿Cómo que me crees capaz de hacer eso? No soy una bestia Yashiro- Había veces en las que su amigo realmente lo hacia enojar.

-Jajajaja Hay Ren, cuando estas solo no se ni de que eres capaz hermano, por que cuando estamos en publico no eres mas que el Perfecto de Tsuruga Ren-

-Es cierto, pero siguiendo con el tema, Kyoko no es mi esclava, no pensé en eso cuando decidí que no debía seguir con esas personas, de hecho ella me parece alguien muy inteligente, veré que tal es y tal ves le ofrezca trabajar como mi asistente, Después de que Ayuzawa san renunció no eh encontrado a nadie eficiente, de hecho creo que ella no era tan buena-. ~No entiendo como no puedo tener a ninguna asistente que me siga el paso~

-Claro que nadie va a hacer todo lo que tu quieres- Un robot es lo que necesitas entonces- A Yashiro le gustaba burlarse de el.

-¿Ya no te burles, o yo también te sacare tus trapitos al sol!- Le gustaba hablar con su mejor amigo, después de todo nadie lo entendía tan bien como el.

-Entonces ¿En que quedamos con la niña?- Pregunto Yashiro.

-Las escuelas siguen de vacaciones, asi que debo buscarle una buena escuela ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme con eso?- ~Cuando se trata de hacer el bien, nadie mejor que Yuki~ Pensó Ren,

-Claro déjalo en mis manos y yo lo arreglo, creo que debería tramitar su cambio de escuela y toda su papelería, descuida lo hare bien- Le daba la impresión de que al otro lado de la línea su amigo se sentía muy orgulloso de ser capaz de ayudarlo

-Gracias, creo que mañana deberíamos ir a que compre lo que va a necesitar para vivir aquí, solo espero que no lo vea como un infierno- Dijo Ren algo triste, pensando en como podía verlo ella.

-Descuida hermano, no creo que piense que eres un monstruo, solo trátala bien y hazte su amigo y ya después haber que pasa- Dijo Yashiro para reconfortarlo un poco.

-Claro, te veo después chico- se despidió Ren y colgó.

Eran casi las 5am cuando colgó el teléfono, no podía dudar de la amistad de Yukihito, solo un amigo se queda despierto hasta las cinco de la mañana para escuchar tus problemas.

Se empezaba a sentir los estragos de un día y una noche muy agitados, asi que recostó su cabeza en la almohada y sin querer se quedo dormido.

Kyoko estaba con su amado Sho sobre una nube, solo consintiéndolo, haciéndolo feliz, viendo el tiempo pasar; hasta que de una nube a otra salto Mimori y de repente Sho se olvido de ella, estaba muy ocupado tratando de meter su lengua muy profundo en la garganta de la otra- Kyoko se hecho a llorar con el corazón roto, y cuando Shotaro la volvió a ver, ya no tenia el mismo rostro de antes, sino uno muy sombrío y malvado, mientras que caminaba muy lentamente junto a la inútil y resbalosa de Mimori. Kyoko solo pudo retroceder hasta el borde de la nube. No tenia fuerzas siquiera para poder decir un insulto lo suficientemente hiriente para decir lo que pensaba. Entonces Shotaro estiro sus brazos como si quisiera abrazarla y de pronto la empujo. Sintió como asi de rápido había dejado su hermoso país de las maravillas para irse a lo mas profundo del infierno con el mismísimo demonio. Parado frente a ella estaba el nuevo dueño de su alma, el maldito bastardo de Tsuruga Ren; quien la veía con una mirada tan lasciva, Estaba segura de que ahora sabría lo que en realidad era el infierno.

-¡NO!- grito Mogami Kyoko, había tenido la peor pesadilla de toda su vida, y desgraciadamente se acababa de dar cuenta que era la vida real.

Lentamente se levanto de la cama y se fue directo al baño, lavo su cara, intento hacer algo con su desarreglado cabello, se acomodo su "nuevo pijama" y salió a la cocina.

Sabia que era 26 de diciembre asi que seguramente su jefe no tendría que ir a trabajar, sin contar que era domingo; asi que lo mas seguro es que siguiera dormido.

Busco algo de café instantáneo y lo deposito con cuidado en la moderna cafetera. Ella se sorprendió demasiado cuando entro por primera vez a la cocina. No había visto nada como eso, contaba con todos los electrodomésticos existentes ultramodernos pero parecía como si jamás hubieran sido usados. En la nevera solo existían dos cosas: una botella de agua y una lata de refresco.

~¿Por qué no me sorprende?~Se pregunto Kyoko, ~No es como si los hombres cocinaran a menudo~

Espero a que estuviera el café y decidió llamar Tsuruga san para ver si estaba despierto.

Toco para ver si alguien respondía y sorprendentemente escucho la voz del dueño d ela habitación.

-Pasa Mogami san- Dijo Ren quitado de la pena.

-Yo solo quería saber si usted quería… -A Kyoko se le subieron los colores al rostro al ver que el amo estaba saliendo de su guardarropa con el torso desnudo y una playera en las manos.-¿Que si usted querría algo de café?

Cerro rápidamente los ojos y se volteo, nunca se acostumbro a ver a ver algo asi, a pesar de que al inútil de Shotaro le gustara pasearse sin camisa cuando los días eran calurosos.

-Claro, algo de café me caería bien- Dijo Ren terminando de colocarse la playera.

-Ya se lo traigo- Dijo Kyoko saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación.

~¡SANTA MADRE DE DIOIS! Solo a alguien enfermo se le ocurre decirme que entre cuando aun esta semi-desnudo~ Pensó Mogami mientras hiperventilaba en la cocina. ~

-¿-Mogami san Se encuentra bien?- Pregunto Tsuruga con mucho interés, mientras veía a Kyoko servir dos tazas con café.

-Si yo estoy bien, claro, si bien- Dijo ella aun perturbada.

-Bien. Después de que terminemos con esto necesitamos ir a comprarle algo de ropa, por que no creo que sea bien visto que siga usando solo una de mis camisas como vestido- Dijo Ren mientras la escaneaba. Ella se veía realmente linda con una de sus camisas menos agraciadas, parecía como si hubieran dormido juntos y ahora ella le preparaba el almuerzo. Sus piernas largas estaban cubiertas hasta la mitad del muslo con su camisa y las mangas de la camisa estaban dobladas para que ella pudiera mover bien los brazos. Le sentaba bien andar asi.

-Claro amo, lo que usted diga- Respondió Kyoko algo animada sobre la idea de comprar cosas, nunca nadie le había comprado nada.

-Es algo raro que me llames asi, creo que será mejor que intentemos algo menos excéntrico. ¿Qué te parece solo Tsuruga san? Asi podras llamarme cuando estemos en publico y nadie pensara que soy un mal nacido- Dijo el mientras sostenía su taza para después darle un trago al café.

-Hai Tsuruga san- ~bueno llamarlo asi es menos ridículo y mucho menos vergonzoso~ pensó la chica de cabello naranja,

Cuando ambos terminaron sus respectivas bebidas, Kyoko volvió a ponerse la misma ropa que había usado el día anterior y acompaño a Ren a la salida. Seria un raro día de compras, probablemente el más raro que haya tenido en lo que llevaba de vida.

**Comentarios del autor**

¡Niñas! Les gusto? Bueno si se que Yashiro esta medio OOC pero nadie mejor que el para sermonearlo

Si si ya se que a algunas de ustedes les dije que pensaba subir el capitulo el miércoles, pero la facu no me deja y como ya llegamos a final de semestre quieren hacer ahora todo lo que no hicieron en 2 meses, pero bueno.

Me sorprendí a mi misma, en un día termine el capitulo siendo que siempre tardo un poco mas en terminarlo. Pero bueno ahora si esta es la primer versión, asi que espero y no me haya quedado tan mala S;

Okey saludos a:_**Sakuraliz23, Hongo Mio, bbkid **_(Que es la primera vez que me deja un Review )_**, Kariramos, Little Margarita, G-Dragon-Sama, TheSakuke**____**, Bellchan y Kuroneko**_

Por cierto les tengo sorpresa para el capitulo 7 (: si si ojala me salga todo bien y tengamos un buen capitulo seis y un excelente capitulo siete (:

Bueno nenas, gracias por los Reviews, y mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fanfic (:


	6. Chapter 6

Era justamente 26 de diciembre, un día después de su cumpleaños, un día después de que toda su vida se echara a perder.

Aunque viéndolo bien no todo era malo. Podría decirse que hasta tenia suerte; estaba viviendo con un hombre amable y atractivo, alguien que no abusaría del poder que ejercía sobre ella para obtener algún tipo de beneficio, y que en ese mismo instante se dirigía a uno de los establecimientos de ropa femenina más costosos de todo Japón.

¿Acaso a Dios le gustaba burlarse de ella? ¿O es que de plano su suerte había cambiado drásticamente? ~_Elijo la opción A, eso es más probable que pase conmigo~_ Pensó Kyoko Mogami al ver que se habían detenido delante de la que parecía la tienda mas grande de todas las que estaban en esa acera. Probablemente también la mas cara.

-Y bien, ¿Vamos a entrar o piensas quedarte toda la mañana viendo ese escaparate?- Dijo Ren quien al parecer no se encontraba de muy buen humor.

-Si, claro señor- Dijo ella volviendo a la realidad.

-Creo que deberías dejar de decirme así, Si yo se que te dije que me llamaras de esa manera, pero suena algo raro ¿No crees?- Le pregunto a la chica de cabello naranja.

-Supongo que tiene razón, pero entonces ¿Cómo debo llamarlo?- ~_Mientras no me salga con que lo llame onii-chan o mi vida creo que estaré bien~_ Inclusive la misma idea de llamar a alguien como mi vida le hiso sonreír.

-Vaya, pensé que no sabias lo que era una sonrisa- Dijo Ren ~_Se ve linda cuando sonríe~ _Pensó.

De pronto el ambiente se sintió menos tenso al momento en el que ella volvió a sonreír, ahora culpa realmente del joven que se encontraba frente a ella y no de sus locas ideas.

-Bien, que te parece solo Tsuruga-san, así al menos la gente no pensara que eres mi esclava o algo por el estilo- ~_Gran mierda, realmente me gustaba que ella me llamara asi~_ Había comenzado a andar de nuevo, dejando atrás a Kyoko quien solo le respondió un casi inaudible Hai

El abrió la puerta de cristal del famoso lugar y la dejo pasar primero.

*Ring, ring, ring*

Ren busco su teléfono celular y vio que la llamada entrante era de su mejor amigo, Yashiro Yukihito

-¿Crees que puedas empezar sola? Tengo que contestar esta llamada y en unos minutos estoy contigo-

-Claro… Tsuruga-san- Dijo Kyoko algo dudosa. Comenzó a recorrer el pasillo central, y veía prendas de ropa que le parecían bonitas.

Ninguno de los dos escucho como algunas dependientas la veían y comenzaban a murmurar.

-Es que acaso esta perdida, estos lugares deberían estar prohibidos para las tipas  como ella.- Dijo una joven de cabello negro en un tono desdeñoso.

-Lo se, ¿no se da cuenta que su ropa de cualquiera no concuerda con la alta costura que nosotras manejamos?- Comento otra con cierto tono de burla en sus palabras.

-Deja tu eso, ¿No vieron con quien llego? – Les pregunto una tercera asistente de compras, mientras señalaba con la cabeza a un guapo hombre de camisa lila y pantalón de vestir negro. Todo un hombre de negocios, al que parecía que el dinero le sobraba.

-Maldita mujer, todas las ofrecidas se quedan con los mejores partidos- Dijo finalmente la que parecía mayor después de haber escaneado perfectamente a Ren y a Kyoko.

-Tal parece que el solo la trajo, amiga. Mira el parece estar esperando a que alguien lo alcance mientras ella parece una tonta perdida que solo sueña con usar ropas como estas, Seguramente el solo le abrió la puerta mientras que espera a su novia, una chica de alta sociedad como el - Soltó la chica de cabello negro. –Creo que alguien debería ir y hablar con esa, no vaya a ser que venga y nos pegue piojos o alguna enfermedad como esa típica de pobres- Se arreglo la falda junto al gafete que mostraba su nombre y se encamino hacia donde se encontraba Kyoko.

-Buenos días señorita, ¿necesita que le muestre algo?- Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra señorita.

-Buenos días… Ino – Termino Kyoko mientras leía el nombre que mostraba la joven en su identificación y le dedicaba una sonrisa timida. – No, no realmente, solo estoy viendo gracias-

-¿Hay algo que le guste?- Pregunto Ino otra ves.

-Claro, ustedes manejan cosas muy lindas aunque son algo costosas- Dijo Kyoko mientras veía el precio de un vestido que estaba cerca de ella. Casi se le cae la mandíbula de ver que las cifras estaban por los suelos ~ _Con este dinero se podría alimentar a un país entero del tercer mundo~_

-Es cierto, son cosas caras que no cualquier mujer puede usar- Ino empezaba a impacientarse de que la chica común y corriente de blusa blanca y falda simple azul marino que se encontraba frente a ella no entendiera sus indirectas.-Y creo que me voy a tener que ver en la necesidad de pedirle que salga de nuestra tienda, ya que usted no parece del tipo que pueda usar prendas tan elegantes, y todo indicaque ni siquiera tiene el dinero suficiente como para comprarlas- Decía mientras tomaba del brazo a una Kyoko con cara de no entender lo que la encargada le acababa de decir.

…

Ren por otra parte acababa de contestar mientras veía a Kyoko caminar por el pasillo principal.

-Hola Yashiro-

-¡Hey Ren!, ya tengo lo que me pediste- Dijo su amigo del otro lado de la línea.

-¿En serio? Si que eres rápido- Bromeo Ren.

-Bueno aun no esta el papeleo de la escuela, pero el Saint Germain High School esta mas que encantado por tenerla, sobre todo cuando les dije quien seria el que estaría a cargo de la chica.

-¿Saint Germain High School? Si claro con los precios que manejan, pero es una de las mejores escuelas así que esperemos que valga la pena. Pero si no era por eso, ¿porque de la llamada?- Le intrigaba que Yashiro le llamara por algo que aun no hacia, no era nada típico de el.

-Bueno tenia que investigar a Mogami-san primero- Dijo Yukihito de forma seria.

-Aja y ¿encontraste algo raro?- Pregunto Ren. ~_Si Ren claro, es hija de espías, nació en América y es la heredera de la corona inglesa~ _Rio mentalmente mientras buscaba a Kyoko con la mirada.

-Pues no tiene nada de especial, solo el hecho de que su padre murió cuando tenia alrededor de cinco años, su madre la regalo después de que su padre muriera, le toco vivir en un hogar donde todos la veían como una apestada; fue esclava, por así decirlo, de una familia que la hiso trabajar desde niña en una taberna, estudia la preparatoria, no hay registros suyos en hospitales mas que el día de su nacimiento y adivina cuando fue… 25 de diciembre, genial ¿no? Parece que ayer cumplió 16 años, y ahora para colmo le toca vivir con el peor ogro de todo el planeta. Pobre niña que vida tan asquerosa le toco- Comento Yashiro en tono de burla.

-¿25 de diciembre dijiste? ¡Mierda Yashiro eso fue ayer!- Dijo Ren bastante preocupado

-Si eso dije- Contesto Yashiro del otro lado.

-Yashiro, ayer cumplió años, ayer justamente fue el día en el que la traje conmigo-

-Eso también lo dije compañero. Su cumpleaños apesta amigo, ella si que sabe lo que es divertirse...- Yukihito seguía hablando del otro lado de la línea pero a Ren le valió un carajo, se perdió en sus pensamientos otra ves. ~_ayer fue navidad, ayer cumplió años, ayer se vino a vivir conmigo en contra de su voluntad. Pobre niña y luego antes de todo eso, ese maldito hijo de puta la golpeo, parece que le rompió el corazón. Creo que el era el hijo de la familia con la que ella vivía. ¡Malditos bastardos! Ella es una niña todavía y la tenían trabajando como su sirvienta aun el día de su cumpleaños. ¿Qué jodidos se supone que haga? ~ _ Ren pensaba en tantas cosas que no vio cuando una de las jóvenes que trabajaban en ese enorme lugar se le acerco a Kyoko.

-¿Ren, me oyes?

-Hmm… ¿Qué? Ah no disculpa… ¿Debería comprarle algo? Digo por su cumpleaños- Le pregunto a Yashiro justo después de que este termino de hablar.

-Supongo que si, eso se acostumbra en los cumpleaños ¿no?- Contesto su amigo.

-Ok. Supongo que buscare algo…- Dijo mientras veía como la trabajadora de cabello negro tomaba a Kyoko del brazo –Oye te hablo después y gracias por el mensaje Yashiro, aprecio que hagas esto por mi-

-Descuida, tengo un informe completo que estará en tu oficina mañana- Dijo Yukihito y colgó.

Ren dio unos cuantos pasos y en pocos instantes ya había alcanzado el lugar donde se encontraban ambas mujeres.

-¿Hay algún problema?- Dijo con una voz cortante que le puso los pelos de punta tanto a Mogami como a Ino.

-No, no señor, solo le pedía a la señorita aquí presente que se retirara- Dijo ella con una voz temblorosa con una falsa sonrisa al ver a Kyoko

-¿Y que le hace pensar que nosotros tenemos que irnos?- Ren coloco una de sus manos en la espalda baja de Kyoko y espero a ver si la joven atrevida de Ino entendía que se encontraban juntos - ¿Querida quieres algo de lo que ves en esta tienda?- Dijo en tono dulce dirigiéndose a Kyoko, la cual estaba petrificada que solo podía quedársele viendo fijamente a los ojos a Ren.

-Bueno tomare eso por un no. Que lastima por usted y por su tienda, se pierden de una pareja de clientes muy buenos. Que pena sinceramente, su servicio dejo mucho que desear- Dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a Kyoko que seguía aun sin entender que diablos estaba haciendo Tsuruga san.

~ ¿_El me llamo querida? ¿No habíamos quedado en que yo le llamaría Tsuruga san? Y si es así, por que me toma de la mano, este tipo esta medio loco, mejor dicho loco y medio~_

_-_No, no señor discúlpeme, no quise decirle eso a su novia- empezó a disculparse Ino quien lo mas probable era que quisiera que la tragara la tierra

~_¡¿Novios? Si claro, espera… ¿por que no la desmiente?~ _ pensaba Kyoko a quien jamás, jamás en toda su corta existencia la había llamado la novia de alguien; ni siquiera cuando su mayor ilusión era ser la novia de Fuwa Shotaro.

-Deberías guardarte las excusas y los pretextos a alguien a quien no hayas insultado y a quien realmente le interese- Contesto Ren, si había algo que le molestaba eran las personas como ella. Jalo suavemente la mano de Kyoko y se encaminaron a la salida.

Ambos salieron de la tienda aun tomados de la mano. Entonces ella lo soltó.

-Tsuruga san no tenia por que hacer eso, todos deben haber pensado lo que no era, eso dañara su imagen publica-

-No necesitamos comprar en esa tienda, y lo que esa mujer o cualquiera que piense igual a ella me vale un reverendo cacahuate. Ven conozco otro lugar donde venden ropa para mujer- Dijo Ren mientras buscaba su teléfono móvil. –Aguarda.- Marco unos números y espero.

-Hola Marianne… Muy bien querida, oye ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme? Tengo a una chica que ira a comprar y necesito que la ayudes… Claro nena, te debería un favor… cuando quieras solo llámame. Te veo luego- Después de eso solo cerro el teléfono y comenzó a rodear su auto.

-Sube conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos-

Kyoko subió al auto y casi al instante el joven arranco. Anduvieron cerca de 5 minutos hasta que volvieron a detenerse.

-Vamos- Dijo Ren mientras bajaba y esperaba a que la chica bajara del automóvil.

-Claro- Dijo ella cuando lo alcanzo.

Si la primera tienda era preciosa, esta, la segunda era posiblemente igual o mejor. Tenia única y exclusivamente ropa, zapatos, accesorios todo para mujeres. ~_Tal ves estoy muerta y esto es el cielo~ _Pensaba Kyoko mientras veía en los estantes zapatos de todas formas, colores y tamaños.

-Oh Ren, no te esperaba tan rápido- Dijo una voz de mujer justo detrás de donde se encontraban Tsuruga y Mogami.

Kyoko volteo su rostro para ver quien era la mujer que había hablado.

-Marianne, gracias por hacerme este favor- Dijo Ren mientras se acercaba y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla.

~ _¡Es hermosa!_~ pensó Kyoko. Físicamente la mujer, parecía tener entre diecimuchos, veintipocos, y era todo lo contrario a si misma, delgada, alta, tez pálida, cabello ondulado negro, ojos verdes, una falda negra de tubo y una blusa verde que la hacían ver extremadamente bonita. Irradiaba felicidad y elegancia a cualquiera que se le acercara. (1)

-Oh vamos hombre, te debo un favor- Decía Marianne sonriendo mientras volteaba a ver a Kyoko – Veamos, ella es la chica de la que me hablaste, Wow, si que es linda y muy joven- Se le quedo viendo a Ren. –Vas a querer que le hagamos un corte, su cabello se ve horrible, Disculpa cielo, es cierto- Dijo cuando vio que Mogami tomaba un mechón de su cabello y lo veía.

-Tu decides- le dijo Ren a Kyoko y le dedico una cálida sonrisa. –Bien, te la encargo Marianne, yo regreso en un par de horas- Despues de volver a ver a Kyoko por ultima ves, salió del lugar.

Ahora solo estaba Kyoko y la muchacha a quien Ren llamaba Marianne.

-Bien, veamos necesitaremos un montón de gente para que nos ayude en esto. Creo que necesitaremos un espejo de 360°- Dijo la amiga de Tsuruga mientras comenzaba a caminar. De pronto se detuvo y aplaudió dos veces delante de varias chicas igual de elegantes que las de la tienda anterior.- Vamos chicas es un guardarropa nuevo así que véanla bien y traigan ropa. Ahora, ahora, ¡Rápido!

Tal parecía que cada una de las chicas que trabajaban en ese lugar estaba ayudando a Marianne a encontrar lo que Kyoko usaría.

Una por una fue dándole a Kyoko Mogami un conjunto ya preparado de falda/jeans/pantalones, Blusa/suéter y zapatos para que se cambiara.

Le dieron muchas cosas lindas, y como se encontraba dentro de un espejo de 360° podía ver como se le veían aun por detrás.

Marianne solo decía cosas como –Si, eso si- o -¡No, eso no se ve bien, la hace ver gorda!- cosas por el estilo.

Rápidamente se llenaron muchas bolsas y cajas con lo que serian las nuevas cosas de la chica.

-Bien ya tienes la ropa, lo único que nos falta es hacer que el marco de tu cara, ósea, tu cabello se vea lindo- Dijo Marianne mientras tomaba uno de los mechones del largo cabello naranja de Kyoko.

Esta siempre le había enorgullecido de tener un bonito pelo, muy largo y muy… naranja, por que desgraciadamente ese era su tono natural. Y ahora la diva de la ropa, peinado y maquillaje le venia a decir que su mayor orgullo estaba mal.

-No me mal interpretes, es solo que ya casi nadie usa el cabello tan largo, y para alguien tan joven como tu lo mejor seria que lo trajeras corto, te da mas vida y te haría resaltar mas las facciones de tu cara- Se explico la joven.

-Aquí la experta eres tu, así que supongo que tienes razón. Cuida bien de mi- Dio y se sentó en la silla del estilista.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos y a Kyoko le parecieron una eternidad mientras veía como iban cayendo sus preciados cabellos.

Después de un rato cuando por fin le dijeron que podía volver a verse, se sorprendió al ver lo que Marianne le había querido decir. Con el cabello naranja hasta los hombros, con las puntas hacia afuera y un flequillo, su rostro se veía diferente, de hecho se sentía totalmente diferente.

-¿Ahora me entiendes?- Pregunto la experta

-Si, realmente tenías razón, creo que necesitaba mucho este cambio.

Pasaron un rato mas hablando de cómo podía hacerle Mogami para combinar ropa y peinados con las nuevas cosas que tenia.

Kyoko Mogami jamás imagino algún día que alguien haría algo así por ella, la chica que siempre compro todas sus cosas en el supermercado.

-Muchas gracias Marianne-san, me ayudo muchísimo el día de hoy, no se que hubiera hecho sin su ayuda- Dijo Kyoko cuando todo había terminado.

-Descuida Kyoko-chan, los amigos de Ren son mis amigos-

Kyoko siguió agradeciéndole hasta que abandono el lugar y se dio cuenta de que afuera, justo en el mismo lugar donde se había estacionado la ves pasada seguía Ren Tsuruga apoyado junto a la puerta del copiloto.

-Cielos, casi ni te reconocí, te ves mucho mejor ahora- Dijo dedicándole lo que bien podría ser su sonrisa de rompecorazones.

Kyoko se sonrojo y le agradeció por enésima vez al joven lo que estaba haciendo por ella.

-Descuida, tu vas a trabajar para mi, así que veámoslo como una inversión a largo plazo. Sube, tenemos que llegar a casa- Decía mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto de su flamante LaCrosse plateado. (2)

Conversaron todo el trayecto a casa sobre las cosas que Marianne le había dicho o las cosas que le habían hecho, lo cual para Kyoko era muy extraño, ya que desde pequeña aprendió que solo debía decir solo que los demás querían escuchar y no lo que ella realmente necesitaba decir.

Cuando por fin llegaron al departamento de el, entre ambos subieron las cosas de ella a su habitación y se dio cuenta que había una gran caja larga de color rosa y otras dos cajas una pequeña plateada y una mas pequeña muy delgada roja.

-Tsuruga-san dejo sus cosas en esta recamara- Dijo ella extrañada.

-Bueno no realmente, lo compre para ti… por tu cumpleaños- Dijo al ver la cara de extrañeza que ponía la chica de pelo naranja.

-Mu... Muchas gra... gracias- Dijo ella tragándose las ganas de llorar. Otra vez en el día le pasaba algo que nunca le haba pasado, alguien le daba un regalo de cumpleaños.

-Vamos ábrelo, espero que te guste-. Dijo Ren parado en el marco de la puerta.

Kyoko camino los pocos pasos que l quedaban hasta llegar justo frente a las tres cajas. Primero tomo la caja grande. Con mucho cuidado para que lo que estuviera adentro no se rompiera.

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que dentro estaba un vestido color turquesa, de tirantes, con una cintilla que seguramente se ajustaba debajo de los pechos. Muy probablemente le quedaría debajo de la rodilla. ~_¡QUE BONITO ES!~_ Pensó ella justo después de tocarlo.

-Muchas gracias Tsuruga san, no debía haberlo hecho- Dijo Mogami casi con las lagrimas de felicidad a flor de piel.

-Vamos, vamos niña no es nada, aun te quedan dos cajas mas- Contesto Ren con una sonrisa.

Mogami se dirigió a la segunda caja, la mediana. Quito la tapa y se encontró con unos perfectos zapatos plateados a juego con el vestido, con una correa que se ajustaba al tobillo. ~_Como los que una princesa usaría~_

-Gracias Tsuruga-san-

-Ándale Mogami san, te queda la ultima caja- Dijo Ren ya impaciente.

Kyoko tomo la ultima bocanada de aire y abrió la última caja. Encontró en su interior una gargantilla plateada, con una piedra turquesa gigante en el centro, con dos pendientes iguales a juego.

Lo único que supo hacer fue voltearse y ver que el guapísimo de Tsuruga Ren estaba justo detrás de ella.

-Feliz cumpleaños Mogami-san- Le susurro muy cerca del oído justo antes de darle un abrazo.

Kyoko no sabia muy bien que hacer, tenía tantas emociones encontradas, felicidad, tristeza, alegría, miedo, coraje. Tantas cosas que abrumaban su cerebro y su corazón desde los sucesos del día de ayer; que cuando se dio cuenta estaba llorando en el hombro de su nuevo amigo.

-Descuida Kyoko chan, llora, no pasa nada. No pienso hacerte daño- Dijo finalmente Ren mientras le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello. _~Ella necesita llorar, y no creo que tenga una mejor amiga a quien contarle todo esto~_

Realmente ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando se quedo dormido el otro y así paso lentamente la noche. Uno protegiendo al otro de la miseria que era su vida.

Awwwwwww! Chicas!

¿Que tal? Sinceramente a mi me gusto mucho como me quedo.

Siento que este es el capitulo que mas me a gustado.

Y OMG! Todo fue perfecto…

Se dieron cuenta fueron como tres mil palabras! Jamás había escrito tanto. Santa madre bendita, ojala mi vida fuera así.

Okey antes les pido una disculpa así mega enorme, por que ya casi es un mes desde que subí el ultimo capitulo y realmente no tuve tiempo de escribir hasta que empezaron mis vacaciones.

Espero poder escribir esta semana aunque lo dudo mucho ya que ahorita precisamente me tome una o dos horillas de relax y subir el capitulo antes de mis dos exámenes mortales de mañana y los dos del jueves S: Aunque no todo es malo, me alegra decirles que excente una materia difícil (: lo se a quien carajos le interesa, a nadie mas que a mi (:

Ah si antes de que se me olvide:

Se que ya medio se dan una idea de cómo es Marianne físicamente, pero quieren una imagen tal cual, bien creo que seria Matsumoto Yuuko, sip esa mera la de Itazura Na Kiss, ella seria mi definición de mujer japonesa exitosa y sumamente guapa.

No tenia ni la menor idea de cual era el auto de Ren, supongo que debe ser algo muy extravagante, pero justo cuando buscaba el que para mi podía ser el auto para el, vi el LaCrosse y dije _OMG! Ese seria el de Tsuruga Ren!_

Bueno ya ya, (: les dije que les tenia sorpresa para el siguiente no? Bueno espero que me salga bien, que ahorita mi cerebro esta así o peor que un huevo frito.

Como siempre Mil gracias a todas por leerme y por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme su hermoso Review que si eh de admitir hubo unos cuantos de una chica llamada Mari3304 que aumentaron bastante mi autoestima antes de salir de clases (: Mi amor muchas gracias por eso n_n

Okey nenas, las veo en el siguiente ^_^"


	7. Chapter 7

HOOOOOLA CHICAS! No puedo creer que lleguemos tan rápido al 7 capitulo y a los 50 Reviews (: estoy muy orgullosa. Bueno basta de palabrería y vamos a lo mero bueno (:

-Descuida, descuida- Decía suavemente mientras acariciaba su cabello y la seguía abrazando –Mogami san, nada va a pasarte mientras estés conmigo-

La niña que seguía en sus brazos, seguía llorando a mares y el estaba imposibilitado para ayudarla.

Si bien era cierto que jamás se había preocupado por nada ni por nadie, ahora ella le rompía el corazón y lo único que podía hacerla era escucharla y dejarla desahogarse.

Mientras seguían sentados sobre el borde de la cama, lentamente los lamentos se fueron tornando como sollozos hasta que ella repentinamente se quedo dormida entre sus brazos.

Espero unos minutos mas para ver si ella no se despertaba para seguir llorando.

-Mogami san ¿estas dormida?- a sabiendas que era una pregunta estúpida.

Teniendo muchísimo cuidado la acomodo de manera que quedara cómoda.

Justo cuando estaba decidiéndose a salir, ella lo tomo de la mano y mas dormida que despierta le dijo:

-No, no te vayas por favor. Quédate conmigo- Suplico con una cara adormilada.

-Yo… etto… ¿Estas segura?- Dijo Ren, sintiéndose de repente muy nervioso..

Kyoko asintió lentamente y se movió en la cama haciéndole sitio para que el se sentara.

A Ren no le quedo otra opción más que quitarse los zapatos y meterse bajo las mantas con ella.

Lunes, ese día esa lunes. Detestaba el comienzo de la semana.

Ren de manera casi en modo automático y aun con los ojos cerrados, bostezo y estiro sus brazos y sus piernas.

Repentinamente sintió que su brazo izquierdo no respondió a su orden. Lentamente entreabrió los ojos, ya que los suaves rayos de luz típicos de la mañana que estaban entrando por la ventana le molestaban.

Se dio cuenta que esa no era su cama y obviamente, esa no era su recamara.

Y al girar el rostro hacia la izquierda para ver que había pasado con su extremidad, se sorprendió al encontrar a una Kyoko profundamente dormida que usaba su brazo como una almohada. Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo. Podía verle cada detalle de su bella cara: el largo de sus pestañas, sus delgados labios, sus mejillas por las que anoche habían corrido un mar de lágrimas.

De manera paulatina, las imágenes de la noche anterior habían llegado a su mente. Como ella había llorado junto a el, como le rogó que no la dejara, el rostro de tristeza inmensa que ella no podía ocultarle mas. Esa noche el la había empezado a ver de manera diferente.

Dormida de esa manera, le inspiro mucha ternura.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, era la primera vez que se quedaba hasta el día siguiente con una mujer en la misma cama. Probablemente era por que con ella no había pasado lo que ocurrió con su interminable número de amantes.

Acaricio suavemente una de sus mejillas como si temiera que se fuera a romper. _~Probablemente se despertara~_

Le dio una ultima mirada antes decidir levantarse y comenzar ese nuevo día

Pasaron rápidamente los últimos días del año. Hoy era la víspera de año nuevo.

Kyoko continúo con su nueva rutina mañanera. Despertó a Ren, se aseguro de que este se tomara el desayuno.

-Mogami san- Dijo El mientras seguía desayunando.

-¿Algún problema Tsuruga san?-Le pregunto a modo de respuesta Kyoko.

-Si, bueno no- Ren vio que la chica que salía de la cocina tenia cara de no entender ni una pizca de lo que le quería decir. -¿Recuerdas que te había comentado acerca del baile de esta noche cierto?-

-Si señor, el de la compañía- Dijo ella –Ya le prepare sus cosas, su traje llego ayer y lo tendré listo antes de que usted llegue del trabajo. Descuide se que le ira bien esta noche-

Ella había empezado a confiar en el, ya que sabia que para Tsuruga Ren no había nada mas que el trabajo, o eso era lo que le había demostrado en los pocos días que tenia de conocerlo.

-Ajam… esperaba que pudieras ir conmigo- Dijo el sorprendiéndola.

-¿Ir con usted Tsuruga san?- _~Estoy segura que hay millones de mujeres que se mueren por ir con el a una fiesta gala~_

-¿No quieres ir? No te culpo si no quieres hacerlo, yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas de ir- Se sentía herido, antes nunca nadie en toda su vida lo había mandado al diablo.

-No es eso Tsuruga san, es solo que yo…- Kyoko estaba procesando información demasiado rápido, buscando una perfecta excusa. –no pertenezco al mismo mundo que usted

-Si no quieres ir, solo tienes que decírmelo, no tienes que estarte buscando patéticas historias- Vio como el rostro de la chica se tornaba de diferentes colores, obviamente la había descubierto en su mentira.

-no, no, discúlpeme Tsuruga san, no era mi intención hacerlo sentir mal- Kyoko se sentía igual que una avestruz, buscaba algún sitio donde esconder la cabeza de la pena que sentía.

-Lo repetiré una ultima vez ¿quieres ser mi acompañante de esta noche Mogami san?- Dijo Ren mientras levantaba el rostro de Kyoko con una de sus manos y le daba una de sus encantadoras sonrisas exorciza demonios

-Yo… yo… si Tsuruga san- dijo.

-Bien, entonces te veo por la noche Kyoko chan- Kyoko vio como Ren le guiñaba un ojo antes de salir de su departamento. _~¡No puedo creerlo, ese hombre es un playboy!~_

A Ren se le hacían eternas las horas, se moría de ganas de poder llegar a su casa.

Sinceramente ahora si tenía ganas de ir a ese estúpido baile.

Y todo por culpa de ella. Ahora no sabia le caía bien o empezaba a carle mal; por su culpa ahora tenia que aguantarse las burlas de Yashiro,

_~Ese maldito! Si no fuera mi amigo, ya lo abría despedido~ _Pensaba Ren después de que Yashiro lo regaño por todo el circo que estaba pasando, y ahora que ya había conseguido escuela para Kyoko, Yashiro no hacia mas que preguntarle cuando la conocería.

-¿Piensas llevarla esta noche?- Dijo justamente después de la comida.

-Pues, no quería tener que ir con Itsumi san otra vez, esa chica realmente me hostiga- Ren puso una cara de fastidio al mencionar el nombre de la mujer. (1)

-Que mas querías hijo! Primero te la tiras y ahora no quieres que te busque. Eso lo hubieras pensado antes, trabajan en la misma empresa- Yashiro se había sentado frente al escritorio de Ren, dispuesto a continuar esa amena charla,

-Bueno al menos para algo me va a servir esa chiquilla ¿no crees?- Dijo Ren desde el otro lado de la mesa, con un tono de aparente indiferencia.

-Supongo, pero y si alguien intenta ligar con ella- comento Yashiro e hiso énfasis en l palabra ligar –Después de todo Ren, ella es muy mona, asi que imagina lo que puede pasar en la Fiesta de Año nuevo si la dejas sola- Esperaba que sus palabras hicieran explotar la paciencia de Ren,

-Yashiro, ¿No tenias trabajo que hacer? Por que mejor no te vas y me dejas seguir, yo si tengo mucho trabajo por delante- Al fin Yashiro había conseguido lo que quería.

Aunque aun faltaba tiempo para que llegara Tsuruga san, ya que aun eran casi las 7 y el no llegaría hasta las 7.30 aproximadamente. Kyoko ya tenia listo el traje para el, lo tenia justo sobre la cama, asi como la corbata que usaría esa noche.

Ahora lo único que le faltaba era empezar a arreglarse ella.

_~Creo que es la ocasión perfecta para estrenar el vestido que Tsuruga san me regalo~_

Asi que se fue a buscar sus cosas al closet, y después se dirigió al baño.

Ren llego a la hora que Kyoko había predicho.

-¡Estoy en casa!- Grito desde la puerta de entrada.

Espero alguna respuesta, pero nadie le contesto.

-¡Mogami san!- Volvió a llamar, y nadie contesto.

Ahora si escucho que abrían una puerta, y Kyoko salió de su cuarto solo envuelta en una toalla.

-¿Necesitaba algo Tsuruga san?- Dijo ella sin darse cuenta de cómo había salido.

-No… no, Mogami san, termine de arreglarse, tomare una ducha- Ren se había perdido en el trayecto de las gotas de agua que caían aun del cabello mojado de ella. Vio como lentamente viajaban por su cuello y seguían su camino hasta perderse debajo del trozo de tela que era lo único que la cubría.

-Hai- Kyoko regreso a su cuarto y cerro la puerta de tras de ella, mientras que Ren la observaba irse.

_~Ella es mucho mas linda cuando deja que mi imaginación vuele, no como la vez del accidente del baño~_ Pensaba Ren mientras se dirigía también a su habitación.

Tomo una ducha rápida y se vistió con el traje que Kyoko le había dejado. Aunque había algo que no le gustaba: La corbata.

Ella había escogido una color vino, era buena, se veía bien con el traje negro y la camisa blanca, pero por alguna razón a el no le gustaba.

_~No te hagas tonto Ren, bien sabes por que no te gusta~_ Le dijo su subconsciente.

Era por que no combinaba con el vestido de ella.

Entro a su closet y busco una de un tono parecido al suyo hasta encontrar una.

Encontró una perfecta,. Había sido un regalo de su madre de uno de sus muchos viajes a España. Aun seguía en su caja. Era de un color azul un tanto obscura sin llegar a ser azul marino, pero tampoco parecido al turquesa. Casi del mismo tono que el vestido que el le había regalado.

Se la puso rápidamente, se dio una ultima mirada en el espejo y salió.

Se sorprendió de encontrarse con Kyoko ya en las ala esperándolo, por lo general el era al que le tocaba esperar a la chica con la que iba a salir.

Prácticamente se le cayo la mandíbula hasta el piso cuando la vio.

El vestido se veía bastante bien cuando lo tenia el maniquí puesto, pero en ella se veía simplemente perfecto.

Empezaba con unos tirantes que se ajustaban a sus hombros, después bajaba a la altura de los pechos , los cubría perfectamente, de manera que no mostraba nada que no fuera necesario mostrar. Debajo de estos, un listón grueso satinado de un color mucho más obscuro se ajustaba a su silueta y le marcaba s y pequeña cintura. Terminaba cayendo justo debajo de las rodillas. Ella se veía un poco mas alta y era obviamente por los zapatos que el le había dado. Era una especie de zapato casi cerrado plateada con una pequeña correa que se ajustaba a su tobillo. Ren levanto la cara y se encontró con que ella usaba un maquillaje bastante discreto, y el cabello que hacia unos momentos estaba mojado ahora caia suelto haciendo un bello marco para su cara. Se dio cuenta que usaba todo lo que el le había dado.(2)

Cuando ella lo vio prácticamente pensó que era un Dios griego bajado del Olimpo para enamorar a las mortales.

Ese traje negro hecho a la medida, se ajustaba a su ancha espalda y pecho, asi como a sus largas piernas. La camisa blanca resaltaba de entre toda la obscuridad del traje, pero esa corbata no era la que venia junto al traje cuando llego el día de ayer. (2)

-¿La otra corbata no le gusto Tsuruga san?- Pregunto. Por que aunque también era bastante linda, debía de haber una razón por la que el quisiera llevar un color similar al suyo.

-Si me gusto, pero creo que esta va mas con la ocasión- Contesto Ren con una de sus típicas sonrisas exorciza demonios.

-¿Nos vamos?- Dijo el mientras tomaba su abrigo y le ayudaba a ella a ponerse el suyo.

Llegaron al Hotel Okura Tokyo The Main (3)

Había algo en ese lugar que le gustaba Ren, tal vez era la privacidad que les ofrecía, la excelente vista o el simple hecho de que es que era un agradable lugar, sin contar el hecho de que era bastante caro.

Ren, no se dio cuenta de la cara de asombro que tenia Kyoko. Ella jamás en toda su vida se imagino que iria a un lugar asi.

~_Si Shotaro se enterara de los lugares que frecuenta Tsuruga san, le daría el ataque de su vida; nada que ver con los bares asquerosos de ese bastardo le encantan~_

Ren había detenido el coche, y le había entregado las llaves a uno de los jóvenes del ballet. Se rodeo el auto y ayudo a Kyoko a bajar del coche.

No le sorprendió que hubiera cámaras y micrófonos ahí, ya que afortunadamente su agencia había lanzado a la fama a muchos de los actores, actrices, cantes y modelos de talla internacional que estaba en esos días.

Le ofreció a Kyoko su brazo y esta mas atemorizada que nada, lo acepto y camino con ella todo el trayecto hasta la puerta principal.

Después de abrirle la puerta y estar dentro del hotel, Ren tomo la mano de Kyoko y le dijo:

-Mogami san, tranquila, no vienes al matadero. Todo va a salir bien, asi que relájate y disfruta la noche-

Y sin soltarle la mano, caminaron hasta entrar en el salón donde era la cena.

Ambos caminaron de esta forma, pero a cada paso que daban, llegaba una nueva persona a saludar a uno de los presidentes de la Agencia.

Por todas partes escuchaban un "Buenas noches Tsuruga san" o un "Que bien se ve Tsuruga san" Absolutamente nadie se fijo en quien era su acompañante. Ren atendió a cada una de las personas que se le acercaban aunque no tuviera ni la mas remota idea quien era.

Encontraron la mesa donde les correspondía.

-Buenas noches chicos- Dijo Ren con una sonrisa.

Rápidamente comenzaron a saludarlo los demás miembros que e encontraban en la mesa.

-Y bien Ren, ¿no vas a presentarnos a tu amiga?- pregunto uno de los hombres que se encontraban en la mesa.

Hasta ese entonces Kyoko se dio cuenta de que habían alrededor de 8 personas sentadas ahí.

Kyoko se dio cuenta de que solo estaban dos mujeres en la mesa. Una vestía un vestido rojo strapless y la otra un vestido café claro de tirantes anchos.

_~La mujer de vestido rojo parece que esta enamorada de Tsuruga san por la forma en la que lo ve~ _Pensó Kyoko.

-Ella es Kyoko Mogami, una muy buena amiga mía- Todas las personas que se encontraban ahí se voltearon a verla. Mejor dicho la escanearon completita. Y la mujer vestida de rojo le dedico una mirada de odio puro.

-Y Mogami san, ellos son- Comenzando de el mas próximo sentado junto a la silla que obviamente le pertenecía a Ren –Yashiro Yukihito es ek Director Creativo General-

-Soy el que se encarga de que todo funcione de acuerdo al plan y su mejor amigo Mogami chan- Aclaro Yashiro de manera amable, mientras le tiraba una mirada mordaz a Ren.

-Después tenemos a Amamiya Chiori, la Directora de Arte- Se refería a la mujer del vestido negro.

-buenas noches Mogami san- Contesto Amamiya

-Encantada de conocerla Amamiya san –Respondió Kyoko.

-Seguimos con Sawara Takenori, el director de ejecutivo de cuentas, el es el intermediario con los clientes-

Kyoko pensó que el bien podría ser el padre de alguno, era tal ves la una persona de mas de 40.

-Ella es Momose Itsumi, es la Asistente de Producción-

~_L mujer de rojo~ _Pensó Kyoko.

La tipa le dio otra vez una mirada, que si estas puñales, Kyoko estaría tirada en el piso desangrándose por un millón de puñaladas

-Aquí tenemos a Kajima Hidekito, el Director de producción audiovisual-

-Vamos Tsuruga puedes hacer algo mejor que eso- Le dijo Kajima – YO soy el que hace que ls cosas se vean lindas, asi como tu te ves ahora- Dijo con una sonrisa que prácticamente competía con la de Tsuruga san.

Ren ignoro de manera olímpica la palabrería de Kajima y se siguió con la siguiente persona en la lista

-Y ya para terminar esta Ogata Hiroaki, el contador.-

Después de que Ren termino de presentarle a s personas que trabajaban con el, Tomo asiento junto con Kyoko.

Se dio cuenta de que Kajima buscaba a toda costa llamar a atención de Kyoko. No estaba dispuesto a darle ni la mas mínima oportunidad de que flirteara con algo que es suyo.

Se alegro de que ella en mas de una ocasión, lo mando al demonio muy cortésmente.

_~Aprende Kajima, ella es mía, y eso no va a cambiar con tu cara y palabras bonitas~_

La noche paso rápidamente y cuando menos se dieron cuenta faltaba menos de media hora para que fuera media noche.

Ahora, tenia que dar su típico discurso de cada año.

Ren se puso de pie, y llamo la atención de todos.

-Muy buenas noches, espero que se la estén pasando realmente bien. Me alegra que pudieran acompañarnos en esta fiesta fin de año. Hoy, en apenas unos cuantos minutos se termina otro año mas, un año donde conocimos a nuevas personas y otros tantos nos dejaron ya, un año donde tuvimos triunfos y también derrotas. Se que con cada nuevo año, tenemos un nuevo comienzo, podemos reivindicar nuestro camino y reparar los errores que tuvimos en el pasado y haremos todo lo posible para que no vuelvan a sucedernos. Se que trabajando juntos y haciendo nuestro mayor esfuerzo podemos hacer lo mejor para todos.- Alzo su copa y dijo –Salud- mientras bebía un trago, al igual que todos los presentes. –No se olviden de el espectáculo en unos minutos en los jardines- Termino con una sonrisa sincera

Todo el mundo le aplaudió, tal ves no solo por que era el presidente de la empresa, si no también por que parecía que lo dijo por que realmente lo sentía.

Ren regreso a su asiento y aunque todos se volvían a felicitarlos, el giro su rostro y le pregunto a Kyoko.

-¿Que tal lo hice?-

-Muy bien Tsuruga san, me gusto mucho- Dijo ella

Kyoko se puso de pie y dba la impresión de que pensaba salir.

-¿A dónde vas Mogami san?- Pregunto Ren mientras la sujetaba.

-Al baño Tsuruga san- Ren volvió a soltarla.

La observo irse y perderse entre el mar de gente.

Yashiro no perdió el tiempo y le pregunto en voz muy baja.

-¿Qué estas tratando de hacer? Ella es una niña y la tratas como si fuera tu novia- Dijo algo preocupado.

-Nada Yashiro, no se que te pasa, no estoy haciendo nada- se excuso Tsuruga.

-Si claro- Respondió su amigo.

-Tsuruga, Hey Tsuruga- Ren volteo a buscar la voz que lo llamaba y se dio cuenta de que era Kajima

-Dígame Kajima san- Contesto Ren

-¿Mogami san solo es tu amiga? Digo, la chica es muy guapa y quería ver si no te molestaría que intentara algo con ella- Dijo muy quitado dela pena.

-No entiendo a que viene su pregunta- Dijo fingiendo ignorancia, pero por dentro estaba que le hervía la sangre.

-Vamos Ren, la chica me gusta asi que, tu sabes ¿no?-

Kajima jamás le había caído bien, no solo por que era un pedante y presumido, si no también por creerse un Casanova cuando realmente era un papanatas que no servía para absolutamente nada.

-Creo que pierde su tiempo, y me temo que si me va a molestar el que usted intente algo con una muy buena amiga mía.- Contesto Ren mientras se ponía de pie e iba en busca de Kyoko.

Ambos se encontraron justo a medio camino.

-Mogami san- Dijo Ren fingiendo asombrarse.-¿Le gustaría ver el espectáculo conmigo?-

-¿Espectáculo?- Parecía que no tenia ni una pizca de idea de lo que quería decirle el.

-Vamos, ya te darás cuenta-

Volvió a tomarla de la mano mientras atravesaban el salón para poder llegar a los jardines.

Pudo sentir como la mirada de tanto Kajima como los demás hombres se posaban en su acompañante.

Checo su reloj y a penas faltaban menos de 5 minutos para que fueran las 12 y llegara el año nuevo.

Llegaron a lo que parecía ser un pequeño balcón que daba a los jardines del hotel.

-¿Qué tal le pareció la fiesta Mogami san?- Dijo el

-Pues, trabaja con gente muy amable, todo aquí es de excelente calidad, me sorprende que usted tampoco quisiera venir-

-Me alegro de que quiseras venir conmigo-

Empezo a ver como ya había personas también en los demás balcones y en la planta inferior en el jardín,

De pronto empezaron con la cuenta regresiva.

59…58..57…56…55…54…53…52..51..

Kyoko sabia que algo estaba por venir

39…38…37…36…35…34…33…32…31…

Cada vez había mas personas que esperaban ver el "espectáculo " como lo había llamado Tsuruga san

19…18...17…16...15...14…13...12...11…

Inclusive podía palparse en todos la emoción de la llegada del año nuevo.

-Mogami san, ¿Sabes que hacen los americanos para festejar la llegada del año?- Dijo Ren, debajo de todos los gritos

05…04…

-No, Tsuruga san- Respondió ella

03…02…01…

Comenzaron a verse en el cielo millones de fuegos artificiales y oyo gritar a todo el mundo un Feliz Año Nuevo.

Cuando menos se lo espero sintió los labios de Ren sobre los suyos. Sintió como uno de sus brazos se apoderaba de su espalda baja, y la otra acariciaba una de sus mejillas. Su corazón había comenzado a ir demasiado rápido, parecía como si pretendiera salírsele por la boca.

Ren lamio su labio inferior, parecía como si quisiera que ella abriera la boca.

Pero ella no lo hiso.

Jamás había besado, y ahora su primer beso lo estaba teniendo un primero de enero justo cuando inicia un nuevo año.

Detrás de ellos los fuegos artificiales seguían al por mayor.

Ambos sintieron que paso una eternidad cuando el por fin se separo de ella

-Eso hacemos los americanos cuando inicia el año- (4)

Le dio una picara sonrisa que ocultaba muchas cosas y la guio de nuevo de regreso al salón, pero no regresaron a su mesa.

Había varias parejas en el centro de lo que ahora parecía una pista de baile, donde antes había habido mesas. Tal parecía que los meseros habían ocupado el tiempo en el que todos veian los fuegos artificiales para mover las mesas para que los que quisieran pudieran bailar.

De fondo se escuchaba una música lenta.

Kyoko se maldijo por dentro por no saber bailar. En momentos como ese era cuando mas detestaba no saber.

-Ven, vamos a bailar un momento antes de irnos- Dijo Ren, aparentemente leyéndole los pensamientos.

-No, no yo no se bailar Tsuruga san- Dijo Kyoko.

-Solo uno necesita saberlo querida, y afortunadamente yo lo se-

Se pararon en uno de los extremos y el coloco una de sus manos en la cintura de ella y con la otra tomo su mano, mientras que ella ponía su mano en el hombro de el y con la otra lo tena sujeto.

El lentamente la guio durante toda la música.

Asi pasaron un rato más solo interesados uno en el otro y en la música.

Hasta que ya fue tiempo de irse.

Se despidieron de todos los que aun se encontraban en la antigua mesa y se dirigieron a la salida.

El trayecto de regreso a casa fue bastante silencioso. Aunque no era un silencio incomodo.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo a su departamento, y justo antes de entrar, Ren se tomo cinco minutos antes de abrir la puerta y finalmente hablo.

-Mogami san, yo quisiera pedirte una disculpa por mi comportamiento hace rato-dijo Ren.

-Descuide Tsuruga san, se que son sus costumbres, asi que no hay problema- Dijo ella.

-¿y si no era una tradición?¿Y si yo realmente quería hacerlo?- Dijo mientras se acercaba un poco mas a ella –Toda la noche tuve ganas de hacer eso- Con cada palabra se acercaba mas a ella –Justo como en este momento- Y cerro de golpe la poca distancia que aun los separaban.

Volvió a reclamar su boca como suya, se permitió acercarla mas a el.

Esta vez, al igual que en el beso anterior, volvió a rogar que ella separara los labios, quería realmente un beso como dios manda. Ahora a diferencia del anterior, ella cedió.

Ren barrio su lengua sobre el labio inferior de ella y fue moviendo los labios, enseñándole a Kyoko como debía hacerlo, aun sin decirle una sola palabra.

Pero aun asi necesitaba mas, y no descanso hasta que su lengua toco la de ella.

Inconscientemente Kyoko paso sus brazos detrás del cuello de Ren, su cerebro de decía "no, no" pero su cuerpo le gritaba un ¡SI, SI! 

Solo rompieron el beso cuando ambos necesitaron aire. Pero pronto volvieron a besarse igual que antes, cada vez el beso se hacia mas profundo, mas lascivo. E igual se comenzaron a hacer las caricias.

Ren sabia que no podían seguir por mucho más tiempo en el corredor, si que aun mientras la besaba, busco la manija de la puerta, para poder seguir disfrutando dentro de la comodidad de su casa.

Casi se caen cuando Ren abrió la puerta.

-¿Ren, cariño, eres tu?- pregunto una voz dentro de la habitación.

Ambos se separaron y Kyoko instintivamente busco el apagador.

_~ ¡MIERDA!~_ Pensó Ren.

Justo después de encender la luz, ambos vieron con asombro de quien se trataba: Itsumi Momose, excepto que ahora ya no usaba su revelador vestido rojo, sino una de las camisas de Ren.

Ahora si Tiempo de aclaraciones (:

1.- Itsumi Momose por sino se acordaban como yo de cual era su nombre, bueno obvio es la hermana de Mío en Dark Moon

2.- Disculpen mis pobres intentos de describir a los protagonistas, sinceramente no soy buena en eso

3.- Chicas ese lugar esta jodidamente hermoso! Dios mío, busque en internet sobre el, y oh dios mío! ES EL HOTEL MAS CARISIMO! Dios mío tendría que dejar de comer por un mes para que me alcance para una miserable y raquítica noche ahí. Valdría tanto la pena, es un lugar que te quedas asi de: OOOOOMMMMMMGGGGG!

4.- Creo que eso es cierto, eh leído en algunas revistas que eso se hace…. Maldita sea, ¿por que yo no puedo iniciar el año asi?

MUAHAHAAAAAAAH! Soy una malvada! No puedo creer que deje hasta ahí! Bueno si, sinceramente si.

Los, me odian, peor que quieren que haga! Si no, no leen el próximo capitulo xD

Neh, mentira yo se que lo leerán, estará muy bueno xD

Bueno si lo se, Use un montón de cosas que si son de la vida real, por ejemplo la ropa, y el hotel, que si existen, y sinceramente me muero por ir a ese ligar T_T lastima soy pobre y de familia numerosa además de estudiante de medicina asi que, ya me jodi

¿Qué les pareció? Les gusto, sinceramente espero que si, la verdad me esforcé mucho haciendo lo del beso, se que es muy corto y además patético y lo corte en lo mero bueno pero ahí esta la emoción (:

Bueno pues, les había prometido algo, asi que bueno ya vimos que esos dos pues algo quieren ¿no?

Okey, pues no se que mas decirles, hice mi mejor esfuerzo asi que no sean tan crueles conmigo T.T

Por ciento mil gracias por hacerme llegar a los 50 Reviews, sinceramente me emociono yo mas cada que recibo uno (: Asi que sean buenas chicas y dejen uno (:


	8. Chapter 8

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

-¿Ren, cariño, eres tu?- pregunto una voz dentro de la habitación.

Ambos se separaron y Kyoko instintivamente busco el apagador.

_~ ¡MIERDA!~_ Pensó Ren.

Justo después de encender la luz, ambos vieron con asombro de quien se trataba: Itsumi Momose, excepto que ahora ya no usaba su revelador vestido rojo, sino una de las camisas de Ren.

-¡Oh! Veo que sigues con la insípida niñata esa- Su tono de voz tenia cierto tinte desdeñoso.

Kyoko solo supo que se sentía la mujer más idiota del mundo.

Podía sentir como la rubia vestida con la ropa del hombre con quien hacia menos de unos cuantos minutos se había estado besando, la veía, mejor dicho la escudriñaba como un ave rapaz que espera que su presa muera para poder comérsela. La estaba observando de tal manera que la hacia sentir como si ella fuera la que estuviera semidesnuda enfrente de los otros dos.

Tubo que hacer acopio de toda la dignidad que le quedaba para poder salir de ese lugar.

-Con su permiso Tsuruga san, Momose san-Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su habitación.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Ren espero hasta escuchar que Kyoko cerrara la puerta de su habitación para poder hablar con Itsumi.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí?- Le pregunto

-LE dije a tu portero que soy tu novia y que quería darte una sorpresa y como ya nos había visto juntos un par de veces supongo que me creyó y me dejo pasar- Momose tenia una sonrisa tonta en la cara que molestaba más a Ren.

-¿Se puede saber que mierdas quieres?- Dijo con mas fuerza de la que debía.

-Tu sabes lo que quiero amor- Alcanzo a ver como ella el guiñaba un ojo intentando parecer lo mas sensual posible.

-Ya te lo dije, y espero que esta vez se te quede grabada en ese pequeño cerebro de cacahuate que tienes: No quiero nada que ver contigo, un par de noches de sexo fue no único que los dos ganamos-.

-Vamos Ren, tu y yo sabemos que nos la pasamos bien, no hay que dejar de divertirnos- Mientras hablaba, la rubia lentamente se fue poniendo de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección al moreno.

-Bien lo dijiste, solo nos divertimos- Comenzaba a molestarle la cabezonería de la mujercita esa.

Itsumi caminando casi sin querer tocar el piso, fue colocándose mucho mas cerca de lo que a Ren le gustaría. Se paro de puntillas y termino susurrando en su oído.

-¿Acaso no te gusta lo que hacíamos Ren?- En cualquier otra ocasión le abría arrancado la única prenda que tenia puesta, pero esta noche precisamente era algo que el no haría.

-Ahora si la as cagado completamente, mejor lárgate- Dijo otra vez Tsuruga.

-¿Es que la chiquilla esa te gusta? Nunca me han cambiado por una cría, asi que mas te vale que no tenga razón- La rubia estaba más que molesta.

_~ ¿Que me guste Mogami san?~_

-Lo que tenga con ella a ti no te importa- La tomo del brazo y a rastras y empujones, la saco de su departamento.

-Oye, no espera, ¿y mi ropa?-Decía ella detrás de la puerta- ¿Como se supone que regrese a mi casa? ¡Tsuruga Ren no puedes hacerme esto!-Ren la dejo seguir gritando mientras el se iba a su recamara.

~ ¡_Maldita mujer obsesionada!~_ Pensaba _ahora me la estaría pasando de maravilla con Kyoko~_

De repente le regresaron a la cabeza la escenita que acaba de pasar y se dio cuenta de lo seria que estaba Kyoko cuando salió de la sala.

Cruzo rápidamente el pasillo que separaba ambas habitaciones y comenzó a tocar.

Una, dos, tres veces y nadie contestaba.

Finalmente antes de que volviera a llamar a la puerta Kyoko salió.

-Dígame Tsuruga san ¿Necesitaba algo?-Pregunto la chica bastante tranquila.

-Mogami san, yo…- Apenas estaba buscando as palabras para explicarle lo que había pasado hacia unos momentos cuando ella lo interrumpió.

-Tsuruga san descuide, yo entiendo, la señorita es su amiga, y pues lo que estaba ocurriendo entre nosotros no era mas que un error que llevo a otro error- Trago saliva y continuo como si le doliera hablar de lo que había estado haciendo – Si no necesita nada mas, ¿Podría irme a descansar? Ha sido una larga noche-

Ren solo logro coordinar que su cabeza asintiera, ver como la chica lo mandaba al carajo y quedarse como idiota parado frente a la puerta de ella.

Sin mas remedio regreso a su habitación sintiéndose el culpable de lo que acababa de suceder.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Las palabras de la rubia le regresaron a la cabeza cuando terminaba de ducharse.

"_¿Es que la chiquilla esa te gusta? Nunca me han cambiado por una cría, asi que mas te vale que no tenga razón"_

El sabia que ella no le gustaba, era mas que obvio que alguien como el jamás pensaría en andar de esa manera con una niña como ella. No, debía ser otra cosa.

Después recordó lo que Kajima le había dicho esa noche a Kyoko:

"_Yo soy el que hace que las cosas se vean lindas, asi como tu te ves ahora"_

Y lo bien que se había sentido cuando Kyoko lo mando a freír espárragos.

~_Ella es mía~_ había pensado cuando Kajima intento algo con la chica.

Ella era suya, hasta ahora comprendía el significado de lo que había pensado entonces.

No es que el estuviera enamorándose de Kyoko. No, era que ella era suya, el era su dueño.

Nadie más que el tenia derecho a verla, a tocarla, a desearla. Y que un bastardo mujeriego como Kajima el rompecorazones quisiera algo suyo no estaba permitido. A parte, no quería que nadie más la viera, como hasta ese entonces todos los demás hombres que estaban en el maldito salón la veían: como una mujer disponible.

Si ella era suya, debía marcarla como tal. Un beso, asi había demostrado ante todos que ella era su posesión y que no estaba disponible para nadie mas.

Nunca, jamás le había gustado tener que compartir sus cosas, y afortunadamente jamás había tenido que hacerlo. Asi que ese no era el día en el que el comenzaría a hacerlo, menos cuando se trataba de una mujer, su mujer. La chica que lo había empezado a cuidar a penas hacia unos días, quien comenzaba a preocuparse por el. Asi que mas le valía Kajima tener controladas a sus hormonas o reamente la iba a pasar muy mal.

Y ahora esa mujer venia y le cerraba la puerta en las narices.

Jamás lo había bateada de esa manera. El muchas veces había sacado de su cama, habitación o departamento a un puñado muy grande de mujeres que aun seguían regresando por una buena noche de sexo.

Sexo… precisamente eso habría pasado. Había prendido el boiler y la señorita tubo la desfachatez de no meterse a bañar (1)

Maldita sea, si esa mujer nunca antes había intentado estar con un hombre, el bien podía enseñarle, como besar, como acariciar, como llegar a las nubes. Realmente quería ser el quien se lo enseñara. Estaba prácticamente seguro de que el seria el primero y no iba a permitir que un cabrón como Kajima tomara algo que ahora el quería.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

A Kyoko le costo todas y cada una de sus fuerzas salir de la sala.

Sabía perfectamente lo que era que nadie quisiera estar contigo por mucho que tú lo desearas. Y ahora, que ella no había planeado nada, simplemente el destino le jugaba una mala pasada.

No pudo evitar recordar el cumpleaños de Shotaro.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚FLASHBACK˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Le había preparado un pastel enorme que le costaron sudor y sangre. Realmente le costo varios días aprender a hornear, pero ahí estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que Sho se la pasara bien ese día.

Desde días antes, se había comprado ropa para lucirla ese día.

Después de la escuela se había cambiado, arreglado y esperado a Sho que llegara después de su práctica con la banda. Lamentablemente el jamás llego y aunque recibió la burla de los demás hijos del matrimonio Fuwa, ella seguía esperando. Asi bien pudo pasar toda la noche, esperando sentada en el sofá, con las velas ya puestas en el pastel solo esperando a ser prendidas y el jamás apareció.

Por la mañana cuando había despertado en el mismo sofá donde estuviera esperándolo por la noche, se dio cuenta de que el pastel ya no estaba en la mesita de te en el centro de la sala.

Corrió a la cocina y encontró a la cocina y se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba el dueño de su corazón comiéndose un gran pedazo de lo que ella había preparado.

_-¿Te ha gustado mi regalo?- pregunto tímidamente_

El solo la vio y siguió comendo, sin preocuparse siquiera por contestarle.

Cuando hubo terminado, solo le dijo que el pastel sabía bien pero que lo había empalagado.

_-Sho aguarda-_ Kyoko necesitaba con demasiada ansia saber el por que el no había estado con ella esa noche _-¿anoche por que no llegaste a dormir?-_

-_Eso a ti no te incumbe cabeza hueca, pero te lo diré de todas formas- _El rubio se acerco bastante como para poder susurrarle al oído el final de la frase _–Mimori y yo lo hicimos anoche-_ Dijo con una risita, separándose para ver la reacción de Kyoko quien estaba de un color rojo escarlata y salió dejándola sola en la cocina diciéndole algo que sonó como un _"gracias por el regalo". _

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, el cerebro de Kyoko Mogami solamente supo desconectarse de la realidad y asimilar lo que el acababa de decir. Se sentía herida, dolida, enojada, triste. Sentía muchas cosas y ninguna de ella era buena. Y en ese momento se juro que en el próximo cumpleaños de Sho chan, ella le daría lo mismo que Mimori le regalo esa noche a Sho.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚ FIN DEL FLASHBACK˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

_~Esa vez lo planee y salió mal, ahora no quería nada de esto y salió peor~_

Lo que necesitaba era una ducha fría, despejar su mente y calmarse antes de volver a ver a Tsuruga Ren.

Y justo en el instante en el que estaba buscando sus cosas para meterse a bañar, tocaron la puerta. Estuvo tentada a mandar al carajo a quien la buscara, pero ya sabia perfectamente quien era y por mucho que ignorara esos golpes ahora, al día siguiente tendría que verlo, y al siguiente y al siguiente por el resto de sus días.

Mas de a fuerza que de a gana se dirigió a la puerta, obligándose a si misma a poner un tono serio, calmado, tal y como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Dígame Tsuruga san ¿Necesitaba algo?-Podía ver que al pelinegro algo le molestaba.

-Mogami san, yo…- El estaba parado afuera de su habitación y tal parecía que estaba nervioso, tanto asi como para no saber cuales eran las palabas correctas para terminar esa oración.

Kyoko se dio cuenta de que el quería hablar de lo ocurrido.

-Tsuruga san descuide, yo entiendo, la señorita es su amiga, y pues lo que estaba ocurriendo entre nosotros no era mas que un error que llevo a otro error- Trago saliva y continuo como si le doliera hablar de lo que había estado haciendo – Si no necesita nada mas, ¿Podría irme a descansar? A sido una larga noche- No podía seguir mirándolo a los ojos como si nada de eso le estuviera afectando.

Al momento de que Ren asintió, cerro la puerta tras de si y se dejo caer detrás de esta en un profundo silencio.

Si alguien pudiera entrar en su cerebro y en su corazón se daría cuenta de que la chica estaba en tremendos líos. Por una parte su jefe era guapo, demasiado atractivo se podía decir, atento, buen mozo, todo un caballero dispuesto a cumplirle cualquier capricho, a defenderla de cualquier persona, el sueño hecho realidad de cualquier mujer. Y por otra parte el hecho de que el mantenía una relación con una de sus compañeras de trabajo, una a quien esa misma noche le había presentado y momentos después se había encontrado en su departamento semidesnuda esperando para hacer sabe dios que cosas.

No sabía por que eso le estaba causando problemas. Mejor dicho si lo sabía pero no quería admitirlo.

Su jefe empezaba a gustarle.

_~ ¿Por qué maldita sea tenia que convertirse en un príncipe? ¿Por que tenia que tratarme de esa manera tan…playboy? ¿Para que acepte ir con el? ¿Por que me beso si estaba liado con esa rubia oxigenada antes que conmigo? ¿Para que me enseña a bailar de una manera tan tierna y después no sabe no que coños decir al ver a la güera esa? ¿Ella es su novia? ¿Que mierdas se trae conmigo? ¿Que se supone que siento por el? ¿Habríamos tenido relaciones si ella no hubiese estado aquí? ¿El planeo todo para terminar teniendo sexo conmigo? ¿El realmente quería eso?~_ Millones de preguntas atosigaban su ya cansada cabeza.

Una cosa era segura, el no le gustaba, su corazón siempre seria del bastardo de Shotaro, el lo había roto y probablemente solo el sabría como componerlo.

Y alguien como Tsuruga Ren el galán de galanes dueño de su propia agencia publicitaria, experto en baile, no cuadraba.

El rey de la noche, que bien podría ser modelo de Vogue o Gucci, el señor misterioso, el que aun teniendo todo el oro del mundo fue a un lugar como el de los señores Fuwa, el que la rescato, el señor besos perfectos. El no era nada de lo que ella quería… _~ ¿pero entonces por que le correspondí el beso?~_

Aun después del baño seguía haciéndose las mismas preguntas sin a obtener alguna que le respondiera todo lo que sentía.

Apago las luces, se metió en la cama y rezo con todas sus fuerzas para hacer como si esa noche jamás hubiera pasado.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

_-¿No se suponía que serias la esposa de mi hijo?- la señora Fuwa parecía bastante enojada._

_-Yo… yo… si señora- Nunca le había gustado que la regañaran y menos cuando no tenia la menor idea de por que lo hacían. Kyoko esperaba que se calmara antes de que el señor Fuwa llegara o las cosas se pondrían feas._

_-Entonces el beso con ese Tsuruga san no significa nada- Alguien le había ido con el chisme a la señora y ahora todos lo sabían_

_En ese mismo instante entro Shotaro en la habitación cosa que Kyoko no se esperaba._

_-¿No piensas responderle nada a mi madre?- El tono mordaz que el chico empleaba ponía mucho mas nerviosa a Kyoko._

_-Señora, eso no es lo que parece- Estaba buscando en la base de datos de su cerebro una explicación perfecta, desafortunadamente no encontró ninguna_

_La mirada de la madre de Sho mostraba una decepción tal que hacia sentir a Mogami como si lo que había hecho fuera peor aun que lo que el joven que estaba frente a ella le había hecho._

_-Espera… ¿por que siguen creyendo que me casare con Sho?- Dijo, esa como si acabara de darse cuenta de que al parecer a ellos dos se les había olvidado eso._

_-Kyoko, tu naciste para casarte con mi hijo- Decía la señora bastante tranquila._

_-No lo niegues Kyoko chan, tu y yo sabemos que asi será pase lo que pase- Dijo el hijo mayor de los Fuwa de una forma tan inocente que aquel que lo escuchara bien podría pensar que era un santo._

_-¿Y lo de Mimori? Yo te vi, tu incluso intentaste golpearme- Había algo que no cuadraba, esa noche Shotaro la trato de la manera mas horrible y ahora venia a decirle que seria su esposa… simplemente algo no andaba bien._

_-Pochiri no me importa, y si te golpeo es por que bueno nena, tu tienes la culpa por hacerme enojar- Contesto muy quitado de la pena _

_-Yo no te hice enojar Sho, y de no haber sido por Tsuruga san estoy segura de que lo hubieras vuelto a hacer- Empezaba a sentirse incomoda estando entre esas personas._

_-Tsuruga san, Tsuruga san, Tsuruga san, ¿Ese tío que tiene que ver aquí? A claro olvidaba que anoche estuviste besuqueándote con el a punto de revolcarte como la zorra que eres si esa mujer no los hubiera detenido- El ambiente se puso tenso cuando Shotaro termino de escupir su veneno._

_-Yo… claro que no, yo no lo habría hecho- Se sentía mal, se sentía miserable por algo tan pequeño como unos cuantos besos. Si había sido su primer beso pero eso no importaba, mientras que pudiera guardar el resto para Sho, todo estaría bien._

_Giro su cabeza para buscar la aprobación de la señora Fuwa pero ella ya no estaba en ese lugar, simplemente parecía como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. _

_Regreso la vista a su futuro marido y volvió a ver la misma imagen del día de su cumpleaños. _

_Sho besando a la tonta de Mimori._

_-Yo… pero… tú… dijiste que – Las palabras se le atoraban en el nudo que se le acababa de formar en la garganta y no le permitía completar la frase de manera coherente._

_-Ya se lo que dije pero bueno, soy hombre y ¿que quieres que haga? Esto será siempre asi Kyoko asi que mejor vete acostumbrando- El tono de cinismo era mas de lo que podía soportar. Podía ver como Mimori se reía como tonta en su cara y Sho solo atino a soltar una sonora carcajada_

_-¡No!- Grito_

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

-¡No!- Grito sumamente exaltada.

Tenia una respiración agitada y sentía como la tenue luz que empezaba a entrar por la ventaba le lastimaba los ojos.

_~Fue un sueño, un jodido y estúpido sueño~_

Se estiro por última vez en la cama y salió con rumbo al baño.

Le tomo poco mas de quince minutos estar cambiada y salir para prepararle el desayuno a Tsuruga san.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Ren se despertó a la misma hora de siempre, aun antes de escuchar el despertador.

No había dormida nada bien esa noche y eso se lo debía a la persona que vivía con el

Bostezo, fue al baño, se lavo la cara y fue a la cocina para tomar su siempre fie taza de café.

Al entrar a la sala le dio un olor particular que hacia mucho tiempo no sentía: Hotcakes (2)

Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba.

-¿Kyoko chan?- Llamo.

-Tsuruga san, debe lavar sus manos antes de comer, ya todo esta listo asi que dese prisa o se enfriaran- Dijo ella.

Ren se lavo las manos y se sentó en el comedor, pero cuando vio a Kyoko se levanto a ayudarle. Llevaba un plato con los Hotcakes (2) y una jarra de algo que parecía jugo de naranja.

-Siéntese Tsuruga san, yo puedo no se preocupe- Era la misma de siempre aun después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-Descuida Kyoko chan, es hora del desayuno asi que trae lo que te haga falta para que vengas a desayunar también- A Ren no le hacia mucha gracia tener que comer solo, pero aun cuando se trataba de su comida favorita.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Kyoko volvió con otro plato más para ella y dos tarros en la mano: uno de mermelada de fresa y otra de miel.

Después de sentarse noto que Ren sonreía. Raras veces había visto a su jefe con esa cara de… ternura.

-¿Le sucede algo Tsuruga san?- Pregunto extrañada

-Estoy bien, es solo que me recordaste a mi madre- Dijo el. -Hacia tanto tiempo que no pensaba en ella-

-Ella debe ser una gran persona- Si el era guapo, su madre debía serlo mas. Si Tsuruga san era buena persona, su madre debía ser una santa o tal vez mas.

-Lo fue, mama murió hace cinco años, el cáncer al final le gano la batalla- Sus ojos hasta ese entonces felices, de pronto se volvieron tristes.

-Tsuruga san yo lo siento mucho- Dijo Kyoko. Ella sabia lo que era perder a uno de sus padres y quedarse solo.

-Cuando era pequeño, cada sábado mamá hacia Hotcakes para mi y papá. Después de que murió no volví a comerlos jamás hasta el día de hoy ¿Podrías hacerlos mas seguido?- Le partió el corazón ver la cara de cachorro que el tenia. Y si ella podía ayudarle a recordar a su madre, lo haría.

- ¿cada sábado?- Pregunto ella

-Por favor.- Vio como el rostro se le iluminaba al escuchar la pregunta de la chica.

-Claro Tsuruga san-

Ambos comieron el resto del desayuno en silencio. Y justo antes de que ella levantara los platos el le dijo:

-Kyoko chan, no lo olvides mañana lunes empiezan las clases en el Instituto asi que alístate, Yashiro dijo que todo estaba listo para que comenzaras otra vez-

El alma le volvió al cuerpo a Kyoko al Escuchar que podía regresar a la escuela y a pesar de que Tsuruga san ya le había dicho a que escuela la había inscrito Yashiro san aun le parecía como si fuera imposible

-Tienes todo lo que necesitas, y si necesitas algo mas no dudes en decírmelo- Dijo Ren mientras se encaminaba con rumbo a su estudio.

Kyoko pasó el resto del día haciendo sus quehaceres domésticos y pensando en las vueltas que da la vida. Hacia a penas unos días era la mejor de su clase trabajando en un bar todas las noches y ahora era la compañera de piso de uno de los hombres mas guapos de todo Japón e iría a una de las escuelas mas caras de todo el país.

_~Si que el destino sabe como recompensarte~_ Pensó.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Aclaraciones:**

1.- Es un dicho mexicano asi que no se si sepan lo que significa, pero de todas formas les explico: Es cuando están acá en plan romántico con su chavo y todo indica que si vana terminar haciendo ya saben que y al final la chava dice que siempre no y lo deja a el con unas ganas y no le queda de otra mas que aguantarse.

2.- No se como les digan en sus países, pero aquí en mi ciudad al menos, por ser frontera con Estados Unidos, les llamamos Hotcakes, aunque he escuchado a personas que les llaman panqueques o pancakes. Imagino que saben cuales son.

**Notas del Autor**

¡Chicas, Chicas! ¡Ya volví! Se que me extrañaron, pero bueno admítanlo no pueden vivir sin mi xD… okey no, pero lo admito yo no puedo vivir sin Fics xD

Eh de admitir que estoy teniendo muchísimos problemas para continuar con este fic**, **por que bueno ya saben la gran mayoría de las chicas que me leen, deje de quiere a Ren. Lo se y lo siento si creen que ya no les gusto. No es nada fácil escribir sobre el cuando pienso en otro personaje. Pero bueno ya mi inspiración me llega ratos asi que bueno escribo unas cuantas cosas por día asi que no se desesperen mejor tarde que nunca ¿no creen?

También quiero decirles que aunque tenga faltas de inspiración no dejare el fic inconcluso, apenas viene lo bueno como para cortarle las alas.

Antes de que se me olvide, Gracias por sus Reviews, me hacen sentir muy emocionada:

_littlemargarita__,__kamaca112__, kariramos, __bbm-chii__, __stefyue__, __nickita021, __g-dragon-sama__, __hongo-mio__, __mari3304__ y __sakuraliz23__,__sakura-chan, kuroneko y __genesis torres__, thesakuke y bellschan._

Un beso enorme nenas.


	9. Chapter 9

-Tranquila Kyoko chan, todo saldrá bien- Ren jamás había visto a alguien tan asustado.

-Yo… eso espero- Vio como retorcía una servilleta de papel que tenia en las manos casi hasta el punto de romperla

-Tranquila mujer, nada malo va a pasarte, solo es el bachillerato- El mejor que nadie sabia que esa podía ser la peor época para cualquier muchacho. Experiencia propia.

-Gracias por traerme Tsuruga san- Dijo Kyoko – Bonito día-

-Suerte Kyoko chan- Contesto Ren mientras encendía el auto y seguía el trayecto que le faltaba para llegar a su trabajo.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Apenas eran las 08.30 de la mañana y Kyoko tenía tantos nervios que lo mas probable era que estuviera a punto de tener un colapso nervioso. Aun faltaba media hora antes de que empezaran las clases, tenia que buscar su horario y el salón de su primera clase.

Después de bajar del auto de Tsuruga san, se quedo parada frente a la entrada del Saint Germain High School. Sin duda era un lugar imponente. Y para alguien de un estatus socioeconómico medio bajo como lo había sido ella mientras vivía con la familia Fuwa y sobretodo cuando estaba en su casa, la de los Mogami; esa escuela era sin duda un sueño hecho realidad.

Kyoko se dio cuenta de que había muchísimos jóvenes. Todos con el mismo uniforme: traje sastre gris obscuro, camisa blanca de botones una corbata roja.

_~Jamás pensé que hubiera tantas personas con el suficiente dinero para venir en esta escuela, aquí en Japón~_

Al darse cuenta de que seguía parada en la entrada del colegio, se apresuro a buscar la oficina de servicios escolares. Entro por la puerta principal, siguió por uno de los corredores buscando la oficina que necesitaba. Había varias puertas pero ninguna relacionada con la de servicios escolares.

Se acerco a una joven de cabello negro que estaba buscando algo dentro de su bolso/mochila de aspecto de diseñador, probablemente carísimo.

-Disculpa, ¿Sabes donde se encuentra la oficina de Servicios escolares? Creo que estoy perdida- Dijo Kyoko a la muchacha.

-¿Quién eres? Nunca te había visto por aquí- contesto la joven.

-Soy Mogami Kyoko, es mi primer día- Kyoko había puesto una sonrisa nerviosa ante la mirada de escaneo que le estaba dedicando la chica frente a ella -¿Y tu quien eres?-

-Kotonami Kanae- Respondió con toda tranquilidad –Sigue este pasillo hasta donde topa y después gira a la izquierda, la segunda puerta-

-Has salvado mi día, Gracias Kotonami san- Kyoko volvió a seguir con su búsqueda exhaustiva de la dichosa oficina.

-Como digas- Termino Kotonami Kanae mientras encontraba sea lo que fuese que estaba buscando

Diez minutos después salió de la Oficina de Servicios Escolares con el que iba a ser su nuevo horario con apenas cinco minutos para llegar a su primera clase. Literatura.

Prácticamente voló por el camino que le restaba aun para alcanzar el salón en el que se impartía. Y aun asi llego cuando ya había entrado el profesor.

Antes de entrar, se tomo unos cuantos segundos para tranquilizar su respiración, acomodarse el uniforme y tocar la puerta.

-Adelante- Respondió la voz de un hombre joven

Kyoko abrió la puerta y busco al que debía ser el titular de la materia pero solo se encontró con no más de 20 estudiantes y otro joven parado frente al grupo. (1)

-Buenos días, Disculpe la tardanza, soy Kyoko Mogami- Dijo Kyoko al que parecía ser el maestro

-Buenos días señorita Mogami, haga el favor de sentarse en algún lugar vacio- Dijo el maestro –Por cierto mi nombre es Ishibashi Hikaru y es la materia de Literatura- Hikaru le dedico una sonrisa que bien podría competir con la de Ren.

~_Pensándolo bien no le pide nada a Tsuruga san~_ Era alto, piel clara, aunque tenia el cabello castaño claro. Pro lo que mas llamaba la atención acerca de el era ese aire de confianza, sus ojos amigables y esa sonrisa dedicada para todo aquel que lo estuviera viendo. Kyoko se sorprendió de ver lo rápido que su mente podía llegar a esas conclusiones, dado que no era típico de ella.

Kyoko encontró que en la ultima línea de mesa bancos, la que estaba cerca de las ventanas, el segundo sitio estaba libre. Entre los estudiantes se encontró con la mirada despectiva de algunas personas, otra quienes no se tomaron la molestia de voltearla a ver y afortunadamente encontró un rostro amigo: Kotonami Kanae en la tercera fila, ultimo asiento.

La clase regreso a su ritmo normal y Kyoko tomo apuntes como en su antigua escuela, cosa que nadie parecía hacer. La mayoría de las mujeres estaban atentas a cada uno de los movimientos que hacia Ishibashi sensei sin ponerle ni una pizca de atención. Los hombres en cambio estaban pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo probablemente, aunque cada vez que el profesor veía la cara de aburrimiento de los varones, no dudaba en decir uno que otro comentario gracioso o comparar los hechos de los que se trataba la clase con una que otra aventura que le paso mientras era estudiante. Kyoko rio con mas de una de las bromas del maestro.

_~ ¡Vaya! El no parece tener mas de 20 años, aunque seguramente eso solo sea en apariencias ya que si esta dando la clase es por que ya esta titulado. Aun asi, parece más un adolescente en el cuerpo de un adulto que un adulto aniñado. Es bastante guapo y su actitud de "relax" es lo que hace que le pongan atención. No se por que siempre me había parecida aburrida esta clase, el la hace bastante entendible~_ Pensó Kyoko al terminar la clase.

Aun le restaban tres clases antes del almuerzo y tres después de este para regresar a casa. (2)

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana y Ren volvía a leer por tercera vez el mismo informe que le había sido entregado esa mañana por su secretaria. No podía dejar de pensar en como le estaría yendo en su primer día de clase a Kyoko.

_~Pobre chica, debe sentirse fatal. No conoce a nadie en esa escuela; seguramente debe estarla pasando muy mal. Si no lo sabré yo, que era de los que se ensañaba con los nuevos estudiantes. Ahora que lo pienso, debí haber sido una mierda como compañero de clase, aunque eso jamás me importo, mis notas superaban las expectativas y mis padres siempre me daba lo que quería. Desgraciadamente fue también la peor etapa de toda mi jodida vida. Primero Mamá murió después de tanto tiempo luchando contra el cáncer. Ojala nos hubiera durado un poco mas… Y después apareció ese puñetero de Kuu Hizuri…~_

-Tsuruga san, llegaron los nuevos clientes de América- la voz de su secretaria a través del teléfono lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

-Izekawa san dígales que pasen, tráigame también los contratos y mande llamar a junta a Yashiro, Kajima y compañía después de que termine de hablar con los americanos-

Y se sorprendió bastante, después de colgar, por el rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos: de estar pensando en como le estaría yendo a Kyoko, pasando por su madre hasta llegar al cabrón de Kuu Hizuri.

_~ ¡Como odio a ese tío!~ (3)_

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Al salir de la clase de Literatura, Kyoko se dio cuenta que Kotonami Kanae la esperaba afuera.

-No sabia que estabas también en segundo año- Dijo ella al ver que Kyoko la estaba observando.

-Descuida, parecías estar ocupada asi que mejor te deje seguir buscando sea lo que fuere que no encontrabas- Aunque mentalmente le habría gustado que asi fuera. Se había sentido tonta y rara en esa nueva escuela, donde no conocía a nadie y lo más probable era que alguien intentara burlarse de ella en cuanto supieran quien era.

-Mi móvil- Dijo Kanae – Nunca se donde dejo las cosas-

-¿Tendremos las mismas clases?- Pregunto Kyoko. A pesar de que en su otra escuela estaba acostumbrada a que nadie le dirigiera la palabra; ya sea por que las mujeres la odiaban por ser la chica que vivía con Fuwa Sho, o bien los hombres por que la creían la típica come libros, asexuada y aburrida. Jamás le molesto puesto que de cualquier forma siempre había sido asi, pero ahora Kanae le demostraba algo que nadie jamás había tenido con ella, a excepción de Tsuruga san: Interés y preocupación.

-Hmm…. Imagino que si ¿Que clase tienes?- Dijo Kotonami Kanae.

-Ética y Valores – Acababa de checar su horario

-Venga Mo, tenemos las mismas clases lo mas seguro, asi que rápido, la loca amargada de la maestra se pone histérica cuando llegas tarde y te deja parado en frente cerca de diez minutos o hasta que le da la gana de que te sientes- La pelinegra puso cara de repulsión y se echo a caminar aprisa por los pasillos.

Entraron rápidamente al salón, estaba la segunda planta del edificio en el que se encontraban

Se dieron cuenta de que casi todos los lugares estaban ya ocupados por muchachos de la clase anterior. Hablaban casi en susurros y nadie se atrevía a levantar la voz unos cuantos decibeles más, casi como si hacerlo fuera un pecado capital. En el escritorio se encontraba una mujer de aspecto a una abuelita cariñosa. A Kyoko le recordó la abuela de Shotaro, parecía ser bajita de estatura, piel blanca completamente llena de arrugas que dejaban entrever toda la experiencia que seguramente había adquirido con el pasar de los años; con el cabello corto totalmente blanco. Esa imagen con concordaba con lo que Kanae había descrito: el demonio personificado. Parecía como si esa mujer no fuera capaz de ser cruel con otra persona, era como si ella fuera la encarnación de la bondad y la ternura.

Minutos después de que ellas entraran la maestra checo su reloj de muñeca y se dio cuenta de que era exactamente las 10.30 y cerró la puerta del aula.

Se habían salvado por los pelos de que la "loca", como llamaba Kanae a la maestra, las pillara llegando tarde y les echara una cantaleta sobre la obligación de los alumnos con respecto a la puntualidad por que, desafortunadamente a otros cinco chicos habían llegado tarde, no había corrido la misma suerte y todo indicaba que estaban totalmente despreocupados y como si los regaños de la furica maestra les entraran por un oído y les saliera por otro. (4)

Kyoko, sentada frente a Kanae en la tercera fila, en los dos últimos asientos, no pudo dejar de observar a la maestra y a los recién llegados.

La primera había cambiado su cara de dulzura y benevolencia por una que bien podía ser la maldad en persona. Su color de piel había cambiado de blanco aterciopelado a un rojo con tintes de que iba a explotar en cualquier segundo. Su lenguaje corporal hacia más que evidente que estaba muy molesta con los recién llegados.

Los segundos, eran cinco chicos: un rubio, uno pelirrojo, otro castaño y dos morenos. Sin lugar a dudas el rubio era el "macho alfa" de esa pandilla. Le recordaba a Shotaro, tenían la misma constitución física, altos, delgados, espalda ancha, piernas largas; aunque también diferían en otros aspectos, el era bastante pálido, como si jamás estuviera bajo los rayos de sol y su cabello tenia una especie de reflejos dorados que parecían llamar la atención, pero no tanto como lo eran sus penetrantes ojos miel.

Hasta ese entonces Kyoko se dio cuenta en que ellos eran probablemente el típico grupito de rebeldes: camisa desfajada, corbata floja, cabello despeinado aunque con bastante estilo.

Había algo en ellos que hacían que ella no pudiera dejar de verlos. Y tal parecía que ella no era la única con ese problema.

Entonces ocurrió: el "líder" que tenia una cara de fastidio, se encontró con la mirada de Kyoko, elevo una ceja, haciendo que la chica s se sonrojara demasiado y bajara la cabeza intentando ocultarse detrás de la persona que estaba enfrente suyo. (5)

La maestra mando a los jóvenes a sentar y continúo su clase. Tal parecía que a todos les importaba un pepino, por que siendo sinceros a nadie le interesa esa seguían con la mirada fija en la maestra. Ella intento seguir con el ritmo de los pensacientos de la profesora pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que nada de lo que decía parecía llamarle la atención lo suficiente como para ponerla a pensar.

Kyoko no podía recordar el nombre de la maestra, aunque tal vez todo se debía a que no podía dejar de penar en el incomodo momento que acababa de tener con el galán del grupo.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

-Vaya vaya, no me sorprende de ustedes jovencitos- Decía la maestra de Ética –Siempre llegan tarde a mis clases, lo que me hace preguntarme ¿Solo es en mi materia o tienen esa desfachatez con todos los demás profesores?- Les dedico una mirada de total desapruebo a cada uno de los chicos que estaban parados frente al grupo, Aunque sabia de antemano que ninguno le contestaría.

-Mi clase es igual de importante que las demás. Ya son estudiantes de nivel Medio Superior y deberían comportarse como tal. Es increíble que teniendo 17 años aun sigan comportándose como niños de preescolar…- Justo en ese momento Reino dejo de ponerle atención a la perorata de la menopáusica de la titular de la materia. Les decía lo mismo cada vez que llegaban tarde, lo cual hacían muy seguido, por no decir casi todos los días.

Aunque por todos era bien sabido que ellos, los Vie Goul tenían una reputación que cuidar y entre sus "meritos" se encontraba jamás llegar temprano a ninguna clase. Después de todo en esa escuela prácticamente nadie se metería con ellos, mucho menos sabiendo de quien eran hijos y los problemas que les acarrearía echarse a familias como las suyas en contra.

Aun nos sabía por que mierdas le había hecho caso al puñetero de Keita y quedarse ligando con unas tías de tercero, ellas ni siquiera valían la pena como para que le dieran el mismo regaño todos los días.

Blablablá… ~_La misma cháchara de que teníamos que ser puntuales, ¿No se da cuenta anciana, de que a nadie le importa?~ _

Empezó a recorrer los rostros de las mujeres que lo vean, una, dos, tres, las mismas feas que ya conocía… ~_Un momentito ¿y esa quien es?~_ Se había encontrado con la mirada de la chica nueva y a pesar de que la vio cuando llego a la clase del inútil de Ishibashi, tampoco le presto mucha atención. Se dedico unos cuantos segundos a verla directamente a los ojos, hasta que la pobre chica no pudo mas y, sonrojada busco donde meter la cabeza para que dejara de verla.

~_Pensé que estaba perdiendo mi encanto~_ Se dijo de manera burlona mentalmente después de hacer que la mujer estuviera a punto de estallar por tanta vergüenza.

-Vayan a sus asientos- Termino por fin la cansada maestra y se dedico a dar su clase como de costumbre, sin que nadie le volviera a poner atención

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Kyoko siguió con Kanae el par de clases que les quedaban antes del descanso.

-Moko san deberíamos ir a comer algo ¿no crees?- comento Kyoko al darse cuenta de que tenia hambre.

-¿Moko san? ¿Quien te crees tu para llamarme asi?- Dijo Kanae, parecía que nadie jamás la había llamado por un sobrenombre en toda su vida.

-Bueno, tu me dijiste Mo toda la mañana, asi que pensé, si ella me llama Mo, debe ser de cariño aunque apenas nos conocimos hoy, asi que yo la llamare Moko san, ¿a que es lindo?- El tono de Kyoko podía era tan empalagoso que hasta a Winnie Poh le habría provocado una diabetes prematura por tanta dulzura.

-Pero…- Dijo Kanae – Mo es contracción de Mogami, no un apodo-

-Aun asi te llamare Moko san- Dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Joder, yo me lo gane-termino Kanae dándose por vencida.

Y antes de entrar a la cafetería, se encontraron con los famosos rebeldes de la clase de ética

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

-A Reino se le ha metido en la cabeza que quiere ligarse a la tipa nueva- Dijo uno

-Lo que yo desee hacer no es algo que te incumba- Le molestaba que sus decisiones se pusieran en tela de juicio –Pero no te lo negare, veré hasta donde llego con la pequeña caperucita-

-¿Caperucita? Y a que viene que le apodes asi- Dijo Keita

-Viste la cara que puso cuando se dio cuenta de que me estaba viendo, y mejor aun, cuando se dio cuenta que el lobo feroz era quien la estaba viendo, ese aspecto me gusto-

-Tú sabes Reino, pero después no te quejes-

Entonces apareció su "caperucita" al final del corredor con Kotonami Kanae. ~_Bingo~_

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

-Venga Kotonami chan- Reino estaba usando su voz de niño inocente que muchas veces antes le había funcionado -¿Acaso no piensas presentarnos a tu nueva amiga?-

-Jodete Reino- Dijo Kanae de manera muy seria, bastante brusca mientras intentaba seguir rumbo a la cafetería.

-Vaya boquita la que te cargas niña- dijo uno de los Vie Goul.

-Nos dejar pasar… por favor- Dijo Kanae fingiendo una sonrisa y un tono amable.

A Kyoko no le gusto nada que esos chicos las detuvieran. Eso nunca antes le había pasado y desafortunadamente ahora no estaba Shotaro para que "cuidara" de ella.

-Ah Kanae, tu amiga tal vez este interesada, después de todo, no podía dejar de vernos hace rato- Dijo Reino mientras Kyoko trataba encarecidamente de que el se olvidara de ella.

-Si tal, ves eso quiera. Después de todo nadie se resiste a nosotros- Dijo Keita que se encontraba un poco mas atrás de Reino. –Ni siquiera la ruda de Kotonami Kanae… espera esa eres tu- este comenzó a reírse tan fuerte que otros voltearon a verlo,

Kyoko pudo ver como la expresión de Moko san cambiaba de fastidio a un odio tan puro que casi era palpable. Tenia que hacer algo para sacarla de ahí o muy rápido correría sangre y no seria de ellas.

-No quiero gracias, con permiso- Dijo Kyoko mientras veía a cada uno de los jóvenes y tomaba a Kanae de la muñeca para arrastrarla fuera de ese circulo en el que se encontraban. – Y si no quieren que las personas los vean, no hagan cosas que llamen la atención-

Espero a estar lo suficientemente lejos de ellos cuando decidió hablar con Moko san.

_~Lo mejor será cambiar el tema~_

-Deberíamos ir a comer, no me gustaría que perdiéramos el almuerzo por culpa de ellos- Dijo bastante tranquila.

Ambas se encaminaron a comprar algo para comer ya mas relajadas.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Reino las observo irse, sin decir palabra alguna.

Le había sacado de onda la actitud que había tomado la chava nueva, mas por que el era probablemente el hombre mas popular de todo el bachillerato, y no le dedicaba a casi ninguna chica "simplona" como la habían llamado sus amigos, una charla tan amena como la que el había intentado tener. No cavia duda de que ella era un reto, afortunadamente el era el tipo de chico al que le gustan demasiado los retos.

-Tierra llamando a Reino, Tierra llamando a Reino- Decía uno de sus amigos.

Desvió la mirada del par de mujeres que acababan de irse y se volvió a el montón de pringados que se hacían llamar sus amigos.

-¿Qué quieres?- Dijo mientras iba en dirección contraria de la cafetería.

-No me la creo Reino, no había conocido a nadie que te bateara tan rápido… espera, corrijo, no había conocido a nadie que te bateara- Comento Keita en un tono que asemejaba preocupación.

-Siempre existe una primera vez. El punto es cuantas veces podrá resistirse. No lo olvides, yo puedo ser muy, muy persuasivo.-

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Aclaraciones y comentarios.**

1.- Chica antes de que lean ¿Quién creen que es? Obvio! No podía dejar fuera a mi querido Hikaru Ishibashi, por que después de todo ¿A quien mas podríamos poner como maestro? ¿A Ogata? Por dios! Ese chico se pondría a llorar en medio de una clase en la que nadie le pusiera atención. Yo sin duda quisiera que el me diera clases, con lo jodidamente sexy que es Hikaru, amaría la clase de Literatura xD

2.- Busque los horarios de clase en internet y tal parece que las clases empiezan a las 09.00 am y terminan a las 2.30 pm, teniendo como media hora de 12.30 a 01.00pm para comer, Fuck! Ojala estudiara en Japón asi no viviría encerrada en la facultad con un puñado de horas libres con un montonal de trabajo por hacer:

3.- Bueno yo no se si se den una idea de que cuernos pasa, ya a una chica le conté que planeaba hacer y pues parece que le gusto la idea. Muchas mas ya han de imaginarse como va la cosa después de todo el otro día les comente que detesto a Kuu Hizuri.

4.- Ya! Antes de que sigan leyendo ya todas saben de quien se trata, para que nos hacemos tontas! Y bueno no tengo ni cuerno de idea de cómo se llaman los demás Beagles pero ellos realmente ni me interesan, por lo que no se si tienen nombres, asi que algunos me los invente (:

5. A quien no le ha pasado eso? A mi un montón de veces desgraciadamente.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Notas del autor**

¡Hola chicas!

Ya les traigo el nuevo capitulo, se que esta bueno, a mi me gusto como quedo, sobre todo por que mi amado Reino sale por primera vez / .

Lo siento! Lo siento Lo siento! Ya se que les había dicho que tendría tiempo de escribir mientras mas rápido entrara a clase, y afortunadamente asi fue, sin embargo tengo una jodida suerte tan horrenda que me cortaron el internet TTTT_TTTT Asi que por eso tarde tanto en subir capítulos. Ahora de una vez les voy avisando en Julio pienso irme de vacaciones y pues desafortunadamente no tendré ni computadora ni mucho menos internet y los cafés internet no son mucho de mi agrado asi que tal ves las deje sin historias cerca de un mes, mil disculpas de antemano (:

Antes de que se me olvide debo aclararles algo con respecto del capitulo pasado: Mas de una me dijo que por que Ren no había despedido a Momose por a manera tan ruin en que le arruino su casi noche de sexo con Kyoko chan. Bien la respuesta en fácil, ¿Cómo justifica que la despidiera? Eso en México se conoce como despido injustificado y pueden demandarte, asi que lo siento chicas, hasta que Momose meta la pata, no la puede correr del trabajo S:


	10. Chapter 10

Esa frio día de enero Ren hiso lo que nunca en toda la vida había tenido la necesidad de hacer: terminar temprano su trabajo y regresar rápido a su casa.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió al ver que a las cinco de la tarde el ya se encontraba atravesando los pasillos de la agencia.

Todo el día había tenido la necesidad de saber como le había estado yendo en su primer día de clases a Kyoko, y sin embargo había tenido que aguantarse las ganas, esperando para poder volver a verla esa misma noche, por eso no le intereso seguir con el nuevo comercial que se suponía tenia que estar listo a finales de esa semana, guardo sus cosas y se encamino a la salida.

Pero antes de poder alcanzar la ansiada puerta, se topo con un Yashiro que tenia una extraña mezcla de confusión y asombro en la cara.

-Y ahora tu, ¿que te dio por salir temprano?- Era el primero y probablemente también el único que le diría eso. No por nada era su mejor amigo.

-Tengo cosas que hacer Yashiro- ~_Como saber como le fue a Kyoko hoy~_ Pensó y lo mas probable era que Yashiro pudiera leer la mente por que la pregunta que le hiso causo que los ojos de Ren se pusieran como platos.

-Seguramente tiene que ver con cierta señorita de cabellos naranjas- Dijo Yashiro en tono de burla. –¿o me vas a decir que el que hoy hubiera sido su primer día de clases en la nueva escuela te tiene despreocupado y fresco como una lechuga?

La cara de Ren se puso totalmente tensa, parecía como si ese comentario le pusiera indefenso.

_-S_i claro tío, todo el día he estado pensando en eso- Haciendo un esfuerzo por que su voz sonara indiferente. ¿Desde cuando se preocupaba por lo que le pasara a otra persona que no fuera el?

-No tienes nada de que avergonzarte Ren, yo también estaría preocupado si mi chica tuviera las curvas que tiene Mogami chan- Y otra vez, igual que todas las veces anteriores, Yashiro se burlaba de el.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, tenemos que terminar el comercial para los Americanos antes del viernes de la próxima semana, eso me preocupa, no lo que le pace a Mogami san- Empezaba a desesperarle que Yashiro no le dejara ir

-Llámale como se te de tu gana, después no te quejes si algún puberto mimado quiere quedarse con la monada de niña que vive contigo- Yashiro hiso un gesto de desentenderse de la situación y dejo a Ren parado en medio de la recepción a unos cuantos metros de la puerta principal con un palmo de narices.

_~¿Que mierdas dice Yashiro? Que alguien me quitara a Kyoko es algo prácticamente imposible, ella es mía. Ella me pertenece y ningún mocoso enclenque va a venir a llevarse algo de Tsuruga Ren~_

Ren volvió a seguir su camino, busco su auto y se dirigió a su departamento.

El hecho de que su mejor amigo hubiera insistido en que la razón principal por la que el salía temprano era la chica que recientemente vivía con el, le había hecho cambiar de opinión con respecto a lo que haría esa noche.

Toda la tarde había pensado en como se las habría apañado Kyoko por haber sido su primer día como una estudiante mas de Saint Germain High School

Y ahora todo se había ido al carajo por que le habían descubierto.

Encendió el automóvil y se encamino a recorrer el trayecto desde la agencia a su hogar.

Mientras viajaba, busco en la guantera de su auto. _~papeles, papeles y mas papeles… ¿Dónde se metió la puñetera cajetilla de cigarros?~_ Al fin debajo de lo que parecía una revista o un cuaderno, daba igual, encontró su preciado vicio.

Se estaciono, se bajo del coche y se recargo contra la puerta del automóvil que se encontraba ya cerrada. Busco en el bolsillo de su pantalón un mechero para poder encender el cigarrillo. Tomo la primera bocanada y dejo que el aire le inundara los pulmones.

_~¿Es tan fácil que alguien me abandonara, que alguien me dejara y se olvidara de mi? No… no, yo soy Ren Tsuruga, a mi nadie me cambia~ _ Se dijo mentalmente, intentando convencerse a su mismo de que esa situación nunca le pasaría. En partes esa afirmación era cierta, en toda su vida las personas nunca lo habían botado como si fuera un pañuelo desechable que se usa y se tira a la basura. El en cambio había hecho eso muchas veces antes con mujeres, amigos, compañeros, el mundo.

Y la otra cara de a moneda le demostraba que el, al igual que el resto de la humanidad, también había sido abandonado. Dos veces, dos veces en toda su vida y con eso le había bastado para darse cuenta de que todas las personas solo tienen el propósito servir a alguien y después largarse.

Ren se dio cuenta de que había terminado su primer cigarrillo cuando ya se encontraba encendiendo el segundo.

Lo habían dejado…Primero el hombre que junto a su madre lo traido a la vida. Kuu Hizuri.

_~Mi Padre…~_ Ren esbozo una sonrisa rota y llena de amargura _~Ese bastardo no es mi familia. Me abandono antes siquiera de haber visto la luz del día por primera vez~_

Cuando se había enterado de que su padre Kazuo Tsuruga (1), el hombre que le había enseñado a andar en bicicleta, que le había enseñado como afeitarse, al que siempre había amado no era su padre biológico. A Ren no le importo, le dolió en el alma no ser su hijo, pero recordó las palabras que le había dicho a este "padre no es el que engendra, padre es el que cría"  Y el señor Tsuruga siempre seria su padre hasta el día que alguno de los dos muriera.

Un día cierto tiempo después de la muerte de su madre, junto todas las fuerzas que tenia y le pregunto a su padre quien había sido el tipo que había dejado embarazada a su madre. El señor Tsuruga le conto toda la verdad, todo lo que su madre sufrió cuando un tipo llamado Kuu Hizuri la había embarazado y botado después de que se enterara que ella estaba embarazada. A Ren desde ese día se juro a si mismo odiar a ese maldito malnacido.

Cual fue su sorpresa que su progenitor apareciese un día en su casa clamando por el cuando se había desentendido durante casi 16 años de el.

A Ren no le hiso ni pizca de gracia que ese puñetero bastardo llegase a su casa y menos gracia le hiso cuando le pregunto que había pasado y el por que le había abandonado. A lo que el hombre le había respondido que Julie solo había sido para el un par de noches de sexo sin tener que arruinar su vida de casado. Que le había ofrecido dinero a su madre para que le abortase en el momento en el que se entero que tendría un hijo ilegitimo. Que todos sus planes se abrían arruinado con sus planes y como había mandado a la mierda a su madre. Sin embargo ahora que se encontraba viejo quería enmendar sus errores. Quería darle su apellido y que el se fuera a vivir a su casa, con su familia.

A Ren le estaba empezando a cagar que el tipejo ese le llamara Kuon y que estuviese diciendo que eran idénticos. Y sin pensárselo dos veces, lo tomo del cuello de la fina camisa que el hombre usaba y lo hecho a patadas de a residencia Tsuruga. Le valía una mierda que el vejete fuera millonario y que quisiera dejarle sus cosas a el. Le había abandonado a su madre y a el a su suerte cuando ella estaba embarazada y el aun no había nacido. Kuu Hizuri fue el primero en abandonarlo, lo boto cuando aun ni había respirado por primera vez.

La segunda para dolor de Ren, era su madre. Aunque sabia perfectamente que ella no lo había olvidado ni rechazado, ella había muerto, le había dejado y jamás volvería a verle. El que ella ya no estuviera jamás para el, le dolía miles, millones de veces mas que lo que el perro de Hizuri le había hecho.

Ren estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta qe se había hecho de noche y que las estrellas y la luna habían salido hacia un rato. Tampoco se dio cuenta que los cigarros se habían esfumado hacia mucho tiempo y que de ellos solo quedaban unas cuantas colillas consumidas en el suelo del estacionamiento.

Cuando su mente había regresado del país de sus recuerdos, se dio cuenta que Kyoko debía estarle esperando asi que cerro con seguro su auto y se encamino a la puerta de entrada.

Cuando hubo llegado, le valió un pimiento que uno de sus vecinos le saludara cuando entro al estacionamiento. Ni siquiera le vio. Toda la chispa que había tenido por la mañana y buena parte de la tarde se esfumo cuando Yashiro le había revelado sus planes.

-Estoy en casa- dijo después de cerrar a puerta principal del departamento tras el.

-Bienvenido a casa Tsuruga san- Dijo una alegre Kyoko que se asomaba desde la cocina.

Ren se acerco a ella y se dio cuenta de que llevaba un delantal amarillo y en las manos tenia una especie de boul y estaba batiendo con fuerzas. Le beso la sien y se alejo un poco para ver que era lo que planeaba cocinar.

Ella sin duda le estaba cambiando. Nunca antes se le habría visto besándole la sien a una mujer y menos sintiéndose tan completo, tan feliz mientras la veía sonrojarse por lo que el acababa de hacer

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Kyoko había salido de clases a las 2 de la tarde.

Había quedado de llevar el almuerzo mañana para ella y para Moko san.

Se asusto al no saber como regresaría al departamento de Ren ya que el la había llevado al colegio esa semana y no había tenido oportunidad de preguntarle como regresaría.

Se encontraba afuera del colegio esperando que le llegara una idea de que hacer, ya que no tenia un teléfono móvil para llamar a Tsuruga san.

Vio como delante suyo se detenía un camaro negro descapotable y para desgracia suya en el venia el mismo tipo que había llegado tarde a la clase de valores.

-eh! Eh!- decía Reino para intentar llamar su atención -¿quieres que te lleve preciosa?-

-no gracias- Dijo Kyoko quien empezaba a sentirse incomoda

-Venga, sube. Alguien tiene que llevarte a tu casa por que al parecer tus padres se olvidaron de ti- Sonto con burla el rubio

De repente Kyoko sintió una oleada de odio hacia ese chico.

¿QUIEN PUÑETERAS SE CREE EL IDIOTA ESE PARA HABLAR DE NUESTROS PADRES?~Escucho que alguien gritaba con demasiado odio detrás de su oído. Kyoko busco a la dueña d ela voz y se sorprendió de ver que no había nadie detrás de ella.

-No piensas contestarme preciosa- volvió a insistir Reino desde su auto

~No imbécil, a los malditos arrogantes como tu hay que mandarlos a la mierda~ Kyoko vio como se formaba un fantasma miniKyoko de aspecto grisáceo unos cuantos centímetros delante de ella que amenazaba al Vie Goul con uno de sus puños.

~Ándate a la mierda de aquí niñato~ Otro mas de los miniKyokos se formo junto al anterior con una expresión de puro aborrecimiento en la cara

~deja de vernos tarado~ Dijo otro mas de los fantasmillas que venia volando sobre el hombre de Kyoko.

Kyoko tenia una cara demasiado seria por que saco de onda a Reino.

-¿Preciosa te encuentras bien?- Dijo algo preocupado.

-¡Llégale a la mierda Beagle!- Kanae estaba parada junto a Kyoko – Nadie necesita de tus "ayudas"-

Reino puso una cara de sorpresa seguida por una de burla cuando vio a Kanae

-No te gusta mi ayuda, pero bien que la disfrutaste Ka-na-e- chan – Tarareo Reino mientras pisaba el acelerador y dejaba a las chicas paradas como tontas que le seguían viendo irse.

Kyoko aun seguía que no se creía los pequeños fantasmillas que había visto amenazar a Reino. Al parecer ella era la única que los había visto.

-¿Por qué no le contestabas al zoquete ese?- le pregunto Kanae a Kyoko

-yo… estaba pensando en otras cosas-

-Si claro… ¿Qué pensabas?- Moko san no parecía creerle mucho

-En como voy a regresara casa- Casi era cierto, por que antes de que llegara Reino ella había estado pensando en eso.

-Vamos por mi auto y ya te llevo yo, solo que tendrás que decirme donde es- Dijo Kanae mientras empezaba a andar en busca de su automóvil

-Ese es el problema Moko san, yo no se donde es-Kyoko vio como Kanae rodo los ojos

-¿al menos sabes como es el edificio donde vives?- A Kanae le parecía increíble que alguien no supiera donde vivía.

-Es una zona residencial, pero no hay ninguna casa, solo son departamentos. Pareciera que los únicos que viven ahí son personas jóvenes con demasiado dinero. Si conozco mi edificio- Se defendió Kyoko.

-¡Ya se donde vives Mo!- Dijo mientras salía del estacionamiento pisando el acelerador a fondo.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Eran casi las seis cuando había empezado a hacer la cena.

Estaba segura de que Tsuruga san llegaría entre las siete y las ocho de la noche asi que tenia tiempo de hacer algo decente.

El tiempos se le había pasado volando mientras terminaba la tarea que le habían dejado en la escuela. Se sorprendió de ver que la que mas tarea le había dejado la maestra de valores. Al parecer con ella todos los días tenia que entregar un resumen de varias paginas escrita a mano sobre tal o cual valor dependiendo la clase del día siguiente. Resultaba tedioso ya que bueno, a final de cuentas esa era una materia de relleno.

Decidió hacer Teriyaki para cenar. No era un platillo difícil ni complicado, asi que termino rápidamente.(2)

Cuando estaba por terminar pensó que seria buena idea darle a Moko san un regalo por haberla llevado hasta el departamento de Ren, asi que empezó a buscar en la despensa todo lo que necesitaba para preparar unas cuantas galletas con chispas de chocolate.

Empezó a agregar los ingredientes en un tazón grande y comenzó a batir con un globo que encontró en uno de los cajones de la cocina. La madre de Shotaro le había dicho una vez que si quería que algo quedara realmente bueno, debería hacerlo a mano y no utilizar las batidoras.

Comenzó a batir con fuerza y rapidez durante unos minutos, solamente se detuvo cuando escucho que la puerta principal se abría.

-Estoy en casa- Escucho como decía Tsuruga san que acababa de llegar

-Bienvenido a casa Tsuruga san- había contestado mientras asomaba medio cuerpo al pasillo para poder ver al recién llegado.

Siguió batiendo para que terminara de estar lista la masa para las galletas.

Se sorprendió bastante cuando sintió unos labios que le besaban la sien. Supo de inmediato que había sido Tsuruga san, sin embargo no supo por que lo había hecho.

Sintió como la sangre se le empezaba a agolpar en la cara y se ponía bastante roja. No se atrevió a verle, en cambio se acerco a la barra y comenzó a agregar las nueces, mientras iba rompiendo trocitos de chocolate

-¿Que haces Kyoko chan? Dijo Ren mientras se acercaba a ver que hacia ella que seguía sin voltear a verle.

-Galletas con chispas de chocolate. Ahora mismo tengo que cortar el chocolate- Decía ella mientras seguía cortando la barra de chocolate obscuro que tenia en las manos.

-Chocolate… hace un tiempo que no como chocolate- Kyoko sintió una punzada de culpabilidad ya que ella había comenzado a hacer s galletas para Moko san y no para Tsuruga san.

Kyoko termino de partir lo poco que quedaba de chocolate y dejo un trozo no muy grande, tampoco tan pequeño que le ofreció a Ren.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Ren se sorprendió al ver que su comentario había sido desechado, ya que aunque tenia mucho que no comía chocolate, esperaba que ella le diera un poco y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que sus palabras se las llevo el viento por que Kyoko seguía rompiendo la tableta de chocolate en pequeños pedacitos irregulares.

Cuando pensó quitarse de ahí para ir a darse un baño antes de cenar, se dio cuenta de que ella había dejado de romper e chocolate, le ofrecía el pedazo de chocolate que le quedaba en las manos y le estaba sonriendo.

Ren sonrió para sus adentros y tiro la mordida.

Sintió lo amargo del chocolate y lo dulce la piel de Kyoko contra sus labios. El chocolate comenzó a derretirse en su boca al entrar en contacto con la humedad de esta. Sintió como solo iba quedando la suavidad de los dedos índice y pulgar de la chica. Cuando supo que ya no quedaba absolutamente nada de chocolate entre el y la piel de la chica, la soltó.

-Gracias Kyoko chan- Dijo el mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – creo que me daré una ducha para luego cenar, quiero que me cuentes que tal fue tu primer día de clases- Ren se dio la vuelta y la dejo sola en la cocina.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Hasta que no escucho la puerta del cuarto de Ren cerrándose tras el, pudo hiperventilar. Se había estado aguantando, tratando de hacer que su respiración y su ritmo cardiaco no se aceleraran y le dejaran al descubierto frente al joven que acababa de irse.

No sabia por que el había hecho eso, lo que si sabia era lo bien que había sentido sus labios y su lengua entre sus dedos, por que a pesar de que el estaba simplemente comiendo un poco de chocolate, Kyoko no pudo evitar sentir como cada uno de sus terminaciones sensitivas se activaron ante el contacto de el.

Ella sabia lo bien que sabia la boca de el y durante unos instantes recordó lo que había pasado durante y después del baile de año nuevo. Como el la había besado, como se había sentido mientras estaba en sus brazos y lo mal que se había sentido cuando encontraron a esa chica en la sala.

Aun asi Kyoko no pudo evitar desear sentir otro beso mas.

De pronto sintió como aparecía uno de los pequeños fantasmillas que había visto durante la mañana cuando Reino se había burlado de ella y de sus padres.

~¡Dime que no deseaste que te besara otra vez?~ Le suplico la pequeña idéntica a ella.

_~¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~_ Cayo en cuenta lo que había deseado y se sintió demasiado extraña. Con Shotaro solo un puñado de veces en toda la vida había deseado que la besara y ahora con Tsuruga san lo había querido a solo unos días de haberle conocido.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Ren salió d su cuarto ya completamente limpio y dispuesto a tener una cena tranquila.

LE ayudo a Kyoko a servir la mesa y ambos se sentaron a disfrutar lo que ella había preparado.

Cuando estuvo completamente tranquilo y relajado, se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que le había atormentado durante toda la mañana.

-Dime Kyoko chan, ¿que tal ha ido tu primer día de clases?- soltó mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

-Bastante bien Tsuruga san- Dijo ella. Parecía que quería contarle a alguien

-¿Conociste a muchas personas hoy?- _~hombres, específicamente hombres ¿ conociste hombres hoy? JODER MEJOR LA HUBIERA MANDADO A UN COLEGIO DE MUJERES~_

-Hice una amiga hoy. Se llama Kotonami Kanae, pero la llamo Moko san- A Ren le dio la impresión de que esas dos chicas serian grandes amigas

Kyoko le conto como se la había pasado, mientras que Ren escuchaba atentamente todas y cada una de las palabras, buscando detectar algo relacionado con lo que Yashiro le había dicho por la mañana.

-Entonces te fue de maravilla por lo que veo. Me alegra que te gustara la escuela- Dijo el mientras le ayudaba a llevar los platos sucios a la cocina. Vio como Kyoko comenzaba a lavarlos y el se sentó sobre la barra que estaba en la cocina.

-Casi todo fue perfecto- dijo Kyoko.

-¿Qué te arruino la mañana?- Esperaba que nadie se hubiera metido don ella ese día.

-Un muchacho que estuvo fastidiándome todo el día- La boca de Ren se puso en forma de línea recta y espero que ella continuara – Se la paso viéndome de una manera extraña, después intento hablar conmigo cuando iba a la cafetería pero Moko san no lo dejo y cuando ya había salido el quería traerme al departamento, de hecho insistió mucho, de no haber sido por Moko san no se que hubiera hecho-

_-Llámale como se te de tu gana, después no te quejes si algún puberto mimado quiere quedarse con la monada de niña que vive contigo- _Le había dicho Yashiro en la mañana y ahora se daba cuenta de que ya habían empezado a caer como buitres en busca de una presa.

-¿Cómo se llamaba ese tipo?- Dijo en un tono mas serio de lo que en realidad pretendía.

-Reino… Reino Hizuri- Contesto ella.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Aclaraciones.**

1.-Kazuo significa Hombre de paz

2. Teriyaki - carne, pescado, pollo o vegetales a la plancha, a la parrilla o fritos en sartén glaseado con salsa de soja endulzada.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Comentarios del autor**

Hoooooola chicas! Bueno tarde un poco menos de lo que había esperado.

Cielos ¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo? He hecho mi mejor esfuerzo asi que ojala les gustara. Si no pues ya sabes un Review y me avientan un tomatazo xD

Bueno, creo que hoy he explicado el por que Ren no quiere a Kuu y el por que de su nombre

Y al final me ha salido algo que no me esperaba, sinceramente cuando comencé no sabia como iba a acabar y ahora me doy cuenta de que las cosas se van a poner buenas S:

Okey, hoy he cumplido con uno de los deseos de mi querida **mari3304.** Mari chan, espero que te guste

A si antes de que se me olvide, Me llego una nueva lectora, y sinceramente me alegra que le gustara. Un saludo **Mynka**

Bueno un saludo niñas y pues gracias por leer el fic :D

**Kariramos **(que me dejo doble post :yaaaaaaay!), **LittleMargarita****, ****Bbm-chii****, ****mari3304****, ****sakuraliz23****, ****G-Dragon-sama****, ****Hongo-Mio****.**


	11. Chapter 11

-Reino… Reino Hizuri- Dijo Kyoko.

A Ren se le fueron todos los colores de la cara. Toda la cena había estado bien, habían hablado igual que todas las noches, habían reído, habían bromeado y ahora todo se había ido por el caño al escuchar ese nombre.

-¿Usted lo conoce Tsuruga san?- La voz de Kyoko reflejaba algo mas que simple interés, algo que Ren no alcanzaba a entender bien ¿emoción? ¿Excitación?

-Hmm… no, es un apellido raro, recordaría algo asi- dijo aun en tono serio – Dijiste que el te había estado molestando- Siguió Ren al ver que Kyoko no le contestaba nada.

-Solo hiso un par de comentarios que me molestaron, pero prácticamente no me hiso nada- Ren la vio volver a lavar los platos que habían ensuciado para la comida.

-¿Que comentarios?- Le estaba reventando el hígado lo que ese tipo le podía haber dicho. Ya sabía las artimañas del padre, ahora empezaba a conocer lo fastidioso que podía ser el hijo.

-Cosas sin importancia- Corto el tema ella y decidió salirse por a tangente antes de decirle que el había hablado de sus padres –Tsuruga san, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?-

-Claro- Kyoko había empezado a guardar las galletas que había hecho en un recipiente.

-¿Cómo llego aquí?- Dijo ella. A Ren no alcanzaba a entender esa pregunta

-¿Cómo llegas aquí? ¿De que hablas?- El la había traído la primera vez, asi que no necesitaba saber, el siempre la llevaría a donde quisiera.

-Si, de la escuela, como puedo regresar a casa si no se como llegar- Ella lo había volteado a ver.

-¿Para que quieres saber eso?-

-Bueno, es que hoy no sabia como iba a regresar cuando salí de clases- Dijo ella muy quitada de la pena

_¡JODER! _Pensó Ren, había estado tan concentrado pensando en ella que había olvidado darle un móvil y se le fue que tenía que mandar a alguien a recogerla.

-yo… Discúlpame Kyoko chan, olvide pasar a recogerte- Vio como ella sonreía de una manera cálida y amable, como si el error de el fuera algo pequeño como haber roto un plato y había sido pescado infraganti cuando trataba de esconderlo.

-Descuide Tsuruga san, yo se que usted estaba muy ocupado y que olvido decirme como regresaría- A Ren le dio tanta ternura ver como ella pasaba por alto lo que le había ocurrido y también se preocupaba por el, sin duda esa chica era como ninguna con las que antes había estado. Sintió unas ganas tremendas de abrazarla pero se contuvo de hacerlo.

-Yo iré por ti mañana- Le aseguro el. - ¿Cómo regresaste a casa entonces?-

-Moko san me trajo Tsuruga san, ella dijo que me traería cuando yo lo necesitara.

-Dale las gracias de mi parte mañana que la veas, pero dile que no necesitaras que vuelva a traerte-

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Ren se había ido a acostar alrededor de las once de la noche. Aun era bastante temprano pero necesitaba pensar lo que Kyoko le había dicho.

_~Reino…Reino… eso quiere decir que ese tipo es mi ¿hermano? No, Kuu no es mi familia asi que ese tipo tampoco es nada mío~_

A pesar de que sabia que el no formaba parte de los Hizuri, se sintió de una manera extraña al darse cuenta que tenia a alguien mas que llevaba la misma sangre que el.

Jamás lo admitiría pero cuando era niño siempre le había pedido muchísimas veces a sus padres que le dieran un hermanito, desafortunadamente su madre enfermo cuando el tenia alrededor de 8 años, y nunca volvió a ser la misma.

_~¿Kuu habrá tenido mas hijos?~_

Le hubiese gustado haber conocido a ese niño cuando ambos eran pequeños. Tal vez tenia uno, dos o tres hermanos pequeños. Esa idea le gustaba.

De pronto recordó las palabras que su padre le había dicho cuando cumplió 16. "_Algún día tendrás hijos Ren y ese día entenderás por que tu madre y yo hacemos las cosas"_

Hijos… Hijos… Algún día.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Sho aparto bruscamente a Mimori que estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre el.

-Agarra tus cosas y lárgate Pochiri, no tengo ganas hoy- dijo mientras se paraba en la puerta de su recamara con la puerta abierta.

-¡Pero Sho chan!- Dijo Mimori en un tono de voz empalagoso –te vas a divertir, además de que te va a gustar-

-¡Que te largues!- levanto la voz Shotaro mientras la tomaba del brazo y la sacaba de su cuarto.

-¡Sho! Abre la puerta… ¡Sho!- El rubio escucho como la chica se alejaba gritándole un montón de majaderías dignas de una verdulera.

Se volvió a acostar otra vez sobre su cama. Y volvió a los pensamientos que tenia antes de bajar a Pochiri. Kyoko. Había pensado que la morena había sido su eterna amiga de la infancia, que eran sus manos las que lo recorrían, sus labios los que lo besaban, que era su olor el que estaba aspirando desde hacia rato.

Cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que hacia mas de diez días que ella no estaba con el. Que se había ido con sabrá dios que tipo de persona, que estaba necesitándolo esa noche, que estaba sola llorando en algún obscuro rincón por que estaba lejos de su amado príncipe azul.

Desde que se ella se había ido, las cosas para Sho cada día estaban peor. Primero se armo Troya cuando sus le conto a sus padres que Kyoko se había ido. Obviamente se olvido de contar la parte en al que un tipejo le pago unos cuantos miles de dólares por ella y su mente de manera mágica se ideo la historia de cómo ella se había fugado con tal o cual ex novio y que jamás volvería.

Ahora que volvía a la escuela no sabía como le tendría que hacer para completar los trabajos que le encargaban. Kyoko era la que de una o de otra forma terminaba haciéndole toda su tarea si el le decía una que otra cosa bonita. Ni hablar de decirle a Pochiri que los hiciera, esa mujer era mas tonta que nada y la única neurona que tenia le servía para respirar y para el sexo y a veces solo para la primera era buena.

Necesitaba a Kyoko más de lo que podía admitir. La necesitaba tanto o más que el aire al que respiraba. Ella tenia que regresar con el, al lugar de donde nunca debió de haber salido.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Kyoko se había despertado igual de temprano que el día anterior, había puesto una carga de ropa en la lavadora, había limpiado el departamento haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Rápidamente el reloj marco las 7.30 de la mañana y escucho como Ren se media a la ducha. Ella también necesitaba un baño. Quince minutos después salió del baño ya con el uniforme puesto, dispuesta a ponerse las calcetas y peinarse.

Cuando salió de la habitación, se encontró a Ren parado a media cocina con un plato de cereal en la mano. Eso la pillo desprevenida.

-¿Quién es y que hiso con Tsuruga san?- bromeo ella. Era bastante extraño encontrar a ese hombre comiendo algo si no era casi a punta de pistola.

-ja ja muy graciosa Kyoko chan- dijo el mientras le pasaba otro plato a ella –Tengo derecho a tener hambre ¿no?

Ella sonrió por el comentario. Aparentemente el estaba de buen humor, ¿quien era ella para amargarle esa mañana? Se sirvió un poco de cereal y algo de leche. Ren termino de desayunar primero que ella.

-Kyoko chan, tendremos que ir a comprarte un móvil después de la escuela, no me gusta que no tengas manera de comunicarte conmigo si estas en una situación peligrosa.

-Tsuruga san, no es necesario que usted gaste dinero en eso- comenzó a decir ella.

-Ese tema no esta a discusión Kyoko. Necesitas un teléfono-

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Al igual que el día anterior, Ren dejo a Kyoko frente a las puertas del instituto y se alejo mirando por el retrovisor hasta que ella se hiso muy pequeñita y dejo de ser visible.

Kyoko se bajo del auto y mientras Ren se alejaba ella le decía adiós a señas.

Faltaban aun diez minutos para la primera clase, Literatura.

Subió las escaleras y busco su asiento. Ubico a Kanae sentada en el mismo lugar de antes, ultimo asiento de la tercera fila. Había puesto su bolsa en el lugar de enfrente, y ahora comenzaba a saludarla.

-Venga Mo, ¡tu vas atrás!- Dijo mientras quitaba su mochila.

-¡Moko saaaan! Me guardaste un lugar, nunca antes me había guardado un sitio- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y una vocecilla tan melosa que Kanae puso cara de flojera.

-¿quieres sentarte junto a los demás retrasados que van en este curso? Por mi adelante, pero después no te vengas a quejar conmigo-

- No Moko san, ahora este será mi lugar por el resto del año-

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Hikaru Ishibashi entro ese martes a la clase de segundo, su primera clase por la mañana. Ese era su primer año dando clase en una escuela, aun no había ni terminado su primer año en la universidad cuando su madre ya había conseguido que fuera suplente en una escuela, una prestigiosa escuela. Y ahora que la titular de la clase de Literatura se había roto la pierna, el estaba listo para entrar en acción.

A penas llevaba unas cuantas clases en lo que iba del año escolar, cuando la escucho llamar a la puerta del salón.

Era lunes, había sido apenas ayer cuando una chica llamo a su clase. Aunque ya sabia quien era antes de que abriera la puerta, pues ya el director Takarada se lo había informado esa mañana, estaba ansioso por verla con sus propios ojos.

Era realmente extraño que una niña salida sabrá dios donde, proveniente de una escuela publica, de repente entrara a una de ls escuelas mas prestigiosas y por que no, también de las mas caras en todo Japón. Sin duda esa chica estaba bien relacionada.

Y entonces la vio.

-Adelante- Fue la única palabra capaz de articular antes de que ella abriera la puerta.

Una muchacha de no más de 1.60 de estatura, delgada, no tenia muchas curvas y de cabello naranja, sus ojos eran color caramelo. No era espectacularmente hermosa, ni tenia una belleza _despampanante_, era una chica común y corriente, pero había algo que hacia que el no pudiera dejar de verla.

-Buenos días, Disculpe la tardanza, soy Kyoko Mogami- dijo ella con la voz aun agitada

_~Probablemente subió corriendo las escaleras para no llegar tarde~_

-Buenos días señorita Mogami, haga el favor de sentarse en algún lugar vacio- Le estaba costando toda su fuerza de voluntad decir esas cuantas miserables frasecitas –Por cierto mi nombre es Ishibashi Hikaru y es la materia de Literatura- Hikaru le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Intento retomar el curso de lo que estaba hablando

_~¿Qué diablos decía? Piensa, piensa Hikaru piensa… ah si entrevistas~_

Continuo hablando de cómo eran las entrevistas, las partes de cada una, y como todas las entrevistas de trabajo que había tenido mágicamente terminaban cuando la entrevistadora le daba su número de teléfono y le guiñaba un ojo.

Esa había sido la clase del lunes, ahora que había entrado al grupo, no pudo dejar de ver a la chica de cabello naranja.

Parecía una muñeca tan frágil ahí sentada hablando hasta por los codos frente a Kotonami Kanae.

Aun tardaron cinco minutos más en llenarse el aula completamente y durante ese tiempo le dedico miradas indiscretas a Mogami.

Había algo en ella que hacia que no pudiera apartar sus ojos.

Al fin llego el momento de guardarse sus preferencias y continuar lo que estaba haciendo el día de ayer. A trabajar.

Después de casi media hora de parlotear como loco, de unas cuantas bromas y de alguna que otra llamada de atención los dejo salir.

-Esperen muchachos, antes de que se vayan- Escucho como todo el grupo entonaba el clásico "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" típico de todo alumno al que le dicen que tienen tarea de ultimo minuto –Si ya se, que les molesta que les dejemos trabajo para sus casas, pero les aviso que a partir de hoy, tienen una semana para entregarme una entrevista bien hecha, con no menos de 30 preguntas. La entrevista debe ser video grabada y entregada el viernes a primera hora en mi escritorio. El trabajo será en parejas – Vio como inmediatamente se habían comenzado a formar los típicos inútiles con los mas matados del grupo – No, no, descuiden, yo formare las parejas. A final del día busquen en el tablero de anuncios la lista con las parejas. Listo ahora si ya pueden irse.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Ya era hora de salida y Kyoko junto a Kanae habían ido a buscar la lista que Ishibashi sensei había pegado en la pizarra.

-Vale, al menos me toco con Aiko chan, ella me cae bien- Dijo Kanae

A...B…C… J...K…L…M… Ma… Me...Mi…Mo... Mogami-Hizuri.

_~¡MIERDA!~_pensó Kyoko.

-¿Con quien te toco Mo?- Dijo Kanae – ¿Con el BEAGLE? Solo a ti te pasan estas cosas.

-No lo tienes que gritar Moko san, ahora ya todo el mundo se dio cuenta que tengo que trabajar con el- Ambas estaban paradas afuera de la escuela.

-Bien, bien, como digas, ¿Quieres que te lleve?- Le dijo a Kyoko.

-no gracias, Tsuruga san dijo que alguien vendría a Recogerme, asi que esperare un rato-

-Bueno, vale Mo, te veo mañana. Gracias por las galletas- Y sin mas se alejo con rumbo al estacionamiento.

Kyoko empezó a divagar sobre la comida y las tareas que le habían encargado cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien le susurraba detrás del oído.

-¿No debería estarme buscando Caperucita?- Reconoció esa extraña y melodiosa voz que arrastraba las palabras. Sintió como los dedos fríos de Reino tomaban uno de sus mechones de cabello y lo ponían detrás de su oreja.

-Apártate de mí, detesto que las personas me toquen- Dijo con más rudeza de la necesaria.

-Pero si yo solo quiero hablar acerca de nuestro futuro trabajo juntos muñeca- La manera lasciva en la que Reino la veía la hacia sentirse vulnerable.

-Estoy segura de que eso lo podemos hablar mañana- Dijo ella mientras volvía su mirada a los automóviles que pasaban frente a ella.

-Mañana será tarde además, aun tenemos tiempo, nadie ha llegado por ti y yo muy amablemente me ofrezco a llevarte a tu casa- su tono de fingida cordialidad le hiso hervir la sangre a Kyoko.

-no gracias, ya no tardan en llegar por mi- replico ella, solo esperaba que la persona que la fuera a recoger no tardara mucho.

-No seas grosera caperucita, venga yo te llevo, igual y vivimos cerca-

-No gracias, ya te lo dije, no tardan en pasar por mi- repitió Kyoko.

-Vamos bonita- La seguía mirando fijamente, casi parecía que el no parpadeaba – yo puedo…

-¿Tu puedes que?- pregunto una voz gutural detrás de Reino que lo sobresalto

-Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera pedazo de idiota- Contesto el rubio mientras se volteaba a ver al tipo que le estaba haciendo perder su tiempo.

-Haz lo que quieras escuincle, pero con mi chica no te metas- dijo Ren mientras quitaba de su camino a Reino y tomaba la cintura de Kyoko -¿Nos vamos Kyoko?

-yo…emm… si- logro articular oportunamente ella.

-No se quien seas, pero nosotros estábamos teniendo una conversación. Y no me vengas con el cuento de que eres su novio por que todos sabemos que…

-Mira, no me importa quien eres, pero te voy a decir algo- La voz de Ren aun estaba tranquila-que sea la ultima vez, en todo lo que te queda de vida, que tocas a MI Kyoko-

-tenemos un trabajo que arreglar tu y yo- dijo Reino antes de que Ren se llevara a Kyoko.

-Lo que tengas que arreglar, puede esperar a mañana. Hoy nosotros tenemos una cita, asi que piérdete- Le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas y se ambos se alejaron de un Reino que echaba chispas.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Ren abrió la puerta del auto para que Kyoko pudiera subir. Rodeo el auto y tardo unos cuantos segundos en tranquilizarse antes de subir el también.

_~Ojala Yashiro jamás me hubiera dicho nada, ahora ya me di cuenta de que nadie esta ajeno a la belleza de Kyoko… Maldita sea~_

Introdujo la llave en la ranura, la giro y encendió el automóvil. Ni siquiera volteo atrás para ver si el chico seguía viéndolos o si su poco orgullo lo había hecho retirarse.

-Tsuruga san, Tsuruga san- dijo Kyoko con una voz tan queda y temblorosa que parecía que no quería que nadie la escuchara.

-Si dime Mogami san- Le estaba costando toda su hombría controlarse y no echarle en cara el hecho de que otros coquetearan con ella

-Esta molesto conmigo- Cuando el la volteo a ver y le dio una de sus típicas sonrisas falsas que utilizaba cuando no quería responder algo, ella aparto la mirada.

-¿Es una pregunta o una afirmación?- _~¿Cómo es posible que se haya dado cuenta?~ _Pensó Ren.

- Usted jamás me llama Mogami san. Nunca. Además el ambiente se volvió pesado- Las palabras se iban apagando con forme iba diciendo

-Claro que no estoy molesto, no se como llegas a esas conclusiones- _~No claro, no estoy molesto, ESTOY ENCOLERIZADO. ¿Cómo se supone que me controle cuando probablemente te hubieras ido con el si yo no hubiera llegado? Claro, como el tiene tu misma edad ¿no? El viejo Ren Tsuruga no es lo suficientemente bueno como para ti~ _Si no estuviera sujetando el volante, sus manos le habrían comenzado a temblar.

- ¡Yo realmente lo siento!- Ren esperaba que ella siguiera callada, mas nunca espero que ella de disculpara- ¡Yo no quería que el me tocara! ¡Lamento que usted haya tenido que meterse en una discusión de adolescentes, con el riesgo de que su nombre quedara manchado solo por que yo no pude defenderme- Kyoko intento hacer una dogueza pero el cinturón de seguridad se lo impidió

-Tranquila Kyoko chan, venga, tenemos que comprar un celular como para que estés asi toda la tarde, solo olvídalo- dijo Ren mas tranquilo

_~¿Por qué ella cree que me importa que mi imagen publica se ensucie? ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta de mi desplante de celos?¿Acaso no se dio cuenta de cómo la llame mi mujer enfrente de un par de alumnos de esa escuela?¿No se dio cuenta de cómo ese hombre comenzaba a mirarme cuando la tome por la cintura? ¿Esta chica tiene retraso o que? No creo que exista nadie mas despistada que ella~_

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Salieron de la tienda con el nuevo móvil de Kyoko.

Por mas que Kyoko rogo y rogo por un teléfono barato, nada ostentoso, sencillo; sus suplicas se acallaron cuando vieron el modero que Ren había pedido.

Era un pequeño aparato rosado, la pantalla ocupaba casi todo, tenía una especie de dibujos parecidos a líneas mágicas (pensamiento de Kyoko) plateados, una pequeña y diminuta cámara que casi pasaba desapercibida. Parecía que no tenia ningún botón excepto de un pequeño botón plateado algo alargado debajo de la pantalla.

Ren alcanzo a oír algo parecido a un gemido de excitación por parte de la chica y otro del vendedor cuando acepto llevárselo.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Kyoko parecía una niña pequeña que descubre antes los regalos de navidad cuando llegaron al departamento.

Ren deposito las bolsas con la comida preparada que habían comprado, para que Kyoko no tuviera la necesidad de cocinar, sobre la mesa.

-¡Gracias Tsuruga san!- Dijo segundos antes de darle un enorme abrazo –Usted no tenia por que darme nada y aun asi que me dio un Celular de las Hadas- _~¿Hadas?¡Que demonios!~_Pensó Ren antes de darse cuenta que era la primera vez que ella le daba un abrazo por su propia cuenta. Se dedico a sentir como cada una de sus terminales nerviosas se despertaban. Le gusto la sensación de ella pegada piel a piel junto a el.

-Usted no tenia que haberme dado nada Tsuruga san, ya suficiente hace con pagar mi escuela, como para que me de un regalo asi- Dijo ella aun sin despegarse de el.

-Shh, shh- A Ren no le interesaba nada de lo que ella pudiera agradecerle ella, lo que había hecho por ella apenas empezaba. – Tu no necesitas decirme nada Kyoko chan, además ¿Cómo se supone que me hables cuando me necesites? Eres mi chica especial, no deberías andar incomunicada- (1)

Kyoko intento separarse un poco de Ren, pero este que aun tenía las manos en la cintura de ella, se lo impidió.

-yo… Tsuruga san… tenemos que comer algo antes de que regrese a la oficina- Comenzó ella.

-Eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer- y antes de que ella pudiera pestañear, sintió los labios de el joven darle un beso en la comisura de los labios. Ambos sintieron como una descarga eléctrica les recorría la espalda al momento de ese simple contacto.

Instintivamente Kyoko movió la cabeza e hiso que los labios de Ren se tocaran con los suyos. Nunca antes había buscado ella misma los besos de nadie, ni siquiera los de Shotaro, y ahora era ella la que quería sentir los magníficos besos de Tsuruga san.

Si duda era un beso lento, era tierno y suave, apenas un simple rose de labios; y Ren no se sentía capaz de hacer el beso mas profundo, como si el simple hecho de pensarlo terminara con la magia de ese momento. Pero cuando sintió que las manos de Kyoko se iban a rodear su nuca y giraba su rostro para sentirlo mejor, supo que ella también lo quería. Aprisiono su labio inferior entre sus dientes y la apretó mas a el. Kyoko separo los labios mientras acariciaba un mechón del obscuro cabello de el, situación que Ren aprovecho para poder saborear con mayor facilidad la boca de Kyoko.(2)

_~Su boca sabe a… sabe como la miel~_

Simplemente ese sabor lo termino por volver completamente loco. Y cuando su lengua y la de Kyoko entraron en una guerra campal, se dio cuenta que estaba perdido.

Ren levanto su mano hasta tocar la mejilla de Kyoko y la obligo a separarse, a los dos les comenzaba a faltar el aire pero ninguno era lo suficientemente capaz como para hacerlo. Apoyo su frente en la de Mogami y dejo que la mano que tenía libre comenzara a viajar por las curvas pequeñas y peligrosas que Kyoko tenía: Su pequeña y delgada cintura, la unión de cuello con su tórax, todo en ella parecía hecho a su medida. Ren cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba la agitada respiración de la chica

Necesitaba saber que eso no era algo más que una simple ilusión creada por su mente pervertida y morbosa que quería hacerle una jugarreta. Necesitaba saber que al abrir los ojos ella seguiría ahí, abrazada junto a el. Necesitaba saber que ella también lo necesitaba.

-Dime que eres mía- Todo parecía que era una orden, pero Kyoko se dio cuenta que parecía mas una suplica que una exigencia.

-Soy tuya- Era lo único que Ren necesitaba escuchar para volver a besarla. Este nuevo beso, no era nada comparado con el anterior, había tanta desesperación y necesitad en el que hacia daño.

Ren comenzó a acariciarla sobre el uniforme que aun traía puesto ella. Aun asi sentía que necesitaba tocar su piel para sentirse completo. Con torpeza y sin romper el beso, fue abriendo cada uno de los pequeños botones de la camisa. Mas de uno le dio guerra. Cuando por fin pudo sacarse la blusa desabotonada Kyoko, la imagen lo dejo sin palabras. Ella era sin duda la mejor y mas hermosa imagen que había visto: tenia el cabello algo revuelto, las mejillas completamente rojas, respiraba con dificultad, su piel era blanca y tan suva que parecía seda, sus pechos estaban tristemente cubiertos por un sujetados blanco que le quedaba perfecto.

_~Ojala pudiera guardar esta imagen por siempre~_ Pensó el.

Esta vez fue ella la que se lanzo, necesitaba seguir con ese juego que ambos se traían, necesitaba seguir probando el sabor a mentolado de la boca de Tsuruga san, le urgía sentir como las manos de el la seguían acariciando.

Jalo la camisa verde de Ren y lo atrajo hacia ella, y mientras el reaccionaba ante lo que ella estaba haciendo, lo beso, suave y despacio al principio, intenso y excitante después.

Ren la subió a la mesa y continuo esa danza de caricias y besos que comenzaban a excitarle. Acaricio las blancas y bien formadas piernas de ella, aparto la falda de Kyoko para poder seguir tocando mas partes de ella, mientras esta buscaba la manera de deshacerse de la camisa de el.

Cada uno estaba tan inmerso en su tarea que ninguno de los dos fue consiente de que un teléfono comenzaba a timbrar, sta que después de mil tonos después, Kyoko decidió hacer caso a su conciencia y tomar el móvil de Ren que vibraba desde el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Tsuruga san, debería contesta, es Yashiro san- Dijo ella aun jadeante por lo que estaban haciendo.

-Yashiro… Yashiro puede esperar- Ren comenzó a besarle el punto donde su cuello y su clavícula izquierda se unían haciendo que la chica gimiera de placer.

-Tsuruga san, es en serio, debería contestarle, parece urgente-

Ren gruño, esperaba que Yashiro le dijera algo realmente importante o su cabeza rodaría la próxima vez que lo viera.

-Yashiro, ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo el.

-Ren- La voz de Yashiro estaba demasiado nerviosa, casi rayando en la histeria –Amamiya san intento suicidarse en el baño-

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Aclaraciones y comentarios.**

Si yo fuera Kyoko, después de "Mi chica especial" habrá dicho que si a cualquier cosa :D

Tarde bastante en entender como explicar un jodido beso, se me ocurrió preguntar en facebook y llenaron mi mente de lenguas y babas, después le pregunte a mi hermano como se siente y me dijo "como si tuvieras lombrices en el trasero" ya se imaginaran mi cara de O_o! asi que me invente todo eso eh!

**Comentarios del autor.**

¡Hola chicas! Ya se que a algunas de ustedes les dije que tendría el capitulo antes del miércoles, pero sinceramente intente hacer lo mejor posible y pues por eso acabe hoy.

Me ha costado un montón de trabajo hacer esa parte de am, mi pobre y patética intención de Lime, se que no es nada comparado con lo que otras autoras escriben y justo cuando mi mente estaba trabajando en como hacerla, llega mi santa madre y puf! Corta tooooda mi inspiración por que ¿Cómo mierdas escribo algo como un Lime, teniendo a mi madre detrás de mi parloteando sabrá dios que montón de cosas? Asi que espero que les guste, como se los había dicho antes, cumplo lo que prometo, y no se a quien le dije que hoy tendríamos algo de acción entre estos dos tortolitos asi que *tachan!* Espero que no sea taaan mala, hice lo mejor que pude.

Bien chicas, espero poder tener el capitulo antes del domingo, y si no, pues entonces aguántenme y el lunes lo subo :D

Por cierto, mil gracias por hacerme llegar a los 100 reviews, sinceramente yo jamás pensé llegar a ese numero tan alto de comentarios. Cuando comencé a escribir dije " ¿y quien va a querer leer algo un Universo Alternativo teniendo Historias tan estupendas como las de otras escritoras que siguen con la trama de Yoshiki Nakamura?" Ahora me doy cuenta de que tal vez no lo hago tan mal, y mientras ustedes me sigan apoyando y diciéndome que les gusta y que no, tendremos Inocencia Seductora para rato

Saludos para:

_Tiamatnerwen__, __Chamorra__, __LittleMargarita__, __otaku21__, __MinervaPotter__, __nickita021, __mari3304__, __Kariramos, __oryxyro__, __Stefyue__, __G-Dragon-sama__, __, __Izumi Miyu O.O__ y __sakuraliz23__._

Un abrazo enorme nenas.


	12. Chapter 12

-Siempre supe que esto pasaría- Dijo Ren mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Kyoko.

Se encontraban en la sala de urgencias del hospital. Habían conducido como endemoniados con tal de llegar rápido y saber que había pasado.

Ren no puedo evitar contarle a Kyoko todo lo que había pasado en la vida de Amamiya san desde el primer día que la vio.

Ella era como la hermana que Ren siempre quiso tener.

La conocía hace aproximadamente unos cuarto o cinco años, en un viaje que realizo por Europa con algunos de sus amigos.

En el hotel en el que se hospedaban Ren y sus compañeros, también estaba ella junto a sus amigas, aparentemente ambos tenían la misma ruta sin darse cuenta.

Comenzaron a hacerse amigos, cuando llegaron a la tercera ciudad en la que coincidieron: primero Londres, después Brúcelas y finalmente Berlín. Ahí ambos totalmente absortos caminando por el _Tiergarte,_ hablaron de todo, hablaron de nada. Se dieron cuenta que compartían casi los mismos gustos, el mismo color favorito: verde, la misma banda favorita: The Beatles, a ambos les gustaba el olor de café recién molido y la sensación de energía en el ambiente antes de una tormenta. (1, 2)

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que a partir de esa noche comenzaron a ser inseparables.

Afortunadamente ninguno se enamoro del otro, simplemente se hicieron los mejores amigos del mundo. Ren podía decirle casi cualquier cosa y ella siempre lo entendía y le aconsejaba. Chiori bien podía ser la mujer perfecta, siempre lista para cualquiera aventura, ya fuera ir al nuevo centro nocturno inaugurado en el centro de Tokio o ir a escalar la montaña mas alta del mundo, ella siempre se adaptaba a lo que los demás quisieran hacer con una sonrisa en la cara y mucho entusiasmo.

Cuando Ren monto la Agencia, sin pensarlo dos veces la invito a trabajar codo a codo con el.

Desafortunadamente todo se complico cuando su novio la dejo plantada en el altar, de eso hacia apenas poco mas de un año. Ella espero por horas en la iglesia vestida de blanco, intentando no llorar, juntando toda la esperanza que le quedaba para poder seguir aguardando por el chico que jamás llegaría. Espero casi hasta media noche y solo recibió una llamada: "Lo siento Chiori pero no pienso pasar mi vida atado a alguien tan insufriblemente tonta como tu, encontré al amor de mi vida, ella es alguien que si vale la pena" Habían sido las palabras exactas de, su hasta ese entonces, prometido. En la iglesia solamente quedaban Ren y Yashiro esperando junto a ella. Y cuando ya no pudo mas simplemente les dedico una sonrisa rota y se arranco el velo. Los dos chicos sabían que algo se había roto dentro de ella.

A partir de ese día ella cambio, ya jamás volvió a ser la misma de antes, era apática, antisocial, seria, no era ni la sombra de lo que había sido antes. No más sonrisas alegres si no simplemente una especie de gesto que aparentaba eso. No mas chica perfecta, no mas hermana pequeña.

El tiempo paso y aunque a Ren no le gusto, ella se fue alejando cada vez mas de el y se fue haciendo mas amiga de Yashiro.

Hacia algunos meses que a todos sorprendió el hecho de que Yashiro y ella empezaran a salir. La actitud relajada y sin complicaciones de Yashiro le devolvía esa vida que a ella tanto le hacia falta. Cuando estaba con Yashiro volvía a ser ella misma. Nadie se alegro tanto con esa pareja como Ren. Sin duda a ambos los quería como si fueran parte de su familia. Estaba tan feliz de que sus dos mejores amigos se complementaran tan bien. Y ahora algo malo, realmente muy malo debía de haber pasado para que ella actuara de esa manera.

Vio como Yashiro entraba en la sala después de haber hecho los papeleos necesarios para que la ingresaran al hospital.

-Yashiro- Se dio cuenta de que Yashiro estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso.

-Ren… yo… de verdad… esto es mi culpa- Pudo escuchar como la voz de Yashiro comenzaba a romperse, intentando sin fuerzas mantenerse firme.

-Tranquilo Yashiro- El moreno hiso lo único que podía en ese momento, abrazar a su amigo –Tranquilo hermano, ella se pondrá bien-

-Ella intento decirme… que ese maldito bastardo la había vuelto a buscar y yo no le hice caso- Ren jamás había visto a su mejor amigo de esa manera, ese Yashiro desesperado por saber que ella estaría bien -Ella me necesitaba y yo simplemente lo deje pasar- En ese punto Yashiro comenzó a llorar de desesperación –Ella me necesitaba y yo no hice nada, es mi culpa que este asi-

-Tranquilo tío, ella se pondrá bien, pero necesitas tranquilizarte- Se sentía impotente de no poder ayudar a su mejor amigo.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Kyoko no podía dejar de estar más sorprendida.

_~ ¿Y yo me quejaba de lo asquerosa que era mi vida? Sin duda mi vida es un cuento de hadas en comparación con la de Amamiya san. No es que perdone al imbécil de Shotaro, pero al menos el no me trato como una bolsa de basura, como el novio de Amamiya san la trato._

_Ella es apenas dos años mayor que yo y ya había estado a punto de casarse. Su vida si que debe ser dura._

_¿Yo habría resistido si Sho me hubiera hecho eso? Abandonarme delante de todos mis seres queridos, burlarse de mis sentimientos frente a muchas personas y mandar a la mierda todos los años que pasamos. Debió ser tan duro para ella pasar por eso sola._

_Afortunadamente ahora tiene a Yashiro san que puede ayudarla._

_Pero ¿Como ayudas a alguien a quien su ex prometido vuelve a buscar?¿Como la ayudas a evitar al hombre con el que iba a casarse?¿Ella aun lo amara después de lo que le hiso? ¿Puedes amar a alguien después de que te hace algo asi? ¿Como superas esto?_

_Sin duda mis problemas son cosa de niños cuando los comparas con los de alguien como ella. Gracias a Dios yo tengo a Tsuruga san, creo que el hace por mi lo que Yashiro san hace por Amamiya san_

_Chiori san debió sentirse realmente mal o debió pasarle algo muy grave como para intentar quitarse la vida._

_¿Hay cosas que son tan dolorosas que preferirías estar muerto antes que seguir soportándolo? No lo se, nunca me plantee otros problemas que no fueran atender a Sho, hacer feliz a Sho, estar ahí para Sho. Siempre Sho._

_¿Me pregunto si ella tendrá mas personas en quien apoyarse además de Yashiro san y de Tsuruga san? ¿Tendrá amigas? ¿Tendrá familia?_

_Ella no parecía una mala persona la vez que la vi en la cena de Noche vieja, en la cena de la empresa de Tsuruga san, ella parecía tan… feliz. Ahí sentada junto a Yashiro san, estaba tan sonriente, tan alegre._

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Parecía que el reloj avanzaba cada vez más lento y nadie les avisaba como seguía ella.

Ren al final termino calmando a Yashiro, quien no dejaba de ver el reloj.

Finalmente después de una eterna espera salió un medico preguntando por los familiares de Amamiya Chiori.

-Aquí- Dijo Yashiro parándose frente al medico cirujano.

-Perdió mucha sangre pero afortunadamente la trajeron a tiempo- Yashiro sintió como le regresaba el alma al cuerpo cuando escucho que ella estaba a salvo. –desafortunadamente, voy a tener que mandarla a con una psicóloga-

-Chiori no esta loca-

-no, ella no lo esta, pero el hecho de que ella intentara quitarse la vida es un punto a considerar. Lo más probable es que esa chica tenga mas problemas de los que aparenta. Le recomendaría que hablara con ella y la convenciera, por su bien. Le dejare el numero de una amiga mía, estoy seguro de que podrá tratar a la señorita- Contesto el medico –Ella aun esta dormida, pero puede pasar a verla-

Yashiro se paro frente a la habitación donde habían colocado a Chiori, se tomo un par de segundos en calmarse y giro el pomo de la puerta.

Ella estaba recostada sobre esas incomodas camas de hospital, con su cabello negro regado por toda la almohada. Tenia un catéter conectado en una de sus muñecas. Le rompía el corazón saber que el pudo haber evitado toda esa situación.

-¡Vaya mujer, aun en una cama de hospital te ves hermosa!- Se acerco a la chica y la tomo de la mano. La tomo con delicadeza como si ella fuera hecha del más fino y delicado cristal que con el más ligero toque del viento podría romperse -Ojala pudieras verme casi me da un infarto chica. Ambos sabemos que soy indestructible, pero esto casi me mata

-Tu no eres indestructible Yuki- Dijo una queda voz divertida

Yashiro se sorprendió de escucharla hablar. Acaricio la mejilla de la chica con la mano que le quedaba libre

-Puedo fingir serlo- Le dio una tierna sonrisa y sintió como ella le agarraba la mano un poco mas fuerte – Chiori, no vuelvas a asustarme asi

-Yuki, lo lamento pero no sabia que hacer. Necesitaba que el dejara de perseguirme. Necesitaba dejar de escuchar su maldita voz- Varias lagrimas comenzaron a surcar el pálido rostro de la chica. –El regreso a buscarme, a pedirme que regresáramos, mejor dicho a exigirme que tuviéramos algo- Chiori sentía la boca seca – Yo le dije que no, le dije que me había costado mucho superar el hecho de que me botara tal y como lo hiso, pero el dijo que yo siempre seria suya, que hiciera lo que hiciera mi presente, mi pasado y mi futuro le pertenecerían a el. Aun después de que el se fue seguía oyendo su sucia y pastosa voz en mi cabeza-

-Nena discúlpame, yo debí ayudarte, nunca pensé que podía llegar a esto-

-Tranquilo, no fue tu culpa. Yo solo…- Yashiro le había colocado su dedo índice sobre los labios impidiéndole asi que continuara hablando

-No te preocupes, cuando te mejores podremos irnos solo sabe Dios a donde, perdernos y disfrutar de la vida que ambos tenemos sin preocuparnos de ese demente, estando conmigo nada malo va a pasarte-

Chiori se quedo completamente perdida en los ojos cafés de Yashiro, confiando en las palabras que el le decía, sintiéndose protegida por los brazos de el. Sabiendo que junto a Yashiro Yukihito nada malo podría pasarle.

-Lo mejor es que te deje descansar, yo volveré al rato preciosa- Dijo el haciendo el ademan de soltarla e irse, sin embargo ella no lo soltó.

-¡No! Yuki no te vayas por favor- El vio en sus ojos una suplica y tanto dolor que fue incapaz de dejarla sola.

-Soy irresistible mujer, admítelo no puedes vivir sin mi- Sin duda el estaba en su papel de galán, no quería que ella siguiera triste mas tiempo.

-Te quiero- Dijo ella

-yo también te quiero- contesto el.

Ella se movió para que el se recostara en la misma cama que ella. Yashiro pasó un brazo por detrás de ella y el abrazo hasta que se quedo dormida.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

La tarde dio paso a la noche y con ella llego una tormenta.

Ren y Kyoko regresaron a su departamento después de haber hablado con Yashiro y que este les asegurara que todo estaría bien. Ambos prometieron pasar por ahí a la hora de la comida.

Eran casi las 11 de la noche y ambos estaban completamente exhaustos.

Cuando regresaron, se encontraron con las bolsas de a comida aun en la mesa. No habían tenido tiempo ni de guardar nada después de la llamada de Yashiro.

-¿te sientes mal Kyoko chan?- Pregunto mientras la ayudaba a guardar lo que habían comprado. Todo el camino de regreso ella había estado seria. De vez en cuando lo volteaba a ver o soltaba un suspiro.

-Yo no lo se Tsuruga san. Me siento mal por Amamiya san, ella parece una chica buena a la que le pasaron cosas horribles-

-La vida es diferente para cada persona Kyoko chan. Para algunos ls cosas son tan fáciles que con tan solo desearlo, les ocurren cosas buenas, pero a la mayoría de las personas nos pasan cosas que no merecemos.

-¿Le han pasado cosas malas a usted Tsuruga san?- pregunto Kyoko.

-¿a ti no?- Ren sabia que estaba mal contestar una pregunta con otra, pero ¿para que agobiarla con lo desastroso de su vida?

-Yo ya no me preocupo por eso- Dijo Kyoko

-¿Y eso? ¿Ahora te suceden solo cosas buenas?-

-No, pero el destino sabe por que pasan las cosas, y si todo lo malo que me paso hiso que yo este ahora aquí parada en medio de esta cocina hablando con usted, estoy feliz con eso-

-¿tu estas feliz por estar conmigo?- Poco le faltaba a Ren para empezar a boquear como pez fuera del agua.

-Usted llego cuando yo más necesitaba a alguien, asi que si, yo estoy feliz de estar con usted- Kyoko le dedico la sonrisa más hermosa que Ren jamás hubiera visto.

Empezó a sentir como una especie de calor se formaba en el centro de su pecho y se esparcía por todo su cuerpo.

-Yo también me alegro de que estés aquí Kyoko chan-

Ren se sorprendió cuando se escucho a si mismo diciendo eso.

Después de unos minutos más cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Ren cerro los ojos, dejo que el agua caliente de la tina relajara todos sus músculos y su mente viajara a otra dimensión.

_~ ¿Ella esta feliz de estar conmigo? Ella esta feliz de estar conmigo… ella esta feliz de estar conmigo… feliz de estar conmigo… feliz de estar conmigo…~_ Su mente repetía la frase que ella le había dicho. No recordaba que ninguna de las mujeres que pasaron por su cama le hubiera dicho algo como eso. Algunas había dicho te quiero desde la primera noche de sexo, otras simplemente jamás lo dijeron.

_~Ella esta feliz de estar conmigo. Sin importar lo malnacido y lo hijo de perra que puedo llegar a ser_

_Ella esta feliz de estar conmigo, me escoge sobre ese bastardo que la golpeo y la vendió como si fuera un perro de quien ella toda la vida estuvo enamorada._

_Ella esta feliz de estar conmigo aunque existen miles de tipos que la pretenden._

_Ella esta feliz de estar conmigo a pesar de que no sabe casi nada de mi._

_Ella esta feliz de estar conmigo~_

Ren no sabia si esa idea le gustaba o le aterraba, probablemente ambas., por que aunque no lo dijo, el empezaba a cogerle cariño a Kyoko.

_~Déjate de mariconadas Ren~ _Su conciencia le grito desde algún lugar escondido, recóndito y obscuro de su cerebro _~Los dos sabemos que ella es lo que necesitas, esa chica te complementa. ¡Joder! Hasta Yashiro se dio cuenta. _

_¿pero como no quererla? Ella es simplemente perfecta. _

_La forma en como sonríe, como te mira con asombro e incredulidad cuando le dices algo que ella no sabe. La arruga que se le forma entre las cejas cada vez que frunce el ceño. La forma en que se preocupa por que yo este bien. La manera en que cocina y mejor aun la forma en la que me obliga a comerme todo lo que me sirve en el plato. La manera en que se asusta cuando algo de la televisión le da miedo. La inocencia que destilan sus poros y la manera en que pierde el control de sus actos cada vez que la beso. La forma en que su cuerpo encaja en el mío cada vez que la abrazo. Su olor a fresas. Esa manía suya de ver siempre lo bueno en las personas. La forma en que confía en mi. La forma en la que me cuida. _

_La pregunta es: ¿Un maldito bastardo como yo merece a alguien tan bueno como ella?~_

No pudo evitar sentirse miserable por unos momentos.

Salió de la tina, se seco, se puso el pantalón negro de su pijama y se acostó sobre su cama.

_~Tal vez yo no la merezca pero si Dios, Buda, el Karma, el destino o quien mierdas sea, la puso en mi camino y ella esta feliz con eso, yo no soy quien para quitarle esa felicidad~_

Y el último pensamiento que tubo antes de quedarse dormido fueron las palabras de Kyoko: "Usted llego cuando yo más necesitaba a alguien, asi que si, yo estoy feliz de estar con usted"

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Aclaraciones.**

Ese viaje si existe, se llama EUROPEAN ENCOUNTER, dura 18 días y recorre 10 países entre ellos Inglaterra como primera parada, Bélgica, Alemania, Suiza, Liechtenstein, Austria, Italia, Ciudad del Vaticano, Francia y Mónaco

El Tiergarte si existe, es un lugar muy bello, es la mayor area verde que existe en Berlin, tiene un montón de lagos y muchos caminos, sinceramente yo algún día espero poder pasear por ahí.

**Comentarios y notas del autor.**

Yo se que probablemente a nadie le importe, pero me siento triste por Chiori Amamiya. Digo es una linda chica y miren la mierda que le jugo el destino. Yo se que lo que escribo no paso en realidad a alguien que yo conozca, pero siempre he pensado ¿Cómo se sentirían esas personas? No lo niego siento ganas de llorar ¿Cómo una persona puede usarte y tirarte de la manera mas cruel que existe u después volverá buscarte cuando estas saliendo muy a fuerzas de todo ese asqueroso problema en el que el o ella te dejo?

No lo se, creo que este fue el capitulo mas triste que alguna vez me haya tocado escribir.

A lo mejor piensan ¿Y esta enferma mental por que se siente triste por la vida de un personaje que ella misma se invento? Bueno chicas, eso ni yo misma lo se.

Solo espero que no odien ya tanto a Amamiya san, después de todo lo que hiso no tiene nada que ver con Ren, Por que se que después de la llamada de Yashiro en el capitulo anterior todas estaban afilando cuchillos y cargando balas para ir y terminar de matarla con sus propias manos xD

Si lo se, es un capitulo bastante corto, pero creo que ni hubiera escrito algo mas, la magia se hubiera roto.

Espero poder tener el siguiente capitulo antes del viernes de la próxima semana. Ah por cierto olvidaba decirles, mis vacaciones se cancelaron asi que, tendrán Inocencia seductora todas ls semanas

Saludos para:

Kariramos, LittleMargarita, MinervaPotter, Tiamatnerwen, saiyuri, Sake22, Stefyue, orquideazul8838, Chamorra, nickita021, Yoru03, oryxyro, hikari, Izumi Miyu O.O.

Hoy quiero dedicarle el capitulo a una de mis nuevas amigas: **mari3304****.** Nena, ojala te guste, sinceramente me alega haberte conocido :)


	13. Chapter 13

Se que ya no acostumbro poner nada al principio pero tengo una canción que va perfecta con el capitulo:

Destiny's Child: Emotions http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=xWKdMmH0B-E

Simplemente borren los espacios y escúchenla cuando vean **Play Song** allá abajo.

Miércoles, apenas era mitad de semana.

Esa noche realmente había dormido como un niño pequeño. Había soñado un montón de cosas raras, y mas raro aun era el hecho de que en todos y cada uno de ellos Kyoko Mogami aparecía. Primero como una princesa que necesitaba ser rescatada, luego con que era una niña perdida en el bosque y después, probablemente el sueño mas extraño y excitante al mismo tiempo: como una bailarina exótica sobre una mesa haciéndole un baile sensual que lo hiso despertarse con una muy fuerte erección. Le había tomado mas de cinco minutos con el agua a punto de congelación debajo de la regadera poder controlarse y no lanzarse encima de la chica que estaba durmiendo en el cuarto de junto.

Aun el recuerdo de ese último sueño lo ponía nervioso.

Decidió que debía apartar ese tipo de pensamientos de su cabeza o terminaría perdiendo la razón, detrás de una celda acusado de pederasta.

_~ ¿Pero como apartas la imagen de Kyoko con poca ropa bailando única y exclusivamente para mi?~_

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Kyoko entro corriendo al edificio ya que estaba haciendo un frio de los mil demonios, clásico de mediados de enero.

Guardo sus cosas en uno de los lockers de la planta baja y cuando cerró la puerta de este, se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba Reino esperándola.

-Ayer huiste- Dijo- Ahora no puedes negarte a hablar conmigo, ya que el Trol de tu novio no esta por aquí ahora- Esbozo su mejor sonrisa de galán, destilando malicia por todos sus poros.

Todos y cada uno de los demonios de Kyoko empezaron a aparecer

_-¿Quien se cree este bastardo para decir que nosotros huimos?-_ Dijo uno mientras intentaba ir a partirle la cara a Reino.

_-Mejor dicho compañero, ¿Quién SE CREE PARA LLAMAR A Tsuruga SAN TROLL?- _Kyoko estaba segura de que querían cortarle la cabeza al Beagle

_-Esperen ¿El dijo que Tsuruga san era nuestro novio?-_ cada uno de los mini demonios volteo para ver al compañero que estaba mas cerca de Kyoko

_-¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeee?-_ dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Kyoko se sonrojo fuertemente al pensar que Tsuruga san y ella eran pareja por que aunque había pasado algo entre ellos dos el día de la fiesta de Nochevieja y el día anterior, ella sabia que era mas por que el clima estaba loco o probablemente las hormonas de cada uno había actuado como catalizadores para que casi hicieran… eso.

-¿Ahora te quedaste muda o es que el tarado ese te prohibió hablar conmigo?-

El instinto asesino de Kyoko volvió a salir a flote.

-Primero ayer no hui, segundo Tsuruga san no es mi novio y tercero: donde vuelvas a decir algo en contra de Tsuruga san yo misma me encargo de mandar tu trasero directo al infierno ¿Me entendiste?- Y al parecer ese comentario le provoco risa al muchacho por que pego una sonora carcajada.

-Solo iría al infiero si vienes conmigo- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo de manera seductora

-¡Bite me!- Dijo Kyoko mientras se daba la vuelta para ir a la clase de Literatura. (1)

-Con gusto- Respondió Reino mientras la tomaba de la cintura y pegaba su pecho con la espalda de ella, le mordió el cuello, unos centímetros más arriba de su clavícula.

Mogami se puso completamente recta, casi como si quisiera convertirse en piedra en ese mismo instante hasta que sintió los dientes de Reino clavándose en su piel. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡Suéltame bastardo!- dijo ella mientras se volteaba y estampaba su puño en la nariz del chico.

-Primero me dices que te muerda y después me golpeas, esta es una relación bastante extraña caperucita, si me permites decirlo, aunque agradezco que no me rompieras la nariz-

-No tenias que tomártelo literal idiota- Dijo mientras se fijaba en la hora -¡Mierda!- fue lo ultimo que pronuncio antes de salir corriendo para alcanzar a llegar a tiempo a la clase.

Reino la vio irse mientras intentaba taparse la mordida que el le había hecho.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Hikaru estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando vio a Kyoko correr por el pasillo.

_~Apenas tiene unos días aquí y ya llega tarde~_

-Procure llegar mas temprano la próxima vez Mogami san- Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.-

Kyoko busco rápidamente su asiento frente a Kanae y se sentó.

-Iré llamando a un representante de cada una de las parejas que forme el día de ayer para entregarles el cuestionario sobre el que se basaran para hacer la entrevista- Vio la cara de fastidio que pusieron algunos – Lo se, se que no les gusta pero no quiero tener que recibir un montón de trabajos de chicos preguntándoles a chicas sobre sus fantasías sexuales o cosas por el estilo- Al parecer esa había sido la idea de muchos de los hombres presentes por que se les dibujo una sonrisa culpable- (2)

Reino entro como si se tratara de la sala de su casa y fue a sentarse donde se encontraban los demás integrantes de Vie Ghoul.

-Mogami san, usted será mi asistente ya que fue la ultima en entrar- Dijo mientras ponía unas veinte hojas blancas sobre el escritorio de Kyoko.

_~Pero si el entro mas tarde que yo~ _Pensó Kyoko mientras volteaba a ver a Reino y le dedicaba una mirada inyectada en odio. Decidió que prefería callarse a ponerse a si misma en ridículo.

Hikaru y Kyoko se fueron al frente de la clase y comenzó a llamar a cada una de las parejas de la clase. Cuando llego al apellido de ella, vio como se levantaba Reino y de manera elegante caminaba hacia ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Kyoko se sintió tremendamente nerviosa por ese tipo de miradas y no hiso más que intentar esconderse detrás del profesor. Un par de parejas mas pasaron, terminaron de entregar los documentos.

Hikaru mando a Kyoko a su lugar no sin antes agradecerle por haberlo ayudado.

-Son 25 preguntas bastante fáciles que no debe traernos ningún problema contestar. Ya les dije que el trabajo se entrega el viernes en mi escritorio, aun les quedan dos días para la grabación y edición del video. No quiero trabajos mal hechos, asi que mejor pónganse a trabajar de una vez en lugar de estar pensando en otras cosas-

Después de eso la clase transcurrió en completa tranquilidad, sin contar con que Reino no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Intento no separarse de Kanae en todo lo que le quedaba del día, ya que al parecer ni Reino ni Kanae se llevaban demasiado bien. Pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando el maestro de la última clase se había reportado enfermo y no había ido.

-Tienen salida temprano- dijo uno de los prefectos.

Eso hizo que Kyoko pensara que hacer. Tenia dos opciones una era decirle a Moko san si podía llevarla al departamento de Tsuruga san o bien esperar una hora en lo que este llegaba por ella. Escogió la segunda opción. Después de todo podía ir a la biblioteca y empezar a hacer el resumen de la "loca" de la maestra de valores.

Tomo uno de sus cuadernos y tomo rumbo hacia la biblioteca. Anoto su nombre en el libro de visitas y se sentó en una de las mesas mas alejadas de la entrada. Comenzó a redactar un ensayo sobre como la televisión influye en el comportamiento de los adolecentes en la sociedad actual (3)

…

Apenas llevaba cerca de una cuartilla cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

-con que aquí estabas, llevo media mañana buscándote- Dijo Reino que se había dejado caer en la silla junto a ella.

-Lo siento, olvide que teníamos que ver como haríamos la entrevista.

-Ya lo había pensado y creo que yo te entrevistare, aquí ya todos conoce la historia de este galán pero no la trágica y muy interesante historia de esta señorita.

-Bien, si eso quieres, por mi esta bien- Respondió Kyoko que intentaba seguir escribiendo su ensayo.

-Entonces vámonos, deberíamos terminar hoy con esas estúpidas preguntas del retrasado de Ishibashi- Kyoko se dio cuenta que Reino tenia una forma un tanto peculiar de hablar: arrastraba las palabras.

-¿Vámonos? ¿Por qué tendría que irme contigo?- Kyoko había cerrado su cuaderno

-Claro, se supone que tienes que hacerme caso, aquí el que sabe como son las cosas soy yo, no lo olvides tu eres la chica nueva-

- Faltan como diez minutos para que lleguen por mi, además yo no puedo estar tomando decisiones sola, Tsuruga san debe darme permiso para poder ir a trabajar contigo.

-Dijiste que ese troglodita no es tu novio ¿Por qué tiene que darte permiso?- Pregunto con mucho interés Reino mientras apoyaba su barbilla en sus manos que estaban sobre la mesa.

-Por que… a ti no te importa y punto. Si no tengo su permiso tendremos que tomar el video aquí. Lo siento.- Dijo ella mientras miraba la hora en su nuevo celular.

-Bien, y ¿como sabré cuando vamos a trabajar? No puedo esperar a que sea mañana por que voy a tener que estar editándolo en la madrugada para poder entregarlo el viernes.-

-yo… no lo se- En partes el chico tenia razón, era cruel por parte de ella que tuviera que estar despierto hasta las tantas de la madrugada para terminar un trabajo que era de ambos

-Dame tu numero- Era una orden y a Kyoko Mogami no le dio buena espina.

-¿Mi numero? Y tu para que…- Comenzó ella

-Asi después de que el mono neuronal de tu no-novio venga y te lleve a tu castillo encantado, puedes pedirle permiso para trabajar hoy conmigo.

-Eso suena coherente, pero sigo sin entender para que quieres el numero de mi móvil-

-Pues para marcarte obvio tonta- dijo el.- Asi podremos trabajar hoy y no tendré que desvelarme mañana-

-Supongo que tienes razón- Kyoko comenzó a escribir su numero en un pedazo de papel y se lo tendió a el. – Peor no quiero llamaditas tontas tuyas a las tres de la mañana-

-Espera mi llamada muñeca- El castaño se levanto y se fue dejándola guardando sus cosas.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Cuando Ren llego a la escuela, se dio cuenta de que Kyoko estaba ahí esperándolo.

-¿Te hice esperar mucho Kyoko chan?- Dijo el bastante preocupado ya que hacia mal clima.

-No Tsuruga san, apenas voy llegando- Respondió ella.

Pasaron el tiempo hablando de cómo le había ido a el, el nuevo proyecto para los americanos, como le hacia falta Yashiro y Chiori, la falta de buenos modelos para el comercial que grabarían el día siguiente.

-Sabes, tu serias una estupenda modelo para esa campaña- Dijo Ren antes de estacionarse.

-No diga eso Tsuruga san- Las orejas de Kyoko comenzaban a ponerse rojas- Y soy pésima hablando en publico-

-no va a haber publico Kyoko chan, solo nosotros dos, el camarógrafo, el director, las maquillistas los de vestuario, los de efectos… esta bien si habrá gente ahí, pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que tu rostro queda perfecto para ese comercial-

-Tal vez en otra ocasión Tsuruga san- Dijo mientras ambos entraban rápidamente a los departamentos.

Ren abrió a puerta de su hogar y el la dejo pasar primero. Vio como se quitaba su abrigo y lo guardaba en el closet que esta junto a la entrada.

Regresaron a su cabeza imágenes del sueño que había tenido por la mañana y no estaba muy seguro de contenerse igual que en la mañana

_~Control Tsuruga Ren, Control~_

que habían comprado el día de ayer antes de la llamada de Yashiro y se dispuso a recalentarla.

-Kyoko chan, ¿necesitas que te ayude con algo?- pregunto el asomándose por la puerta.

-Estoy bien Tsuruga san-

-Pero quiero ayudarte en algo- Dijo poniendo su cara de niño-desprotegido-con-ojos-de-cachorro que mejor le salía.

-Puede ir poniendo la mesa si quiere ayudarme- Dijo ella dándose por vencida. Tal parecía que cuando el se proponía algo, ella no podía negarse

Kyoko intento bajar unos de los platos que estaban en los estantes de arriba, parándose de puntillas y aun asi no alcanzaba a tomarlos.

Ren se apresuro a bajar los platos antes de que le cayeran sobre la cabeza a Kyoko. Sin darse cuenta apenas delo que había hecho se encontró a si mismo pegando su pecho con la espalda de la chica. Sintió como sus cuerpos se tocaban cada que el respiraba, como fluia una especie de energía de el cuerpo de ella al suyo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se alejo de ella para ir a depositar los platos en la mesa. De un momento a otro empezaría a hiperventilar como un adolescente si la veía a la cara. Lo mas probable era que la volviera a besar si no se movía de ahí.

La ayudo a traer las cosas para la comida y después la ayudo a limpiar todo. Justo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ren comenzó a tomar sus cosas para regresar a su trabajo cuando escucho que el teléfono de Kyoko comenzaba a sonar.

_Numero desconocido_. Marcaba la pantalla.

Pensó que era realmente extraño que ella recibiera tan pronto llamadas, aunque bien podía ser su amiga Kotonami para poderse a hablar chismes o cosas de chica. Se le hiso fácil contestar por ella.

_-¿Ya se fue tu no-novio caperucita?-_ Escucho la misma voz del muchacho de día anterior, el tal Reino Hizuri. _-¿Ya puedo pasar por ti?-_

Todos los sentidos de Ren se nublaron de repente. ¿Por qué Kyoko lo invitaría? ¿Estaban saliendo? ¿Por qué ese puñetero niño va a venir a mi casa mientras yo no estoy? ¿Yo estoy teniendo malditas fantasías con ella, mientras ella se larga con otro?

-¿Tsuruga san se encuentra bien?-escucho que le preguntaba Kyoko

-¿Invitaste a alguien a MI casa?- pregunto. Vio como ella empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-no, Tsuruga san, yo no haría algo como eso-

-¿En serio? Porque realmente no lo parece- Dijo el mientras tomaba el celular de Kyoko otra vez.-Acabas de recibir una llamada, una llamada que te contradice-

-Tsuruga san permítame explicarle- comenzó ella

-se quien era, no necesitas decirme nada-

-Pero las cosas no son como parecen…- Otra vez Ren volvió a interrumpirla.

-No me interesa lo que hagas, pero si vas revolcarte con alguno de tus novios, lo harás lejos de mi casa ¿entendiste?-

-Tsuruga san…- Dijo ella aun parada a mitad de la sala

-Lo que sea, no me importa. Llegare tarde- Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de si.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Kyoko se quedo aun unos momentos parada en medio de la habitación asimilando lo que acababa de pasar. No entendía como en menos de diez minutos las cosas se complicaron tanto.

Era imposible que Tsuruga san estuvieran asi de molesto por una simple llamada.

De repente el salón se inundo con el timbre de un teléfono. Sin duda le habían vuelto a marcar

-_No te atrevas a colgarme otra vez-_ Escucho a voz del Beagle atravez de la bocina

De pronto todo le cobro sentido. Tsuruga san había contestado su teléfono y Reino había abierto su maldita bocaza.

-¿Qué quieres? Te dije que no me llamaras- Dijo Kyoko con bastante rudeza.

_-Te llamo por que tenemos un trabajo que hacer-_ Estaba segura de que el empezaría su larga perorata sobre como era culpa de ella que el trabajo no estuviera listo

-Hoy no lo voy a hacer, tendrás que grabar mañana-

_-¿Cómo que no puedes? Tenemos que terminar hoy-_ Repitió Reino

-No tienes el derecho para venir y decirme lo que tengo que hacer. Ahora por tu culpa estoy metida en problemas asi que si no te gusta como hago las cosas pues ¡púdrete Beagle!-

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**~ Play Song ~**

Todo el resto del día trajo un dolor de cabeza tan insoportable que ni un par de pastillas analgésicas se lo quitaron.

_~¿Pero como unas pastillas te quitan un dolor que proviene de algo mas allá de mi cuerpo?~_

De alguna manera las horas en el trabajo le pasaron demasiado rápidas y el no quería volver a verla tan rápido. No estaba seguro de poder aguantar volver a verla y saber que ella tenia alguien mas, alguien que cuidaba de ella mejor que el.

Después de todo ¿Quién era el para esa chica? Solo su captor, el maldito degenerado que la había comprado por unos cuantos dólares. El hecho de que se llevaran bien no significaba que eran amigos, ni mucho menos que ella se enamoraría de el.

Decidió que regresaría a ser la misma persona que era antes de conocerla.

Subió a su auto cuando el reloj marcaba cerca de las once de la noche. Paso los bares que frecuentaba cuando salía con Yashiro, con Chiori o con Momose. Paso los limites de la ciudad. Quería un lugar donde pudiera ahogar sus penas en alcohol y olvidar por un momento que había empezado a enamorarse como un idiota de una chiquilla.

Finalmente encontró un lugar parecido del que había sacado a Kyoko. Solo tomo su abrigo y entro. Volvió a sentir como su teléfono móvil vibraba dentro de este y lo apago.

Decidió que esa noche no seria Tsuruga Ren, si no un hombre mas con el corazón roto que busca consuelo en el fondo de una botella.

Se sentó en uno de los asientos de la barra y ordeno un vaso de whiskey. De un trago se lo paso sin siquiera saborearlo. Le dejo un sabor amargo en la boca y un ardor nada agradable en el fondo de la garganta. Pidió un segundo y después un tercer trago de ese liquido ambarino.

_~Bonita suerte Ren~_ Escucho como su conciencia comenzaba a hablar _~Ahora sientes lo que la mayoría de tus conquistas sintieron cuando las botabas por tener un prospecto mejor en puerta. ¿Quien lo diría?~_ Hasta su mente se burlaba de el. Pero no podía culparla, tenia todo el derecho.

Sintió como poco a poco los clientes del local iban desapareciendo, como mientras mas tarde era, el iba siendo el único cliente del local que aun quedaba.

Perdió la cuenta del número de vasos que tomo después de unos ocho o probablemente nueve, mientras tuviera dinero para pagarlo, que siguieran sirviendo.

_~ ¿Entonces ayer que dijo que estaba feliz conmigo, mentía?¿Esta feliz por que tengo el suficiente dinero como para comprarle lo que quiere?¿Como para hacer lo que ella quiera con el simple hecho de pensarlo? ¿Esta feliz de jugar conmigo mientras ese idiota se divierte debajo de su falda?~_

Ren sabia perfectamente que estaba dejando que sus emociones dominaran a su razón, pero ¿Cómo olvidaba que había empezado a enamorarse de ella?

Intentaba que el amargo sabor del alcohol borrara las sensaciones que tenia cada vez que la veía, como su respiración se agitaba cada vez que ella estaba cerca. O como su corazón parecía detenerse cada vez que la veía sonreír para el.

Simplemente era imposible que dejara de sentir todas esas cosas cuando pensaba en ella. No era el simple hecho de que quisiera poseerla de todas las maneras posibles, tanto física como emocionalmente, si no que ella ya era dueña de el aunque no se diera cuenta y eso era lo que mas le molestaba.

-¡Maldita sea que dejes la botella te dije!- Soltó cuando el cantinero por tercera vez consecutiva intentaba quitarle la botella.

¿Dónde estaba ella ahora que el la necesitaba? Seguramente en mi cama revolcándose son ese bastardo. Esa idea le provoco nauseas.

¿Habría ella dejado que ese tal Reino entrara a su casa? ¿Era eso de lo que quería ese chiquillo hablar con ella ayer?

No podía imaginar como alguien como ella fuera capaz de hacerle algo como eso a el. La simple idea le daba risa. Risa por lo patético que debería de verse estando casi a punto de llorar por culpa de una mujer. Risa por haberse burlado de aquellos que lo habían antecedido.

Pasaron las horas y las botellas se fueron terminando. Posiblemente el cantinero le cobro demás o de menos, no tenia la ms remota idea de cuanto había sido. Además tenia que regresar a su casa.

Se encontró sentado en su auto dirigiéndose a la que desafortunadamente era su casa y que compartía con ella.

Tardo más de la cuenta en bajar de su auto y trastabillo cuando intento subir el desnivel de la puerta de entrada pero le valió, estaba tan ebrio que nada de eso lo recordaría.

Al tercer intento de introducir la llave para abrir la puerta de su departamento y hacerlo exitosamente, logrando abrir la puerta, sintió como unos pequeños brazos se colgaron de su cuello. Parecía que ese pequeño ser estaba llorando. Debía ser ella.

-Estaba… preocupada… yo llame muchas veces a su teléfono… estaba muy preocupada de que algo… le hubiera pasado- Mientras hablaba seguía llorando.

-No se por que lo hiciste, te dije que llegaría tarde- dijo el mientras rompía el abrazo de la chica.-Debiste pasarla de lujo después de que me fui-

-Eso no es cierto- Kyoko había bajado la mirada y su flequillo impedía que el pudiera verla bien.

-¿no? Entonces explícame que hacia ese tipo llamando a tu teléfono.- Ren se cruzo de brazos esperando que ella hablara.

-Teníamos un trabajo que entregar el viernes, y me pidió mi numero para ponernos de acuerdo- Dijo ella mientras seguía con la mirada clavada en el piso.

-¿Segura?- Ren necesitaba creer en las palabras de ella o tal ves es que tenia tanto alcohol en las venas que su cerebro estaba funcionando incorrectamente.

-Yo no haría algo que dañara a Tsuruga san- Dijo mirando directamente a los ojos de Ren.

Ren no necesito absolutamente nada más para creerle. Sabía que no estaba pensando mucho, pero aunque lo pensara durante mil años llegaría a la misma conclusión: El le creería. Le creería si le dijera que e cielo es color verde, que el agua de mar es refresco de cola azul, que las nubes están formadas de algodón de azúcar, que los osos panda fueron pintados con tinta china o que el cereal crece en los arboles. Le creería cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca y mandaría a la mierda todo lo que fuera contrario a eso.

Y verla ahí con ese pijama rosa con dibujos de princesa que a ella tanto le gustaba, con el cabello revuelto y los ojos hinchados después de haber llorado prácticamente toda la noche le rompió el corazón.

El era el culpable de que ella estuviera asi, ni siquiera la dejo explicarse por la tarde y paso casi toda la noche rumiando ese odio y celos infundados que tenia contra ella.

No pudo hacer nada más que acercarse y abrazarla mientras ella seguía disculpándose como si todo eso fuera su culpa.

El mas que nadie necesitaba creerle para saber que no estaría solo otra vez en toda su vida, no soportaría que alguien mas le volviera a mentir.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Aclaraciones.**

1.- Amo esa frase y si a todos aquellos a los que se los digo me mordieran, probablemente tuviera un montonal de mordidas xD

2.- ¿No me creen? Se han dado cuenta de que los chavos solo piensan en eso? Bueno con dos hermanos adolescentes de esa edad, se que lo hacen… todo el maldito tiempo :

3.- Ese trabajo si es real, se lo encargaron a un amigo en la clase de valores y comenzó a describir el programa de Jersey Shore y termino hablando de héroes virtuales como Werevertumorro (blogger)

**Comentarios y Notas del autor.**

chicas! Se los dije, les traería capitulo el viernes y aquí estoy

Ya se que muchas se sintieron tristes después del capitulo pasado y en partes me alegro por que como me dijo Nani "era capaz de transmitir tristeza" No puedo negarlo esa chica subió mi autoestima

Ahora estoy teniendo un maldito problema! No se como me esta pasando esto pero cada vez que intento pensar algo acerca de Reino resulta que me viene el nombre de Malfoy y lo mismo pasa con Kyoko, mas de una vez escribí Hermione. Creo que es mas por que estoy algo eufórica por el próximo estreno de la película que mi mente no maquina nada mas que cosas relacionadas con el universo que JK Rowling creo xD

La verdad no se creo que ando algo soñadora y algo emocionada, no se siento que algo emocionante va a pasar y no me refiero precisamente a la premier que tanto espero de HP7.

Bien, antes de que se me pase, le dedico este capitulo a una nueva lectora que conseguí, y que espero que nos volvamos muy buenas amigas : mi querida Nani mejor conocida en Ffnet como Annie-chan94.

Ahora si, mil gracias por sus comentarios:

Stefyue, Chamorra, otaku21, Genesis Torres, Kariramos, Saiyuri, MinervaPotter, LittleMargarita, G-Dragon-sama, oryxyro, sakuraliz23, annie-chan94 y .

Promento tener el siguiente capitulo para el lunes o martes

Un saludo nenas.


	14. Chapter 14

Ahí estaba otra vez igual que el día anterior y que el anterior a ese. Sentado sobre el borde de su cama después de apagar la alarma del despertador que anunciaba que eran las ocho de la mañana. Escucho como sus hermanas peleaban por entrar al baño y como su madre iba a despertar a sus otros dos hermanos varones.

~_Siempre la misma jodida rutina_~ Pensó Fuwa Sho mientras se tallaba los ojos para quitarse el sueño.

Se dio una ducha rápida y bajo para desayunar algo.

-Buenos días onii-chan- Dijo su madre.

Con un movimiento de cabeza saludo a sus hermanos que estaban sentados en la mesa redonda de la cocina mientras su madre terminaba de hacer sus almuerzos. Apenas tomo un pan que se encontraba en el plato de su hermana y salió de su casa con rumbo a la escuela.

A pesar de que hacia el típico frio hiela huesos de mitad de enero, ese era el menor de sus problemas.

Entro a clase cinco minutos antes de que sonara la chicharra que anuncia el inicio de clases.

-Bien jóvenes- Dijo el maestro frente a clases – Les entregare los resultados del examen de ayer-

~ ¡Vaya Mierda!~ Pensó al ver un 35 encerrado en un gran circulo rojo en la esquina superior izquierda. ~_Mis notas eran buenas cuando ella estaba aquí~ _Se dijo mentalmente con desgana mientras doblaba por la mitad su examen y lo metía dentro de uno de sus cuadernos.

El día no le pudo salir peor. En la hora del descanso, mientras intentaba ligarse con una chica muy mona de tercero, Pochiri llego y le hiso tremendo escándalo que a su "nueva conquista" no le quedo mas que reírse de pena ajena y dejarlo solo con la demente de Mimori. Después durante la clase de deportes, por estar pensando en "n" cosas no alcanzo a detener el balón que fue a impactar justo contra su nariz. ~_Gracias a dios no rompió mi perfecta nariz_~. Y al finalizar las clases, mientras iba con rumbo a su casa, lo agarro un aguacero marca diablo que lo dejo completamente empapado y muerto de frio.

_~Ojala no me hubiera levantado de la cama~_

Ahora venia su padre y lo obligaba a quedarse a cargo del bar por esa noche.

_~ ¿Acaso mi suerte es tan mala?~ _pensó cuando tomaba sus cosas para irse detrás de la barra del bar con una cara de pocos amigos.

Cuando el reloj marcaba pasadas de las once, un extraño entro en el bar.

_~Nada del otro mundo~ _Ironizo el. _~Espera… su rostro se me hace conocido… ¿Dónde lo habré visto? ~ _Sho se dio cuenta que el tipo estaba tan metido en sus propios pensamientos que no reparaba en que el no le quitaba la vista de encima. Al parecer buscaba por todos los medios embriagarse, por que con todo el Whiskey que se estaba tomando bien podían poner ebrios a más de la mitad de la población de todo Japón.

El reloj marco las 12.30 de la noche, por lo general cerraban pasadas las dos de la mañana, pero aun así las personas comenzaron a irse. Apenas era mitad de semana por lo que no había tantas personas como las habría un viernes o un sábado.

El extraño seguía sentado en una de las sillas de la barra, mientras se bebía de un trago el contenido del vaso que sostenía en la mano. Sho no tuvo más remedio que volver a llenarlo.

-Deja la botella- dijo con una voz ronca como si hablar le pareciera un gran esfuerzo y bastante quedo como si hablara para el mismo. Sho no le dio importancia, mejor dicho ni siquiera escucho cuando las palabras que el extraño había dicho.

-¡Maldita sea que dejes la botella te dije!- Le grito el desconocido mientras alzaba la cabeza para verlo directo a los ojos.

Fue entonces que Sho se dio cuenta de quien era ese tipo.

-Cla…claro- dijo mientras le regresaba la botella que se encontraba a la mitad.

_~ ¡Es el maldito bastardo que me robo a Kyoko!~ _Empezó a sentir como la ira se apoderaba de su cuerpo mientras fulminaba con la mirada al tipo que se había llevado a SU mujer. (1)

Sho no podía creer que a ese tipo de aspecto atemorizante le hubiera arrebatado lo único que realmente le pertenecía.

_~El podrá llevarme a donde ella esa~ _Pensó Sho mientras seguía viéndolo. _~vaya vaya, ¿Quién lo diría? Esta idiota me llevara frente a ella. Fue tan estúpido que el viniera justamente aquí~_

Dieron casi las dos de la mañana cuando Sho le aviso que cerrarían pronto. El tipo no espero a que Sho le diera su cuenta y dejo un par de billetes en la barra mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina. _~Primero me llevas con la mujer que quiero y ahora me das dinero de mas… no cabe duda que eres un estúpido~ _Sho sonreía por dentro. Hablo con su madre o mejor dicho solo le grito que saldría mientras su esta hacia el corte de caja de esa noche y ni tiempo le dio de preguntarle a donde iría o a que hora llegaría.

Le costo seguir al tipo ya que manejaba como el mismo demonio, parecía como si le urgiera llegar a su casa o algo por el estilo por que de no haber sido por su excelente vista, lo habría perdido cuando llegaron al centro de Tokio.

Sho se estaciono frente al edificio al cual el "el ladrón" como el lo llamaba, se había detenido.

-Con que aquí vive mi preciosa Kyoko eh!... Mi suerte no fue tan mala después de todo- Dijo en voz baja mientras veía el lujoso edificio.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

-_Estaba… preocupada… yo llame muchas veces a su teléfono… estaba muy preocupada de que algo… le hubiera pasado- Decía Kyoko mientras seguía llorando aun abrazada al cuello de Ren._

_-No se por que lo hiciste, te dije que llegaría tarde- dijo el mientras rompía el abrazo de la chica.-Debiste pasarla de lujo después de que me fui- Ella lo soltó empezó a jugar con sus manos de manera nerviosa_

_-Eso no es cierto- Kyoko había bajado la mirada y su flequillo impedía que el pudiera verla bien._

_-¿no? Entonces explícame que hacia ese tipo llamando a tu teléfono.- Ren se cruzo de brazos esperando que ella hablara._

_-Teníamos un trabajo que entregar el viernes, y me pidió mi numero para ponernos de acuerdo- Dijo ella mientras seguía con la mirada clavada en el piso._

_-¿Segura?- Ren necesitaba creer en las palabras de ella o tal vez es que tenia tanto alcohol en las venas que su cerebro estaba funcionando incorrectamente._

_-Yo no haría algo que dañara a Tsuruga san- Dijo mirando directamente a los ojos de Ren._

_-Ven aquí- Dijo mientras la abrazaba._

_-Yo lo siento Tsuruga san, lo siento, no quería hacer que usted se molestara- Decía Kyoko mientras escondía su cara en el pecho de Ren._

_-Ya, ya descuida nena, aquí estoy- Ren comenzó a acariciar tiernamente su cabello mientras ella seguía gimoteando manchando la camisa de el con sus lagrimas._

_-Pensé que algo malo le había pasado- Dijo Kyoko mientras abrazaba con mas fuerza a Ren._

_-eh! ¡Descuida! Aquí estoy ¿no?-Dijo separándose un poco de ella mientras le sonreía._

_-Tenia miedo- Vio como Ella tenia los ojos vidriosos e hinchados como si en cualquier instante volviera a empezar a llorar otra vez. Ren no pudo evitar sentirse como el mayor bastardo del universo al saber que era su culpa que ella estuviera llorando, escondió su rostro en el huevo entre el cuello y el hombro de Kyoko, empezó a inhalar el característico olor a caramelo que le pertenecía a ella._

_-¿De que tenias miedo?- Pregunto Ren que aun tenia el rostro oculto. Cualquiera que viera esa escena la encontraría un tanto rara: el estaba algo encorvado para poder alcanzar el cuello de la chica mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y ella seguía gimoteando mientras lo abrazaba a el por los hombros._

_-De que algo malo le pudiera pasar, de que no regresara- Dijo Kyoko cerca muy cerca del oído de Ren cosa que no paso desapercibida para el que de inmediato sintió que su corazón se acelero. Sabia que sentirse así estaba mal, ya que debía ser el efecto del alcohol actuando sobre su sistema nervioso el que hacia ver cosas donde no las había. De pronto el se separo y la miro directamente a esos ojos ambarinos que tanto le gustaban, un tanto vidriosos como si ella se estuviera conteniendo de echarse a llorar otra vez, la tomo del mentón con un mano para que ella no dejara de mirarlo mientras el hablaba._

_-Esta es nuestra casa, yo siempre regresare aquí mientras tu estés- hizo énfasis en la palabra nuestra, deseando que ella entendiera lo que el trataba de decirle -Se que me porte como un idiota, como el mayor de los estúpidos actuando de la manera mas idiota. Se que te hice llorar y eso con nada se disculpa. Se que te hice preocuparte y desvelarte mientras me esperabas para saber que llegaría con bien a casa. No tienes ni la menor idea de lo molesto que estoy conmigo mismo por hacerte esto. No te merezco, no después de como te trate hoy- _

_-Tsuruga san, descuide, no tiene que preocuparse- dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa -Eso ya paso, usted esta con bien en casa. Muy en el fondo yo sabía que usted regresaría-_

_Ren perdió el control de sus acciones después de que ella terminara de hablar. Ver esas mejillas levente sonrojadas, esos labios carmín produciendo una mágica sonrisa y esos ojos llenos de confianza, de esperanza; lo hicieron perderse en el mas profundo de los abismos mientras seguía viendo esos ojos color chocolate. No pudo resistirse y al final volvió a besarla. Era una suave, lenta y tierna caricia, con la justa medida de ternura y delicadeza. Ren dejo de sostener su mentón y subió la palma de su mano para tomar completamente su mejilla. _

_Aun con los ojos cerrados podía sentir como ella se ponía completamente roja y su respiración se comenzó a agitar. Tal vez era el efecto de todo lo que había bebido esa noche, pero sintió como ella respondía ese ligero y casto beso Pronto ese beso dejo de ser suave y lento para tornarse mas salvaje y pasional. Solo Dios sabía cuanto había anhelado ese contacto durante toda esa noche, y la anterior y la anterior a esa. _

_Ren se separo un poco para poder verla. Lucia sumamente hermosa ahí con el cabello despeinado, las mejillas sonrojadas completamente, los ojos cerrados, respirando irregularmente y los labios rojos e hinchados entreabiertos. Era una imagen digna de admirar pero su cuerpo clamaba por volver a hacer suya esa boca. Comenzó a lamer el labio inferior de Kyoko, desde una comisura a otra y cuando escucho un leve gemido de ella, se separo un poco, no estaba bien lo que el estaba haciendo; eran casi las tres de la mañana, era jueves y ambos tenían clases y escuela al día siguiente. _

_Cuando menos acordó, sintió como las manos de ella, que hasta ese entonces solo estaban entrelazadas detrás de su nuca, lo atraían hacia ella con fuerza. Mayor fue su sorpresa al notar como Kyoko comenzaba a besarlo, sintió su lengua introduciéndose dentro de su boca, acariciando cada uno de los lugares que encontró, intentando hacer reaccionar a la suya, incoando un seductor y letal baile entre ambas. Ren coloco sus brazos en la espalda baja de Kyoko mientras la levantaba un poco mas para tener un beso mucho mas fácil y cómodo, mientras que ella seguía jugando con el cabello de el._

_Pronto la necesidad de aire fue latente entre ambos y más a fuerza que de a ganas se separaron. Ren reconoció la mirada cargada de lujuria que ella le estaba dedicando por que era la que el mismo poseía en ese momento. Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de reprimirse un segundo mas de lo necesario, rápidamente volvieron a besarse. _

_Ren sentía un vacio en su pecho cada vez que por cuestiones fisiológicas tena que separarse de ella que solo se llenaba cuando sus labios volvían a estar unidos._

_Pronto sus manos comenzaron a viajar sobre el cuerpo de la chica. La ropa, en ese justo instante era un verdadero estorbo. Quería sentir la sueva piel que a Kyoko le pertenecía. De todas formas, no se creía que ella estuviera lo suficientemente lista tanto física como mentalmente para sostener una relación en ese momento, si uno de los dos tenia que poner un limite en esa situación, lo mas indicado era que fuera el quien marcara un alto. _

_-Kyoko... Kyoko... no... Espera...espera- decía mientras intentaba separarse de la chica que seguía intentando comérselo a besos -Esto no esta bien- La expresión de la chica lo tenia confundido, aun seguía viéndolo de una extraña manera -Deberíamos dejar las cosas aquí. No esta bien...- Cayo de repente cuando ella puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de el indicándole que se callara_

_-Shh Ren, Tranquilo- Dijo ella -Yo se lo que quieres, y detenernos no es algo que te agrade mucho en estos momentos. Lo que tu tienes tantas ganas de hacer, es lo mismo que yo quiero en este preciso instante- Se había acercado tanto a su oído que termino susurrando la ultima parte antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja._

_Ahora a quien se le subieron los colores al rostro y se quedo sin habla fue el. No era posible que esa niña tímida y mojigata que conocía estuviera diciéndole esas cosas. ~_Una actitud tan sensual como esa debería estar castigada con cárcel

_Sin que su mente pudiera hilar una frase coherente, sintió como Kyoko tomaba s riendas del momento y se lanzaba otra vez a atacar su boca mientras que sus manos viajaban a través de todo el pecho de el._

_Ren se sintió como si esa fuera su primera vez, inclusive peor, esta vez una niña estaba haciéndolo quedarse, literalmente, sin palabras mientras ella hacia todo el trabajo. Kyoko de alguna manera consiguió sentarlo en el sofá tapizado en piel que adornaba la sala. El joven vio como ella caminaba de manera demasiado sensual para ser ella hasta sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Eso simplemente era algo que no cuadraba._

_Ren sentía que de un momento a otro su cuerpo comenzaría a arder en llamas si esa mujer seguía encima de el. _

_Pero su cordura se tiro por la borda al ver que Kyoko comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa. Decidió que si lo que ella quería era hacerlo esa misma noche, esa misma noche lo harían y al cuerno si después el se recriminaba por lo que harían._

_Comenzó una serie de besos por todo su cuello. Lento muy lento como si quisiera dejar tatuado en cada lugar que besaba, que ella era de su propiedad y que estaba prohibida para cualquier otro. Necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas saborear esa nívea piel que ella tan placenteramente exponía a el. Le encantaba sentir como su cuerpo se contraía cada vez que ella suspiraba por una caricia o un beso suyo. Y entonces encontró un ponto específico, donde el cuello y el hombro se unen, justo por encima de la clavícula que al contacto la hizo gemir. ~_Bingo_~ Y sin pensárselo dos veces, mordió dicho lugar, no como si pretendiera arrancarlo, simplemente marcarlo, hacer notar a cualquiera que eso había sido suyo. Una sonrisa triunfante apareció en su rostro aun escondido en el cuello de la chica._

Y entonces despertó.

o˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

El mayor de los hermanos Ishibashi seguía dando vueltas en su capa a pesar que tenia horas que intentaba quedarse dormido. (2)

Parecía como si estuviera peleado con Morfeo ya que por mas que lo intentaba, no podía sacar de su cabeza a Kyoko Mogami. Toda la mañana tubo ese aroma dulzón atontando sus sentidos desde que ella se acerco a ayudarlo a repartir las hojas del proyecto que tenían que entregar para el viernes.

A su cabeza llego la cara de molestia que puso la chica cuando la llamo justamente a ella para "castigarla" por ser la ultima en llegar, a sabiendas que el ultimo fue Hizuri. Y sin embargo cambio drásticamente su expresión por un aura angelical para cumplir con su encargo.

Hikaru pensó que ella se negaría como cualquier otra chica de esa clase a la que hubiera mandado, pero no, ella se levanto a ayudarle como si nada. Ella era especial

A pesar de no saber nada de ella, mas que su nombre, empezaba a gustarle mas y mas cada dia.

_~Solo espero que la anciana no tarde demasiado en regresar a dar clases, me muero por invitarla a salir~_ Pensó por que mientras la titular de Literatura no regresara, el no podría invitarla a salir. ~_Ojala regrese antes de san Valentín~_

o˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

~_ ¿Todo fue un jodido sueño?~_se pregunto mientras venia a Kyoko dormir en su cama abrazada a el cual Koala bebe. ~_Pero no puede ser, todo era tan real: los besos, las caricias, incluso la escuche gemir cuando la mordí... Eso es, si todo fue un sueño no debería tener ninguna marca en el cuello~_ se dijo Ren mientras teniendo mucho cuidado de no despertarla se fue moviendo para intentar ver el cuello de Kyoko con mayor facilidad e intentar buscar la marca de sus dientes en la fina piel de ella.

Con sumo cuidado movió el cuello del pijama rosado con dibujos de princesas que a ella tanto le gustaba, dejando al descubierto el área que le interesaba, acerco su rostro hasta que estuvo a menos de un palmo de distancia, y sus sentidos se atontaron cuando sintió ese embriagante olor a caramelo que desprendía el cabello de la chica. Por un instante olvido cual era su misión pero al sentir que ella se removía en la cama, su mente regreso a la tierra.

_~ ¡Busca la maldita mordida y después piensas lo que quieras!~_ Se regaño mentalmente.

Volvió a seguir buscando y entonces, encontró una marca en la parte baja del cuello, justo donde se une al hombro, perfectamente escondida debajo del pijama.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido para Tsuruga Ren, era imposible que ellos no hubieran hecho nada pero ella tuviera secuelas de lo que el había soñado. _~Igual y aun dormido la mordí. ¡Dios Mío! Gracias al cielo ella no se despertó o creería que soy un jodido vampiro o algo por el estilo~ _Por una extraña razón, se inclino un poco mas y beso la marca en el cuello de la chica antes de regresar a su lugar y caer completamente rendido después de un día de locos.

o˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Lentamente se fue estirando como si moverse le costara trabajo. Kyoko aun se negaba a abrir los ojos para despertar completamente, sabia que podía seguir acostada cinco minutos mas para después comenzar con los quehaceres diarios antes de ir a clases.

Un bostezo tras otro le fueron llegando mientras se intentaba girar sobre la cama. Una cama demasiado dura, demasiado grande. No le dio demasiada importancia, tal vez era que aun no se acostumbraba a no estar en su cama en la casa de los Fuwa, en la que había dormido por casi diez años.

Se sentía extrañamente cómoda, como si alguien la estuviera abrazando.

_~ ¡Espera! Yo no dormí anoche en mi cama, anoche dormí con Tsuruga san~_ Sin duda era el mejor amanecer que había tenido en toda su vida, sentir que alguien te abraza tan protectoramente mientras duerme debía ser un regalo del cielo. Entonces cayo en cuenta que por el sol que entraba por la ventana era mas tarde de lo que creía.

Busco con la mirada el reloj que estaba sobre una de las mesas de noche del joven y casi se infarta al darse cuenta de la hora.

_~ ¡Son las 8.30!_Pensó antes de levantarse tan rápido como si estar acostada junto a aquel moreno le quemara.

- Tsuruga san, es tardísimo- Lo comenzó a mover lo suficientemente fuerte como para zarandear todo ese gran cuerpo que Ren se cargaba. No se detuvo a darse cuenta que el estaba sin camisa

O que aun dormido seguía viéndose tan atractivo como de costumbre, probablemente mas con ese aspecto tan inocente e inofensivo que pocas veces se veía en el. No, ella se fijo e que faltaba media hora antes de que entrara a clase y el al trabajo y ambos seguían aun en pijamas. Lo movió un poco mas duro hasta que consiguió que el se despertara.

-Hmm- gruño Ren mientras intentaba tapar su cara con su brazo izquierdo ignorándola.

-Tsuruga san es tardísimo son las 8.35 – Dijo Kyoko.

La chica se sorprendió al ver como Ren se sentaba abruptamente y se giraba para ver el reloj, como si no creyera que hora era.

-Dese prisa Tsuruga san, no podemos llegar tarde- Dijo antes de salir corriendo a su habitación para cambiarse la ropa de dormir por el uniforme. A las carreras se lavo la cara, se recogió el cabello en un descuidado moño, peleo con las calcetas que se negaban a entrar correctamente en sus pies, con a corbata que _afortunadamente_ estaba hecha nudo y no la podía desenredar para poder acomodársela correctamente, se lavo con mas fuerza de la necesaria los dientes hasta el punto de casi hacer sangrar sus encías. En menos de diez minutos estaba lista y parada con su mochila al hombro en la puerta de la entrada, esperando a que Ren llegara junto a ella. Apenas había esperado unos instantes cuando lo vio a el salir con un pantalón de vestir gris y una camisa de manga larga lila y un jersey negro en la mano.

-date prisa Kyoko chan, no quiero que llegues tarde- Dijo tomando sus cosas mientras antes de cerrar la puerta del departamentos tras ellos.

Ya en el auto, Ren manejo casi como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Por alguna extraña razón no encontró a ningún policía de transito o entonces si ni toda la suerte del mundo los sacaría de esa.

Llegaron al diez para las nueve, casi la misma hora de siempre.

Ambos se despidieron y Kyoko se bajo del auto y espero a que este desapareciera, antes de echarse a correr para alcanzar la primera clase.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Los famosos Vie Ghoul estaban desperdigados por toda el aula hablando con las parejas que les había tocado para hacer el dichoso video para la clase de literatura.

La gran mayoría de le ellos ya había grabado la entrevista para esa misma tarde dedicarse a hacer la edición y al día siguiente entregarlo.

Excepto su líder, Reino, que seguía enfurruñado en su asiento esperando que cierta señorita de cabellos naranjas llegara para poder reclamarle el hecho de que lo hubiera mandado a la mierda y le colgara el día anterior.

Reino la vio llegar casi casi corriendo, toda agitada, con el cabello despeinado, con una calceta mas arriba que la otra, el nudo de la corbata mal hecho y con una manzana a medio comer en la mano. Sin duda ese look de "me-acabo-de-despertar-hace-diez-minutos" le sentaba bastante bien. L siguió observando hasta que ella llego con la lesbiana de Kanae.

_~Esa es otra con la que tengo asuntos que tratar~_

Apenas se levanto de su asiento para ir a comenzar su interrogatorio, cuando vio como el lameculos de Ishibashi llevo pavoneándose como siempre lo hacia. A pesar de todo, se obligo a si mismo a volver a aplastarse en la silla en la que estaba. Ya la buscaría después, al fin y al cabo tenían un proyecto que hacer y de eso ella no podía escapar.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Antes de entrar a la cafetería, Kyoko Mogami sintió como su estomago empezaba a gruñir, molesto por no haber comido nada mas que una manzana a las carreras.

Pero antes siquiera de pensar en comer, se encamino detrás de cierto castaño de aspecto extraño.

-¡Beagle!- Grito cuando vio que el se alejaba como si no la hubiera escuchado -¡Hizuri!- Volvió a Levantar la voz, pero el chico siguió con ese andar arrogante que lo caracterizaba –¡Reino Hizuri!- Grito un par de metros antes de alcanzarlo.

-¿Me hablas a mi?- Pregunto fingiendo inocencia –Pensé que habías olvidado que existo. Ayer me colgaste cuando estaba intentando quedar contigo para el trabajo de Literatura-

-Lo siento, tenia algunos inconvenientes-

-Algunos inconvenientes, ya veo- Dijo –Ahora yo también tengo algunos inconvenientes, así que desaparécete de mi vista, no tengo ganas de perder mi valioso tiempo contigo.

-Oye espera, ya te pedí una disculpa- Empezaba a molestarse por la resistencia del chico a querer hacer el trabajo

-Eso ya lo escuche, el punto es que yo me muero de hambre, además el que te disculpes no hace que quiera hablar contigo- Reino la ignoro completamente, se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el resto de sus amigos

-A mi tampoco me hace mucha gracia trabajar contigo, pero tenemos un trabajo que entregar y no vas a echarlo a perder.- Kyoko lo sujeto antes de que pudiera seguir alejándose –Así que te guste o no, vas a trabajar conmigo, y lo harás ahorita no cuando tu quieras.

-No, no lo hare. Nadie te nombro jefa, así que deja de darme ordenes- Jalo su brazo para liberarse del agarre de la chica –Suéltame. Si quieres hacerlo, búscame después de clases y entonces trabajamos- Sin decir nada mas el castaño comenzó a andar en dirección opuesta a sus amigos, intentando salir de la cafetería.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Ren estaba dentro de una junta importante.

Las cosas cada vez se complicaban mas con esos nuevo socios americanos. Parecía como si fueran imanes opuestos. Si el decía verde, ellos decían azul. Si el decía si, ellos decían no; el día, ellos noche. Después de estar dos horas mostrándoles el proyecto de publicidad que su equipo había planeado, ellos seguían rechazándolo, llamándolos incompetentes y novatos.

Sin duda, faltaba poco para que perdiera la paciencia.

-Bien señores, creo que nos merecemos un descanso. ¿Qué les parece un almuerzo tardío? Si seguimos así moriremos por agotamiento e inanición- Escucho como Yashiro llamaba a los presentes para caldear un poco los ánimos.

Ren se quedo en su asiento en uno de los extremos de la gran mesa en la que se encontraban trabajando, rascándose la nuca. Espero hasta que todos salieran para poder hablar con su mejor amigo.

-Si no los hubieras sacado, te juro que yo mismo le habría sacado los ojos a la arpía que tiene por líder-

-Kylan Templah. Muy buen cuerpo, pésimo carácter- Contesto Yashiro desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-La odio. No se como pudimos liarnos con esas norteamericanos de pacotilla- Le había comenzado un dolor de cabeza al enfrascarse en una discusión acerca de la historia que se manejarían para la nueva marca de perfumes que planeaban vender en Japón. _~Los perfumes no tienen historias~_ Pensó Ren, sin embargo se paso media mañana con Kajima intentando crear la maldita historia que los clientes querían. A falta de la directora de arte, no pensaba ir a sacar a Amamiya Chiori, aun convaleciente solo por que estos bastardos querían un cuento para promocionar un estúpido perfume.

Pero cuando llego la hora de presentar el proyecto, Kylan Templah simplemente lo rechazo.

Ren tuvo que contenerse de aventarle justo a la cabeza la taza de té que tenia en la mano

-¿Cuándo sale Chiori chan del hospital? Ella tiene mas imaginación que yo y muchísima mas que el tarado de Kajima – Dijo Ren.

-Chiori sale esta tarde. ¿Puedo ir a verla y comentárselo, seguro que en menos de cinco minutos ella tendrá la historia justo como quiere Templah san- Respondió Yashiro mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

-Te lo agradecería. Yo no sirvo para esto, sin ella todos estamos perdidos- Ren volteo a ver su reloj de muñeca y casi le da un infarto. Pasaban de las tres de la tarde – ¡Mierda! Olvide que tenia que pasar por Kyoko- Busco entre los bolsillos de su pantalón intentando encontrar su teléfono móvil. Apresuradamente marco el numero de Mogami y espero a que contestara. Después del tercer timbrazo ella atendió su llamada

-¿Kyoko chan?- pregunto acelerado

-_Tsuruga san-_

-Ya mismo voy por ti, el tiempo se me paso volando, discúlpame- Dijo mientras tomaba jersey y se disponía a salir de la sala de juntas.

-Descuide Tsuruga san, estoy haciendo un trabajo en equipo que tengo que entregar mañana. Uno de los chicos se ofreció llevarme a casa e cuanto terminemos- A Ren le pareció que ella estaba nerviosa.

-¿Segura? Cuando termines yo puedo ir por ti para que no molestes a nadie-

-segura Tsuruga san, pero estaré bien, no tardare mas de un par de horas en terminar este proyecto y llegare a casa para tenerle la cena lista.

-Ok. Entonces te veré en la noche. Cuídate-

-Adiós Tsuruga san-

¿Por qué ella no especifico con quien estaba trabajando?¿Acaso le estaba escondiendo algo?

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

-¿El retrasado de tu no-novio te tiene tan controlada?- Reino pregunto como si nada justo después de que la viera colgar su teléfono.

-Beagle, guárdate tus comentarios por que no me interesan en absoluto. Empieza con el cuestionario y comienza a grabarlo.

-¡Auch que carácter!- Se quejo mientras encendia una oequeña cámara de video que estaba montada sobre un trípode. El se quedo parado detrás de esta mientras ajustaba los niveles de luz y contraste para que la imagen se viera correctamente. –Bien. Mira a la cámara y no a mi, se que te costara apartar tu vista de tan bello ejemplar- Reino sonreía complacido mienrtas ella lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-empieza- Dijo ella que se mantenía sentada frente a la cámara.

Habian encontrado un salón libre en la segunda planta en el ala norte_, "perfecto para grabar" _había dicho Reino.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Kyoko Mogami

-¿Dónde naciste?

- En Kyoto Japón.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-16 años

-¿Qué tipo de libros te gustan?

Tras meditarlo un poco contesto – Los de fantasía, aunque siempre estoy dispuesta a leer cualquier cosa

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que es por que me gusta la magia. Me gusta creer que las cosas que suceden en esos libros pueden pasar en este mundo. Se que muchas cosas del mundo no tienen otra explicación que no sea la magia.

-¿Cuál es tu Libro favorito?

-Fácil, Los secretos del inmortal Nicolás Flamel- Dijo sin pensarlo mucho.

-¿Por qué?

-Ese libro me hace ver las cosas diferentes, me hace pensar que no todo lo que se o conozco es real o es como mis sentidos lo perciben. En cada palabra que leo me doy cuenta que probablemente las cosas no son lo que parecen. Que todas las cosas de tus sueños y de tus pesadillas tienen cierta parte de razón. Se que suena raro que alguien de mi edad siga creyendo en los cuentos de hadas, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-¿Personaje favorito?

-Son dos: Scathach la sombra y Francis el Conde de Saint Germain. ¿Por qué? Bueno Francis es un galán, un maestro del fuego y mentira, un músico y un inmortal, además de un gran alquimista y sumamente hermoso. El hombre perfecto para cualquiera. Y bueno Scatty es lo que yo desearía ser, una guerrera, alguien que no sabe lo que es el miedo, alguien que da su vida para defender a los demás, sin importar si los conoce o no, simplemente por que no soporta ver como los "tipos malos" intentan utilizar a su antojo y conveniencia a los seres humanos. Scatty es una vampiro. Y es pelirroja, creo que al menos nuestro cabello se parece un poquito, dijo señalando su pelo naranja.

-¿Cuál es tu autor favorito?

-Esa pregunta es difícil, pero creo que diría Raichel Caine, es para mi gusto una de las mejores escritoras de literatura juvenil en el mundo.

-¿Cuál es el peor libro que has leído?

-No creo que un libro sea mejor o peor, simplemente no te gustan y ya.

La ronda de preguntas siguió avanzando hasta que fueron casi 30. Todos sobre gustos Literarios. (3)

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- Pregunto Reino mientras ambos se encaminaban a la salida

-¿Harías eso por mi?- Dijo ella. Kyoko pensó que sus oídos le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Ya sabia que le había dicho a Ren que alguien la llevaría, pero no creyó que el Beagle lo cumpliera.

-Si ¿Quieres o no?- Perdiendo la paciencia

-Muchas gracias- A veces Reino la sorprendía con actos desinteresados.

-El orangután que te trae iba a pasar por ti ¿no es cierto?- Pregunto como si nada, mientras encendía su camaro negro, mantenía la capota arriba para protegerlos a ambos del frio indomable que estaba afuera.

-No lo llames así. Tsuruga san dijo que el pasaría por mi cuando terminara, pero ahora esta en su trabajo, no me gusta molestarlo cuando cumple con eso, el es realmente bueno en lo que hace como para perder su tiempo conmigo.

-¿En donde trabaja _Tsuruga san_?- pregunto haciendo un tono de voz meloso idéntico al que ella usaba cada vez que hablaba de el.

-Es una agencia Publicitaria, Empresas Tsuruga- Comento Orgullosa.

-¿Dónde vives?- Pregunto Reino ignorando las palabras de la chica.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

La tarde dio paso a la noche y la noche al día siguiente. Ren había conversado con Kyoko durante la cena igual que todos los días. No le dijo nada sobre la mordida o la marca en el cuello de la chica a propósito. No quería que ella pensara que el había intentado abusar de ella esa noche.

Después de limpiar la cocina, cada uno se fue a su cuarto, se ducho, se acostaron en su propia cama, y rápidamente se quedaron dormidos.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Reino llego a la misma hora de siempre con una caja de dvd en las manos. Afortunadamente no había tardado tanto editando el video, simplemente añadió cositas aquí, otras allá, hiso una introducción y un final. Ese trabajo les merecería a ambos un _excelente_

Vio que mas de uno estaba nervioso por que no había terminado los trabajos, por qe los habían olvidado o simplemente por que no los habían hecho.

Antes de sentarse en su lugar de siempre, coloco la caja de dvd en el escritorio de Ishibashi para que después no se lo estuviera pidiendo.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Aclaraciones**.

1.- Sho ve como si Ren se hubiera robado a Kyoko y no como el realmente se la vendió.

2.- Lo siento, ya se que ellos no son hermanos, y que no tienen ninguna relación, que tomaron el apellido de Hikaru para aparecer en el programa; pero yo siempre he pensado que Yuusei y Shin ichi son hermanos, es ms divertido cuando trabajas con ellos.

3.- Awww, no me pude contener y lo llene con mis gustos. Todos y cada uno de ellos son como yo veo las cosas. Adoro a Francis y a Scatty. Obvio Raichel Caine es una de mis escritoras favoritas.

**Comentarios y Notas del autor.**

¡Chicas! Ya, ya tranquilas aquí esta el siguiente capitulo :D

Alguien me pregunto como se iba a tomar Ren la "marca" que mi Beagle le hizo a Kyoko el capitulo anterior, pues, ya vieron espero que no me haya quedado tan mal

Lo se, estoy tardando mas de lo necesario en publicar este capitulo, pero quiero avisarles que hare los capítulos cada vez mas largos, así que disculpen por tardar mas, últimamente mi mente esta pensando en escribir otras dos historias que aunque mi cerebro ya tiene la trama, aun no estoy tan lista como para plasmarlos: uno es un One-shot de Skip Beat, el otro es un Long Fic de Harry Potter, lo se bastante predecible, pero ya saben como soy :D

Bien, yo se que prácticamente casi nadie lee mis comentarios de autor por que bueno si somos practicas a nadie le importaría pero bueno, yo tuve problemas en escribir este capitulo y no lo digo por falta de inspiración, si no por que simplemente no quería hacerlo, mi mente dijo no lo escribiré, así que ¡que se joda este Fic y fanfiction! Y pensé en tirar todo por la borda ¿Pero saben? Estuve así de poquito de cancelar mi cuenta de Ffnet y volver a lo que era antes. Gracias a dios por mandarme a dos chicas, que pues después de tomarse el tiempo de escucharme y me hicieron ver que yo no escribo para tener el reconocimiento de nadie, lastimosa y patéticamente yo creía otra cosa, ahora me doy cuenta que ellas tienen razón. Por eso quiero dedicar mi capitulo a Chamorra y a Annie-chan94.

Gracias por sus comentarios: Genesis Torres, mari3304, nickita021, oryxyro, MinervaPotter, LittleMargarita, Julis, annie-chan94, , G-Dragon-sama, Chamorra, Hongo-Mio y Stefyue.


	15. Chapter 15

Antes de iniciar, hay una canción que va de perlas al comercial. Pongan el video y lean despacio cuando lleguen a la parte de **Play song**. Déjense llevar por la música y las letras. Cada punto significa un cambio de ritmo.

http:/ www. youtube. Com /watch?v=OQKZ3-OpoXM&feature=related

Y contrario a todo lo que había predicho Yashiro, Chiori no salió esa noche del hospital. Al parecer los médicos creían que aun era demasiado pronto para darla de alta.

A Ren no le quedo mas remedio que regresar con la cabeza gacha y la cola entre las patas por no tener la menor idea de cómo hacer el comercial.

Recorrió mortalmente lento el trayecto de su auto a la puerta de su departamento, buscando en su mente cualquier retazo de idea que pudiera gustarle a esa mandona americana. Desafortunadamente su cerebro estaba agotado y se negó a trabajar con el.

En automático entro a su departamento, saludo a Kyoko e igual a todos los días, escucho aparentemente todo lo que salía de la boca de la chica sin prestarle atención alguna.

Y entonces en su mente apareció una idea: Preguntarle a ella sobre el comercial.

–Kyoko chan necesito tu ayuda–dijo con voz melodramática y con esa cara de cachorro pateado que tan bien le salía.

– ¿Se encuentra bien Tsuruga san? – La preocupación extremista que esa chica tenia por el era encantadora a sus ojos.

–Lo que pasa es…no olvídalo, yo puedo resolverlo solo– Sabia de propia mano que mientras mas intentara ocultar los hechos, las mujeres mas querrían saber de que se trataba y como ayudarlo.

– ¿De verdad? ¿Puedo ayudarlo Tsuruga san? – ~_Bingo~_

–Veras, ¿Recuerdas el comercial para los norteamericanos? – Vio a la chica asentir mientras seguía escuchándolo –Pues, el trabajo que habíamos hecho, mi equipo y yo, no les gusto en absoluto. Templah san, la encargada de la promoción en Japón, desecho nuestra propuesta si haberla visto. Chiori chan es la que se encarga de cómo deberá hacerse el comercial, la historia que debe tener el anuncio. –

–Pero, Amamiya sigue en el hospital– Respondió ella.

–Exacto, entonces nos hemos quedado sin la principal fuente de ideas. Ni Yashiro, Kajima y Yo somos lo suficientemente "imaginativos" como para crear algo decente que pueda gustarle a esos extranjeros– Tomo una de sus manos por encima de la mesa y la apretó levemente –Esperaba que tu pudieras ayudarme– ~_Y ahora es el momento de la sonrisa encantadora~_ Pensó Ren y de inmediato esbozo la mejor que tenia.

– ¿Usted cree que yo sea capaz de hacer eso? No se me da muy bien engañar a las personas– Parecía que ella se echaba para atrás, que ya no quería formar parte de su equipo.

–Por supuesto que eres capaz. Deberías ver el perfume antes de que digas que no eres lo suficientemente buena. Además nadie hablo de mentir. Un comercial jamás miente, solo muestra una historia sobre un producto o servicio, que los efectos en algunas personas no sean igual de dramáticos que en la televisión no es nuestra culpa ¿no? – Antes de que ella pudiera refutarle algo, Ren se levanto y fue a buscar el bendito perfume a su maletín.

Regreso a la mesa con lo que parecía un cofre pequeño de madera. Se lo tendió a la chica de cabellos naranjas y espero a ver la reacción que tenia. Observo como ella abría el pequeño cofre y encontraba un frasco con forma de cisne. Contenía una fragancia de aspecto rosado con olor a fresas. Tenía un grabado en relieve el nombre "Royal Snow" en lo que parecía el ala del cisne.

La cara de Kyoko era de excitación pura. Tenía los ojos llorosos y una mueca de felicidad enorme. Parecía como si le hubiera sido revelado el misterio de la vida. Irradiaba felicidad por todos sus poros.

– ¡_Odette_! – Fue lo único que dijo por un par de minutos –Es tan hermosa Tsuruga san– Volvió a depositar al frasco dentro del cofre.

– ¿_Odette_? ¿Por qué _Odette_? El nombre del perfume es Royal Snow Kyoko chan–

–Lo se, usted me lo dijo– Ella seguía viendo al frasco que estaba dentro del cofre –Pero cuando la vi, pensé en el Lago de los Cisnes, en la princesa que era convertida en ave.

– ¿El lago de los cisnes? – Alguna vez hacia mucho tiempo, había visto esa película, pero en ese momento Ren no podía Recordar ni como era la princesa, ni como era el tan valioso pato.

–Odette tiene el poder mágico de convertir a una chica común y corriente en una princesa– Dijo ella mientras seguía embobada viendo al dichoso envase de perfume

– ¿Podrías explicarme mejor eso? Suena bastante emocionante ¿Puedes crear una historia con eso?– Nunca le terminaría de sorprender el poder imaginativo que tenían algunas mujeres, sobretodo Kyoko.

–Podría ser sobre una adolescente que ira a una fiesta. Una chica promedio que pasa desapercibida para la mayoría de las personas, nadie se fija en ella por que llevar gafas y no vestirse y actuar como los demás. Entonces ella usa la magia de Odette y cuando llega al baile, todos la ven hermosa, justo tal como ella es.

Ren pensó la teoría de la chica… baile, chica, música, magia… si le gustaba a Kyoko lo más probable era que también le gustara a Templah

– ¿Kyoko chan, crees que el sábado podrías ayudarme a montar todo el espectáculo?

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

El viernes paso sin pena ni gloria para ambos y el tan esperado sábado llego.

Desde temprano Ren y Kyoko salieron rumbo a las empresas Tsuruga, donde tenían todo lo necesario para grabar el comercial.

Cuando arribaron al local, nadie despego la mirada de la pareja que acababa de apearse del automóvil.

Ren se dio cuenta de que las personas que trabajaban con el, los hombres que trabajan con el, no despegaban la vista de Kyoko. Inclusive el, uno de los hombres mas deseados de todo Japón (o eso le vivía diciendo Chiori chan) le costaba apartar la mirada de Mogami. Y es que ese vestido verde botella ligeramente holgado sobre una blusa negra de manga larga y cuello alto, una especie de mallas negras terminadas en unas botas pequeñas con algo que parecía peluche y un gorro afelpado, llamaba demasiado la atención. Daba la apariencia de una niña con el cuerpo de una mujer. Algo sumamente… _tentador_.

A pesar de saber los efectos de Kyoko en todo el género masculino, no pudo evitar sentir una gran cantidad de celos apoderándose de su cuerpo. Paso su brazo derecho detrás de la cintura de la chica mientras atravesaban la recepción y se adentraban en el elevador.

Presiono el botón que señalaba el tercer piso, el sitio donde se llevaban a cabo las grabaciones y aguardaron.

Antes de que entraran al set, ya se encontraba ahí su secretaria esperándolos

–Buenos días Tsuruga sama– Dijo la mujer que a Kyoko le dio la impresión de que se quería comer con la mirada a Ren

_-O tal vez desnudarlo con la mirada Kyoko- _Dijo un pequeño mini Kyoko que salió disparado en contra de la secretaria. Y al parecer esta entendió el mensaje por que de inmediato saludo a Kyoko

–Buenos días señora Tsuruga– Dijo de manera amable aunque completamente apenada.

–Buenos días– Respondió Kyoko cambiando su aura asesina a su normal estado de amabilidad y ternura tan típico suyo –Por cierto, Yo no soy la señora Tsuruga, mi nombre es Kyoko Mogami. Estoy encantada de conocerte – estiro uno de sus brazo a forma de saludo, gesto que la otra mujer devolvió.

–Trajeron el libreto hace menos de cinco minutos Tsuruga sama. Las personas de maquillaje y vestuario ya están terminando los últimos detalles. Además de que los dos foros que se utilizaran ya están montados. Yashiro san lo esta esperando adentro–

–Bien. Gracias Ikesawa san puedes retirarte– Dijo Ren.

Ren permaneció tomando a Kyoko de la cintura hasta que llegaron a donde se encontraba Yashiro.

–Ren– Dijo mientras ambos hombres se daban un leve abrazo de bienvenida. –Veo que has traído a Mogami san– Yashiro tomo una de las manos de Kyoko y deposito un pequeño beso en el dorso de la mano.

_~Tan típico de Yashiro~ _Pensó Ren.

–Un gusto volver a verlo Yashiro san– La chica de cabello naranja aun seguía con un rubor ligero esparciéndose sobre sus mejillas.

–Obvio ella tenia que estar aquí Yashiro, por si lo habías olvidado la idea del comercial fue de Kyoko chan. Si surgiese alguna duda ella podrá auxiliarnos ¿verdad Kyoko chan? –

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

– ¡Listos en cinco minutos empezamos la grabación! – Dijo el director.

En el plato apareció una mujer del tipo que te provoca matarte a dietas para tener su cuerpo y aun así no logras conseguirlo. Alta, cabello negro ondulado bastante largo, delgada, curvas bastante bien proporcionadas. El sueño de cualquier hombre y por que no también de una que otra mujer. Portaba con gala un vestido azul media noche largo hasta los tobillos que evidenciaba su bien dotado cuerpo. Sin duda era la envidia de todas las mujeres del mundo.

La mujer se posiciono en la que era la entrada al salón donde debía ser el baile al que ella asistiría. La habitación ya estaba montada como un gran salón de fiestas, todos extras estaban con esmoquin y las mujeres con vestidos de noche. Ella encajaba perfectamente con todos ellos.

–¿Tsuruga san? – Hablo Kyoko desde atrás de Ren tan quedito como si quisiera que nadie la escuchara

–Dime Kyoko chan– Al parecer los encantos de la mujer de vestido azul estaban haciendo estragos en toda la población masculina que se encontraba en el set.

–¿Ella es la chica para el comercial de _Odette_? – Ella no se parecía en nada a lo que Kyoko había pensado.

–Claro que si, es una de las mejores modelos niponas, nadie mejor que ella para hacer ese papel ¿no crees? – A Kyoko le dio la impresión de que o bien la joven era amiga de Tsuruga san o era otra de sus locas fanáticas por que no le quitaba esa mirada coqueta que ponen las mujeres cuando intentan ligar. Sin duda alguien como Kyoko Mogami quedaba en último lugar comparado con alguien como esa modelo.

–En realidad no creo que ella sea la indicada– Vio como Ren sacudía su cabeza como si ese argumento fuera lo mas loco y descabellado que hubiera escuchado alguna vez en su vida y quisiera sacárselo de la mente. –_Odette _funciona solo en mujeres como cualquier otra chica de instituto o de universidad, mujeres que trabajan todos los días, madres veinticuatro siete, para aquellas mujeres que necesitamos de magia para que nos volteen a ver. Alguien como ella – Kyoko movió su cabeza para apuntar a la modelo – no necesita de la _magia de Odette, _ella es hermosa sin necesidad de nada mas– Las palabras de la chica de cabello naranja entraron una por una en la cabeza de Ren. Lo que ella decía coincidía con lo que Kylie Templah le había dicho sobre hacer de _Royal Snow_: "hacer a las mujeres creerse la magia del pato" Ahora entendía por que a los norteamericanos no les había agradado mucho el hecho de que esa modelo fuera la protagonista del anuncio publicitario.

–Entonces a que tipo de persona propones Kyoko chan– Para el la mujer perfecta era alguien como esa morena que estaba al otro lado del salón, sin embargo eso no había funcionado la vez pasada con los americanos.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**~Play song ~**

Una chica menuda y bajita apareció sentada sobre la banca de un parque. Ella vestía una blusa blanca holgada, unos jeans bastante desgastados y unos tenis viejos Su cabello estaba descuidado y sus gafas eran enormes. Sostenía un grueso libro sobre su regazo mientras todas las personas a su alrededor hablaban y reían mientras mostraban un panfleto sobre un baile de gala. Cuando le entregaron el papel a ella también, su semblante cambio de una tristeza intentando ser escondida a una emoción sin igual. La tarde reino sobre la ciudad y la chica estaba tumbada sobre su cama entonces recordó el regalo de cumpleaños que su madre le había dado un perfume con forma de cisne. Cuando la chica lo saco del cofre en el que estaba y se lo puso, una serie de chispas multicolores salieron del envase en forma de ave que giraron y danzaron en torno a ella cambiando su ropa fea y vieja por un hermoso vestido blanco de vuelo apareció sobre ella dándole un aspecto de princesa. La chica cierra los ojos y se deja envolver por la magia que reina por todo su cuarto. Cuando vuelve a abrirlos se da cuenta que esta en el baile rodeada por muchas personas mujeres con vestidos vaporosos y hombres con trajes elegantes. Se escucha música de orquesta detrás de todo y algunas parejas se encuentran ya en el centro de la pista. _–Este lugar es… es como si viviera un sueño-_ Todos volteando a verla, sonriéndole con afecto y saludándola como si fueran amigos de años. –_Igual a un sueño-_

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

-Vaya Pensé que jamás sabrían como hacer un promocional decente- Dijo la norteamericana.

- Somos una de las mejores agencias publicitarias de Japón, nuestro trabajo nos avala- Dijo Ren

-Sin lugar a dudas, este es el tipo de perfume que cualquier chica necesita. Me alegro de hacer negocios con ustedes- El trabajo le había encantado. Cuando se estaba proyectando el video, se pudo dar cuenta como los ojos de las mujeres que estaban presentes, incluida la misma Templah san, parecían esperanzadas de que ese bendito perfume que tantos problemas le había dado durante casi dos semanas, les arreglaría la vida y las haría mas atractivas. Al parecer Kyoko era la mas indicada cuando se trataba de magia y misticismo.

A Ren no le quedo ni un atisbo de duda, Kyoko estaba hecha a su medida: era una compañera de dormitorio maravillosa y una colega asombrosa.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Enero termino rápido y sin más contratiempos llego febrero. Y con este los dolores de cabeza para ambos.

Y ahí estaba ella sentada en un café esperando a que apareciera Chiori Amamiya.

Desde que ella estuvo en el hospital, Ren y Kyoko la iban a visitar casi a diario hasta que la dieron de alta. Se podía decir que eran una especie de amigas. Ambas tenían caracteres diferentes y gustos nada similares, pero se entendían muy bien. Eso no sorprendió ni a Yashiro ni mucho menos a Ren.

Entonces una tarde de la primera semana de febrero Kyoko recibió una llamada de Chiori chan. Le desconcertó que la citara al día siguiente en un café de la zona centro.

Diez minutos de que Kyoko llegara, apareció la morena.

–Y bien ¿Qué haremos el próximo fin de semana? – Pregunto Chiori entusiasmada.

–Nada nuevo ¿Por qué? – Para ella el próximo fin de semana, sábado 12 y domingo 13, no eran fechas importantes, nada que valiera la pena.

– ¿Cómo que por que? Digo el jueves no podemos salir a festejar, Yuki y yo tenemos trabajo el viernes y tu tienes escuela temprano, así que tenemos que preparar algo para Ren el fin de semana– Dijo antes de darle un trago a su vaso de chocolate.

– ¿Tsuruga san que tiene que ver? – Si Yashiro san y Chiori chan querían festejar su san Valentín adelantado ella no se los pensaba impedir, pero Tsuruga san no cuadraba en el asunto. Ademas ella y Tsuruga san no eran pareja ni nada por el estilo, eran amigos si, pero no novios ni que decir amantes.

–Sabes que se festeja el 10 de febrero–

–¿Día de la madre? – (3) Chiori puso una cara de _"¿De que demonios estas hablando, loca?" _Puso los ojos en blanco.

–Cerca pero no. Es el cumpleaños de Ren– Kyoko tuvo que voltearse para no terminar bañando a la morena con el trago de chocolate que tenia en la boca. Ella sabia que algún día Tsuruga san cumpliría años, pero no pensó que fuera tan rápido. Claro que tampoco se había tomado el tiempo de preguntarle que día era.

– ¿Estas segura? – Tal vez Chiori chan le estaba jugando una broma para hacerla pasar un mal rato.

– ¿Siempre respondes con preguntas? Si estoy segura–La cabeza de Kyoko bajo tan rápido que Chiori pensó que se estamparía contra la mesa, justo como si se hubiera desmayado, entonces noto que iba a empezar a llorar escandalosamente.

–¡Soy una persona horrible! Pase por alto el cumpleaños de Tsuruga san. El va a odiarme por toda la vida, me echara de su casa y tendré que vivir debajo de un puente. Jamás volverá a hablarme, ni me volteara a ver nunca en toda la vida–Chiori no sabia bien que hacer: si quería que se la tragara la tierra por el momento tan bochornoso que Kyoko chan le estaba haciendo pasar, bien reconfortar a su amiga o reírse por la exageración de ella. Escogió la última opción y soltó una sonora carcajada. Sabia que todas las personas del lugar se les quedaban viendo y aun así se siguió riendo con ganas. Al parecer su risa era contagiosa por que la adolescente de cabello naranja que estaba enfrente suyo dejo de llorar y empezó a reírse igual que ella, primero una risa tranquila en medio de hipidos que le dejo el estar llorando y después una sonora carcajada igual a la de su amiga.

–Eres una exagerada Kyoko Mogami, mira que ponerte así solo por que se te olvidara una fecha– La risa se empezaba a calmar pero aun seguía burlándose mentalmente –Descuida a mi se me paso el primer año. Pero dime que haremos para el cumpleaños de Ren-

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Los días que faltaban para el cumpleaños de Tsuruga san pasaron volando. Y las cosas para Ren y Kyoko cada vez estaban peores.

Por un lado a Ren como siempre empezaron a lloverle invitaciones a diestra y siniestra para festejar su cumpleaños en tal o cual lugar con sabrá dios que socio de la empresa, o como alguna mujer con la que tuvo alguna relación hacia tiempo.

Siempre le molestaba que las personas hicieran eso. Y aun le faltaban las invitaciones para San Valentín. Donde lo llegaría de galletas, chocolates, regalos, peluches, flores y demás cosas que el no necesitaba ni mucho menos quería.

Sabia que ese día seria igual de insoportable que los años anteriores, siempre con gente abrumándolo sin que lo dejaran hacer su trabajo como se debe. El 14 de febrero no significaba nada especial para el, a menos claro esta, de que quisiera un revolcón con alguien y no estuviera de humor para buscarse a alguien, en dado caso solo terminaba "aceptando" cordialmente la invitación de alguna mujer que quisiera pasar ese día con el; obviamente terminando o en el apartamento de ella o en algún hotel, jamás en su departamento. No cualquiera entraría en su casa.

Pero no este año.

Ahora tenía a alguien con quien pasarla. Y a pesar de que no eran pareja ni nada por el estilo, el esperaba que la chica que compartía los días con el le hiciera un regalo, aunque fuera pequeñito, algo chiquito, aunque fuera comprado de ultima hora. En el fondo esperaba que nadie la invitara a salir ese día, esperaba con todas sus fuerzas pasar aunque fuera esa tarde completa con ella.

Pero recordó que desde hacia días estaba de lo mas extraña: desvelándose, levantándose mas temprano de lo habitual, pegada al teléfono mandando textos cuando creía que el no la estaba viendo.

_~No te hagas ilusiones Ren, a ella ya la invitaron a salir el próximo lunes~ y no quiere decirte para no hacerte sentir mal~_ Le decía su cerebro cada vez que le llegaba un mensaje de texto nuevo. _~¿Que esperabas?¿ Que se quedara sentada tejiendo en casa mientras tu llegabas del trabajo?. Si claro. Ubícate ella es una adolescente, no va a pasar uno de sus días mas especiales junto contigo._

Kyoko, en cambio, era otro problema.

Desde que Chiori chan le hablo sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños para Tsuruga san, no dejo ni un solo momento de pensar en como hacerle para darle una grata sorpresa. Además tenia que contar que faltaban solo tres días para su cumpleaños y siete para san Valentín.

San Valentín. Cada año le traía mas problemas que el anterior. Empezando por que cada uno de los años le preparaba chocolates caseros a Sho, que terminaban en el estomago de los hermanitos Fuwa. El jamás acepto comer los chocolates que ella le diera por que eso significaría que tendría que darle algo el día blanco y el nunca daba nada a menos que tuviera un recompensa aun mayor.

Cada año, lo veía con una chica diferente en cada cambio de clases, lo veía con un montón de chocolates y dulces de diferentes dueñas al llegar la noche. Cada una de las mujeres que lo conocían querían estar con el durante ese día especial. Y ella no era una excepción. Lastima que el nunca tuvo tiempo para pasarlo con ella.

Pero no este año. Ahora Sho no pintaba nada en su mundo y a pesar de que no tenia novio ni nada de eso, quería darle un presente a alguien. Alguien que cuidaba de ella todos los días y a cada hora, alguien que la escuchaba hablar y hablar sin para aunque dijera tonterías, alguien que la protegía cuando se sentía sola, alguien que paso toda una noche junto a ella, abrazándola por que estaba triste. Alguien que la tomo en cuenta para su trabajo, alguien a quien ella estaba encantada de ayudar cada vez que pudiera, alguien especial. Tsuruga san era ese alguien.

Pero tenia algo que pedirle y no sabia como decírselo.

Ese mismo día le acababan de decir que el próximo lunes 14 de febrero, su escuela ofrecería un baile como celebración y que la asistencia era obligatoria. Su cara borro toda emoción existente, el primer baile al que había ido fue al de año nuevo y había ido con Tsuruga san. Y ahora que tenia ella un baile, tenia que encontrar la forma de de ir.

El primero en invitarla, inmediatamente saliendo de clases fue Reino.

_-Te concederé la maravillosa e invaluable oportunidad de que vayas conmigo al baile de la próxima semana- Dijo cuando la vio salir en ultimo lugar, esperando a que ella estuviera sola._

_-No gracias- Respondió Kyoko pasando de largo al verlo recargado sobre la pared._

_-¿Cómo que no? Sabes cuantas mujeres de esta escuela se morirían por ir conmigo a este baile, dudo que lo sepas-_

_-Son casi todas-Se giro a encararlo- A excepción de Moko san y de mi. Lo siento Beagle pero no iré- Continuo caminando para poder regresar a casa i planear la sorpresa de Tsuruga san._

_-La asistencia es obligatoria, así que o vas conmigo o no vas con nadie- Sentencio Reino_

_-Lo se, es obligatorio, y si tengo que venir, no lo hare contigo así que deja de fastidiarme- Y se fue dejándolo solo a mitad de un pasillo desierto._

_La verdad los bailes no eran mucho de su agrado, bailar no era uno de los dones que le fueron entregados, así que ¿a que diablos iría a un baile si no sabia bailar? _

_Pero si como Reino había dicho era obligatorio ir, no le quedaría mas remedio que ir sola._

_Entonces uno de sus miniKyokos apareció volando frente a ella. Ya le era costumbre verlos cuando estaba molesta o preocupada, siempre hablando y dando ordenes._

_-_Podrías ir sola_- Dijo _

_-_Podrías ir con Reino para no estar sola toda la noche_- Comento otro que se unió a su compañero. Kyoko lo fulmino con la mirada y no le quedo de otra al pobre pequeñito que esconderse detrás del primero que había llegado._

_-_También puedes buscar a alguien mas con quien ir_- Un tercer mini fantasma llego a la reunión Esa no era tan mala idea ¿Pero a quien podía invitar sin parecer una desesperada, demente y además con dos pies izquierdos? Seria el hazme reír de la noche si su acompañante se quejaba toda la noche por que ella lo había pisado._

_-_O tal ves puedes invitar a Tsuruga san. Después de todo el te invito al baile de año nuevo de su empresa_.- Llego el ultimo de las pequeñas apariciones. Ese era el que daba las mejores ideas o los comentarios más brillantes. Era el que mas le gustaba a Mogami._

Entonces escogió la última opción. Después de todo San Valentín no estaba hecho únicamente para los amantes, sino también para festejara tus amigos. Y su mejor amigo en todo el mundo, después de Moko san, era Tsuruga san.

Así que esperaría al momento indicado para poder decírselo.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Faltaba solo un día para su cumpleaños y parecía que todos recordaban mas el día de los enamorados que su cumpleaños.

No era que echara de menos las irritables voces de las personas felicitándolo por adelantado pero si se sentía un desubicado, en toda su vida nadie había olvidado esa fecha importante para el.

Esa misma mañana recibió una llamada de su padre diciéndole que lamentaba no poder visitarlo para comer pastel en su casa como el año anterior, y el anterior a ese como todos los años desde que el había nacido. Su padre se había excusado diciendo que su trabajo le impedía viajar en esa semana, pero que en cuanto se desocupara iría a verlo.

Ren sabia que su padre tenia una vida mas allá de el y no lo culpaba, jamás lo culpo de nada de lo malo que le hubiera pasado. Desde la muerte de su madre la relación con su papá se acrecentó mucho más. Ambos tardaron en adaptarse al hecho de que Julie jamás volvería a estar junto a ellos un día más.

Y aunque le pesara en el alma, sabia que no podía exigirle a su progenitor verle ese día como si fuera un chiquillo. Se suponía que era un hombre adulto y se tenía que comportar a la altura.

Así que le diría a Yashiro que fueran a algún lado o tal vez le hablaría a Chiori que cenaran los tres en casa. Desafortunadamente los dos se negaron alegando que tenían x o y asunto que tratar ese día.

_~Vaya cumpleaños tan asqueroso~ _Pensó

Ni que decir de Kyoko chan, ella le había evitado todo el día y ahora que era de noche a punto de marcar las 11 de la noche y se encontraba ya acostado, la escucho caminando en a sala. Había preferido dormirse temprano a seguir viendo como todos olvidaban que el también existía en el mundo.

Cerró los ojos una y otra vez, dio un par de vueltas en su cama, se tapo y se descobijo un montón de veces más pero no logro dormirse. Parecía que el destino estaba ensañado con el ese día. En cuestión de minutos cumpliría 20 años exactamente y ahí estaba tumbado sobre su cama solo con el pantalón del pijama negro esperando dormirse y no despertar en todo el día hasta que el 10 de febrero pasara y pudiera volver a su trabajo normal.

Volvió a taparse la cara con la almohada para evitar ver el reloj y darse cuenta que faltaban menos de tres minutos para que fuera media noche. Soltó el aire ruidosamente pero se amortiguo el sonido estando con el rostro aun escondido debajo de la almohada.

Cerró los ojos lo que le pareció una eternidad. Saco su cabeza del escondite donde estaba y vio que el reloj digital marcaba las 11.58 en números grandes y rojos en la mesita de noche que estaba junto a su cama. Por su mente pasaron mil y una majaderías insultando al tiempo, al destino, al karma y a cualquier otro que pusiera las cosas así de mal en el que se suponía era su día especial. Estaba solo. Estaba jodidamente solo. Nunca se dio cuenta de eso hasta esa noche del 10 de febrero.

Mantuvo su cara oculta bajo las mantas, intentando por todos los medios controlar ese ardor en la garganta que tienes momentos antes de que empieces a llorar. Pasando saliva amargamente para intentar pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su mandita existencia solitaria. ~_Estar siempre rodeado de tanta gente y que nadie se acuerde de ti es patético_~ decía cansinamente esa vocecilla hostigante.

Escucho el sonido lejano de una puerta abriéndose, supo de inmediato que Kyoko estaba a punto de irse a dormir. Sabia perfectamente que ella no diría ni haría nada para festejar su vigésimo cumpleaños por que no sabia que día era. Era irónico que vivieran juntos y no supieran cosas como esas.

Sintió como alguien se paraba junto a su cama pero creyó que era su retorcida mente tratando de jugarle otra broma. Debía estar desesperado para inventarse ese cuento de que alguien venia a cantarle para despertarlo.

-_Feliz cumpleaños a ti_- Aunque la voz pareciera demasiado real aun sonaba lejana. Tal vez era por la manta que seguía cubriendo completamente su cuerpo aislándolo del cruel mundo exterior. Aguzo su sentido del oído para ver si volvía a escuchar esa suave y melodiosa voz parecida a la que tenia la chica que dormía cruzando el pasillo.

_-Feliz cumpleaños a ti- _Volvió a cantar la misma voz y entonces Ren se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño pero otras tantas veces había pasado algo parecido y se había despertado a media noche creyendo que alguno de sus sueños era verdad.

-_Feliz cumpleaños Tsuruga san- _Para dejarse de dudas, jalo la sabana con la que estaba tapado y se dio cuenta que ahí estaba Kyoko Mogami con su pijama de princesas sosteniendo lo que parecía un pastel pequeñito con dos velas, parada a obscuras en su habitación cantándole un feliz cumpleaños mientras el creía que estaba soñando.

-_Feliz cumpleaños a ti-_ termino diciendo quedamente con un tono cargado de afecto y cariño. La chica le dedico su mejor sonrisa y le ofreció el pequeño pastel para que el apagara las velas.

-Vamos Tsuruga san pida un deseo y sople las velas- Ren se termino de sentar sobre su cama y se acerco a la chica, meditó solo un segundo para encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar mentalmente lo que su corazón pedía a gritos.

Había pasado todo el día deseando que alguien se acordara, aunque fuera una llamada o un texto pero por algún motivo nadie lo había hecho. Y ahí estaba ella siendo la primera en felicitarlo cargando un pastel casero que llevaba toda la tarde preparando. Si toda la preocupación que había sentido hacia ella durante toda la semana se compensaban con verla ahí en su habitación deseándole un feliz cumpleaños, todo valía la pena.

Esa chica delgada y bajita, con pijamas de niña chiquita, con el cabello corto y de un extravagante color naranja, era la que estaba ahí para cuando el la necesitaba. Dudaba sobre que seria de el cuando ella ya no estuviera a su lado.

_~Deseo pasar el resto de mi vida con ella~ _ Fue el ultimo pensamiento que tuvo antes de soplarle a las velas y apagarlas casi al mismo tiempo.

**Aclaraciones**

1.- La vestimenta de Kyoko cuando llego con Ren a su trabajo, es un vestido bastante lindo, ¿Les gustaría verlo? http:/ static. fashion4us .com/ images/ fashion/ detail/ 1mil/ 2hun/ 9ten/ 500/ 180478b .jpg Solo quiten los espacios. Adore ese vestido.

2.- ¡Santa madre del cielo! Adoro como quedo la escena del comercial, yo no se ustedes pero yo compraría a Odette solo para sentirme así

3.- En Noruega se celebra el día de la madre ese día.

**Comentarios y Notas del autor.**

¡HOOOOOOOLA CHICAS!

Awww! Ya se, ya se tarde demasiado y no tengo perdón del cielo, pero es que estoy escribiendo otra historia que prometi desde el cumpleaños de Hongo Mío y aun no termino por que bueno, ustedes me conocen cuando se trata de terminología M no soy muy buena S: espero poder terminarlo en menos de una semana por que si no se me atravesaran los exámenes de primer parcial en la facultad y ya no tendre tiempo ni de dormir. Disculpas anticipadas por eso.

Antes de que otra cosa pase, quiero decirles, que ya entre a clases entonces, pues ya no voy a poder escribir tan seguido. Lo se, lo se soy un fraude y apesto pero lo siento! De verdad lo siento. De todas maneras me llevare un ordenador y escribiré desde la escuela para no perder la costumbre de des aburrirme escribiendo mi historia Después de todo tengo que hacer algo para no morirme del aburrimiento ¿no?

**Por cierto, quiero agradecerle desde el fondo de mi corazón a Tami o Chamorra que me ayudo con la escena de la grabación del comercial. Nena en realidad gracias por llenar los espacios en blanco que mi mente tiene **

Se que nunca respondo reviews aquí, alguna vez lo intente, pero deje de hacerlo por que no se, no me gusta ventilar con todo el mundo lo que solo le interesa a mi lector y a mi por supuesto. Pero hoy hare una excepción por que de este chica que solo me dejo su nombre **Julis **y un hermoso comentario. Bien veamos, vaya no se por que sigo pensando que nadie lee mis comentarios de autor si todos me demuestran lo contrario, prometo _jamás_ volver a decir algo por el estilo. Julis en realidad aprecio que levantaras mis ánimos, y es cierto no podía dejar tirada a la que bien podría ser como mi hijo literario. Hasta hace días no me había puesto a pensar que hay quienes me leen y no me dejan comentarios, eso no me molesta nada que ver, con el simple hecho de que dediquen algo de su tiempo para leer lo que mi cabeza crea me hace inmensamente feliz. Muchas gracias, por cierto si te animas a dejarme otro comentario, **Seria bueno que me dejaran una manera de comunicarme con ustedes, me gusta conocer a mis lectores**

Otra vez les vuelvo a decir MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME. No solo doy las gracias a aquellas que me dejan un hermoso comentario capitulo tras capitulo, sino también a todas aquellos individuos que me leen escondidos tras las sombras del anonimato pasando desapercibidos pero que siguen aquí leyendo cada uno de mis nuevos capítulos.

Aviso de una vez, el próximo capitulo es mi especial de San Valentín y bueno, se iran acomodando algunos misterios sin resolver y dudas que algunas tienen sobre los personajes

Saludos como siempre a:

_Ruichi-chan__, __LittleMargarita__, __Hongo-Mio__, __sakuraliz23__, __Kariramos, __G-Dragon-sama__Julis, __chamorra__, __neko, __annie-chan94__._


	16. Chapter 16 Parte I

_**Día de San Valentín Parte I**_

**Ishibashi Hikaru**

Sus ojos le ardían. Cada que parpadeaba sus ojos le quemaban como si fueran brazas ardientes.

Intento abrir solo uno para ver la hora que era y la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana casi le derrite el ojo. No le fue mejor cuando intento pararse de la cama, su cabeza parecía que iba a explotar.

Y es que deberían prohibir estrictamente tener amigos que hagan fiestas en domingo, sobretodo fiestas en las que predomina el alcohol hasta altas horas de la noche.

¿Pero quien puede resistirse a la suma de futbol, amigos y alcohol? Nadie, ningún hombre sobre la tierra puede resistirse. Jamás.

Ahora el estaba pagando las consecuencias de una mala noche de copas.

_~Juro no volver a hacerlo en toda mi vida~_ Se dijo mentalmente mientras se tomaba la cabeza entre las manos intentando calmar el imparable dolor de cabeza que tenia ~_Prometo no volver a hacerlo~_ Repitió pero casi al instante una risilla se escapo de sus labios. Era imposible a penas tenia veintitantos años como para negarse volverá probar las delicias de el alcohol una vez mas en toda su vida ~_Prometo intentar no volver a hacerlo entre semana~ _Eso era mas razonable.

Le costo horrores llegar a la ducha y abrir la llave de agua fría, pero necesitaba activarse en media hora para poder llegar a dar clase a tiempo.

Y es que ese día debía de verse mejor que en toda la vida aunque la jodida suerte estuviera en su contra.

Todo lo que llevaba del mes había implorado y rogado a todos los dioses que conocía para que la maldita vieja de la titular de Literatura regresara inmediatamente de su incapacidad o el iría y le rompería la otra pierna por arruinarle el san Valentín. ¡Maldita fuera la anciana y su pierna rota!

Pero ni con todas las suplicas y amenazas logro que regresara y así su sueño de pedirle una cita a la chica nueva se rompió.

Ella le gustaba pero ¿Por qué dios la tenia que haber puesto en su clase? ¿Por qué no se la pudo topar algún día en un centro comercial o en algún otro sitio? ¿Por qué el tenia que ser su maestro?

Tampoco es que fuera un pedófilo que se mete con cualquier niñita, pero ella era diferente; nada que ver con las estúpidas pubertas presumidas que abundan en el Saint Germain High School. Ella era diferente a todas las demás barbies huecas y eso le gustaba, además de que era resistente a sus encantos.

Odio ese día con todas sus fuerzas. Si el no podía disfrutarlo por tener que ir a trabajar con una cruda del tamaño del mundo, ellos tampoco lo festejarían y de eso el se encargaba. Y que todos se jodieran, mientras la vieja no regresara el era el que mandaba y harían lo que el dijera.

Ver a toda esa manada de ovejas regalando cosas a diestra y siniestra no le ayudo mucho a calmarse, ya que todos, todos, absolutamente todos de esos neandertales a los que les daba clase estaban recibiendo regalos, chocolates y galletas y el solo se quedaba viendo como idiota esperando a que alguien se apiadara y se tomara la molestia aunque fuera de decirle buenos días.

Pero no, otra vez el maldito destino estaba en su contra y tuvo que pasarse toda la mañana viendo como todos daban y recibían presentes, todos excepto el.

Y es que el que estés recién graduado y trabajando, ganando muchísimo mas que muchos de tus colegas, no hace que se te quiten las ganas de recibir un pequeño regalito el catorce de febrero. ¡Pero ah no! ¡No puedes tener todo en la vida! Y para eso te mandan a trabajar el día de los enamorados, sin novia, sin pretendientes, sin un mugroso perro que te ladre, viendo como a todos les dan cosas menos a ti.

_~Tranquilo Hikaru, tranquilo~ _Repetía una y otra vez en su mente _~Cometerás genocidio e iras a prisión si empiezas a asesinarlos por tener lo que tu no tienes. Tranquilízate~_ Ordeno su mente de una vez por todas.

Respiro una vez más y se calmo.

¿Se supone que por tener ese trabajo no podía irse de borrachera entre semana? Pues en el contrato que firmo no venía ninguna clausula que se lo prohibiera así que esa noche saldría a buscarse algo y todo lo demás podía irse a la mierda.

¿De que te sirve estar joven y guapo, tener dinero y trabajo seguro, si no puedes disfrutar al menos una noche?

Y entonces apareció ella toda agitada tocando a la puerta para poder pasar, tarde como siempre.

No sabia porque Kyoko Mogami siempre llegaba corriendo, pero esa apariencia de "lo siento por llegar tarde" Con las mejillas rojas y respirando entrecortadamente, tocándose las costillas por el dolor de subir las escaleras casi corriendo, cargando una bolsa de mano además de su mochila, la hacían verse adorable.

Dio su clase como todos los días no sin antes encargarles tarea hasta para aventar para arriba, los dejo irse y casi pudo escuchar como muchos de ellos le recordaban el diez de mayo (1)

Casi pudo sentir que su corazón se detenía cuando vio que todos salían y ella se quedaba un momento más.

-Ishibashi sensei- Dijo mientras metía la mano en la bolsa de papel que traía cargando y sacaba una bolsita de celofán con un par de chocolates y unos cuantos bombones pequeños –Ta vez le moleste, pero me tome el atrevimiento de hacerle un pequeño obsequio por cuidar de mi todo este mes. Muchas Gracias- Dijo antes de dejar la bolsita en el escritorio y salir corriendo a su siguiente clase.

Hikaru no sabia exactamente que cara poner, si de alegra, de asombro o de enamoramiento. Esa chica era tan extraña.

Ahora todos podían irse al carajo, por que el ya tenia su regalo de san Valentín de la chica que le gustaba.

Lo mas probable es que se la encontrara en el baile de esa noche y ahí le pediría bailar una vez. El baile de esa noche era su salvación.

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

**Kotonami Kanae**

_~Maldita sea~_ Peso Kotonami Kanae al recordar ese mismo día, 14 de febrero, pero del año pasado.

No sabía por que lo había hecho, tal vez fuera por que ese día se sintió como la mujer más amada de toda la galaxia o por que esa misma noche rompieron su corazón en pedazos.

Se juro a si misma no volver a no hacer que los san valentines siguientes fueran especiales lo como lo había sido su antecesor.

Sonaba extrañamente ridículo, incluso sonaba trillado y absurdo, y probablemente cada adolescente del planeta se jura lo mismo cada vez que termina una relación, pero no ella. Era la hija mayor de uno de los hombres con más dinero de la ciudad, uno de los rostros más bellos del colegio y con excelentes notas académicas, podía darse el lujo de hacer con su vida lo que quisiera.

Así que decidió aceptar la invitación para el baile de esa noche de un chico de tercero. Era bastante guapo y probablemente con mucho dinero como para poder ir a esa escuela; pero esos no eran los atributos que ella buscaba en alguien. No era é_l_.

Sabia perfectamente que ambos solo se estaban utilizando mutuamente para no quedarse solos ese día. No le molesto jamás haber hablado antes con ese muchacho, ni si serian amigos el día de mañana; ella solo quería que esa noche nadie la dejara sola y le dedicara toda su atención a ella. Solo a ella. ¿Qué si le interesaban los sentimientos del chico? _~Es un hombre Kanae, ellos solo piensan con lo que les cuelga entre las piernas~ _Se dijo mentalmente para consolarse.

Contradiciendo a la naturaleza típica de la temporada de invierno, ese día no hacia nada de frio, al contrario había sido un día templado con mucho sol y ahora por la tarde noche, estaba bastante agradable como para salir sin su abrigo. Pudiendo lucir su vestido morado con diminutos diamantes que hacían que la luz se reflejara en ellos y su cabello recogido en un moño flojo hicieron que cuando ella y su pareja de baile entraran al salón todos los voltearan a ver.

Escucho las típicas frases "_Que guapa te ves Kanae san" _o"_tan hermosa como siempre Kotonami san_". Su orgullo se infló como un globo relleno de helio cuando sintió sobre si el millar de miradas sobre ella.

Desafortunadamente la única persona que su corazón quería que la volteara a ver, estaba demasiado ocupado ligando con una niñita hueca con su cabeza llena de rizos castaños ondeando cada vez que sacudía su cabeza. Demasiado juntos, demasiado felices, demasiado "enamorados" Si en sus manos estuviera a ambos les abría metido una bala por el culo. (2)

_~Maldita sea_~ Pensó por segunda vez en el día, no podía ir por el mundo teniendo pensamientos asesinos. No esa noche no, ella lucia como una diosa y no actuaria como una verdulera en pleno mercado.

No sabia como volteo a ver a ese maldito bastardo después de que el se burlara de ella en el mismo baile pero del año anterior, frente a toda la comunidad estudiantil. No sabía por que le dolía el pecho al verlo ahí tonteando como si nada con esa tipita de su clase de algebra, jamás volvería a verla igual, siempre seria la zorra que coqueteaba con su hombre el 14 de febrero.

¿Celos? Para nada, ella estaba muy por encima de esas nimiedades como para rebajarse al nivel de esa cucaracha y dejarse sentir una mínima emoción hacia el.

Vale, vale que ella no le había hecho nada, siempre la saludaba cuando la veía o le sonreía por los pasillos, pero ahora que la veía detenidamente ¿_Que tenia esa que no tuviera ella_? Ese cuerpo de pigmea, la cara más pálida que un albino y esas horrendas pecas.

_~Quédate con tu estúpida flaca insípida, imbécil~_ Pensó antes de obligarse a si misma a mostrar su mejor sonrisa falsa y continuar como si no pasara nada. Continuar del brazo de ese chico de tercero del cual no recordaba ni su nombre para terminar rápido.

Pero su mente era terca como una mula y seguía trayéndole de nuevo desde lo mas recóndito de su memoria el nombre y el rostro de ese chico de cabello rubio, solo ella sabia que era de color castaño tan claro que solo podía verse cuando el se recostaba sobre su regazo, aunque cuando el daba el sol parecía tener destellos y verse mas claro de lo normal. Lo hacia verse tan encantador…

_~Maldita sea~_ ¿Por qué pensaba en ese desalmado ser humano? _¿Por que los más guapos son siempre los más cabrones? _

No podía dejar que otra vez _el_ le arruinara la noche. No señor, eso si que no. Dejaría de llamarse Kotonami Kanae cuando volviera a interesarse por ese malnacido coleccionista de corazones.

Pero no señor, ella se sacaría los ojos con un tenedor si volvía a voltear a verlo. _~ ¡Que se joda ese maldito mal agradecido!~_ Yo vengo con este bombón como se llame y no con el.

Que más da cuando tienes 16 años y el corazón vacio. Que mas da pasar el día del amor con alguien a quien no amas. Que mas da si sabes que a pesar de todo no tienes a nadie que te quiera como tu quieres.

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

**Yashiro Yukihito**

Llevaba todo el día nervioso algo que no era nada típico de el.

Desde que tenía memoria jamás había estado así de alterado en toda su vida. Era todo lo contrario: Yashiro Yukihito se podía dar el lujo de decir que el ponía nerviosa hasta a la mujer mas segura de si misma.

Y ahí estaba el a las Tres de a tarde esperando a que dieran las nueve de la noche y poder ver a su _novia_ bajando las escaleras.

Era sumamente extraño llamarla novia, ya que cuanto llevaban juntos ¿cinco meses? Tal vez seis. No le importaba ir acumulando días y días de una relación para al final termina rompiendo y cada quien por su camino. Jamás contaba los días, semanas, o raras veces meses, que le duraba una relación. Eso no iba con el. Pero el hecho es que aun no se lo había pedido formalmente. Mierda, ella era del tipo de chicas a las que les gustan las cosas formales.

Chiori era completamente diferente de todas las personas que el conocía. Tenía el comentario acertado para cada ocasión. Sabía como comportarse o cuando poner sonrisas o lagrimas falsas. Ella jamás se ponía nerviosa por estar con el o mucho menos por una situación embarazosa.

Todos decían que cuando ella termino con su anterior relación, jamás lo superaría. Nadie pensó que ella estaría un año después sonriendo y alegre por tener de nuevo en su vida un catorce de febrero. Le tomo todo el tiempo del mundo sacarla de la depresión en la que su ex prometido la había dejado cuando decidió no presentarse el día de su boda, y le costo aun mas el que ella le tuviera una pizquita de confianza.

-_Solo me hablas por que crees que es tu obligación por ser amigo de Ren-_ Le había dicho un día.

¿Cómo podía ella creer que el le hablaba por obligación? ¿Acaso no se veía en un espejo? Ella era el ser mas hermoso que existiera en el planeta, con esa cascada de cabello negro y sus ojos oscuros que te hacían perderte en ellos. ¿Ella no se daba cuenta de lo bellísima que es? No, las mujeres nunca se dan cuenta de eso.

Por que aunque ella fuera cinco años menor que el, no importaba. Por que aunque ella fuera casi diez centímetros más bajita que el, no importaba. Por que aunque ella fuera una obsesionada con las relaciones formales y el un hombre de _free love_, no importaba. El la quería sobre todas las cosas y nada cambiaria eso.

Así que cuando ella acepto salir por primera vez con el solo a tomar un helado después del trabajo, fue la persona más feliz del mundo. Por que aun desde antes de saber que serian amigos, el ya sentía ese gusto por verla de lejos, en las fiestas en casa de Tsuruga Ren, de la mano de ese maldito estúpido que tenia por novio. No le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que ella era sorprendente, admirable, insólita, fascinante… cualquier palabra que empleara se quedaría corta cuando intentara describirla.

Desde hacia días había hecho reservaciones para cenar en el hotel Mandarine Oriental Tokyo. Le había costado más que lo que había gastado en todas sus citas anteriores multiplicado por cinco. Pero ella lo valía. Valía mucho mas que ese restaurante carísimo que a Chiori chan le llamaba la atención desde hacia tiempo.

Busco como endemoniado una excusa o un pretexto para llamarla pero no encontró ninguno, No sabia por que tenia esa impetuosa necesidad de escuchar su voz aunque fuera para regañarlo por llamarla en horas de trabajo. Aunque trabajaban en la misma empresa rara vez sus áreas se relacionaban, así que ni como tener algo para llamarla.

Había algo en ese día que le hacia pensar que, esa noche seria especial de alguna forma.

Obviamente seria especial, estando con Chiori Amamiya todo era especial de una o de otra manera.

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

**Itsumi Momose**

_¿Cómo se supone que pase mi día de los enamorados cuando la persona que mas me importa de la pasa pavoneándose de aquí para allá con una niñita raquítica?_

_¿Acaso Ren chan no se da cuenta de todo lo que siento por el?_

_¿Es que no soy lo suficientemente directa al mostrarle mi afecto?_

_Pensé que después de lo que había pasado entre nosotros antes de navidad, por fin me pediría salir a tomar algo algún día, pero no señor, tenia que llegar esa mujercita con complejo de chica súper poderosa de Mogami, a adueñarse del tiempo y disposición de MI Ren chan._

_¿Podre pasar algo de tiempo hoy junto a el? Espero poder toparme con el en la sala de juntas o poder darle una pequeña visita a su oficina, solo para darle los chocolates que termine de preparar anoche solo para el._

_Hoy recibí muchísimas invitaciones de compañeros de trabajo y de otros tipos que viven cerca de mi departamento, compañeros de la escuela o antiguos novios. Nadie me creería que rechace a todos y cada uno de ellos solo para poder pasar una velada inolvidable con Ren chan._

_El punto es que dependo de el. Dependo total y completamente de él como el aire que respiro._

_Ayer pase el resto de mi tarde, después de salir de trabajar, buscando el perfecto vestido para venir a trabajar. Encontré el más hermoso vestido negro, sencillo pero con una abertura en la parte del muslo izquierdo que me daba un aire de sensualidad. Ese era el vestido que necesitaba para ir a trabajo hoy._

_A pesar de que me gusta cocinar, hacer los chocolates para Ren fue tan gracioso: primero olvide que me faltaban comprar cosas y tuve que regresar al supermercado por ellas, después ensucie tantas cosas que tuve que desvelarme para no dejar que el chocolate se pegara. Aun así me divertí haciéndolo. Espero de verdad que le gusten, puse todo mi amor en ellos._

_Hoy en la mañana me puse mi vestido nuevo junto a mis zapatos dela suerte, guarde los chocolates que había terminado de hacer a media noche y vine al trabajo._

_Me lleve la mejor de las sorpresas al escuchar como Ren chan le decía a Yashiro san que al fin había juntado el valor suficiente para invitar la a salir. Estaba segura de que el estaba hablando de mi. No podía tratarse de la desabrida y simplona de cabello naranja... No, el necesita a una mujer y la única mujer hecha para el soy yo._

~ ¿Cómo tuve tanta suerte? ¿Cómo logré conquistarlo?~ _Pensaba cada diez segundos._

_Espere todo el día que viniera a buscarme pero no lo hizo._

_Espere que el reloj marcara pasadas las 5 de la tarde para ir a por el._

_Camine con toda la elegancia con la que mi madre me educo, llevando entre mis manos la caja de chocolates caseros. Alise mi ropa y me pase una mano por el cabello para arreglarlo y asegurarme que me veía perfecta._

_-_Reeeeeeen chaa**n-**_ Dije cuando abrí la puerta esperando su respuesta inmediatamente._

_-_Momose san-_ me respondió el mientras empezaba a guardar sus cosas y tomaba su saco –_Pensé que seguirías trabajando- _ Dijo mientras buscaba algo en el interior del bolsillo de su saco._

_-_No podía irme sin darte tu regalo de san Valentín- _Era cierto, pase toda mi noche haciéndolos como para no entregárselos._

_-_Muchas gracias Momose san-_ Sentí que mi mundo entero estallaría en confetis y serpentinas cuando nuestros dedos se tocaron al darle el presente. _–Ren san, me estaba preguntando si ¿te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche?-_ estaba al punto del orgasmo cuando se lo dije._

_-_Lo siento mucho Momose san, esta noche ya tengo un compromiso- _No tardo en echarme de su oficina como si yo fuera una tal por cual._

_¿Por qué dios mío? ¿Por qué justamente el tiene que tratarme mal?_

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

**Fuwa Shotaro**

Un regalo, un par de chocolates, un peluche, un montón y medio de tarjetitas, más chocolates, más regalos y más estúpidas tarjetas

Estaba harto de todas las mujeres del colegio se le fueran encima como leones detrás de un jugoso filete.

No es que no le gustara que lo mimaran y consintieran pero ¿tanto? No, a el no le gustaba que lo atosigaran con esas estupideces.

Aunque no podía negar que se sentía jodidamente bien llevarse a una niña diferente cada año, por que le entregaban "su virtud"

Nada se comparaba con esos regalitos. Sho sonrió para sus adentros al recordar a la niña del año anterior.

Ahora que Kyoko no estaba, no tenia quien se llevara el montón de regalos para la casa y ahí iba cargando con todas esas cosas que al final no le servirían de nada. Bueno, los chocolates y las galletitas si. Como le gustaban los chocolates y las galletitas mientras veía alguna telenovela.

De cierta y extraña manera extrañaba los chocolates de Kyoko, ella era la mejor cocinera que conocía, incluso mejor que su madre y eso era mucho que decir.

Esos estúpidos chocolates se la recordaban.

Corrección, desde que ella se había ido, todo se la recordaba. Jamás la había besado y ahora buscaba en los labios de otra ese embriagante sabor que debía tener Kyoko. Jamás la había abrazado y pasaba horas en los brazos de muchas para intentar encontrar el calor que ella le daba solo con verle.

Todos los días había algo que le recordara a ella: el amanecer y el anochecer, con esos tonos entre rojos y naranjas le hacían pensar en esas hebras largas de cabello naranja que a ella tanto le gustaban. El viento atrevido que levantaba las faldas de sus compañeras, le recordaba el sonrojo de ella al pensar que alguien podría verla si eso le pasaba. Las gomitas, le hacían acordarse de que a ella solo le gustaban los panditas rojos. Parecía que el mundo conspiraba contra el.

Pero esa tarde ya tenia un plan, un plan nada parecido a lo que hacia año tras año.

Regreso temprano a casa, tomo una ducha mucho mas larga de las clásicas de cinco minutos de todos los días. Busco su mejor camisa y sus jeans favoritos, tomo un peluche que le habían regalado y montones y montones de chocolates y los metió en el auto de su padre. Esa seria una larga tarde.

Ya sabía su dirección, ya sabia sus gustos, ya conocía sus reacciones. Solo necesitaba encontrar las palabras exactas que le tocaran el corazón a Kyoko y ella regresaría a sus brazos de donde jamás debió haber salido.

Aparco su automóvil fuera de los departamentos y espero.

Repaso una vez más la escena que haría antes de que ella se le lanzara para nunca volver a dejarlo. Le diría lo arrepentido que estaba sobre lo que había hecho, le hablaría sobre como su vida era un infierno desde que ella se había ido, de cómo el estaba incompleto sin ella. Que Pochiri le había dado una pócima que hacia que el la odiara y que se enamorara de ella como un estúpido. Le diría cualquier cosa necesaria con tal de que ella regresara a su lado.

Busco por todos los lugares habidos y por haber donde estaban sus chicles de menta. No quería que cuando ella lo besara como desesperada al verlo pedirle perdón, de rodillas si era necesario, le quedara un mal sabor de boca.

Apenas estaba ocultándose el sol, pintando el cielo en tonos naranjas y rosados cuando bajo del auto; se paso la mano una vez mas por el cabello, tomo el peluche y se encamino al complejo de departamentos.

Cuando llego a la entrada, un anciano lo detuvo.

-¿Buscaba a alguien, joven?- El hombre le daba un aspecto de alguien que toda su vida trabajo, y ahora en la vejez, nada más podía hacer que velar a los moradores de los departamentos.

-Busco a Kyoko Mogami- Dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Oh, la señorita Mogami… ¿Es usted un amigo suyo?- El era mas que un estúpido amigo, el era su Rey, ella debía rendirle tributo y pagar por haberlo dejado solo.

-Algo por el estilo- El no podía ir contándole a todo el mundo sobre su vida privada.

-Bien, el departamento de la señorita Mogami esta en el 8 piso- Sho no tardo mucho en inventarse una excusa y salir casi volando al ascensor.

Con desesperación presiono el botón que indicaba el número 8 con más fuerza de la necesaria. Pensaba que tal vez estaba soñando y pronto despertaría. No podía ser tan fácil volver a estar con ella otra vez.

El tiempo que tardo el elevador en detenerse, fueron los 2 minutos y medio más largos de toda la vida de Fuwa Sho.

Con más valor de que creyó que tenía, llamo a la puerta un par de veces pero nadie le contesto.

Empezaba a desesperarle estar parado como idiota frente a la puerta de alguien que probablemente no estaba.

Volvió a tocar por última vez, cuando escucho un grito de mujer justo detrás de la puerta. Estaba seguro de que era Kyoko, ella lo necesitaba. ¿Quien sabia lo que ese maldito bastardo le estaba haciendo para que ella gritara de esa manera?

Aun sabiendo que entrar en esa casa era un delito, no podía dejar que a ella la golpearan y maltrataran de esa manera.

Casi se mata intentando abrir la puerta pero se quedo estático parado en medio de la puerta de entrada, tomando al oso de peluche de una de las patas, viendo a la que podía, en un futuro haber sido la madre de sus hijos, solo con una blusa de tirantes y un short demasiado ajustado y excesivamente corto, llena de espuma, con la respiración agitada; y a el mismo imbécil que se la había llevado, con la camisa de vestir a medio abotonar, con una lata de crema batida en la mano apuntando directamente a la mujer, _SU_ mujer.

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

**Aclaraciones**

1.- En México el diez de mayo es el día de las madres, pero bueno la frase significaría algo así como que se fueron mentándole la madre, fácil, muy fácil :D mas de una vez Salí de clases haciendo eso xD

2.- Lo siento chicas, tenia que sacar esa parte de alguna manera. Yo necesitaba contarle a alguien como me sentí, pero no sabia ni a quien ni como decirlo así que Kanae lo hizo por mi

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

**Comentarios y Notas del Autor.**

Hola Chicas! Ya volvi! Lo se y de verdad lo siento pero la universidad me esta matando en vida literalmente, así que aprovecho para subir el capitulo ahorita.

Aclaro, originalmente el capitulo estaba planeado para que todos los personajes aparecieran en el capitulo, pero desafortunadamente las próximas dos semanas voy a estar tan saturada de trabajo que no creo poder escribir nada, y para que no digan que no me preocupo por ustedes, subo a la mitad (Hikaru, Kanae, Yashiro, Momose y Sho) hoy y a los otros 4 que me faltan (Chiori, Reino, Kyoko y Ren) los subo en el siguiente capitulo.

Lo se, yo soy muy buena y pienso en ustedes, por que se lo hermoso que se siente tener una notificación el el correo y ver que subieron historia o capitulo nuevo

Yase, ya se están poniendo precio a mi cabeza por cortar la historia justo ahí pero en serio, lo que viene esta mucho mejor

Antes de que se me vaya la onda, tengo especial dedicación para Jazmin o StarFive y para Pichan o Tiamatnerwen que hicieron que publicara hoy esta parte. Casi me obligan a punta de pistola xD okey no pero se que les encantara leerse este capitulo y que me mataran por que las deje picadísimas.

Primero Mil gracias por todos los comentarios, saben que amo con todo mi corazón cuando me dejan uno.

Segundo, ya se que había dicho que me gusta conocer a mis lectores y por lo mismo me gustaría poder responderles sus reviews pero ¿A dónde lo hago? Por que Mi querida Julis me dejo su email y pues el ogro de lo borro y no me dejo ver nada T_T así que si lo van a dejar no olviden separarlo con espacios

_Saludos y agradecimientos como siempre para:_

_Awase Kagami Ayumi__, __azu1314__, __LittleMargarita__, __G-Dragon-sama__, __neko, __MinervaPotter__, __ , __mari3304__, nickita021, __Tsuki-chin__, __chamorra__, Julis, __annie-chan94__ , __Tsuki Tsuruga._Y sobretodo a_ Scorpion25Akuma _que por fin se animo a dejarme los primeros reviews


	17. Chapter 16 Parte II

**Oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

**Amamiya Chiori**

¿Cuándo retrocedió el tiempo y dejo de tener casi 19 para volver a ser una adolescente y sentir que va a su primera cita?

Y es que en ese preciso instante se sentía como una niña de doce a quien el galán de la escuela la invito a salir. Pero era cierto, el bombón de la empresa, obviamente debajo del Jefe supremo de Tsuruga Ren, Yashiro Yukihito seguía siendo intimidante.

Siempre creyó que no le caía bien por que, siempre que iban a reuniones el le dedicaba esa mirada asesina que solo le tienes reservada a tu peor enemigo. De hecho su antiguo novio/prometido siempre dijo que odiaba a Yashiro. Ella automáticamente lo evitaba para no causarle molestias al amor de su vida.

Pero después del inevitable desenlace de su boda, Yashiro Yukihito fue el primero en buscarla para darle ánimos. ¿Es que venia a burlarse de ella? Tanto la odiaba como para venir y presumir su felicidad cuando a ella la dejaron vestida y alborotada con el corazón pisoteado frente a una muchedumbre que clamaba por escuchar un "si acepto". Así que saco fuerzas de cada pedazo de corazón roto y le planto cara.

-_No quiero tu maldita lastima. Conmigo no vas a venir a hacer tu buen acto del día. Y si lo haces solo por que eres amigo de Ren, mas vale que te largues de aquí por que no estoy para estar aguantando a mártires con complejo de salvador del mundo- _Le grito a todo pulmón cuando lo volvió a ver entrar a su departamento como si nada otra vez.

_-No eres ninguna obra de caridad, estoy aquí por que me gusta. Y descuida Ren no sabe que vengo a verte Amamiya san-_ Respondió Yashiro mientras empezaba a husmear por ahí.

Y sin querer queriendo, ahí estaba a meses de salir con el, dispuesta a pasársela lo mejor posible ese día junto a Yashiro Yukihito.

Siempre había vivido a la sombra de su anterior novio, su novio de toda la vida, bueno tampoco tanto, apenas tenían 3 años de conocerse y 1 de hacerse novios, pero eso era más de lo que le había durado una relación en toda su vida.

Y ahora no sabía como demonios comportarse.

Nunca había tenido la necesidad de ser lo suficientemente buena para alguien, nunca sintió la necesidad de que alguien le dijera que se veía u olía bien como ahora. Nunca necesito que alguien la viera para sentirse bonita, pero ahora todo era jodidamente diferente. Todas las mañanas desde que conoció a Yashiro como Yashiro y no como el amigo incondicional de Ren, sentía esa apremiante hambre de que el se fijara en ella.

¿Por qué tenia que pasarle eso precisamente a ella? ¿Acaso estaba tan necesitada de amor, que tenia que hacer lo que fuera para que la quisieran? La respuesta es no, ella no hacia nada de eso, ella solo quería que Yuki chan la viera a ella y a nadie más que a ella. Y ahora que lo había conseguido no pensaba soltarlo tan fácilmente.

¿Y es que como dejas ir al hombre perfecto? Cuando un galán, dueño de la mitad de la empresa, con la sonrisa angelical mas encantadora de todo Japón, alguien que sabe sacar lo mejor de ti todos los días y que siempre te hace feliz, te dice que te quiere y que le gustas muchas mas veces de las debidamente establecidas, terminas enamorándote de él aunque tu corazón sea mas frio que la Antártida con todo y pingüinos incluidos.

Y es que a pesar de solo estar saliendo y haberse besado un par de veces, ellos seguían siendo solo amigos, ninguno se había atrevido a dar ese paso necesario para convertirse en pareja.

Así que esa noche decidió que en lugar de salir con Yashiro como habían quedado, haría algo que tenia mucho que no hacia, cocinaría para el. No es que fuera una gran cocinera pero el simple hecho ya era notable, a su anterior novio solo un par de veces le cocinó así que ¡Que diablos! Yashiro se lo merecía.

Marco el número de Kyoko y espero a que contestara.

-¡Hola!- Dijo la voz chillona de Kyoko Mogami

-Hola Mogami san, ¿Oye estarás ocupada esta tarde?- Preguntó sin andarse por las ramas.

-Tengo la tarde libre, solo durante la noche Tsuruga san y yo saldremos ¿Por?-

-Es que estoy preparando una cena para Yuki, y ya resolví todo, pero no me dará tiempo de hacer el postre ¿Me podrías ayudar con eso?- Y es que según Tsuruga Ren, nadie concina tan bien como Mogami san. Solo esperaba que ella dijera que si.

-Claro Amamiya san. Tsuruga san y yo lo llevaremos a su departamento alrededor de las siete de la noche ¿este bien? – Kyoko parecía más emocionada por hacer el postre que la misma Chiori.

-Muchas Gracias Mogami san- Dijo antes de colgar.

Compro un montón de cosas para la cena con Yashiro. LA CENA CON YASHIRO. Esas palabras la empezarían a volver loca, pero es que estaba realmente muy entusiasmada con lo que pudiera pasar a partir de ese día.

Ya casi eran las 8.30 de la noche, Yashiro ya no debía de tardar en llegar y bueno al menos, Kyoko y Ren habían llegado a tiempo, justo a las 7 trayendo el pastel que habían prometido. Sin duda esos dos andaban algo raros. Después tendría tiempo de investigarlos.

Dios te libre de ser una mujer enamorada con una cita el catorce de febrero por que entonces si sabrás el verdadero significado de la palabra MIEDO. Miedo de que Yashiro no llegara esa noche. Miedo de que el le reprochara el tiempo que llevaban juntos sin estarlo. Miedo de abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que sigue parada en medio de la iglesia vestida con su traje de novia. El mismo día debería de ser sinónimo de terror.

Faltaban apenas quince minutos para las nueve, el tiempo parecía estar en su contra y mover as manecillas del reloj al revés, haciendo que las 09.00 fueran inalcanzables.

El estridente sonido de su teléfono móvil la saco de sus cavilaciones.

-_Hola- _ dijo al contestar.

-_¡Chiori san?-_ ~Mierda, mierda ¡no!~ ¿Por qué precisamente el tenia que llamarla hoy? –_Soy Lawliet, Elle Lawliet-(1)_

-_Oh-_ Fue lo único que logro articular y que fue coherente antes de que a su cerebro le comenzara a salir humo por tantas emociones que acababa de tener.

-_Yo… bueno, no se como decir esto sin parecer la peor persona del mundo- ~_Pero lo eres, maldito, lo eres~-_De verdad siento lo que paso entre nosotros Chiori chan, se que fui un desgraciado nena, pero de verdad yo no estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso en la relación que teníamos- _La voz que sonaba del otro lado del teléfono no era la misma que recordaba de meses atrás, esa voz masculina, fuerte y segura de si misma, ahora no era mas que una sombra rasposa y apagada, carente de vida, totalmente monótona. –_Se que la ultima vez que hablamos terminaste en el hospital. No sabia que tan mal habías quedado después de que terminamos. Lo siento Chiori chan, no tienes la menor idea de todo lo que he pasado para poder llegar a este punto y pedirte, no, implorarte, suplicarte si fuera necesaria que me perdonaras, que recapacitaras y me aceptaras de nuevo como parte de tu vida-_

-_Si hui como cobarde, como la peor sabandija del universo y no tengo derecho a recibir tu perdón, de hecho ni tengo ni derecho a respirar el mismo aire que tu, pero yo se que solo tu eres para mi. Te juro que lo intente, intente por todas las formas olvidar tu nombre, olvidar tu rosto, olvidar tu olor, pero ninguna mujer me llego completamente como tu lo hacías. Se que si no soy feliz contigo yo no podre ser feliz con nadie. Por eso el destino nos puso en el mismo camino, por que a pesar de que podamos estar con otras personas al final siempre seremos solo nosotros dos-_ La voz dejo de hablar y el silencio inundo a la morena –_Vamos nena, tu sabes que te amo con cada célula de mi cuerpo, que no hay nadie mejor para ti que yo…_-

Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración correctamente Amamiya Chiori pego una sonora carcajada

-_¿Pasa algo?-_ Sonaba preocupado, incluso lo podía imaginar vistiendo su típica camisa blanca y esos jeans que tanto le gustaban, descalzo sobre la alfombra, con envolturas de dulces regados por todas partes, con esas ojeras marca diablo tatuadas debajo de sus ojos, con esa cara de histérico preocupado por ella. _~Si claro, como si el se preocupara por algo~_

La chica seguía riendo como maniaca, como si alguien imaginario le estuviera haciendo cosquillas.

-Yo… lo siento… yo lo siento…- A penas y podía decir un par de palabras cuando volvía a reír – Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo, es que es una idea absurda. Además yo no quiero estar contigo Elle Lawliet, lo siento pero alguien que me tiene como su ultima opción para ser feliz no es lo que yo necesito. Agradecería de todo corazón que no volviera a buscarme, no me interesa ser tu amiga ni mucho menos tu pareja. Perdiste tu oportunidad conmigo así que déjame ser feliz con quien yo decida. Y descuida, no me pondré mal ni intentare suicidarme o hacerme daño en cuanto cuelgue el teléfono- Escucho a Yashiro llamándola desde la planta baja- Lo siento ya llegaron por mi. Hasta nunca Lawliet-

Antes de salir de su habitación, se fijo en la imagen que le regresaba el espejo y vio ese brillo casi exagerado que desprendían sus ojos. Después de que Elle san la había dejado pensó jamás recuperar la alegría en su vida, pero ahora que Yashiro estaba se daba cuenta de que cuando la vida te cierra una puerta, se abre una ventana.

-Yuuki chan- Dijo ella desde el ultimo escalón delas escaleras. Verlo ahí parado con ese traje café, tan sobrio, lo hacia parecer ese hombre de negocios que realmente era, no ese hombre mortalmente sexy que con solo guiñarte el ojo hace que se te mojen las bragas.

-Hola nena- Oh cielos, ahí estaba esa voz ronca, tan sensual clásica de el. No pudo evitar compara a Elle con Yuuki y se dio cuenta de cuando quería al segundo y que el primero solo le traia buenos recuerdos pero nada mas. –Todo el día estuve pensando en ti- Una sonrisa de idiota le apareció en la cara antes de llegar al primer escalón y lanzarse a los brazos del sexy hombre frente a ella. -¿Nos vamos?-

-Hay algo que quería preguntarte sobre eso Yuuki – El se separo un poco para verla directamente a los ojos.

- Ocurre algo malo ¿No quieres que salgamos esta noche?- En su voz había un deje de decepción.

-No, no es eso, es que yo prepare la cena para nosotros dos, pero si tu quieres podemos ir a cenar- Contesto Chiori tranquila.

-¿En serio? Que se vayan a la mierda los del Mandarine Tokyo, esto no se da todos los días- Por segunda vez en el día volvía a reír con ganas, pero ahora era por culpa de ese chico de cabello café que aun la mantenía abrazada.

-¿Seguro?-

-Segurísimo, solo tengamos a la mano el número del hospital por si nos envenenamos-

-¡Hey! No soy tan mala cocinera- Chiori fingió enojarse y le soltó un golpe en el antebrazo derecho

-Claro que no pequeña, eres la mejor cocinera del mundo- dijo Yashiro antes de darle un tierno beso en los labios.

Esa iba a ser una larga, muy larga y divertida noche.

**Oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

**Reino Hizuri**

-¿Traerás a Kanae chan esta noche?- Pregunto cansinamente otra vez Kuu Hizuri, sentado desde la sala de estar.

-Ya te lo dije desde hace mas de un año, Kotonami Kanae no va a volver aponer un pie en esta casa, así que deja de fastidiarme con eso- Contesto Reino desde alguna habitación perdida al fondo del pasillo

-Si lo dijiste, pero tu y ella son amigos desde que estaban en jardín de infantes, y fueron novios durante muchísimo tiempo, es lógico que pregunte por ella ya que ahora no pueden ni verse- Kuu cambio la pagina del libro de pasta de cuero que estaba leyendo y se acomodo sus gafas para leer mejor.

-Meterme con ella fue el peor error de mi vida- Reino regreso a la sala arreglándose peinándose el cabello con las manos, dándose un aspecto de "Soy sexy aunque acabo de despertarme" que lo hacia prácticamente irresistible para cualquier ser del sexo femenino que estuviera cerca.

El líder de la familia Hizuri lo miro de arriba hacia abajo con desaprobación.

-No iras a salir con esas fachas ¿Verdad?- Miro con reproche la vestimenta de su hijo, y es que a una fiesta de gala en una escuela como esa no se va con ropas de tres pesos. No es que el pantalón y saco a juego color negro y la playera de diseñador hecha exclusivamente para el le costaran una miseria, pero lo lógico seria que fuera de esmoquin a una ocasión como esa. (2)

-Fachas es lo que llevas anciano, deja de criticarme- Regreso sus pasos a su habitación y volvió a salir.

-¿Entonces Kanae chan no va a venir a cenar hoy como todos los años?- Pregunto con inocencia regresando al tema una vez mas.

-Escucha atentamente padre: la tonta de Kotonami san y yo ya no somos nada, así que lo ultimo que hare hoy será traerla solo por que tu tienes la idea de que seguimos juntos-

-Ustedes se veían tan bien juntos, tal vez si se dieran una oportunidad- Volvió a replicar Kuu de manera soñadora.

-Te veo mas tarde padre- Fue lo ultimo que dijo Reino antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si y dirigirse a casa de su acompañante para ir al baile de san Valentín.

Condujo su automóvil lo mas rápido que el motor permita, dejando apropósito las ventanas abiertas para despejarse la mente.

_~ ¿Por qué mi padre esta obsesionado con la idea de que siga con Kotonami san? Es estúpido_~ Se reprocho mentalmente mientras recogía a la chica en turno con la que estaba saliendo. _~No lo niego, me divertí mucho con ella y siempre será mi mejor amiga, pero es una idiota si espera que la busque para que seamos algo una vez mas~ _

Las palabras de su padre resonaban y hacían eco dentro de su cabeza. ¿De verdad se veía tan bien junto a Kanae Kotonami como su padre juraba? ¿Estuvo mal dejarla? ¿Ella lo perdonaría algún día? ¿Al menos podrían volver a ser amigos?

Ni el aire frio que entraba por las ventanas logró a su mente despejarla de tantas interrogantes. Solo sabia que tenia que apagar su cerebro y pensar en nada mas que en la chica que iba junto a el. Después de todo el la escogió por algo, era una linda chica.

Luego de que Caperucita, Kyoko Mogami, le diera calabazas, tubo que soltar intencionalmente en medio comedor, que probablemente no iría al baile por que no tenía con quien ir para que todas las mujeres del colegio se le lanzaran como hienas sobre un antílope muerto. Basta decir que escogió a una niña mona.

No supo ni como llegaron tan rápido al lugar donde seria la cena. Bajo de su auto y ayudo a, diablos ni si quiera recordaba su nombre, a bajar del auto.

Nadie podía negar que hacían una bonita pareja: ella con su vestido plateado brillante que le llegaba justo debajo de las rodillas, escote cuadrado y unos tirantes tan delgados que bien podía ni existir, dejando al descubierto buena parte de su pecho y espaladas pecosas, su cabello castaño rojizo en caireles, maquillaje discreto y siempre con una sonrisa en la cara. La chica era hermosa, brillaba por si sola sin necesidad de nada mas, pero algo le faltaba para que fuera perfecta para el.

Lastimosamente justo al entrar al salón, sus ojos automáticamente buscaron a cierta joven de cabello negro a la que no encontró. Esperaría, Kotonami Kanae llegaría, tarde pero llegaría.

¡¿Por qué había hecho eso? Él, no tenía necesidad de rogar por la atención de nadie, mucho menos de esa agresiva maniática.

Llegaron como siempre los demás Vie Ghoul con sus respectivas parejas con quienes el no se tomo ni la amabilidad de saludar. La mayoría de esas mujeres estaban con ellos por el apellido que llevaban más que por ellos mismos. Rápidamente los despacho a todos quedándose de nuevo con la castaña.

Sabia perfectamente que a ella le gustaba por la manera en la que lo veía o esa danza exagerada de pestañas, por como tocaba su bíceps cada vez que el decía un comentario gracioso, o por como hacia bailar su cabello cada cierto tiempo. Sin duda ella quería que el la viera. Lo estaba llevando de maravilla hasta que dios se apiado de él y lo hiso voltear a la puerta principal.

Y entonces la vio.

El viento le dio en la cara y movió el par de mechones que caían de manera sofisticada de su moño flojo. Ella era tan hermosa que le hiso olvidarse hasta de su nombre. Su vestido morado con pequeños diamantitos reflejaba la luz y gritaban a todo el mundo "MIRAME, MIRAME SOY HERMOSA". Sin lugar a dudas ella era la perfección hecha mujer. Nadie ni nada, nunca, jamás, en todo el mundo, seria así de ¿encantadora? ¡No! Ella era más que encantadora, ella era una diosa. (3)

Pero, el gran y único pero que tenia para ponerle a esa mujer de ensueño, era al accesorio que le colgaba del brazo: un estúpido orangután con complejo de rey del mundo. Deseo con toda su fuerza poder hacer que su cabeza explotara con solo desearlo, incluso una idea de cómo seria paso por su mente, pero nada ocurrió. Eso fue peor que una patada en su hombría por lo que quito los ojos de encima de ella y se dedico a coquetear con su pareja de la noche.

Muy bien podría quitarle el puesto al inútil de Ishibashi y ser el quien diera la clase de Literatura, ya que tener esa facilidad de exagerar y engañar a las personas era sin lugar a dudas uno de sus dones mas preciados. Coqueteo descaradamente con la pequeña mujercita que se encontraba junto a el, hablo sobre su cabello, el color de sus ojos o el extraño brillo que tenían esa noche, lo bien que le sentaba ese vestido plateado. Le dijo tontería y media esperando que Kanae los viera y se muriera de los celos... ¡Espera! ¿Que hacia el esperando a que la estúpida de Kotonami san tuviera celos? Maldita sea, los comentarios de su padre comenzaban a hacerle efecto. Mentira, no le harían efecto nunca por que el ya de por sí seguía hasta las nubes embobado con ella. Para que negar lo, la quiso desde siempre.

Giro la cabeza, en una especie de rastreo, intentando dar con esa morena a la que tan fervientemente odiaba; y la vio saludando a medio mundo, parloteando con Mogami Kyoko. Cada una con el estúpido cretino con el que habían ido a la gala.

Las odiaba, a las dos las odiaba. A Kyoko Mogami por atreverse a rechazarlo, jamás se lo perdonaría, a él nadie lo rechazaba. Y aunque a él solo le cayera bien, seguiría intentando ligársela solo para hacer enojar a Kanae, y a la mierda lo que los demás pensaran. Era una idea sumamente estúpida, lo sabia pero no haría nada por cambiar el plan. Nada mejor para dar celos que tirarle la onda a su mejor amiga. A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. Y en buen momento había llegado esa niña de cabello naranja.

La amargada insufrible de Kanae era harina de otro costal. A ella no la odiaba por negarse a ser su pareja del baile de san Valentín, no señor, el la aborrecía hasta el punto de querer vomitar por que desde que tuvo memoria siempre estuvo locamente colado por ella. Maldita fue la hora en la que la empezó a ver con esos ojos de hombre enamorado. Maldita fuera ella y todas sus jodidas hormonas las que le Vivian jugando malas pasadas. Y maldita fuera toda su patética vida por estar relacionada con ella y que fuera la única mujer que no podía permitirse tocar sin riesgo de quemarse en los nueve infiernos de Dante.

Estaba tentado a mandar a todos al carajo solo por quedarse viéndola desde lejos. Desde donde estaba podía verla con lujo de detalles, podía incluso ver brillar su piel como si los reflectores estuvieran puestos todos directamente sobre Kotonami san y opacaran al resto de la población femenina.

Pero no podía, era inconcebible que el se tragara su orgullo y la buscara, por que... simplemente por que no podía ser. Hay cosas que no tienen explicación lógica y esa era una de ellas.

Así que, que mejor que ignorar las voces que no quieres oír e ignorar las cosas que no quieres ver. Esa noche el no seria el que regresaría a ella. Teniendo cuidado de no tocar mas de lo justamente necesario a su acompañante, la saco a bailar por la pista del salón; siguió fingiendo y mientondole a todos, incluido a si mismo, con tal de olvidar por un rato a esa estúpida mujer de cabello negro. Aunque siendo sinceros empezaba a fastidiarse de haber escogido precisamente a esa mujer ara ir al baile.

Pero si el destino es una puta sidosa que solo esta esperando a que te descuides para contagiarte su maldita enfermedad. Por que cuando estaba enfocándose en la castaña enana frente suyo, se escucho el fuerte y armonioso sonido de una bofetada bien dada. Incluso la música, que hasta entonces estaba tocando, se paro de repente, como si el acontecimiento del año fuera ese acto de violencia que acababa de suceder.

Para su sorpresa se encontró que la historia volvía a repetirse.

Ahí estaba parada Kotonami Kanae, con ese despampánate vestido purpura, con la cara encendida y con los ojos destilando el mas puro y sincero odio hasta el tipo que hacia unos cuantos minutos estaba colgado de su brazo.

-Con que para eso me querías ¿no?- Reino intentaba escuchar la voz de Kanae, sobre el mar de murmullos que se empezaba a avecinar sobre ellos - Todos en esta maldita escuela parecen tener ese especial gusto por arruinar este estúpido día para mi ¿verdad?-

-Tu ya sabias de que iba todo esto Kotonami san- Dijo el tipo, de quien Reino no tenia ni la menor idea de como se llamaba, aun sobándose la mejilla - El reto lo impuso Hizuri desde el año pasado, quéjate con el en todo caso- ¿Quien era ese maldito bastardo para burlarse de ella? Después de todo lo que había pasado entre é y Kanae solo les incumbía a ellos dos y a más nadie. -El reto era follar contigo y mira que yo casi lo logro-

-Metete tus excusas por donde quieras idiota, pero esta me la pagas- Dijo la morena antes de acercarse lo suficiente como para darle una patada en la entrepierna al susodicho y dejarlo revolcándose en el suelo de dolor. Y ella salió de ahí con el mentón en alto, con un pie delante del otro, con esa arrogancia que la caracterizaba.

Si no hubiera sido por las manos pequeñas y lechosas que lo sujetaban, el hubiera ido y le hubiera pateado el trasero a ese hijo de puta que la había humillado frente a todos. Pero ¡ah no! Tenia que estar esa maldita enana metomentodo de vestido plateado deteniéndolo, impidiéndole ir a ver a Kanae, _su_ Kanae chan.

Vio salir corriendo a Kyoko Mogami después de hablar un no se que con ese no-novio suyo, detrás de Kanae. Y al simio ese lo vio marcar algo en el móvil, probablemente a la seguridad del hotel para que sacaran al puñetero cretino que estaba en el suelo aun llorando como nena.

El necesitaba deshacerse de la tipita con la que había decidido asistir a la gala de esa noche. Necesitaba de sobre manera encontrar a su Kanae chan e implorarle perdón de rodillas como un gusano; lo haría si era necesario. Pero primero a botar a la pigmea brillante que seguía como una lapa pegada a su brazo.

-Oye nena. ¡Te molestaría si te abandono cinco minutos?- Pregunto Reino descaradamente, la chica lo estaba mirando perpleja como si no acabara de entender por que la querían abandonar – No es que no vaya a regresar por ti, solo serán cinco minutos en los que voy por algo a mi auto y regreso ¿vale?-Estaba tratando de mentirle lo menos posible y tratarla lo menos mal que pudiera, pero si tuviera que escoger entre ella y Kotonami Kanae, era hacia donde se inclinaría la balanza. Le dedico una de sus encantadoras sonrisas "enamora-mortales" de las que tenia reservadas para las emergencias antes de salir

Tuvo que contenerse para no correr como endemoniado siguiendo a su instinto para encontrarse junto a _ella_.

Después de preguntarle a un par de tipos de su misma escuela, la encontró sentada dándole la espalda.

-¿Estas bien?- Nunca le había gustado verla llorar y a pesar de que en el salón no había soltado no una sola lagrima, sabia que tarde o temprano lo haría.

-Siempre lo estoy. Lárgate no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo- Seguía sin voltear a verlo.

-Lo golpeaste duro, imagino que no tendrá hijos en un par de años- Reino seguía parado frente a ella.

-¿Viniste a burlarte? ¿Terminaste? Lárgate Beagle, ni tengo ganas de soportar tu estupidez.-

-No me estoy burlando, de verdad estoy preocupado por ti, yo no quería que esto volviera a pasarte- Sabia que era su culpa y ni como cambiar el pasado

-Pero lo es Beagle, es tu maldita culpa que la gente se burle de mi-

-Nunca fue mi intención hacerte eso- Se arrepentiría hasta el resto de sus días por haberle hecho eso precisamente a ella

-Vamos Reino, no te hags el digno conmigo, ambos sabemos que no lo sientes realmente y francamente a mi no me interesa escuchar tus lamentos- Kanae soltó un largo suspiro –Regresa con tu pigmea plateada y déjame sola-

-Pero yo…- El quería decirle que estaba ahí para ella, que había sido un estúpido y que quería volver a ser lo que eran antes pero ella no lo dejo terminar.

-Pero tu nada Hizuri, nada. Cada uno tiene un camino diferente ahora y así seguirá. Ahora regresa por donde viniste y no te metas en mi camino-

-Es imposible hablar contigo maldita amargada. Quédate ahogándote en tu miseria y púdrete en ese veneno que tanto destilas. Tienes razón cada uno es feliz por su lado- Había ido a consolarla y salió con el orgullo herido.

Maldita fuera esa estúpida mujer y su orgullo. Ojala jamás tuviera que volver a verla en toda su vida. Buscarla sin duda había sido un error.

¿Qué si el volvería a intentar una relación con Kotonami Kanae? Primero muerto antes de volver con una demente psicótica como ella.

Lamentablemente seguiría enamorad de esa loca asta el día que muriera.

**Oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

**Aclaraciones.**

1.- Adoro ese nombre, y estoy dudando muy seriamente sobre ponerle ese nombre a uno de mis hijos en el futuro :D no puedo dejar de adorar como se escucha el nombre de _Lawliet, Lawliet, Lawliet_… Ps. Si es el mismo L de Death note.

2.- Lo se, se mueren por ver como va mi amor el Beagle: Nada de que se ve guapo y hermoso por que eso ya lo se, así que mas vale que ni se enamoren de él por que voy y las golpeo hasta que acepten que el es mío y solo mío ¿Entendido?

http:/ fashcinados. com/wp-content /uploads

3.- SIP lo se no puse el vestido de Kanae en el capitulo pasado así que aquí se los dejo: Es el tercer vestido, el de la chica rubia.

http:/www. hola. com/i magenes/moda /tendencias /200908039657/ primavera-verano/2009/color-morado

**Comentarios del autor.**

Ya se, ya se, todas pusieron precio por mi cabeza y tiene toda la razón del mundo en haberlo hecho.

Creo que ni diciendo que estoy en mi semana final de clases me gano su perdón ¿no? Bueno ya saben me gusta hacerlas sufrir xD

Además de que me he pasado los peores días como escritora. Mi mente esta como un huevo frito, ¡así o mas grafico? Ya, ya no me odien Juro que hice mi mejor esfuerzo.

Bien, bien, antes de que me pregunten, el siguiente capitulo es la parte de Kyoko/Ren, pero no se cuando lo tendré por que empieza mi semana de exámenes finales y debo ponerme a estudiar como endemoniada para no quedarme a repetir una materia. Deséenme suerte chicas xD

Saludos como siempre a:

_LittleMargarita__, __azu1314__, __Yue-Tan__ (_Es la primera vez que recibo un review tuyo, mil gracias_) __G-Dragon-sama__, __Tsuki Tsuruga, __Awase Kagami Ayumi__, __StarFive__, __nickita021, __WeLoveOuran'3_(Awww, recibi como mil reviews tuyos, nena eres un amor )_sakuraliz23__, __Neko, __Hatoko Nara__ (_Otra nueva lectora, bienvenida nena )_Mariajo (_Una más_), y __Albii001__ (_Mi más reciente lectora_)_

Pd. Soy muy muy feliz, jamás llegue a pensar que tendría mas de 200 reviews cuando escribi el primer capitulo. Gracias por estos 217 comentarios y los que nos faltan

Pd2: No se como logran odiar a mi Reino si es el ser mas hermoso y perfecto de todo el mundo. .


	18. Chapter 16 Parte III

Hay días en los que a pesar de irte a dormir temprano y estar echada en la cama por más de ocho horas corridas durmiendo a pierna suelta, no sirven para absolutamente nada.

A penas cierras los ojos y te acurrucas en tu camita mullida, cuando de repente, no han pasado ni tres segundos de que cerraste los ojos y ya esta sonando la sirena de barco que tienes como alarma.

Y al igual que todo el mundo, maldices a todos los dioses y te levantas a obscuras. Ya pisaste un montón de bombas explosivas en el piso como zapatos, maquillaje y por que no, hasta la mochila incluida, hasta que por fin llegas al bendito lugar en el que esta la alarma de porquería que esta haciendo mas ruido que toda la segunda guerra mundial.

Ves que el reloj marca las cuatro con treinta de la mañana y te preguntas por que coños pusiste la alarma a esa hora. Sueltas un gruñido y mandas a la mierda la alarma, la dejas en su sitio y regresas a tu camita, sacrosanto lugar. Al fin que solo te dormirás media hora en lo que llegan las cinco am.

Pero ¡Sorpresa! El sueño se fue.

Vuelves a maldecir a todos los muertos, ruedas por la cama, te cobijas y te descobijas intentando dormirte de nuevo pero nada, te quedaste despierto.

Y justo cuando menos te lo esperas y los números rojos del reloj anuncian que faltan diez minutos para las cinco, tus ojos empiezan a cerrarse. Así que intentas recuperar un poco de tiempo perdido y cierras los parpados, implorando que esos minutos se hagan eternos y así aliviar el ardor de ojos que te cargas.

Sin quererlo, caes en una inconsciencia tan profunda como el sueño de la bella durmiente. Incluso peor.

Y cuando vuelves a abrir los ojos, primero uno y después el otro, te sueltas una bostezada y das un estirón que provoca que todos los huesos del cuerpo te rechinen y los músculos protesten. Es entonces cuando te fijas en el reloj que hacia apenas cinco minutos gritaba como poseso sonando igual que la chicharra que indica simulacro de incendio.

Observas esos números enormes rojos e intentas descifrar que significa ese ocho seguido de un tres y un cinco, no encuentras lógica así que vuelves a bostezar, te tallas un ojo con el dorso de la mano.

– ¡Joder!– es entonces cuando caes en cuenta que no solo dormiste más de la cuenta, si no que además ya vas tarde.

Eso mismo le sucedió a Kyoko Mogami esa mañana de febrero.

Corrió como despavorida hacia el corredor y empezó a aporrear la puerta de enfrente.

– ¡Tsuruga–san, despierte que es tardísimo!– grito por ultima vez antes de regresar a su habitación para arreglar sus cosas e irse a la escuela.

Esa mañana prometía que desearía no haberse levantado.

Volvió al pasillo mientras terminaba de meterse correctamente las calcetas y encontró a su compañero de casa anudándose mal la corbata, con una cara de zombi traga cerebros.

Regresa a lavarse los dientes e intentar hacer algo con su cabello de color ridículo. Nada, nada, simplemente hoy no podía acomodarlo sin que pareciera que le acababa de explotar un boiler o que aun traía la almohada pegada. Lo mando también a la mierda, total lo más probable era que nadie la viera.

– ¡Vámonos Kyoko chan, faltan diez minutos para las nueve!– escucho la voz apurada de Tsuruga san.

– ¡Voy! – dijo antes de tomar sus cosas y salir como alma que lleva el diablo.

O.o.o.o

Kyoko atravesó prácticamente volando los jardines del colegio. Había bajado del auto de Tsuruga san cuando sonó el timbre, burlándose de ella. Así que o salía de ahí cagando leches y llegaba solo tres o cuatro minutos de retardo a clase o seguramente ahora si Ishibashi san no la dejaría entrar.

Contrario a lo que ella pensaba, nadie en la clase se dio cuenta de que había llegado tarde. Todos estaban a punto del orgasmo presumiendo los regalos que les habían llegado, las cartas y postales de 'Feliz San Valentín' que las chicas estaban por entregar.

Pero había personas que estaban ajenos a esas banalidades. Tres para ser exacta. Una de ellas era el responsable de la clase, Ishibashi san, otro el insufrible de Reino y la ultima su mejor amiga, Kotonami Kanae. Estaba sentada en su lugar de siempre, leyendo un libro de páginas amarillentas.

No es que Kyoko pensara que su amiga era una descerebrada igual que muchas otras niñas ricas de esa escuela, ella era todo lo contrario: siempre tenia un libro nuevo sobre temas comunes como política y economía, libros para clases como historia mundial o gramática o temas rarísimos y que seguramente nadie con un sano juicio, mas que ella leería como thai chi para avanzados, como convertirse en un maestro pokemon en veinte días o las profundidades del lago Titicaca, un viaje asombroso.

–Hasta que te dignas a aparecer– dijo cuando Kyoko estaba a punto de sentarse en el sitio frente a ella.

–Me quede dormida– contesto Mogami a manera de disculpa.

–Eso imagine– aun seguía sin verla, tenia la vista atenta al libro viejo.

– ¿Que lees Moko san?– pregunto con interés Kyoko.

–un libro–dijo con cansancio Kanae. – ¿Que más leería?

–ya se que un libro, la pregunta aquí seria ¿Que clase de libro?– no se parecía a nada que ella hubiera visto antes, desde cerca podía darse cuenta de que estaba todo escrito a mano, una caligrafía alargada y en cursiva.

–Pues, eso quisiera saber yo también por que no logro entender la lógica con la que fue escrito–

– ¿Como lo conseguiste Moko san?– pregunto Kyoko entusiasmada.

–Uno de los amigos de mi padre lo trajo como regalo para mí en su último viaje– suspiro– creo que tardare un montón en entender que significa este libro para mí. Ni siquiera entiendo por que alguien me regalaría un libro sobre peces– dijo antes de enseñarle la portada a Kyoko, donde se leía "Sunfish: la gran cabeza del mar"

– ¿Sunfish?– Kyoko no sabia ni que existían otro tipo de peces que no fueran Nemo, Dori y los tiburones.

–Son llamados peces de sol por que les gusta asolearse en la superficie del mar– suspiro mientras se tallaba el puente de la nariz.

–Bien, ya después me contaras sobre los peces del sol, ahora toma esto– Kyoko saco de su bolsa de papel una bolsita mas pequeña, aunque grande en comparación con el resto de paquetitos que quedaban en la bolsa, y se lo tendió.

– ¡Chocolates! ¡Si!– exclamo emocionada antes de casi arrebatarle los dulces.

Kyoko la vio abrir con ansias y llevarse a la boca el tan preciado chocolate. También vio como su cara cambio de una felicidad expectante a un éxtasis profundo. Y es que nada hace mas feliz a Moko san que un buen trozo de chocolate casero.

–Gracias Kyoko– dijo apenas término de pasarse el bocado, justo para volver a llevarse otra chocolatina a la boca. –Por cierto tienes una nota–

Kyoko decidió que era momento de dejarla disfrutar su momento zen del día y regreso a su asiento. Volcó su atención entonces, a una pequeña nota sobre su escritorio. A penas se daba cuenta de que estaba ahí.

_"Un detalle te espera en tu casillero. _

_H."_

¿Que significaba eso? ¿Alguien le estaba jugando una broma? Eso era lo mas probable, pero ¿Quien?

–Moko san– dijo – ¿Viste quien dejo esta tarjeta en mi lugar?

– ¿Que tarjeta?– Kanae estaba tan sumida en su libro y los dulces que apenas eran consciente de que no estaba sola. Kyoko le mostro la nota y espero. –No, no se quien la dejo. Desde que yo llegue ya estaba eso ahí.

– No se de quien es– dijo Kyoko preocupada.

–Tal vez fue alguien de este grupo, deberías estar atenta a los que están viéndote, tal vez alguno de ellos fue– Kanae dio por terminada la conversación y se sumergió de nuevo a nadar con los peces del sol.

Si, seguramente era alguno de los chicos el que le había dejado la tarjeta. Kyoko exploro los rostros de sus compañeros, buscando a alguien que la viera pero no encontró a nadie. Solo seguían estando los tres exponentes raros. Moko san, Beagle e Ishibashi san.

Extraño, Reino, mejor conocido como Beagle, estaba con la vista directamente clavada en ella, o eso parecía a simple vista. No, Reino no la veía a ella, Reino veía a Moko san.

Kyoko sabe que esos dos se odian a muerte y que no pueden estar juntos por más de cinco segundos sin que uno intente asesinar al otro. Así que se le hace por demás extraño que el la este viendo.

Tal vez fuera que la nota en su lugar no era para ella, sino que fue escrita para Moko san. Escrita por Beagle, Reino Hizuri, de ahí la H.

Pero, ¿Beagle por que le escribiría una nota como esa a Moko san si la detesta?

Hace una nota mental de investigar esa situación en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo libre.

La clase esta por terminar cuando Ishibashi san, quien llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol y no había dicho ni una sola palabra en toda la hora, dice que hay que entregar un ensayo sobre los tipos de narración diferentes en un trabajo literario y que no aceptara nada impreso y que tenga menos de tres cuartillas. Se escuchan los abucheos y las menciones honorificas hacia Ishibashi madre, pero el lo ignora diciendo que es obligación nuestra cumplir primero con la escuela antes de tener una vida social. Las amenazas y las agresiones continúan en contra de Ishibashi san hasta que el timbre anuncia que llego el cambio de clase y todos se apresuran a salir en voladas de ahí antes de que se le ocurra dejar algo mas.

Kyoko espera a que hayan salido algunos y se acerca al escritorio.

–Ishibashi sensei– dice ella esperando no interrumpirlo y espera a que el voltee a verla, aunque es difícil saberlo cuando unas enormes gafas negras le impiden ver sus ojos directamente–Tal vez le moleste pero me tome el atrevimiento de hacerle un pequeño obsequio por cuidar de mi todo este mes. Muchas Gracias– dice Kyoko antes de salir corriendo a su próxima clase.

Si no hubiera estado tan apurada en irse hubiera visto la franca sonrisa de enamorado que puso Ishibashi.

Lo curioso de san Valentín es que nadie tiene deseos de hacer absolutamente nada durante las horas de trabajo. Todos están emocionados con los regalos que están por dar o están por recibir. Nadie quiere malgastar tiempo de diversión y arrumacos con su pareja en dar una clase o en encargar alguna tarea. Así que todos los maestros los dejaban salir tempano de las clases, hoy había tiempo de sobra.

Así que para cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, nadie tenía hambre porque ya se habían hartado antes de chocolates, galletas, paletas, bombones y demás cositas dulces que te provocan diabetes.

Kyoko y Kanae iban con rumbo a algún salón deshabitado para poder tomar un almuerzo decente, nada plagado con esas bombas indiscriminadas que la gente suele llamar golosinas. Quizá Kanae siguiera devorando chocolates como si fuera aspiradora pero eso es otro punto.

Caminaron por uno de los pasillos del tercer piso, bromeando sobre quien era el que había dejado la nota para Mogami cuando algo, o mejor dicho alguien choco con ellas.

–Fíjate por donde caminas idiota...– soltó la morena – ¡Ah! Tenías que ser tu Beagle, no eres feliz si no le amargas la vida a alguien–

–Mi vida depende de hacerte sentir miserable Kotonami– dijo con burla Reino.

–por fin te encuentro, dijo Kyoko rompiendo la tensión del ambiente. –Desde en la mañana quería darte algo–

– ¿Darme el si? Lo sabia, nadie se niega a salir conmigo– el pecho de Reino estaba inflado igual que un globo con helio. Moko san no dijo nada, solo se puso rígida y volteo la cara.

–ni lo sueñes Beagle, ya te dije que Tsuruga san ira conmigo– pfffff... Era el sonido del orgullo escapando del pecho de Reino.

– ¡Vamos! Mira que una noche conmigo no cualquiera la tiene– Kyoko se dio cuenta como el había dejado de verla a ella y solo tenia ojos para su amiga –Nada malo podría pasar–

–Lo siento de veras, pero la respuesta sigue siendo no– sonrió.

–cada vez pierdes mas el toque Hizuri, mira que rogarle a una chica para que vaya contigo, si que debes estar desesperado– dijo Kanae con rabia.

–Nadie pidió tu opinión empollona, además que sabe alguien como tu de bailes y cena de gala si lo único que conoces es de libros, no me extrañaría que nadie te hubiera invitado– y al igual que Moko san, Reino también estaba escupiendo las palabras con rencor y desprecio.

–Eso no te importa imbécil– contesto Kanae aunque se puso de un color rojo que demostraba que la ira iba en aumento.

–si lo se, pero recuerda que la cena es obligatoria y los libros no valen como acompañantes, ni siquiera ese tan interesante sobre peces que mi padre te dio– Kyoko tenia razón en su sospecha, ahí había mas de lo que esos dos querían admitir.

–a diferencia de ti, yo no necesito rogarle a alguien para que venga conmigo, así que si nos disculpas tenemos cosas que hacer. – dijo Moko san antes de llevarse casi a rastras a la pobre Mogami

La morena la llevaba casi a rastras para alejarse de ahí lo más pronto posible.

–ya sabia yo que la nota no era para mi–dijo Kyoko cuando estuvo segura de que nadie mas escucharía su conversación.

Kotonami Kanae seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, así que no estaba haciendo mucho caso a lo que Kyoko dijera.

–La postal era para ti, Beagle te la dejo en el banco incorrecto– dijo Kyoko mirando a la espera de que su mejor amiga reaccionara.

– ¿Eh?– no había puesto atención en nada.

–que creo que la nota en mi lugar, la de esta mañana ¿La recuerdas?–

–La tarjeta con líneas de parte de un tal "H"– respondió.

– Esa precisamente, seguro que no era para mi, lo mas probable es que Beagle te la haya querido dar a ti, ya sabes Reino HIZURI– dijo Kyoko haciendo énfasis en el apellido. Kanae se empezó a ahogar con su propia saliva al escuchar semejante sandez.

– ¿que? Su nombre ni lleva H– aclaro la chica una vez que hubo pasado su ataque repentino de tos.

–Hizuri lleva H–explico Kyoko como esos maestros que intentan que un niño particularmente lento entienda que uno mas uno siempre son dos.

–Aja, si... Bueno pero eso no prueba nada–

– ¿Como lo sabes? A lo mejor justo ahora esta esperándote en tu casillero con flores y chocolates, listo para hacerte su declaración de amor eterno– Kyoko estaba feliz, ya casi imaginándose como serán los hijos de su amiga con el susodicho alias Beagle.

–yo lo se, y créeme eso no va a pasar ni en un millón de años– Kyoko regreso de golpe del país de las maravillas al darse cuenta de que Kanae se había puesto triste de la nada.

–Vamos Moko san, de seguro que al menos tienes algo esperándote en tu casillero–ahora era el turno de Kyoko de llevar a su amiga casi a rastras.

Pero como bien había predicho Kotonami, para ella no había nada en su casillero. Ni una rosa, ni mucho menos una declaración de amor

Estaba tan vacio como un ataúd recién hecho y aun sin estrenar.

La tristeza en los ojos de su mejor amiga estaba a punto de desbordarse en un rio de lágrimas. Kyoko también quería llorar.

–Te lo dije, él no dejaría algo para mí– y cuando Kyoko creyó que ella estaba tan hundida que empezaría a llorar, Kanae sonrió y fue a buscar el casillero de la chica de cabello naranja. Se impaciento de ver que a Kyoko casi ni le importara y caminara tan lento como si no quisiera llegar.

– ¡Muévete tortuga!– le grito provocando que ambas se rieran.

Si Kyoko quería a Kotonami Kanae antes de ese día, a partir de ahora la quería muchísimo más, ella no solo era inteligente si no también una de las personas más fuertes que ella conociera. Ya intentaría ayudarla con eso del Beagle después, ahora solo quería verla contenta.

– ¿Para que si de todas formas no tengo ni...– empezó a decir antes de abrir completamente la puerta de su locker.

–Cielos– dijo Kanae al ver una caja amarilla con un listón anudado en un moño para evitar se abierto.– Ábrelo–

Si la morena estaba emocionada, ni que decir de Kyoko, ella aun no terminaba de comprender que alguien le regalara algo. Ni Tsuruga san le dio algo hoy por la mañana, no es que ella se lo pidiera ni nada parecido, el solo era su mejor amigo y ella era... No tenia ni la menor idea de que era ella para el. Aun así, además de Tsuruga san, el inútil de Shotaro jamás tubo la delicadeza de darle algo al menos comprado para ella específicamente, es mas ni siquiera le daba lo que a el le regalaban por que los osos de peluche siempre se los regalaba a su hermanita y los dulces eran Siempre disputados a muerte por el mismo Sho y sus hermanos varones.

A final de cuentas ella había sentido algo de envidia al pensar que Moko san tendría un regalo y ella no, pero ahora se sentía miserable por que su amiga se había echo ilusiones por su culpa.

–yo... Vaya! Nunca me han dado nada– dijo cuando alcanzo la caja. –No se quien pudo haberla dejado

–ni yo, pero termina de abrirla– sin duda Moko san no se distingue por ser muy paciente.

Kyoko esperaba encontrar dulces, galletas o alguna chuchería como esas, sin duda no se esperaba una flor. Un girasol, no era tan pequeño como los que cultivaba la señora Fuwa, ni tan enorme como los que crecen en la bella ciudad de Toscana. Era de tamaño medio, dentro de un frasco de cristal. Era cuando menos hermoso.

Había una nota extra dentro de la caja, debajo del frasco.

_"Los girasoles se mueven, quizá son las únicas flores dotadas de esa virtud._

_Lo único que hacen en todo el día es seguir a esa imponente estrella que las personas llaman sol._

_Al igual que los girasoles, yo solo vivo para seguir a mi estrella en particular._

_Espero verte hoy por la noche. H"_

– No se si eso debe alegrarte o darte un montón de miedo– dijo Kanae quien termino de leer primero.

–Es lindo Moko san, alguien cree que soy bonita– Kyoko estaba feliz de tener un regalo especial como ese.

–No digo que no lo sea, digo que si es verdad lo que dice esa tarjeta, ese tipo debe estar obsesionado contigo.

O.o.o.o

A medida que se acercaba la hora de regresar a casa, Kyoko recibió dos llamadas.

La primera fue de Amamiya san. Le pedía ayuda con el postre y Kyoko como buena amiga, ofreció

Llevárselo a su departamento al rededor de las siete de la noche.

A Kyoko le gustaba la pareja que formaban Amamiya san y Yashiro san. Siempre estaban pendientes uno del otro, cuando coincidían en una habitación, al igual que los imanes, una fuerza sobrehumana los atraía uno hacia el otro. Y según Tsuruga san, nadie mejor que Yashiro para Amamiya san.

Ya pensaría que cocinar mas tarde. Debía ser algo que acorde a la ocasión.

La segunda llamada fue de Tsuruga san. Él llamo momentos después de que Moko san acababa se irse. Le avisaba que tenía una junta importante y que tendría tiempo de ir por ella. Le preguntaba también si había alguien que pudiera llevarla a casa, que si no encontraba a nadie el saldría de la junta para ir por ella.

Kyoko dijo que no había problema, que se iría con Moko san, que lo vería por la tarde. Le deseo suerte en la junta.

Sabia que le había mentido a Tsuruga san, que estaba traicionando esa confianza que él ciegamente depositaba en ella. Pero no lo iba a hacer dejar su trabajo y salirse de una junta solo por que ella no tenía con quien regresar a casa.

No le quedo otra opción más que regresar andando a casa, no es que estuviera muy lejos o que fuera floja para regresar a pie, pero simplemente no le gustaba atravesar la ciudad sola.

Apenas había avanzado un par de cuadras cuando un auto se le emparejo y e conductor bajo la ventanilla.

–¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado, chica zanahoria?– Aun antes de voltear, reconoció la voz de el dueño del auto.

–No gracias Beagle, mi casa no esta lejos– Contesto sin dejar de avanzar.

–Si claro, como si no supiera donde vives–_¡Rayos!_ Lo había olvidado, él sabia que si vivía un tanto retirado de la escuela.

–Bien, lo admito si es un poco lejos, pero no importa– Seguía andando sin detenerse a charlar con Reino.

–¿Vas a querer que te lleve?– parecía que a él no le importara estar deteniendo el trafico porque seguía con el mismo ritmo de tortuga que antes.

–No, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento– el sonido de los cláxones comenzaba a molestar en los oídos.

–Súbete– Parecía mas una orden que nada. Reino se estiro sobre el asiento del copiloto y abrió la puerta, después regreso a su lugar dejándole sitio a Kyoko para sentarse. –Ves, era más fácil hacer eso desde un principio–

–Es cierto– Dijo. –Oh, pensaba darte esto en la mañana, pero nunca hablamos– Saco de su bolsa otro de los pequeños paquetitos con galletas y chocolates y se lo dio.

Entonces tuvo una idea.

–Y cuando te lo pude haber dado parecías mas atento a Moko san, así que no quise interrumpir–tal vez a el si le sacaría algo de por que Moko san estaba triste en la mañana. Si él sabia algo tenía que reaccionar ante ese comentario.

Bingo. Dio en el clavo con el también por que cuando escucho la mención de su amiga inmediatamente se puso tieso igual que una tabla.

–¿Acaso querías ir con Moko san al baile de esta noche?– Pregunto transpirando inocencia por todos los poros.

Bingo. Otra vez dio en el punto por que los ojos de Reino parecían querer salirse de sus orbitas.

–Solo debiste pedírselo si querías ir con ella– las orejas de Reino estaban tan rojas que parecían tomates.

–Si quisiera ir con alguien tan femenino como ella habría invitado Keita, aunque estoy seguro de que el tiene mas "remilgos femeninos" que esa lesbiana bipolar– Dijo él

–Probablemente, pero eso no quita que quisieras ir con ella. ¿A mi no tienes que darme explicaciones, sabes? Creo que en el siguiente baile deberías invitarla antes de que alguien te la vuelva a ganar–_ Ellos dos se verían bien juntos _pensó Kyoko.

–Deja de meter las narices donde nadie te llama, zanahoria–

– Beagle, deja de llamarme zanahoria– dijo ella ignorando el hecho de que la habían llamado chismosa.

–deja de llamarme Beagle, además tu cabello es naranja, las zanahorias son naranjas, así que es una comparación justa.

–Así parece, pero entonces por que solo a mi me dices que deje de llamarte así, hay mas personas que te dicen Beagle–

–Nadie más me llama de esa estúpida forma. Suena como si fuera un feo perro pulguiento–Llegaron a un semáforo en. Rojo.

Kyoko busco a alguien que también lo llamara así, pero solo encontraba a Moko san. De hecho Kyoko lo llamaba de esa manera por que su amiga así se refería a el.

–Moko san lo hace– a penas el color del semáforo cambio a verde cuando él hundió el pie en el acelerador.

–¡Deja de mencionarla!–

O.o.o.o

Hacia un rato que Reino la había dejado en el departamento de Tsuruga san. El le caía bien a pesar de que siempre la estaba acosando, aunque tenia la impresión de que lo hacia mas por llamar la atención de Moko san, que la suya propia.

Kyoko estaba segura de que entre esos dos había un pasado turbio, porque ambos se molestaban cuando les hablaban del otro. Tenía que haber algo. Ya después pensaría es eso, ahora tenia que hacer el ensayo para Ishibashi san además de hacer el postre para Amamiya san.

Nada se le ocurría, nada le parecía lo suficientemente bueno para una noche especial como esa.

Pensó, pensó y volvió a pensar hasta que recordó el flan que hacia la señora Fuwa en fechas especiales.

No necesitaba grandes cosas, lo mas difícil de conseguir era una botella de crema batida, pero había comprado una hacia dos semanas para las tortitas de Tsuruga san, así que todo lo tenia.

Saco de la nevera un par de huevos, de uno de los estantes una lata de leche y un botecito de vainilla... Todo a la licuadora y en un pis paz tuvo la pasta hecha. Encendió el horno a tantos grados y lo dejo calentarse. Regreso a la mesa y Solo puso un poco de cajeta en un molde y vacio el contenido de la licuadora en el. La llevo al horno y espero.

Desde que encendió el horno la cocina se había puesto igual que una sauna. Demasiado caliente.

Como aun faltaba tiempo para que Tsuruga san regresara, a Kyoko se le hizo fácil quitarse el uniforme y quedarse solo con la blusa blanca de tiritas y en el short de lycra que usaba debajo.

El reloj ya marcaba las cinco de la tarde y Aun no había iniciado el trabajo que tenia que entregar al día siguiente. Así que guardo su uniforme en el guardarropa y saco hojas blancas, plumas y lápices de colores para empezar a trabajar.

Pero bien dicen que cuando estas concentrado, el tiempo se pasa volando, por que cuando menos acordó ya estaba sacando el flan del horno y acabando la sexta hoja del ensayo, solo un par de líneas mas y estaría terminado.

Estaba volteando el flan sobre un plato grande de cristal cuando escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse y el grito característico de Tsuruga san "estoy en casa Kyoko chan"

En ese justo momento Kyoko fue consciente de donde estaba y como iba vestida, no es que anduviera medio desnuda pero si enseñaba mas carne de la debidamente necesaria.

No sabia que esperar, por una parte creía que Tsuruga san se burlaría, igual que Shotaro, por no tener el cuerpo de supermodelo que a los hombres tanto les gusta. Por otra parte esperaba que el la riñera, que le gritara por ser una desvergonzada exhibicionista.

Aguardo hasta que lo sintió junto a ella, dándole el beso de siempre en la mejilla. Estaba lista para empezar a disculparse pero el se le adelanto.

–¿Que cocinas querida?– pregunto mientras veía sobre el hombro de ella.

–yo... Hm... Flan, estoy haciendo flan Tsuruga san– no le gustaba sentirse así de nerviosa cada que el se le acercaba, cada que la besaba en la mejilla o cada vez que la veía fijamente. A pesar de haber trabajado en el bar de los señores Fuwa como mesera atendiendo a tipos desagradables, nadie la había hecho sentir así de nerviosa con un par de actos inocentes como Tsuruga Ren.

–vaya, tiene mucho tiempo que no pruebo un flan casero– dijo él, haciendo que Kyoko se pusiera incomoda –¿No es para nosotros cierto?–

–Lo siento, de verdad lo siento Tsuruga san– y al igual que con el episodio de las galletas, volvió a ver decepción en sus ojos.

–Descuida Kyoko chan, pero entonces ¿Para quien es?–

–Amamiya san tendrá una cena con Yashiro san. Ella se encargo de todo, solo me pidió ayuda con el postre– dijo ella.

–¡Cielos! Esto va en serio entonces, Chiori chan nunca cocina para nadie y si lo esta haciendo para Yashiro, quiere decir que lo quiere mas de lo que yo pensaba–

–ella merece querer a alguien Tsuruga san– Kyoko seguía incomoda por el hecho de estar en ropa tan corta frente a Ren, mucho mas aun por que el no había sacado el tema hasta ahora.

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Kyoko chan?– no espero a que ella le respondiera –¿Por que vistes de esa manera?– las tonalidades de sonrojo de la chica cambiaron de un ligero rubor rosado en las mejillas hasta un rojo chillón en toda la piel. –no me mal interpretes, tu siempre te ves bien, es solo que nunca te había visto así– técnicamente era cierto, aunque él había visto mucho mas la primer noche que ella paso en su casa.

–¡Discúlpeme Tsuruga san!–comenzó ella haciendo una inclinación exagerada –Yo... Se me paso volver a cambiarme pero es que aquí esta haciendo mucho calor así que se me hizo fácil quedarme así, se que fue atrevido de mi parte, de verdad no volverá a ocurrir, se que lo avergüenzo por eso perdóneme Tsuruga san– seguía medio inclinada, con un rubor comparable al color y temperatura del sol, esperando un estallido de ira pero lo único que estallo fueron carcajadas.

–Tranquila Kyoko chan, no pasa nada. No estoy molesto ni nada por el estilo, de hecho tienes razón, aquí esta caliente y bochornoso, no te culpo por quedarte en un ropa como esa.– acto seguido el se saco la corbata y se desabrocho un par de botones de su camisa azul, doblando las mangas. –un hogar es el sitio donde podemos ser nosotros mismos sin fingir, sin poses, sin reputación que mantener. ¿Si aquí no puedes hacer lo que quieres, entonces donde?

Kyoko no dijo nada, solo le sonrió tímidamente. Intento alcanzar la lata de crema batida que estaba en una de las gavetas de Arriba, pero seguía siendo demasiado pequeña para alcanzarla sin necesidad de pararse de puntillas o en un banquito.

Tsuruga san que seguía en la cocina, se estiro detrás de ella y tomó la lata.

–¿Para qué necesitas mi crema batida?– preguntó él.

–Es que en casa de los señores Fuwa, acostumbraban hacer flan y comerlo con un poco de crema batida encima. Aunque los niños prácticamente a todo le querían poner crema– recordó como una vez intentaron comer sopa miso con un montón de crema arriba, obviamente sabia asquerosísimo. – Así que planeaba hacer lo mismo para Amamiya san.

–¿Todo sabe bien con crema batida?– Tsuruga san la miraba escéptico.

–Pues, no se si todo pero hay un par de cosas a las que si les queda–

–Ya veo, creo que necesitaremos mas entonces– dijo Ren y tomando desprevenida a Kyoko, le dispara un chorro de crema a la cara. Nada grave paso, salvo de que ella quedara con toda la cara llena de ese derivado de la leche y que una porción considerable se le escurriera y cayera estampándose contra uno de sus pechos para luego terminar de seguir cayendo al piso, dejando una enorme mancha de crema blanca.

Kyoko seguía en una especie de shock y a penas se dio cuenta de que el había estirado uno de sus brazos y con un dedo le limpiaba el dorso de la nariz y se lo llevaba a la boca–

–Si tienes razón, Algunas cosas saben mejor con crema batida– Ren empezó a reírse y es que no era extraño, lo extraño fue que a Kyoko no solo no le molesto que el la ensuciara, si no que tuvo un deseo de vengarse y dejarlo tan embarrado como ella estaba.

El dejo de reír y empezó una batalla campal solo comparable a la ultima guerra entre orcos, elfos y humanos en la lejana ciudad cerca de Mordor.

Pronto lo único distinguible era un montón de crema batida volando por todos lados, brazos y piernas luchando por hacerse de una botella que hacia un rato había salido volando. Y una excitación brutal para desgracia de él.

O.o.o.o

Era de esperarse que Ren volviera a hacerse de la botella de crema, así que no tardo en quitársela a Kyoko y volver a ensuciarla. Pero antes de que pudiera oprimir la válvula de escape, se dio cuenta que a mitad de la puerta de entrada estaba alguien.

Su cara se le hacia conocida… en algún lugar lo había visto pero no podía decidirse en donde.

Un momento que hacia ese gilipollas entrando a su casa como si fuera el dueño y señor de todo. Además quien se creía ese bastardo para ver a Kyoko, su Kyoko con odio, como si ella fuera una puta cualquiera.

–¿Shotaro?– ¡_que Mierda! ¡Ella lo conoce!_ Pensó Ren.

–Eres una zorra, eres una maldita zorra Kyoko– grito el desconocido desde la puerta.

–No Sho, las cosas no son como crees– ¿Por qué ella tenia que explicarle las cosas? _¿El quien jodidos es?_ Se seguía preguntando Ren.

–Son tal y como creo maldita golfa– Volvió a arremeter contra ella. Eso cabreo a Ren, el no pensaba permitirle a nadie que le faltara al respeto a Kyoko, mucho menos si estaban en su casa.

–Hey!– dijo con su voz autoritaria –No se quien eres, ni me interesa saberlo, pero lárgate de mi casa de una maldita vez antes de que yo mismo te rompa la cara–

–Como si pudieras hacerlo abuelo–_¿Abuelo? ¿El era un abuelo? Claro que no, a penas había cumplido 21 años, eso no me hace viejo. –_Además no estoy aquí para hablar contigo secuestrador–

–¿Secuestrador? De que hablas gilipollas– Dijo Ren. El podía ser un cabrón bien hecho, un hijo de puta, un ególatra de lo peor, incluso podía ser peor que el mismísimo demonio, pero eso de secuestrar gente era algo que jamás haría.

–Tú te llevaste a mi Kyoko– Dijo Shotaro.

Y como en un lugar obscuro en el que se enciende la luz, Ren recordó de donde conocía a ese mentecato. El tipo del bar.

–Yo no secuestre a Kyoko, tu me la vendiste– Odiaba hablar de alguien como si fuera un objeto.

–Eso fue un error, yo estoy dispuesto a pagarte lo que me diste para recuperarla– El chiquillo ese le mantenía la vista fija a Ren, provocándolo.

–Aquí no hay nada que puedas hacer, ella es mía– Todo su lado primitivo estaba dispuesto a defender a Kyoko y mantenerla a su lado a costa de lo que fuera. Solo la muerte se la podría quitar. Y seguramente a ella también le daría guerra

–Si ella quiere regresar a casa, se vendrá conmigo. Vamos _nena_, regresemos a casa– A Ren le hirvió la sangre que él la llamara de esa manera cuando la golpeó enfrente de un montón de ebrios, cuando se la vendió por un par de miserables dólares, cuando empezaba a_ enamorarse_ de ella.

Pero si ella quería irse el poco podía hacer por que a final de cuentas no fue decisión de ella irse a vivir con el.

–Shotaro– Después de tanto tiempo, Ren volvió a escucharla hablar, al parecer fue un shock volver a ver a ese tipo –Yo no voy a regresar a ningún lado contigo. Mi lugar es donde este Tsuruga san, después de todo yo le pertenezco. Así que mejor vete, no tienes nada que hacer aquí– El moreno no supo si sentirse a punto del orgasmo cuando supo que ella se quedaba o molestarse por saber que ella solo se quedaba por que el la había "comprado".

–Kyoko, esta no es tu casa, _debes_ regresar conmigo. Debes ser quien eras antes– Seguía ignorando a Ren.

–No Shotaro, no volveré – La voz se le rompió y empezó a derramar lagrimas.

–si volverás, aquí te tienen como esclava sufriendo las mil calamidades, en nuestra casa todo era diferente–

–¡Basta! No me mientas Shotaro, en tu casa, con tu familia, contigo, era donde yo parecía esclava, donde abusaban de mí–

–eso es lo que el te ha hecho creer. En casa todos te extrañamos – dijo con voz lastimera

–yo también extraño a tu madre y a tus hermanos, pero no regresare. Yo pertenezco aquí.

_Tal vez ella si quiera regresar a su hogar, después de todo yo la traje aquí por la fuerza._ Cruzó por la mente de Tsuruga.

–¿Qué diferencia hay en como te tratábamos en casa a lo que haces ahora? Aquí no eres mas que una sirvienta de ese tirano, en casa, en nuestra casa eras mi mejor amiga, eras mi compañera, eras mí…–

–¡No! Ni siquiera lo digas, esa es otra de tus mentiras. Yo solo era tu esclava, tu maldita empleada a la que podías pisotear cuantas veces quisieras y que siempre estaría ahí– Ren se dio cuenta de que sus lagrimas no eran de tristeza, eran de rabia –Aquí, aquí realmente me siento querida. Aquí siento que alguien se preocupa por mí. Siento que alguien me quiere.

–Yo te quiero– Dijo Shotaro.

–No Sho, no te mientas ni me mientas a mi, tu solo quieres la facilidad que yo represento. Tú quieres a la Kyoko blandengue, a la que se dejaba hacer por ti y que nunca te dijo nada. Y yo ya no soy ella– Se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano –Ya te lo dije, mejor lárgate y será mejor que yo no vuelva a verte– Ella se escondió detrás de Ren, esperaba su protección y su apoyo.

–Ya la escuchaste insecto, lárgate de mi casa en este mismo instante– Dijo él mientras tomaba a Sho del hombro con mas rudeza de la necesaria y lo empujaba fuera de su departamento.

Fuwa le dedico su mejor mirada de odio antes de que le cerrara la puerta en las narices.

Ren regresó sobre sus pasos y vio que Kyoko estaba sujetando su rostro entre sus manos. Le jodia verla de esa forma y no poder ayudarla.

–¿Kyoko chan?– preguntó. Ella no respondió nada, pero cuando estuvo más o menos cerca, se le lanzo a los brazos y hundió la cara en su pecho. –Vamos querida, no llores– Dijo con la voz mas tranquila y aterciopelada que pudo.

–No estoy llorando Tsuruga san, solo estoy demasiado enojada, tengo mucha rabia–

–Descuida Kyoko chan, aquí solo estamos tu y yo, nada malo va a pasarte estando conmigo– Comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Además de tranquilizarla a ella, necesitaba también calmarse el por que de otra manera en cualquier momento saldría e iría a castrar a esa sabandija apenas tuviera un momento libre.

–Aun así, Tsuruga san, ¿Sabe cuanto espere para que el me dijera algo como eso? Toda mi vida y ahora que lo dice, me parece una burla, una completa babosada, un insulto– Ella seguía escondiéndose en su pecho y sin tener ganas de salir de ahí aunque ya parecía mas calmada.

–Lo se pequeña, pero poniéndote así no lograras nada– Suspiro –Oye, tenemos trabajo que hacer. Tenemos un baile esta noche, además de entregarle ese flan delicioso a Chiori chan. Venga debes ir a arreglarte.

O.o.o.o

–¡Mil gracias Kyoko chan!– dijo Chiori cuando los vio en la puerta.

–No es nada Amamiya san– contesto Kyoko. Acababan de llegar al departamento de Chiori, contando los segundos para que fueran las siete.

–aun así, mil gracias. Me salvaste la noche...– Podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Tsuruga san en su espalda. Podía sentir su aura justo detrás de ella, rosando su pecho contra su espalda, a pesar de estar parado junto a su auto sonriéndole a Amamiya san, varios metros alejado de ella.

Kyoko sabia que su humor cambio desde la llegada de Shotaro. Antes de el, ambos estaban jugando, después de el, Tsuruga san a penas y volteaba a verla.

No le parecía justo. No era justo en absoluto.

–...así tendré la cena completa para Yuuki– termino Amamiya san. Kyoko no tenia ni la menor idea de que tanto hablaba ella, solo era consiente de la presión que ejercía Tsuruga san en ella.

¿Y si el quería que me fuera con Shotaro? ¿Y que tal si ya se dio cuenta de que no soy nada más que un estorbo? ¿Y que tal si el se arrepiente y esta noche me saca a la calle? Preguntas como esa inundaban su cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que acarrearía la llegada imprevista del bruto de Sho.

–el volvió a llamarme ¿Puedes creerlo?– Otra vez había vuelto a perderse y no entendía de que le hablaba ella, pero por si las dudas, solo atino a asentir.

Afortunadamente sonó la alarma del horno, llamando la atención de Amamiya san.

–Lo siento Kyoko chan, debo irme, después te marco para que me cuentea que tal te fue–

¡Maldita sea! Ahora debía regresar al auto con Tsuruga san. No sabía cuanto podría aguantar estando en ese estado de alerta permanente.

Que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Pensó mientras el le abría la puerta del auto y la ayudaba a subir.

O.o.o.o

Tsuruga Ren era el dueño de una empresa relativamente nueva y eso que A penas había cumplido veintiún años. Y es que haberse criado y educado en escuelas norteamericanas traen grandes recompensas, como adelantar años escolares si eres lo suficiente mente inteligente. Así Ren se comió un par de grados y muy pronto estuvo como persona activa para la sociedad.

Además, tenía dinero. No es que fuera presumido ni que anduviera gritando a loa cuatro vientos que tenía suficiente pasta para no tener que trabajar un miserable día de su vida. Le gustaba tener un par de lujos, pero nada que fuera ostentoso ni espectacular. Nada que pudiera poner los reflectores sobre el.

En tercer lugar, según su lista de posesiones sagradas, el es bastante atractivo. Nunca tuvo que preocuparse por eso. De hecho era de las tres, la que menos le importaba.

Podía presumir también de tener un temple de acero, aso como un la paciencia y el coraje como para hablar frente al embajador de Japón y eso que lo había hecho cuando tenia alrededor de ocho años. Seguridad, era lo que el tenia de sobra.

Pero que va de manejar una empresa como la suya a enfrentarse contra hordas de adolecentes embriagados en perfume, feromonas y alcohol. Nada en la vida te prepara para eso. Así tuviera que tragarse su nerviosismo, no dejaría que esos escuincles le arruinaran la noche.

Nada tenia de especial esa fiesta, adolescentes aquí, adolescentes por allá, todo estaba inundado de señoritas en vestidos de marca y tipos en traje de diseñador.

Otra de las ventajas de haber sido criado en los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica es que por mucho que estés en una escuela por demás carísima, las fiestas de muchachos siempre son iguales. Aunque claro, sus padres nunca lo mandaron a una escuela privada, el era orgullosamente egresado de una preparatoria publica.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todos esos que ahora te ven por encima del hombro y que presumen de ser el mas rico de los ricos, el mas guapo de los guapos, el mejor de lo mejor, se comporte como un completo imbécil por tanto alcohol en las venas que olvidara hasta como anudarse los zapatos.

_Conserva la calma y sonríe_. Decía su parte de los negocios. _¿Qué ha de salir mal?_

Apenas llevaba un rato pequeño en ese infierno y ya quería irse. Afortunadamente Kyoko chan no se le separaba. Agradecía que ella estuviera ahí, aunque también era agradable poner su mano en su espalda baja y hablarle cerca del oído con la excusa de que no quería que nadie más los escuchara.

Y si algo le gustaba a Ren de esa chica era la facilidad con la que ella creía en él. O tal vez es que a ella también le gustaba estar cerca de él.

Aun era muy pronto para estar seguro de eso, lo único de lo que si estaba seguro era de la mirada de envidia y celos era un montón de muchachos que seguramente tendrían la edad de Kyoko chan. _Mueran perros._

Pero igual que todas las cosas buenas de la vida esta también debían de terminar. Alrededor de las nueve de la noche, Kyoko lo dejo solo un par de momentos mientras iba a socorrer a una de sus amigas a quien acababan de humillar públicamente. La historia de esa chica le recordó a Chiori.

Le daría tiempo a la chica de cabello estrambótico para que escuchara a su amiga y le diera el apoyo necesario.

Ni tres minutos habían pasado cuando sintió vibrar su celular en el bolsillo interno del saco.

–Dime Momose san– había leído el nombre en el identificador de llamadas.

–_Ren chan_– Para Ren era un patético intento de voz erótica casi, casi se muere de la risa cuando la escucho.

–¿Necesitas algo? Estoy ocupado– no quería perder de vista a Kyoko , después del espectáculo de la tarde ya no sabia que esperar.

–_a ti, haciéndome tuya como tantas veces antes_– si era grotesco que un hombre hablara así, se escuchaba muchísimo pero en una mujer.

–Si bueno lo siento, te lo dije antes, fue un error– no dijo nada más y colgó.

Habían pasado casi quince minutos desde que Kyoko lo había dejado y aun no regresaba, decidió esperarla un para de minutos mas antes de empezar a buscarla.

O.o.o.o

_No se porque Moko san no quiso decirme que le pasaba. Debería hablar con alguien y no guardar tantos rencores._ Pensaba Kyoko después de que Kanae casi la echara a patadas de la salita donde ella estaba.

Cuando iba de regreso al salón vio como Reino salía en dirección de su amiga. _Ojala que a el si lo escuche._

Aun se sentía incomoda con Tsuruga san por el incidente de Sho a pesar de que el la estaba tratando bien.

Pero había cierto nerviosismo cuando lo sentía cerca de ella, cuando la dirigía tomándola de la cintura o cuando su boca estaba cerca de su oído y sentía su aliento golpearle de lleno en la piel del cuello.

Le gustaba sentirlo cerca pero sabia que había _algo _que habían dejado a medias dos veces y, a pesar de que se había sentido muy bien en ese momento, después la culpa y la vergüenza se la comían viva.

Sabía que tarde que temprano lo haría, algún día pero había soñado tanto con ese momento que ahora que había estado a punto de hacerlo dos veces ya no sabía ni que pensar.

¿Estaría bien hacerlo con Tsuruga san? Era la pregunta.

En su cabeza abundaban más preguntas que respuestas.

De repente sintió que alguien la volvía a tomar de la espalda, debería ser Tsuruga san que harto de esperarla decidió ir y buscarla.

-Disculpe mi demora Tsu…- pero no era Ren quien estaba junto a ella.

-Creo que me confunde con otra persona Mogami san-

-Lo siento Ishibashi san- él le sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

-Descuida Mogami san- Ambos iban con rumbo al salón donde estaban el resto de los estudiantes cuando empezó una canción lenta

Kyoko sonrió, le gustaba esa canción desde que Moko san se la había enseñado, era pegajosa.

-A mi también me gusta esa canción- Comento su profesor de literatura -¿Te gustaría que bailáramos Mogami san?-

-Yo no se si debería Ishibashi san- Probablemente Tsuruga san se pondría furioso.

-Pero solo es una canción-dijo el –No creo que tu novio diga algo por que te robe para una canción-

-No esta bien Ishibashi san, Tsuruga san me esta esperando no debería dejarlo esperando-

-Yo hablare con el si se molesta, lo prometo-Kyoko lo vio llevarse una mano al corazón y levantar la otra haciendo la promesa.

-Hm… supongo que una canción no le hace daño a nadie- le sonrió a su maestro y lo acompaño a la pista de baile donde estaban sus compañeros.

O.o.o.o

Ren empezaba a impacientarse. Hacían casi 25 minutos que Kyoko se había ido y aun no regresaba. Por mucho que su amiga estuviera mal ella no seria tan maldita como para abandonarlo a su suerte en un lugar donde no conocía a nadie.

Un par de chicas un poco mayores que ella se le habían acercado y habían hecho el intento de entablar una conversación, pero el como siempre, con un par de frases y una sonrisa deslumbrante las mando a volar.

Empezaba a ponerse de pésimo humor y ella aun no regresaba.

Entonces como si fuera una burla de los dioses, la vio muy feliz, quitada de la pena bailando con un tipo. Ese maldito seguramente tendría 20 o mas, puede que fuera mayor que el y ahí estaba junto a ella, pegado a ella.

Ren hasta cierto punto entendía la reacción de ese tal Sho o como mierdas se llamara, Kyoko había vivido con el toda la vida. Pero ese maldito... Ese estúpido... Estaba con ella disfrutando en sus narices.

Lo que vio a continuación lo hizo perder los estribos.

El bastardo había tomado a la chica y prácticamente se le estaba restregando y ella no decía ni hacia nada.

Tsuruga Ren atravesó el lugar lo más rápido que pudo y apenas estuvo cerca de ellos, tomo a la chica del brazo y la jalo lo más lejos de ese pervertido lo antes posible.

-¡Oye!- dijo el mal nacido. -Solo es un baile amigo- dijo él.

-tenemos que irnos- sabia que estaba mostrándose celoso pero no le importaba, Kyoko era suya y la defendería con uñas y dientes si era necesario. Además ya arreglaría cuentas con ella cuando nadie más estuviera de testigo.

-al menos nos hubieras dejado terminar este baile- Y todavía se venia ese gilipollas a decirla lo que debería hacer, ¿Quien carajos se cree?

Tsuruga Ren no le dio tiempo ni de respirar cuando ya estaba caminando por el estacionamiento todavía sujetando a Kyoko del brazo, quien no había dicho nada desde que el la había encontrado bailando.

-Yo..- quería disculparse pero Ren se lo impidió.

-no quiero escuchar tus estupideces. Súbete al auto- ¿Qué podía decir ella? ¿Qué no era su intención dejarlo para que la viera como otro la toqueteaba en sus narices? Hasta el tenia sus limites.

Casi la empujo para que subiera. Estaba lo suficientemente molesto que... No el nunca golpearía a una mujer.

Cuando llegaron al departamento el ni siquiera volteo a verla, solo estaciono el auto, bajo y entro al edificio dejando atrás a una Kyoko Mogami que no sabía bien que rayos había pasado.

Hay días en los que es mejor no levantarse de la cama por que de una o de otra manera va a ocurrir una desgracia.

**O.o.o.o**

Primero que nada debo aclarar un punto y ese es que no estoy ni de lejos actualizando todas las veces que quisiera. Adoro escribir pero cuando no es una cosa es la otra total que nunca puedo escribir más de cinco minutos por que ya pasó algo que me lo impide.

En segundo lugar estoy muy agradecida con todas las chicas que me desearon suerte en los exámenes: "Chicas, como se los prometí sigo manteniendo buenas notas, seguimos por encima de la media". Deberás que no encuentro como agradecer los buenos deseos de todas. Y aunque ya estoy por terminar mi nuevo semestre, estoy segura que traeré mejores calificaciones.

Tercero. Estoy escribiendo una nueva historia. Literalmente la estoy escribiendo en papel y todo, aunque solo llevo el primer capitulo, se que estará muy buena aunque no se parece ni tantito a lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir. En cuanto tenga un par de capítulos más la publicare.

Cuarto. Yo no se si se dieron cuenta, lo mas probable es que solo yo me fije en eso, pero el 27 de febrero, o sea hace casi un mes Inocencia Seductora cumplió un año en Fanfiction. Com. Yo me siento feliz de haber llegado a esto, no pensé que duraría tanto.

Ya por ultimo y no por eso menos importante, saludos y mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a mis chicas como siempre:

_Tsuki Tsuruga, Hatoko Nara, G-Dragon-Sama, Akari kiryuu, azul1314, WeLoveOuran'3, Little Margarita, Kotoko-98, Neko, Julis, Oryxyro y Starfive._

Y les doy la bienvenida a esta loca y rara historia a varias nuevas lectoras:

_Sari-Natsuki, gaby-crazy, hachimitsu, Natshinigami y Yukistar._

Así como a todas aquellas que me marcan en alertas. Hacen mi dia :)


	19. Chapter 17

_"Después de la tormenta viene la calma"__  
_  
Repetía una y otra vez uno de los mini Kyoko mientras se animaba a bajar del auto.

Sus pequeños fantasmas volvían a ella cuando los necesitaba, cada vez que tenía que tomar una decisión importante o tenia que sopesar los pros y los contras de una situación.

"_No pasa nada Kyoko, tu no hiciste nada de lo que debas arrepentirte. Fue Tsuruga san quien se puso histérico por la nada, si hubiera sido algo malo Ishibashi san se había disculpado_" Aun no le cavia en la cabeza que Tsuruga san se hubiera puesto tan molesto simplemente por una canción en la que ella bailo con su maestro de literatura. Y es que para ella ni había sido nada más que eso. Si se sentía un poco incomoda por haberlo dejado pero que se suponía que debía de haber hecho, Ishibashi san es su maestro y dejarlo tirado probablemente lo molestaría y después la tomaría con ella y le regresaría la jugada bajándole calificación.

¿Por que Tsuruga san estaba tan enojado? Seguramente era por que no le gustaba que nadie tocara lo que era suyo. Técnicamente hablando ella le pertenecía, el la había comprado hacia mas de un mes, así que ella tendría que hace lo que el quisiera sin rechistar, así fuera cavar en minas o ir a vender chicles en las calles. Pero no, no, Tsuruga san nunca le hizo eso, él siempre el trato como si ella fuera su invitada, nunca le ha hablado con alguna mala palabra o hecho algo que ella no quisiera hacer. Él siempre le dio todo lo que ella quiso, una casa, una familia, un amigo, él la escucha siempre sin criticar sus ideas aniñadas.

Kyoko no encuentro nada de que quejarse, Tsuruga Ren es como una bendición para ella.

"Y_ sin mencionar que has estado a punto de montártelo dos veces con el"_ No puede estar mas agradecida, si Tsuruga san fuera otro ya la hubiese obligado a hacerlo. Tampoco es que ella tuviera muchas ganas de dejar lo que estaban haciendo esas dos veces, sabia perfectamente que aunque no lo expresara en voz alta, le gustaría volver a sentirse así de ¿Deseada?

"_Pero aun así, el siempre es posesivo conmigo"_ Y claro que lo es, tenia derecho de serlo, él la había comprado. Pero no es ese tipo de celos infantiles en el que sabes que es una tontería; no, no señor, el siempre daba signos de celos a gran escala, como si estuviera a punto de saltarle a la yugular a cualquier hombre que se le acercara a ella.

"A_ pesar de todo, nosotras lo queremos_" Dijo una de las pequeñas imágenes con su rostro de aspecto fantasmal. No lo niega, ella quiere mucho a Tsuruga san, pero no es un cariño como el que le tenia a los hermanitos Fuwa, el que le tiene a Moko san o a Amamiya san, ni que decir del que le tenia a Shotaro.

Shotaro... Él era el único culpable de todos sus traumas, aunque si no hubiera sido por el ella no conocería a Tsuruga san.

"_Ni se te ocurra negarnos que no siente algo por él_" Es como ese nerviosismo ante un examen o ese temblor de piernas al ver a la montaña rusa segundos antes de subirte, es como ese sudor de manos que te da ante una pregunta difícil o peor aun, como esa sensación en la boca del estomago de cuando dices mentiras y ruegas a todos los santos que te crean. Todas esas sensaciones júntalas, multiplícalas por cinco y entonces sabrás como se siente Kyoko con estar en la misma habitación que su querido Tsuruga san. Ya ni que hablar de cuando esta en otras situaciones mas comprometedoras.

"_Pero... Pero es que sentirme así, esta mal_" les respondió a sus mini yo. "_No esta bien que sienta eso con Tsuruga san, estar de esta manera solo me hace tener desplantes como esa vez con Momose san, ella tenia derecho a estar celosa de mi, cuando nos encanto a Tsuruga san y a mi en una situación bastante intima después de la cena de año nuevo. Ella, no yo, era la que debía sentirse enfadada e insultada, después de todo ella debe ser su novia_"

"Él _nunca ha hablado nada sobre tener una relación_" peleo un pequeñín.

Además, Kyoko que hacia preguntándose si el tenia o no algo que ver con alguna mujer, su relación con Tsuruga san solo se limitaba a... Ni siquiera sabía como debía llamarle a lo que ellos tenían juntos. "Hay cosas a las que es mejor no ponerles nombre"

Suspiro por encima vez y por fin bajo del automóvil.

Sabia que cuando pusiera un pie dentro del departamento él la reñiría, aunque aun no estaba muy segura de por que estaba tan celoso de su maestro. Lo mejor era dejar de pensar en eso y ponerse en marcha o el amanecer la pescaría aun fuera de la cama.

Entro calmada al departamento y no lo encontró en la sala, supuso que el debería estar en su habitación y se preguntó si seria correcto buscarlo para aclarar la situación. ¿Que cuernos iba a decirle? ¿Que no estaba bailando con Ishibashi san? Si estaba bailando, ¿Que no era lo que pensaba? Ni si quiera sabia que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Tsuruga san cuando la vio ¿Le pediría disculpas? Claro que si aunque no tuviera ni la menor idea de por que lo hacia.

— ¿Esta despierto Tsuruga san?— supuso que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el la había dejado en el auto.

No hubo ninguna respuesta.

— ¿Tsuruga san?— volvió a intentar y nadie respondió.

Tenia dos opciones, una era dejar las cosas como estaba y dejar que los ánimos se bajaran y la marea se calmara, probablemente a él dejaría de hablarle por un par de días igual que lo hacia Sho cuando ella vivía en la casa Fuwa, haciendo que todo lo que llevaban hasta ahora se fue a la mierda. La segunda opción, la forma difícil y la que ella quería evitar era, juntar todo su coraje y abrir esa puerta de madera clara y hablar con el, arrodillarse si era necesario, pero arreglar el asunto hoy, justo ahora. Si había algo que arreglar se haría ahora o nunca.

Cerro los ojos como si eso hacia que fuera mas valiente y abrió la puerta.

Ya había estado en esa habitación antes, todas las mañanas cuando lo despertaba o cuando había dormido en su cama, aunque nunca la había visto tan apagada. Tan falta de vida.

Tsuruga san estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, dándole la espalda. Un par de hilillos de agua le indicaron a Kyoko que el acababa de ducharse. Vestía solo unos pantalones de seda negra.

— ¿Tsuruga san?— llamo por tercera vez.

—Si no conteste antes es por que no quiero hablar contigo– el estaba mas tranquilo que cuando la dejo en el auto, o al menos esa era la impresión que Kyoko tenia.

—Discúlpeme Tsuruga san, no fue mi intención— Al escuchar eso, Tsuruga Ren explotó.

Desde que la había sacado casi a rastras de ese baile, trataba de controlar cada acción que hacia cerca de ella.

No quería gritarle o reclamarle, pero ella tenia la culpa de su enojo. Tomo una ducha para bajar su mal humor y, lo había conseguido, hasta que ella había venido a fastidiarle lo que queda de la noche.

La quería, si, pero en ese momento se sentía como el peor idiota del mundo, sentía que el trataba de darle todo, mientras ella andaba insinuándosele a todo el mundo frente a sus narices. Que ella le gustara, no significaba que el le toleraría Todo.

— ¿Que no fue tu intención exactamente? — Escupió son rencor. — ¿Dejarme solo como una hora o buscarte a otro con quien bailar para que yo te viera?— Él se levanto de la cama y le dio la espalda. Soltó una risa irónica. — Si querías bailar con tu noviecito, no me hubieras invitado–

—No Tsuruga san, yo no quise...— él la interrumpió, estaba hartándose.

—Es que tu nunca quieres hacer las cosas, hieres a las personas pero nunca es tu intención hacerlo— ¿Por que ella no se largaba de una buena vez?

—Discúlpeme Tsuruga san— volvió a repetir Kyoko. A ella le dolía que él la tratara de esa forma, cuando no lo había echo con esas intenciones.

—_"Discúlpeme Tsuruga san" "discúlpeme Tsuruga san"_ es un único que dices. No me interesa escucharte— empezó a caminar por la habitación.

— Yo no se que mas decirle, fue solo una canción— ¡Capot! La bomba estallaría en tres, dos, uno...

— ¡¿SOLO UNA JODIDA CANCION? Pues si a canción te refieres por dejarte manosear por sabrá dios quien, entonces, tienes razón, solo fue una puñetera canción. —

—Tsuruga san pero Ishibashi san no...— otra vez la volvió a interrumpir.

—No me vengas con que era un bailecito inocente, por que ese tipo será todo menos inocente— Ren no sabia a donde encausar su ira, si contra ella, contra él mismo o contra ese bastardo llamado "Ishibashi" — ¿Quien es el? Al menos merezco saber ¿por quien fui cambiado? — habrase visto, él, el dueño de una empresa, uno de los solteros mas codiciados, uno de los hombres con mas dinero en Japón, proveniente de una buena familia, desplazado por cualquier hijo de vecino.

—Es mi maestro de literatura— los ojos de Kyoko estaban vidriosos desde hacia mucho y si no se calmaba en un dos por tres empezaría a llorar. Los gritos siempre la ponían nerviosa.

—Con que tu jodido maestro ¿No?— No sabía si eso era bueno o malo. — Déjame ver si lo entiendo, ¿Haces eso con todos tus malditos maestros con tal de que te ayuden a pasar las materias?— Ren estaba dolido, hubiera preferido que fuera su novio, algún estudiante, alguien a quien el pudiera pisotear fácilmente, pero tenia que ser su maestro. Se pregunto a si mismo que mas habría tenido que hacer Kyoko para sacar buenas notas.

—No Tsuruga san, yo no haría eso—

— ¿No harías que? ¿Revolcarte con un profesor o revolcarte con varios profesores?, espero que almenas fuera un buen polvo— Y todo era su culpa, Él la había mandado a esa escuela de niños ricos, él y solo él tenia la culpa.

Kyoko empezó a llorar.

—Ahora entiendo por que tanta insistencia, tanta alegría por ir a la maldita escuela— La cortina de celos lo hacia ver todo blanco o negro. — ¡Deja de llorar de una jodida vez!

El maquillaje se le estaba corriendo, el delineador y el rímel dejaban sendos surcos negros.

—Con razón trabajabas en ese lugar de mala muerte—

—No Tsuruga san— Sorbió mocos antes de hablar —Trabaje en el Ikazaya desde que tengo memoria y jamás, jamás estuve con algún cliente—

—Eso es lo que tú dices— Respondió Ren.

—No es lo que yo digo, Tsuruga san, es la verdad— Ahora que mas necesitaba a sus demonios mini ella ¿Dónde diablos estaban?

—Entonces cuéntame tu verdad _Kyoko chan_ ¿Tanto te gusto follar con tu maestro como para tener que venir a presumírmelo en la cara?

_El _sonido de un ¡_PUF_! Surcó el aire. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Ella lo había abofeteado. No fue un golpe duro, ni siquiera dejaría marca; solo había sido escandaloso.

—¡Claro! Golpéame, como si eso cambiara las cosas— Salió de su recamara azotando la puerta.

Ahora si había calma, mas de la que le gustaría.

O.o.o.o

Kyoko regreso a su habitación aun llorando.

Las lágrimas no podían dejar de salir. Pareciera que se quedaría sin líquidos muy rápido si seguía llorando de esa manera.

Se dejo caer sobre su cama.

Solo dos personas en toda su vida, la había llamado como si fuera una cualquiera; ambos el mismo día.

Puede que Shotaro tuviera razón en hacerlo, por que a final de cuentas ella_ quería_ a Tsuruga san. Sentir esas cosquillas en el estomago cada que lo ve solo se lo hace mas evidente.

Le dolió que Sho la llamara si pero no puede ni compararse lo que sintió cuando Tsuruga san le grito en la cara que se estaba metiendo con Ishibashi san para mejorar sus calificaciones. Ella nunca necesito recurrir a esas artimañas para sacar buenas notas, siempre era la mejor de su clase.

Su corazón se quebró en mil pedazos.

Puede que Tsuruga san sea su amigo, su único amigo después de Moko san, y escucharlo hablar de los actos ilícitos que tienes que hacer para traer buenas notas, eso era demasiado; incluso para alguien con tanta paciencia como ella.

Necesitaba calmarse.

"¡_Calma ya Kyoko_!" se abofeteo mentalmente, "_deja de llorar como idiota, ya te diste tus cinco minutos de autocompasión, ahora busca un pañuelo, limpia el maquillaje, ponte la pijama y duérmete de una maldita vez_" No era su voz la que estaba escuchando en su cabeza, era la de Moko san. Su amiga la estaba sacando de ese poso de miseria en el que ella misma se había metido.

Hipando y sorbiendo mocos se levanto, fue a su mesita de noche y saco una caja de pañuelos. Limpio lo que había que limpiar, se puso ropa de dormir y mando el vestido lo mas lejos que pudo.

Estaba por apagar las luces cuando vio, cerca de su mochila, sobresaliendo de los demás, la caja donde estaba el único regalo que había recibido hoy: su flor.

Gateo por la cama y se estiro un poco más para alcanzarla sin tener que bajarse de la cama. Jalo la bolsa de papel donde había llevado los chocolates y ahora guardaba las cartas que había recibido.

No había tantas cosas como las montañas de obsequios que recibió Moko san o el Beagle, quien según Kyoko, fueron los que mas cosas habían conseguido esa mañana.

Varias tarjetas de feliz san Valentín, un par de postales en las que solo debes preocuparte por escribiera bien tu nombre en la sección que duce "_De_" y tener cuidado con el nombre de la persona a quien se la vas a dar en el espacio de "_Para_". Nada, nada que valiera la pena para ser recordado, excepto la nota de su "_admirador_ _secreto_" como lo llamaba Moko san.

_"Los girasoles se mueven, quizá son las únicas flores dotadas de esa virtud._

_Lo único que hacen en todo el día es seguir a esa imponente estrella que las personas llaman sol._

_Al igual que los girasoles, yo solo vivo para seguir a mi estrella en particular._

_Espero verte hoy por la noche. H"_

¿El la vio esa noche? ¿La saludo? ¿Ella le habría dado chocolates en la mañana?

Aun no tenia la menor idea de quien podía ser ese chico que le había dado la nota.

"_Pero el sabia que me vería por la noche_" pensó. Era lógico que la viera, el baile era obligatorio.

¿Quien era?

Tal vez fue alguien de este grupo, deberías estar atenta a los que están viéndote, tal vez alguno de ellos fue– habían sido las palabras de su amiga.

Tendría que empezar a descartar personas ahora que sabía que su nombre llevaba la letra "H".

Solo había un puñado de chicos cuyo nombre lleva la letra muda. Por un lado estaba Hiroto, el tipo serio, de gafas de la primera fila, "un cretino fascista" lo llamaba Kanae.

Otro era Hayato, el comeciante, siempre atento a las necesidades de todos, dispuesto hasta a vender uno de sus riñones si llegas al precio correcto.

Hayate, el chico artista. Era de todos el que mejor le caía. Aun con la cosa más horrible podía hacer belleza.

Hibiki, el jefe de grupo, alegre y siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los que van atrasados.

Hiromu, el ultimo, el galancete de cuarta, como lo llama Moko san, y según buenas fuentes, el hombre mas guapo de su grupo, debajo de Reino obviamente.

Kyoko no había cambiado mas que dos o tres frases con ellos, con Hiroto el "fascista" ni eso. Estaba segura que no era ninguno de ellos. Ninguno parecía tener alguna fascinación con ella.

Solo quedaba una opción y uno le gustaba nada. Hikaru, su maestro de literatura.

No, no, no. Se negaba a creer que su profesor hiciera algo así.

¿Entonces por eso había bailado con ella? En la nota decía que esperaba verla en el baile, y de todos loa hombres que había nombrado solo se topo con Ishibashi san.

"A _menos que fuera otro y te viera escondido en las sombras. Recuerda que Tsuruga san es muy intimidant_e" se dijo mentalmente. Seguramente eso era, era impensable que alguien como su maestro de literatura le mandara recaditos como niño de secundaria.

Mañana hablaría con el, todo debía ser un mal entendido de su mente embotonada.

O.o.o.o

Ren se despertó temprano, aun no había sonado la alarma del despertador, mucho menos Kyoko había ido a despertarlo. Faltaba todavía hora y media para ir a dejar a Kyoko al colegio, pero estaba decidido en hablar con Kyoko y disculparse por su comportamiento de la noche anterior.

Seguía molesto, pero de nada le iba a servir con ella. Kyoko ya había intentado darle una disculpa y él no la había dejado. La interrumpía u mal interpretaba sus palabras.

Seguro que a ella no le había quedado más opción que bailar con el cretino ese. Era como cuando el tenia doce años y bailaba con las hijas de los socios de su padre, todas unas completas idiotas pero no tenia opción. O bailas o bailas, tan fácil y sencillo como eso.

Se sentía tan miserable de haberla llamado cualquiera. Ella no lo era, nunca lo seria. Hay mujeres que nacen para serlo, para usar a hombres como peldaños en la escalera al éxito, que trepan, trepan y trepan haciendo favores sexuales. Y otras, las mujeres como Kyoko, las que hacen las cosas por que les nace hacerlo. Ellas nunca harían esa clase de inmundicias para beneficiarse. No, ellas son de las que necesitan un sentimiento de por medio para.

La dejaría disculparse y entonces volverían a la normalidad.

Toco un par de veces a la puerta pero nadie respondió. Toco una vez mas y abrió.

Nadie. No había nadie, solo una cama recién tendida y las cortinas abiertas. Una nota estaba sobre la cama.

"_Tsuruga san, disculpe los inconvenientes que le cause anoche."_

Nada más, ni una explicación de donde estaba, ni nada. ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

Busco su celular en la bolsa del pantalón y marco su número. ¿A dónde debía de ir tan temprano?

Uno, dos, tres timbres y aun no contestaba. ¿_Dónde maldita sea esta_?

O.o.o.o

Caminar es bueno, esta demostrado científicamente. Debes caminar al menos veinte minutos todos los días, además de que Es gratis, segura y efectiva. No se necesitan habilidades o entrenamientos especiales ya que aprendemos como hacerlo desde que tenemos alrededor de un año de vida.

Caminar trae muchos beneficios como controlar la tensión arterial en una persona hipertensa, fortalece nuestro corazón, baja el colesterol que circula por nuestro cuerpo, previene enfermedades como la osteoporosis, además de que te ayuda a perder peso sin necesidad de pasar hambres.

Pero debes tomar tus precauciones antes de emprender una marcha. Calcular el tiempo que te tomaras para realizarlo, no empezar por casualidad. Debes vestir la ropa adecuada, ya quisiera verte dando caminatas diarias de media hora con tacones de diez centímetros. Y sobre todo, sobre todo esta atento a las condiciones atmosféricas.

Ojala Kyoko hubiera echo caso esas sencillas reglas, si tan solo hubiese pensado antes de tomar su mochila y su delgado abrigo esa mañana ahora no estaría pasando las de Caín, pasando frio y con los pies matándola.

Todos saben además, que no es lo mismo viajar siempre en automóvil a una larga travesía a pie de tu casa a la escuela a las siete de la mañana.

A pero la señorita estaba molesta con Tsuruga san y no quiso hablarle. Ahora debía pagar las consecuencias de tener orgullo.

Debía caminar mas aprisa si quería llegar rápido a un lugar caliente y no morir congelada ahí afuera.

Aun así le tomo otra media hora llegar a su colegio aunque aun tenia bastante tiempo de sobra antes de que las clases incoaran.

Fue a su locker y saco lo necesario para ese día.

La fiesta del día anterior había causado estragos en toda la población estudiantil por que a los pocos con los que Kyoko se encontró, traían una cara de resaca que no podían ni con ella. Vio incluso a un par de muchachos de tercero que usaban gafas de sol aunque aun este ni había salido.

Fue directo a su salón del segundo piso. Tenia demasiadas cosas que contarle a Moko san antes de que las clases iniciaran, ella era la que siempre le daba los mejores concejos así que ella sabría que hacer con Tsuruga san.

Pasaron quince minutos antes de que alguien más llegara. Esperaba que fuera Kanae, lastimosamente no era ella, sino Ishibashi san el que entro por la puerta.

—Buenos días Ishibashi san— El aludido dio un brinco, ella lo asusto.

—Ah, hola Mogami san, no te vi cuando entre— contesto.

—No pasa nada Ishibashi san—

Hikaru dudo un momento y después retomo la conversación.

— ¿Ayer le cause problemas Mogami san?— Pregunto. La conciencia le remordía ya que aunque se la había pasado grandioso bailando unos instantes con ella, sabía que la había metido en apuros.

— ¿Por qué lo dice?— "_Unos muy grandes" _pensó Kyoko sin embargo no lo dijo.

—Es que tu novio parecía muy molesto anoche— "¡_Que diga que no es su novio, por favor! ¡Que diga que no es su novio, por favor! ¡Que diga que no es su novio, por favor!"_

—Tsuruga san no es mi novio Ishibashi san— Hikaru sintió que el alma le volvió al cuerpo. Casi quiso ponerse a bailar de felicidad antes de escuchar lo que ella decía. – Pero anoche si estaba muy molesto anoche—

— ¿El te hizo algo?— Se horrorizo solo de pensar que ese bruto pudiera hacerle algo a esa pequeña criatura.

—Yo no se si debería hablar de eso con usted Ishibashi san— dijo Kyoko – Esas cosas solo nos interesan a Tsuruga san y a mi, lo que hagamos dentro de nuestro departamento a nadie le incumbe— _¡SANTA MIERDA! ¡ESTA CASADA!"_

— ¿Esta casada Mogami san?— casi se atraganta cuando lo dijo

— ¿Qué? Eh… no. No, Ishibashi san— Hikaru se relajo visiblemente. –Tsuruga san y yo vivimos juntos pero no somos pareja— Bueno, eso era mejor que nada.

—De todas maneras Mogami san, te cause problemas. Discúlpame—

_¡Oh madre santa, ahí esta la sonrisa deslumbrante! _ Un par de sus mini fantasmas cayeron congelados por ese acto.

—No es nada Ishibashi san— Casi le tiembla la voz.

Aun faltaba tiempo para que llegaran los demás, así que Kyoko se armo de valor y pregunto.

—Ishibashi san— dijo para llamar su atención. — ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Por supuesto Mogami san— Hikaru volteo a verla.

— ¿Usted dejo algo para mi ayer en mi casillero?— _Santo cielo, ojala que no. _

— ¿Por qué lo dice?—

—Es que ayer me dejaron un regalo, solo firmado como H. y haciendo mis cuentas, no conozco a muchas personas con esa letra. — _Santa mierda, el no es. ¡Que vergüenza! _

— ¿Y por que piensa que soy yo?— El semblante de Hikaru era serio.

—No lo se— La vergüenza estaba proyectándose a manera de sonrojo por toda su cara. Esta vez la había cagado a lo grande. — ¿_Usted lo hizo Ishibashi san?_ —

O.o.o.o

¡Hola señoritas!

Ahora actualice más rápido para que no intenten matarme aunque siendo un capitulo de relleno se que pido demasiado. T.T

Primer punto, debo admitir que fue sencillo este capitulo, aunque sigo sin tener mucho tiempo de donde agarrarme.

Dos: Se los dije, traigo mejores notas. Cumplo lo que prometo.

Tres. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones intentare escribir diario. Dije intentare chicas xD

Saludos como siempre a:

_Tsuki Tsuruga, WeLoveOurran'3, Yukistar, kotoko—98 y neko._

Además les doy la bienvenida a nuevas lectoras:

_KYOKO—CHAN, Ren x Kyoko (_lo he dicho antes querida, no abandonare esta historia, por nada del mundo, primero me muero antes), _Misaki Giou, Camilaflordeloto, beabi, Actu, Sakurita77 y catita._


	20. Chapter 18

Hay veces en las que haces una pregunta y justo cuando la ultima letra dejo tus labios y viajo por el espacio hasta los oídos de la persona a la que va dirigida, sabes que no debiste hacerlo.

Sabes con toda certeza que fue una pregunta estúpida y aun así la hiciste. Ahí nace una preocupación que empieza desde la boca del estomago y se va expandiendo por todo tu cuerpo al igual que las ondas huyen cuando una roca es arrojada a un estanque. No es una sensación placentera, es tan desesperante que desearías haberte mordido la lengua antes de haber abierto la enorme bocaza que tienes.

Los segundos se hacen eternos. Cada uno de los malditos parece saber que tu estas ansiosa por que pase rápido y se vuelven contra ti y van lento que estas segura que te harás vieja pronto.

Lo peor de todo no es que tu pregunta fuera estúpida, es que aunque lo sabes, esperas la respuesta de la otra persona y la duda te carcome viva. Piensas en el gran abanico de posibilidades que te llevaron a pronunciar esa pregunta tonta.

Porque en tu mente todas las cosas encajaban, todo era tan sencillo como decir que dos mas dos son cuatro y que las cosas o son blancas o negras, no hay medías tintas y no hay cabida para cosas a medías. El problema es que solo ahí era donde todo era como debía ser, por que justo en este momento recapitulas y te das cuenta de que adelantaste los hechos y que supusiste un montón de cosas más. Te das cuenta de que nada es como en tu cabecita.

-¿Que le hace pensar que yo pude dejarle obsequios, Mogami san?- Su profesor de literatura la veía extrañado, como si no esperara que ella hubiera hecho esa pregunta.

-No lo se Ishibashi san- "estúpida, estúpida, estúpida Kyoko" se caponeaba mentalmente la chica

-Es una acusación grave como para no saberlo ¿No le parece?- Había pasado eso por alto. Estaba haciéndole una acusación directa a un maestro sobre acoso a una alumna. -¿Qué la llevo a pensar que yo pude dejar ese regalo para usted, Mogami san?-

-Yo…no lo se, Ishibashi san- ¡Genial! Acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo. Que digo la pata, estaba hasta el cuello en fango y cualquier movimiento la haría hundirse más.

-Tiene que haber una razón por la que usted vino a mi acusándome- Ojala la tierra se abriera y se la tragara entera para poder escapar de la mirada interrogante de su maestro de literatura.

Como había podido ser tan tonta como para preguntárselo directamente. Solo siguió las ordenes que medio había pensado por la noche como si fueran verdades absolutas. Como desearía no haberle echo caso.

-Fue porque descarte al resto- Dijo mientras veía sus zapatos negros como si fueran la cosa mas maravillosa del mundo.

-Y como no encontraste a nadie mas a quien culpar, decidiste que el culpable debía ser tu maestro, sin pensar que si alguno de los directivos escuchaba, lo mas probable era que lo metieras en problemas- No sabía si quería esconderse, salir corriendo y no detenerse hasta estar en rodeada de pingüinos y un vasto trozo de hielo cercano a la Antártida o morirse ya de una buena vez antes de que dijera una cosa estúpida. Cualquiera de las opciones era valida, lo que pasara primero sería la mejor opción.

-Nunca pensé que eso podría pasar- Ni siquiera podía encontrar el valor suficiente como para ver a su maestro a la cara.

-¿Porque, aun habiendo descartado a sus opciones, pensó que era yo el que había mandado no se que cosa a su casillero?- "¡Es cierto, maldita sea, Kyoko! ¿Porque no pensaste en alguien mas antes de venir con una acusación tan grave?" Su mente se amotinaba contra las ideas que la había llevado hasta ese momento.

-Es que... Discúlpeme mucho Ishibashi san. Las razones son tontas- El maestro levanto una ceja y espero, interrogándola aun si decir una sola palabra - La persona que mando el regalo firmo como "H" y busque entre todas las personas que conozco a los que llevaran la letra h en su nombre y así encontrar a quien lo mando- Kyoko sentía que su cara estaba de un color tan llamativo como los espectaculares que anuncian los resultados de un partido de baseball en los estadios. Grande, parpadeante y sobretodo muy rojo intenso.

-Esa letra podría significar muchísimas cosas, Mogami san, no solo un nombre. También podría ser un apellido o un sobrenombre. Muchísimas opciones.

A pesar de que Hikaru no se reía de ella o la trataba con la brutalidad de un carnicero, se sentía tonta. Se sentía una bruta por no controlar lo que decía.

- Descuide Mogami san. Nadie ha muerto aun. Creo que podemos dejar las cosas así- Dio por terminada la conversación y Kyoko huyo de ahí antes de volver a regarla.

Solo se atrevió a regresar cinco minutos antes de que la clase empezara, cuando ya había suficientes personas en la habitación que podía, fácilmente, pasar desapercibida. Pero desafortunadamente fue lo último que consiguió. Cuando entro al salón, todos se le quedaron viendo fijamente como si ella fuera la persona más importante del momento, incluso algunos le dedicaban mirada que no sabía interpretar.

"Tranquila, Kyoko. Te ven por que acabas de llegar. Nada más por eso. Olvídalos." Camino hasta su lugar y espero a que la clase comenzara.

No habían pasado ni tres minutos cuando un tipo a dos filas de distancia la vio y le mando una sonrisa burlona. Después otros más se le unieron.

¿Porque todos tenían que ponerle tanta atención? Parecía que cada cosa que hacía, mas y mas personas volteaban a verla. Hubo un momento en el que bostezo y vio que varías personas la veían fijamente al mismo tiempo porque también bostezaron. ¿Acaso todas las personas se habían dado cuenta del error que tuvo esa mañana? ¡Maldita gente chismosa! Ahora una ya no podía tener conversaciones privadas por que ya todo el mundo se enteraba.

¡¿Porque todos tenían que verla? Estaba acostumbrada a que la ignoraran cuando se topara a personas en los pasillos, no a que cuchichearan cuando la vieran.

"Mantén la calma Kyoko" se intentaba tranquilizar mentalmente "Debes estar exagerando. No hay nada que las personas puedan decir o pensar de ti que sea lo suficientemente importante como para que estén todo el tiempo pendiente de lo que haces".

Era como si todas las personas que conformaban la población estudiantil del bachillerato hubieran despertado ese día y repentinamente sintieran que ella era la mujer más importante del mundo.

-¿Moko san?- Llamó esperando llamar la atención de su mejor amiga.

-¿Que quieres, Mo?- parecía que ella tampoco estaba teniendo un mejor día que el suyo.

-Creo que algo raro esta pasándome- Dijo con la voz tan queda que el susurro le sonaba a Kanae como la del niño de cierta película americana donde aseguraba que veía gente muerta. Kanae casi se atraganta de la risa. La mirada tan asustada de Kyoko era lo único que le impedía soltar la carcajada. Era como si ella de verdad creyera que estaba en problemas.

-Dices eso porque...- Tenía que morderse las mejillas para no reír por la expresión tan cómica que tenía su amiga.

-La gente no deja de verme, observan cada uno de mis movimientos como si yo fuera una loca homicida que va a sacar un arma en algún momento. Ni siquiera puedo respirar por que ya están observándome. Siento que empiezo a ahogarme con eso- Kyoko estaba casi paranoica.

-Estas loca, Mo. Nadie te esta viendo ahora- No, en ese momento nadie las veía, pero tres segundos después otra ves volvían a ser presa de los cotilleos.

Kanae no estaba segura de que las cosas fueran como Kyoko las veía.

Nadie la trataba diferente a como normalmente lo hacían. Tampoco es como si le importara un comino lo que la gente pensara.

-Tranquilízate Mo, no pasa nada- De algo tenía que servirle tener la cabeza fría en momentos como ese.

Ella ni cuenta se había dado de que todos las veían. ¿Quienes se creían que eran? ¿La inquisición?

Lo dejaría pasar. Total, lo peor que podía pasar es que hablaran de ella. Al fin y al cabo Kyoko no había hecho nada para que chismorrearan sobre ella.

Ella era la que había tenido el "protagonismo" la noche anterior. Aun podía sentir la risa de ese maldito.

Había llorado hasta pasada de la medía noche cuando sus ojos se negaron a darle mas lagrimas. No era tanto por el teatrito de esa noche, su dolor había remontado tiempo atrás. Un año atrás.

No lloraba por ese cobarde, lloraba por que... Ni ella misma entendía por que lloraba. En partes era por que Reino era el único culpable de que todos vieran como reto llevársela a la cama en san Valentín. Lloraba porque él no había sido capaz de defenderla cuando, no tenía ni la menor idea de cual era el nombre del tipo con el que había salido el día anterior, la insulto a mitad del baile. Por otra parte, Reino no había insistido ni un poquito cuando ella le dijo que la dejara sola.

"¿Quisieras regresar con el?" Se pregunto a si misma.

"No" Intento sonar segura de su respuesta. No lo necesitaba. No quería necesitarlo. Lo detestaba con todas sus letras. Ojala jamás lo hubiera conocido, su vida sería mas tranquila.

A quien rayos quería engañar, si quería regresar con el. Echaba tanto de menos reír horas y horas con sus comentarios graciosos. Echaba de menos su olor a naranja. Extrañaba escucharlo cantar. Extrañaba sus abrazos. Extrañaba que sus sonrisas fueran para ella. Quería que el volviera.

Pero no, ella no lo tendría así su alma clamara por ello. Su dignidad y su orgullo valían más que él. No. No volvería a dejar que su vida girara en torno de las decisiones.

Más le valía golpear, amarrar y arrojar al sótano a su corazón si no quería volver a ser ese ser humano que solo dependía de reino para ser feliz.

No importaba todo lo que su corazón se encogiera, lo que su alma gritara. Ella estaba lista para seguir su vida y dejarlo a él enterrado junto con todo lo demás. Por su culpa ella estaba rota. Por su maldita culpa ella no podía ser feliz. Por su estúpida culpa ella estaba sola. El podía irse a la mierda por que no regresaría con el ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Estaba demasiado liada en su cabeza como para darse cuenta de la mirada de neurótica que tenía Kyoko en ese momento.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- Dijo alguien detrás de ellas. -Mira a quien tenemos aquí. A la frígida de Kotonami y a su amiga, la mosquita muerta-

"¿Alguien metiéndose con Kyoko?" Las alarmas empezaron a sonar dentro de la cabeza de Kanae.

-¿Cual es tu problema?- Ya estaba acostumbrada que de vez en cuando alguien la insultara pero ¿Que se metieran con Mo? Si la chica no hablaba con nadie más que con ella, de vez en cuando con Beagle pero con nadie más.

-¿Contigo? Ninguno.- Respondió la morena mientras veía a Kyoko con arrogancia.

-Entonces lárgate y déjanos en paz- Cortar por lo sano antes de que alguien saliera herido

-después del espectáculo que dio tu amiguita ayer, ni pensarlo- Dijo la tipa de cabello rubio. ¿Kyoko dando espectáculos? Pero si ella para lo único que servía era para que nadie la viera.

-Déjate de bromitas- Dijo Kanae.

-Si no son bromitas, guapa. Que tu amiga es toda una fichita. Tu amiga primero llega de la nada a esta escuela, luego aparece anoche con un tipo forrado de billetes, zorrea con Ishibashi san y después se va a follar con el millonario de su novio- Los ojos de Kanae cada vez iban abriéndose mas. Era cierto que no sabía de donde había salido Kyoko, ni mucho menos quien era el famoso "Tsuruga san" del que tanto hablaba, pero a que horas había intentado ligar con el tipo de literatura. Además ¿Desde cuando Kyoko es de las que van revolcándose con cualquiera?

-Yo no me le he insinuado ni una sola vez a Ishibashi san- estalló Kyoko. -Y mas te vale no hablar de Tsuruga san si no quieres conocerme enojada-

-Nadie ha dicho nada de él- respondió la rubia -Aunque quien sabe que abras tenido que hacer para que un bomboncito como el se fijara en una tipeja como tu-

-Deja de meter a Tsuruga san en esto- Kyoko hablaba con la mandíbula tensa. Podían decirle a ella cualquier cosa, pero que no se metieran con Tsuruga san por que lo pagarían.

-Admítelo, chica, todas sabemos que no eras nadie hasta que el fue y te saco de la pocilga donde vivías- Kanae no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Además, esta lo de Ishibashi san. Dime ¿Te lo montas con el para que te suba de calificación?-

Ya había una buena cantidad de gente alrededor de ellas. Ni Kyoko ni Kanae estaban respondiendo a los ataques verbales que las "señoritas" frente a ellas decían. Moko san las conocía perfectamente, ellas eran las clásicas tipas que le tiran mierda a todo lo que se deje. Incluso ella ya había tenido problemas con esas tipas un par de veces. Nada grave. Pero ahora, ellas estaban arremetiendo duro contra alguien que nunca hacía nada malo. En todo el tiempo que Kyoko llevaba ahí, jamás había tenido ni siquiera una discusión con una sola persona.

-Entonces, ¿Con cual de los dos te quedas? ¿Con nuestro maestro o con tu benefactor personal?-

-Te dije que no metieras a Tsuruga san en esto- Si las miradas mataran, Kyoko ya las habría mandado directito y sin escalas al otro mundo.

-Así que lo escoges a el. Debe ser mas rico de lo que pensábamos y mucho mas estúpido de lo que parece como para conformarse con una baratija cualquiera como tu- Las frases calaron en lo mas hondo de Mogami. Y entonces paso lo que todos estaban esperando. Kyoko se lanzo sobre la rubia.

Un par de bofetadas y jalones de cabello hicieron que Kanae se metiera también a defender a su amiga. Cada una tenía su propia batalla. Naranja contra rubia y morena contra morena.

-Te... dije... que no metieras... a Tsuruga san... en esto- de algo le servirían todos los años de peleas contra Sho. Esa mujer no iba a venir a insultar a Tsuruga san. No, señor. No mientras ella tuviera vida para defenderlo.

Gritos de apoyo sonaban sobre sus cabezas cual himno de batalla. Algunos defendían y animaba a Kyoko a continuar. Otros querían ver mas sangre y mujeres peleando. Hombres a final de cuentas, todos quieren ver mujeres pelearse. Parece que eso les excita tanto o más que las películas porno.

Ni siquiera era una gran pelea. No era como a las que Kyoko estaba acostumbrada en la antigua escuela, donde las chicas se daban con todo hasta que alguna terminaba medio muerta con algunos huesos rotos y alguna herida interna. Peleas de clase baja. Incluso había quienes apostaban por unas o por otras. No, esta pelea no era así. Aquí ellas arañaban y jalaban cabello, en su antigua escuela eran golpes con el puño cerrado, haciendo el mayor daño posible por que o atacabas o eras atacado. Aquí, la rubia tenía cuidado de no romper sus preciosas uñas postizas con la cutre piel de Kyoko, en su otra escuela, las mujeres te podían dejar as uñas enterradas desgarrándote la piel por donde pasaban. Podías darte el lujo de romperte todas las uñas si con eso conseguías ganarle a la perra que tenías enfrente. Aquí las tipas te revolcaban para que te quitaras de encima, allá tu revolcabas para tener un mejor Angulo de ataque. Aquí, tenían cuidado de no llenarse del polvo que había por los pasillos, allá salías bien parado si terminabas embarrada de sangre, sudor y lodo.

Kyoko podía ser tranquila y un amor de niña mientras estuviera calmada, pero tócale las narices hasta que explote y será mejor que te escondas por que no la querrás ver enojada.

Todos empezaron a correr alrededor de ellas. Desafortunadamente fue muy tarde cuando las cuatro chicas se dieron cuenta que alguien se aproximaba.

El chistecito no les había salido tan caro como en la anterior escuela de Kyoko: allí las abrían expulsado a las cuatro, incluso quizá, habrían llamado a la policía. Aquí solo las había mando a hacer la limpieza de tal área de la escuela. Les llevaría un millón de años terminar con eso, pero al menos tenían heridas menores. Después de todo de algo tenía que servir estar en una escuela que te cobra hasta por respirar.

Kanae tenía marcas de uñas por toda la cara y el labio partido. Kyoko tenía el pómulo morado y un dolor inmenso en las costillas. Ambas tenían agujetas como si hubieran corrido la mataron. Su botín de guerra: Un par de mechones de cabello arrancados directamente de la cabeza de las ilusas que quisieron aprovecharse de ellas.

Afortunadamente las habían mandado a las dos juntas.

-Mo- llamo Kanae.

-Mande-

-¿Quien es Tsuruga san?- Si bien sabía que Kyoko era su amiga, ahora no estaba tan segura de saber quien era ella.

-No se como llamarlo- Rijo Kyoko mientras seguía limpiando el piso de ese salón con un cepillo de dientes color verde. -El es mi amigo y vivimos juntos. Es casi como mi hermano pero...-

-¿Pero que?- Quizá Kyoko era un poquitín mas complicada de lo que Kotonami la creía.

- yo... en...- No sabía como continuar. Kanae cambio de pregunta

-¿Donde lo conociste?- Kyoko nunca hablaba muchas cosas de su queridísimo e intocable "Tsuruga san".

-En el lugar donde yo trabajaba. El me compró- la morena volteo tan rápido al escuchar eso que casi se desnuca al girar para ver a su amiga.

-¡¿Comprarte? ¿Como que te compro? Kyoko el debería estar en prisión por eso- ¿Había gente en este mundo que seguía comprando personas como si fueran ganado?

-Claro que no Moko san, él me rescato- Kyoko le narro a Kanae como Sho la había vendido el día de su cumpleaños y como Tsuruga san la había defendido. -El no debería estar en prisión, Moko san. Él es la mejor persona que conozco.

-Además de que empieza a gustarte-

-¿Que? no, no yo no dije eso jamás- Nunca le había puesto nombre a lo que sentía por Tsuruga san, así que no haría ahora, menos frente a alguien tan dado a burlarse de los demás como Moko san

-No necesito que me lo digas para saberlo-

Kyoko mejor le dio la espalda a su amiga y siguió limpiando. No necesitaba sentir que empezaba a enamorarse del hombre que compartía techo con ella.

Les llevo muchas horas terminar de limpiar toda esa área. Cuando salieron finalmente, todo estaba teñido en colores sepia. Marrón, naranja y amarillo pintaban las calles que rodeaban la escuela. El sol estaba ocultándose a final de la calle.

Kyoko estaba tan cansada que lo único que quería era llegar a casa, comer algo y dormir por un millón de años. Aunque no le hacía mucha gracia tener que llegar a cocinar. Estaba tan exhausta que incluso levantar los brazos le suponía un dolor horrible.

Agradeció a todos los santos que Moko san la invitara a cenar de camino a casa.

Quería tanto a su mejor amiga, ella la había defendido hoy cuando la habían insultado. Nadie había echo eso por ella. Estaba en deuda con Moko san.

Había tenido un día tan difícil que cuando Kanae la dejo en la puerta de los departamentos, subió hasta la puerta de su casa en modo automático sin pensar en otra cosa que en lo deliciosa que debía estar su cama en ese momento.

-¿Donde demonios has estado?- grito Ren mientras la jaloneaba del brazo.

Apenas acababa de abrir la puerta y el ya estaba gritándole. Sentía los dedos de el enterrándose en la fina piel de su brazo. Empezaba a hacerle daño.

-Respóndeme, ¿Donde maldita sea hasta estado todo el jodido día?- El cerebro embotonado de Kyoko no entendía por que estaba tan enojado con ella si acababa de llegar.

-Lo siento- dijo. Era lo único que se ocurría para que el dejara de lastimarla.

-¿Lo siento? Crees que con un lo siento vas a solucionar todas las horas de preocupación que traigo encima- Ren la soltó. -¡Desde que me desperté no te he visto! ¿Que pensarías si cuando te despertaras lo único que supieras de mi es que te deje una nota por que estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para no querer hablar contigo y además no me digno a contestar ni una de las llamadas que me has mandado?- Se llevo las manos al cabello en un intento desesperado por calmarse.

-Te llame treinta y dos veces, Kyoko. ¡TREINTA Y DOS VECES!-Grito. Estaba furioso.

-Lo siento Tsuruga san- Ella había puesto en silencio su teléfono cuando llegó a la escuela. Hasta ahora se daba cuenta del número de llamadas perdidas. Nunca pensó que él se podría así.

-¿Sabes el peligro que corres vagando sola por las calles de Tokio? ¿Es que acaso no sabes que hay ladrones, violadores y asesinos caminando por la calle? ¿Tienes una maldita idea de lo preocupado que estaba? Estuve a punto de llamar a la policía y a quien fuera necesario para encontrarte-

-Tenía la impresión de que usted ya no quería verme- Admitió Kyoko.

-Anoche tuvimos una discusión como todas las parejas del mundo. Ambos dijimos cosas horribles y se que fui un completo patán ayer pero eso no significa que ya no te quiera o que desee que te largaras de mi casa-A Mogami estaba a punto de darle algo. ¿Él, Tsuruga Ren, acaba de decir que tiene una relación con quien? ¿Que es pareja de quien? O es que a ella le desconectaron el cerebro o ¿que paso aquí? Santa Madre, tenía que controlarse y poner los pies en el suelo.

Tuvo que abofetearse mentalmente para poder regresar a la conversación.

-No vuelvas a hacerme asustarme de esa manera- Dijo mientras le tomaba de la barbilla y la obligaba a verlo directamente a esos ojos negros que te hacen perderte en su interior.-Nunca más ¿De acuerdo?-

-Nunca más- Su voz temblaba. Ahí estaban esos nervios de siempre. ¿Por que Tsuruga san tenía que estar tan cerca?

Ren la abrazo, cubriéndola totalmente como si quisiera que a base de fuerza bruta pudiera formar parte de el. Kyoko lo sintió temblar sobre ella. Él debió haber estado muy preocupado por ella para llegar a ese estado. Ese día el estaba asustado... asustado por ella.

Lo sintió respirar en su cuello y besar ese punto donde los paramédicos tocan para saber si estas vivo o muerto. Kyoko deseo que se quitara inmediatamente de ahí o se daría cuenta de lo acelerado que iba su corazón.

Lo único de lo que fue capaz de hacer fue de cerrar los ojos.

Las palabras de Moko san regresaron a su mente. "Además de que empieza a gustarte". Danzaban en su mente amenazando a punta de pistola a todo aquel pensamiento que se atreviera a llevarles la contra.

Cuando Moko san se lo había dicho, Kyoko intento por todos los medios pensar en otra cosa. Acallar lo que su amiga pensaba. Y no estaba muy segura de saber por que. Quizá era por que de un tiempo para acá todo lo que estuviera relacionado con el hombre, que en esos momentos la estaba abrazando cual koala bebe a su madre, era especial, o quizá era por que sabía que si se daba el lujo de enamorarse de su compañero de piso no se recuperaría fácilmente de eso. Quizá era por que los recuerdos de Shotaro y toda la miera que eso traía llegaban a su mente. Quizá era por que no estaba segura de merecer que alguien la amara. Quizá era por que no estaba segura de saber como amar a alguien.

Había muchas cosas que la hacían querer olvidar con todas sus fuerzas las palabras de su mejor amiga. Y, sin embargo, ellos seguían tatuados a fuego en su mente.

Era tan difícil luchar contra esos pensamientos cuando lo tenía tan cerca.

Termino de perderse cuando los labios de Ren tocaron los suyos. Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. Como si todo lo que había pasado tenía que levarlos precisamente a ese momento. Solo tenía el aquí y el ahora.

Se paro sobre la punta de sus pies y perdió sus manos en el espeso cabello negro del chico que la estaba besando. Ya que iba a quemarse en el infierno, al menos disfrutaría mientras pudiera.

Cuando el la atrajo, aun mas si es que eso era posible, hacía si mismo Kyoko simplemente desconecto sus pensamientos. Pulso el botón de apagado y se dejo llevar por Tsuruga san.

Sintió su sabor en la lengua y sus manos frías en su cintura. Había ira en sus acciones, era como si el quisiera demostrarle lo mal que lo había pasado. No se quejo por que no era como esos besos que recibes en secundaría, en los que es mas un beso a la fuerza y mal dado, con sabor a pasta de dientes. No era como esos ataques pasionales a los que Shotaro tenía acostumbrada a la mitad de la población estudiantil de su antigua escuela. No era como si el quisiera ganar una guerra, era como si quisiera... Mierda.

El beso se volvió lento. Acariciándola como si ella fuera de cristal. Teniendo cuidado de no romperla.

Ren la rozo lentamente en el área de las lumbares por debajo de su camisa y ella se arqueo involuntariamente. Nunca nadie la había tocado ahí, de hecho nadie, descontándolo a él por supuesto, la había tocado de esa manera.

Esta vez no era como las anteriores, esas estuvieron marcadas por un magnetismo casi animal. No era algo como esto.

Solo un beso en los labios con la luz de la luna entrando a raudales por la ventana. Solo una caricia escondida debajo de la ropa.

Nunca nada se sintió tan bien como tenerlo a él justo en ese momento, después de un día como aquel. Nunca nada se sintió tan correcto como tenerlo abrazándola.

Pero no era suficiente para ninguno de los dos.

Ren intentó destrabar los botones de la blusa escolar que Kyoko llevaba puesta pero al final solo consiguió destriparla y romperlos. No perdería el tiempo. Ahora había más piel para ser explorada, más piel para ser conquistada y marcada. Más piel que nunca nadie más debía ver más que él.

Acaricio la columna vertebral de la chica, haciendo que ella se arqueara de nuevo y dejara el acceso de su cuello disponible. Como le gustaba a Ren ese lugar escondido donde la yugular palpitaba fuertemente bajo la piel. Beso ese sitio mientras acariciaba la tersa piel de los hombros de la chica.

Nunca se cansaría de ella. Todo era nuevo con Kyoko.

Siguió dedicándose a acariciar con los labios la curva del cuello mientras sus dedos rodearon uno de sus pechos. No era grande, era mas bien pequeño, una pequeña montaña que el escalaría gustoso como si fuera el Monte Everest.

Siguió bajando por el camino que llevaba directamente a su cintura, mas abajo a su cadera y terminaba en sus piernas. No podía ver el rostro de Kyoko pero sabía que su cara seguramente estaría teñida de un fuerte color rojo. Rio al imaginársela.

No quería ir lento, quería perderse dentro de ella a la voz de ya pero antes necesitaba que ella sintiera lo mismo que el. Que ella sintiera igual a el.

Ren no parecía tener las suficientes manos, las suficientes bocas, las suficientes fuerzas para acariciar la vasta extensión de piel frente a él. Ni siquiera fue consiente de lo que hacía hasta que Kyoko dio un salto asustada. Ren acababa de tocar la goma de sus bragas.

No era capaz de hablar y mucho menos de pensar así que dando tumbos y a como pudo, termino poniendo a Kyoko con la espalda pegada al frio muro de piedra

No era la primera vez que veía a una mujer casi desnuda, de hecho ni siquiera podía decirse que era la mujer numero cincuenta a la que había visto casi sin ropa, pero ella, ella era la que solo mostrando sus pequeños pechos subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su respiración casi lo hacían correrse dentro de los pantalones.

Recorrió la delgada línea divisoria entre la piel cálida de Kyoko y esas bragas blancas que traía puestas. Aun no había llegado ni a tocar el tesoro escondido entre sus piernas y ella ya estaba gimiendo.

Una de las piernas de la chica se enrosco en la cadera de Ren, haciéndole el trabajo mucho más fácil.

Ren ataco sin miramientos el pecho de Kyoko mientras que derribaba completamente la débil barrera que significaba la ropa interior de la chica.

La chica del cabello naranja dio otro respingo cuando sintió que la mano fría de su amante acariciando impúdicamente los pliegues entre sus piernas. Levemente perdió la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Solo era consiente de unas manos que masajeaban su pecho y su centro.

Aceleraba el ritmo y después iba lento. Otra vez rápido y después lento. Casi como bailar un vals: rápido, rápido, lento, rápido, rápido, lento. Era una sensación agradable que le hacía que se derritiera como mantequilla sobre un sartén.

Entonces sus terminaciones nerviosas estallaron y los fuegos artificiales se hicieron presentes.

¿Recuerdan la celebración de año nuevo en Londres? Donde salían fuegos pirotécnicos del BigBen con cada campanada y millones de luces de colores iluminaban el cielo de la capital inglesa a cada minuto que pasaba y cada vez eran más y mejores. Luego estaba ese círculo de luces rojas que giraba y giraba dando mas chispas rojas. Entonces era cuando aparecían las chispas verdes bailando sobre la superficie de todo lo que estuviera a la vista y se mesclaban entre los montones de chispas rojas. El cielo parecía estar de acuerdo con el mundo entero, ocultado todas las estrellas, haciendo que lo único que pudiéramos ver fueran esas pequeñas estelas de color verde, rojo y plateado. A mitad de la nada estallaban nuevamente y todas terminaban reuniéndose sobre el enorme reloj que caracteriza a Londres. Todas muriendo sobre él cuando las dos manecillas del reloj apuntaban al cielo sin estrellas.

Cuando la cordura fue capaz de regresar a su cuerpo, Kyoko se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban apoyándose sobre la pared de la sala de estar sino habían sido tele transportados a la cama mullida y espaciosa de Tsuruga Ren, quien en esos precisos momentos se encontraba desnudándose por completo para volver a estar sobre ella.

Mas besos, mas caricias, mas de todo hasta que Kyoko sintió a Ren palpar sobre su entrada.

Ni siquiera ella se había tocado alguna vez de esa forma y el sin pensárselo dos veces la penetro por completo.

Lo único comparable con eso era el empalamiento al que el príncipe Vlad sometía a sus victimas antes de que murieran completamente por las hemorragias internas.

Así era como Kyoko Mogami se sentía: en un momento a otro moriría. Llegaría a un punto en el su cuerpo sencillamente no podría mas y ahí quedaría, tendida sin vida con un hombre entre sus piernas.

Sorprendentemente eso no pasó. En lugar de resquebrajarse por la mitad y romperse como un jarrón chino de la dinastía Ming, era como un ave fénix, que después de sufrir y morir lentamente, se consumía para volver a la vida renaciendo de sus cenizas. Y así, justamente el dolor quemante de su entrepierna lentamente fue evolucionando a una sensación placentera que aumentaba con cada embestida que recibía.

Alzo las caderas para recibir mejor a Ren y sentir esas oleadas de sensaciones que se amplificaban a cada segundo que transcurría.

Ahora los fuegos urticales eran chiquilladas en comparación el orgasmo que la alcanzo.

O.o.o.o.O

**Hola como siempre, señoritas.**

**Debo decir esto antes que nada por que para mi es lo mas importante.**

**¡Santa Madre de Cristo! Ya había pensado que iba siendo tiempo de un lemmon, pero ahora que lo escribí siento que es aquí donde debía ir y no antes. La verdad es que tuve ciertos problemillas, el día viernes empece a escribirlo por la tarde antes de salir del trabajo y cuand no era una cosa era otra y ayer que volvi a escribir, volvieron a interrumpirme, total que nunca puedo terminar las escenas importantes. Espero que les guste. Va por todas aquellas señoritas que desde el primer capitulo me estan pidiendo escenas para mayores.**

**Ahora si, como les decía, parece que en capitulo anterior todas odíaron a Tsuruga Ren. No lo odien, o al menos yo no lo odio cuando se pone en su plan de sobreprotector y macho alfa, ahi es cuando mas me gusta; ademas de que Kyoko tenía la culpa ¿Que es eso de dejarlo a él para irse a bailar con Hikaru? Yo se que ahora todas creen que el es el que mando el regalo ¿Seguras que fue Hikaru Ishibashi? Bueno, ya veremos que tan en lo correcto estan.**

**Creo que en especíal, debería agradecer a una escritora que me inspiro un monton para hacer este capitulo. Ella nunca me ha leido y probablemente jamas lo haga, pero yo a ella si. Es una de las personas escritoras de literatura erotica que merece mis respetos. Susana, si ves esto, mil gracias.**

**Saludos a mis hermosas de siempre:**

**Kotoko-98, neko (tienes unas ideas tan buenas! un poquitin exageradas, pero muy buenas!), Yukistar (Parece que aun no lo sabremos D:), Beabi, sakurita77, Tsuki Tsuruga, LittleMargarita, Kyoko-chan (actualice lo mas rapido que pude, teniendo en cuenta que había dejado IS a un lado mientras incíaba una nueva historía, ojala no te desepcionara con eso del tiempo), Misaki Giou.**

**Y le doy la bienvenida a esta historía loca a Maracuya-chan, Miiniion, Miyuki Shimizu, Gizetleo, kokotoasíalove y Sakiera-chan. Ojala se diviertan con nosotras.**

**Un abrazo nenas.**


	21. Chapter 19

—¿Desde cuando eres una bruta que se pelea en los pasillos?—

Incluso hablando por teléfono, Reino seguía teniendo ese tinte burlón que tanto le hartaba.

—desde que se meten con mis amigas— Contesto Kanae. Intento recordar si había visto a Reino durante la pelea, pero lo único que recordaba era la lluvia de rasguños y jalones de cabello.

—¿Entonces admites que te volviste una tonta?— Remarco la palabra tonta.

—¿Solo hablas a mi casa para insultarme? ¿Quien demonios te crees, Beagle?— Vale que ella quería que él la buscara, pero que solo le llamara para burlarse era lo que menos esperaba. —Vete a la mierda—

—No, espera— Podía pasarse toda la vida escuchando su voz. —Te hablaba para algo mas importante que tus dotes de luchadora.

—Aja y eso es...— "Para decir que me amas" imploraba el corazón amarrado y encadenado de Kanae desde un rincón lejano. "Cállate, estúpido" Dijo su cerebro antes de soltarle un golpe en la nuca. Pobre corazón, cayó inconsciente.

—Padre cumple años la próxima semana, dice que quiere que vegas junto con tu padre— Lo había olvidado. Tío Kuu cumplía años dentro de poco tiempo. El año pasado ella había faltado aun en contra de los lloriqueos de su padre y de los reproches de su madre. No estaba muy segura de querer ir este año.

—Le diré a papá. Ahí estarán— No quería seguir hablando con él. No era por que el labio partido le doliera horrores, si no por que sabía que si seguían por ese camino, tratándose como gente "civilizada" ella terminaría mandando al cuerno a su cordura y su dignidad y lo buscaría.

—¿No vendrás?— Su corazón revivió de la inconsciencia y casi se pone a hacer la danza de la victoria, aunque encadenado y siendo rehén de la lógica y el orgullo, poco podía celebrar.

—¿Te importaría? "Que diga que no, que diga que no, Maldita sea, que diga que no" Las cosas se le estarían yendo de las manos mas de lo que pensaba si se daba el lujo de pensar lo contrario.

—Tanto como que me importe no, solo tenía curiosidad. Por mi te puedes encerrar en tu casa leyendo el resto de tu vida si quieres— Le cabreaba que ella fuera una cabezota. Había veces en las que quisiera hacerle entrar en la cabeza lo equivocada que estaba a punta de golpes pero entonces recordaba que era una mujer y con ellas no se podía tratar asi por mucho que se lo merecieran.

—Entonces bien por mí. No tendré que pasarme una noche viendo tu horrible cara de simio— dijo antes de colgar.

Reino tuvo que contenerse de arrojar el teléfono. A su padre no le gustaría tener que comprar otro. Además ese le gustaba lo suficiente como para querer conservarlo.

Había marcado para saber si ella iría el próximo fin de semana a su casa o no y las cosas se le fueron al traste. El había empezado pero no pudo contenerse. Ella lo sacaba de sus casillas.

De verdad quería saber por que había tenido un pleito a mitad de la escuela durante uno de los descansos. Él, desgraciada y afortunadamente no había estado ahí para detenerla. ¿A quien, con mas de dos neuronas, se le ocurría algo como eso? Las mujeres que se pelean son las verduleras, las que no tienen educación y a las que se les paga para que tengan luchas en lodo o gelatina, como mejor te convenga.

Pero, ¿ella? cuando paso de ser su mejor amiga a una tipa de esas. Vale que ella pudiera hacer lo que quisiera y seguiría siendo igual de hermosa, pero no se la imaginaba defendiendo a la chica zanahoria contra otras dos inútiles. Ahí con el cabello revuelto y el labio sangrándole debió de haberse visto mucho, mucho más bella.

Para su mala fortuna, el no había visto ni estado ahí para detenerla. ¿Como iba a permitir que su hermosa cara se maltratara de esa manera? Kanae era ese tipo de mujeres que por las buenas es la mujer mas pacifica y benevolente que hasta la madre Teresa parece la peor persona en comparación; ah pero no la hagas enojar. Corre, bastardo, corre si la haces enfadar. Nada en el mundo te va a proteger si te metes con ella o con lo que considera como suyo.

No es difícil encontrar cosas que la molesten, de hecho es mucho más difícil encontrar las cosas que le gusten. A pesar de eso el la conocía lo suficiente. Años de ser su mejor amigo tenían que servirle para algo. Sabía todo acerca de ella y aun así no podía traerla devuelta.

Todo por un miserable error. Su jodida imagen frente a los demás era lo que le había costado perderla.

Tenían toda la vida de conocerse, años de ser los mejores amigos. Desde que tenía memoria había estado enamorado de ella. Todo, todo en Kanae era hermoso. Desde esa manía suya por querer saberlo todo, esa arruga que se forma entre sus cejas cuando esta pensando en algo. Esa manía por morderse las uñas cuando esta nerviosa. Como se le iluminan los ojos cuando tiene un libro nuevo. Como sujeta su cabello solo cuando necesita pensar o cuando esta por presentar un examen. Como detesta los vestidos entallados o que le gusta el brócoli. Que siempre carga un par de calcetines extras en su mochila porque "nunca sabes cuando vas a ocupar mas calcetines". O que sabe cosas que a nadie mas le interesan como "porque la cola de los puercos se enrosca". Esa costumbre que tiene por hacer caras y gestos cuando nadie la ve. Que canta con toda la pasión del mundo cuando escucha su canción favorita aunque su voz suene como si le arrancaran la piel a un gato. Que no le gusta que le regalen flores porque sabe que ellas terminaran muriendo.

Maldita sea, la conoce mejor que a si mismo y aun así dejo que se fuera. Mentira no la dejo irse, el la obligo a irse. ¡Rayos!

Todos sabían que ellos eran amigos, y cuando se hiso publico que ellos estaban saliendo la cosa exploto.

Conociéndola, todos decían que ella lo mangoneaba y hacia con el lo que le viniera en gana.

¿Como iba a ser posible que el quedara como uno de esos tipos que hacen lo que la mujer quiere?

Él tenía una figura frente a sus amigos que cuidar, no podía darse el lujo de que todos lo creyeran un blandengue. No señor. El era muy macho para eso.

No más caminar de la mano con ella por los corredores. No mas besos en frente de las personas, no mas palabras bonitas en la escuela. Eso podían guardárselo para cuando estuvieran los dos solos, no había necesidad de que los demás

Y cuando todos empiezan a molestarte sobre la vida sexual que mantienes con tu novia, a quien jamás se le conoció una pareja antes que tú, sabes que algo va mal. Todos los muchachos siempre se burlaban de Reino diciendo que moriría virgen porque Kanae nunca aflojaría las piernas.

—Kanae seria mía cuando yo quisiera— dijo un día. Sabía que eso era la mentira más grande que había dicho en toda su vida.

—Nadie seria capaz de tirarse a Kotonami Kanae, ni siquiera tu, Reino. Mucho menos después del baile.— dijo alguien. Reino ni siquiera recordaba quien había sido.

—¿Es un reto?— Ese fue el principio del fin.

O.O.O.O.O

Aun seguía dentro de Kyoko cuando un pensamiento lo ataco sin más. Estaba demasiado ocupado para pensar en nada más, pero ese zumbido molesto empezaba a inquietarlo.

Una estocada hasta la empuñadura y entonces su mente hizo "clic".

Maldijo internamente cuando eyaculo dentro de la chica.

—Mierda— fue primero que salió de su boca.

Nunca pensó que llegaría tan lejos esa noche, ni siquiera había pensado que terminarían haciendo precisamente el amor en su cama esa noche. ¿Porque tenia que haber sido ese día precisamente?

Vio el dolor en los ojos de Kyoko cuando salió de ella. Estaban vidriosos como si contuvieran las ganas de llorar. Ahí acostada debajo de el parecía mas indefensa, mas frágil.

—No quería decir eso. Yo...— Tenia que arreglarlo.

—Yo no debería estar aquí— Escucho la voz quebrándose de la chica y se maldijo nuevamente por eso. El no quería hacerla llorar, de hecho había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida.

—No, no te vayas Kyoko chan— dijo cuando ella intento escabullirse por uno de los lados de la cama. Ella no podía irse ahora. No después de lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos dos.

—Tengo que irme— Ren se movió y vio como ella salía casi corriendo de la habitación.

Ahogo un grito de desesperación en la almohada blanca que estaba junto a él. ¿Por que la dejo irse? Si el se sentía como un estúpido ella debía sentirse mucho peor.

¡Maldita sea! Había planeado esa noche por muchísimo tiempo. La primera vez que estuviera con Kyoko de esa manera, quería que fuera especial, que fuera como en los cuentos de hadas que tanto le gustaban a ella, que fuera como en las películas rosas que le gustan a Chiori chan, como los clichés de los que Yashiro tantas veces se burla. Quería que fuera tan perfecto como ella se lo merecía y míralo ahí. Acababa de estropearlo todo.

No quería que todo pasara de esa forma, pero ya no había forma de reparar lo que había hecho.

Prácticamente la había violado.

Ella era una niña todavía y el había abusado de eso. No podía verse en el espejo sin que la cara se le cayera.

No supo que Kyoko aun era virgen hasta que ya estaba dentro de ella. Y ya no tenia para donde hacerse, aunque terminara dentro o fuera de ella esa delgada barrera que representaba su inocencia no volvería nunca más. Además tampoco se hubiera podido detener aunque quisiera. Las cosas se habían salido de control desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Necesitaba disculparse con ella. Acababa de robar su primera vez de la manera más horrible y la había hecho llorar después de eso.

Sus emociones eran tan fuertes que nublaron el sentido de todo lo demás. En ese momento solo quería sentirla a ella plena junto a él, quería que ella gimiera diciendo su nombre, quería ser el quien la llevara a tocar el cielo con los dedos. Quería hacerla gozar tanto como el lo estaba haciendo. Quería tantas cosas que pasó por encima de lo más importante.

Se movió lo mas rápido y apenas localizo el pantalón de un pijama, corrió lo mas velozmente que sus piernas pudieran hasta darse de bruces con la puerta cerrada del cuarto de Kyoko. Ella había puesto llave. Ren no podía recordar una noche en la que ella lo hubiera hecho antes, aunque claro, ninguna noche antes había tenido relaciones y el había terminado maldiciendo.

"¿Porque jodidos tenias que hablar así? ¿No pudiste preguntarle al menos si le había gustado? ¿Mierda, Ren? ¡Por dios! que pareces un adolescente primerizo. ¿Porque maldijiste en primer lugar, estúpido? Habría sido menos hiriente si solo hubieras dejado la habitación" Se grito mentalmente. Pues por que no era lo que había planeado, porque nada salió como debía.

Llamo a la puerta varias veces.

—¿Kyoko?— Las cosas no podían esperar para otro día.

¿De verdad creía que ella regresaría a sus brazos después de lo pasado en los últimos cinco minutos? ¿De verdad creía eso? Empezaba a dudar seriamente de su capacidad mental.

Recibía lo que había dado. Él la había humillado y ahora ella lo ignoraba haciendo como si el no existiera.

El hecho es que el no quería decir eso. Hablo sin pensar.

—Se que fui un idiota por hablar de es manera. Pero fui aun mas idiota por dejarte salir de mi recamara. Las cosas se salieron de control y yo no pude hacer nada para mejorarlo. — pego la frente a la puerta de madera. — Pensé que si te ibas pensaría mejor las cosas y en como arreglarlo pero es que no puedo. Lo siento. No puedo remediarlo, no puedo volver el tiempo atrás.

"¿Sabes lo que yo daría para tener un aparatero que me hiciera regresar las horas y hacer las cosas bien? Ahora mismo daría todo lo que tengo por regresar diez minutos atrás y en lugar de soltar una mala palabra, llenarte de besos. Para en lugar de dejarte ir de mi lado, decirte que eres lo más hermoso que tengo. Para hacer nuestra primera vez algo maravilloso y no una violación. Pero lo siento, yo no tengo los poderes necesarios para volver el tiempo atrás. No puedo cambiar las cosas que pasaron. Lo lamento tanto.

"Se que probablemente rompí tu corazón con lo que dije, que te hice sentir miserable, pero créeme no tenia la intención de herirte. Sabes que yo nunca te heriría apropósito." Sintió las uñas de sus dedos clavarse en la piel de la palma de su mano, haciéndose daño pero no le importo, necesitaba que ella lo disculpara.

"Los dos sabemos que soy estúpido, un bruto que se deja llevar por lo que siente en ese momento que por lo que realmente esta pasando. Un maldito que se ciega por los celos que tiene. No puedo evitarlo, todas las personas parecen atraídas por ti ¿Como te sentirías tu? No puedo perderte y los sueños donde tú me dejas para irte con alguien más cada vez son mas frecuentes. "Golpeo la pared haciéndose daño en los nudillos. Él nunca había sido afecto a mostrar sus emociones, menos frente a alguien que tenia el poder para ponerlo en ese estado.

"Se que estas molesta y no te culpo, cualquier persona lo estaría. Me comporte como una bestia insensible y se que estaba mal pero no pude evitarlo. Había hecho tantos planes para esa noche y vino a terminar de esa manera tan desastrosa. Tienes todo el derecho de odiarme" No le reprocharía si así era.

"Pero no importa, aquí estoy, mandando mi orgullo a la mierda, arrastrándome si es necesario para lograr que me perdones. Solo te pido una segunda oportunidad"

"Se que estas ahí dentro y que puedes hacerme esperar toda la maldita vida si quieres, se que lo merezco, pero no quiero esperar. No puedo esperar. No una noche más— Se le formaba un nudo en la garganta que mas le valía tragarse si quería terminar de disculparse.

"Anoche dije cosas horribles y lo siento. Anoche debí disculparme pero lo deje pasar como si al día siguiente tuviera menos importancia y cuando fui a buscarte te habías ido. ¿Que debía de hacer? ¿Ir a sacarte de clases y exponerte a una escenita a mitad de tus clases? soy un maldito malnacido egoísta pero nunca te haría algo como eso. ¿Para que te expongo de esa manera? ¿Para que las personas se burlen de ti después? Lo siento, yo no soy de los que dan muestras de cariño enormes enfrente de todo el mundo. Lo que yo sienta solo nos incumbe a los dos y a nadie más. Entonces decidí esperarte ¿y que pasó? Mira como terminaron las cosas. Igual que ayer. No esto no es igual que ayer, me mentiría si te digo que me siento igual que ayer. Hoy están las cosa muchísimo peor.

"Si tengo que derribar la puerta lo hare solo para verte directo a la cara y decirte cuanto lo siento. Perdóname. No fue mi intención meternos a ninguno de los dos en este infierno.

"Ya no se que hacer, porque todo lo que termino haciendo sale peor que lo anterior. Solo quiero que tu seas mía y que nadie pudiera llevarte de mi lado ¿Esta mal querer eso? Es egoísta pero lo siento, soy un bastardo egoísta." Ya que ella no abriría era mejor hablar ahora a callar para siempre.

"¿Sabes como me sentí, esta mañana, cuando no te encontré? Por mi cabeza pasaron muchísimas situaciones en las que te habías ido para nunca regresar. Yo no soportaría que te apartaran de mi lado así como así"

"Solo háblame, hare lo que sea necesario para que me perdones. Mírame llorar como si fuera un jodido niño. Maldita sea Dime algo, Kyoko" Las lagrimas de impotencia no paraban de salir de sus ojos.

Se dio la vuelta para regresar a su habitación. Ella no hablaría con el nunca más. Kyoko estaba en todo su derecho de mandarlo al cuerno solo que esperaba que no lo hiciera.

Hay personas en el mundo que tienen a alguien que cuida y vela por ellos. Personas que tienen tanta suerte que nunca necesitan pedir por nada porque solo con desearlo, ya se convirtió en realidad. Y no estamos hablando únicamente de dinero, no, esto va más allá. Es suerte, la fortuna de los dioses. Y esa noche, la fortuna estaba apunto de sorprender, una vez más, a Ren Tsuruga.

Ren sintió que su mano era delicadamente jalada por una más pequeña. Kyoko estaba parada a mitad del pasillo, con la puerta de su cuarto abierta y lo sostenía tomándolo de la mano. Impidiendo que él entrara a su habitación.

Si los milagros existen, si de verdad existen esas chispas de buena suerte que ayudan a las personas que lo necesitan, para Ren ese era uno de ellos. El único que necesitaba.

—Usted no es un estúpido Tsuruga san— Dijo Kyoko viéndolo directamente a los ojos. Y aunque lo fuera, yo lo quiero tal como es—

O.o.o.o.O.

**¡Hola, señoritas!**

**Lo admito, soy una jodida romantica, cursi a morir. No puedo evitarlo. Soy asi y asi me morire. ¿Como no amar a ese hombre? ya mismo lo obligaba a hacerme un monton de hijos.**

**Cielos, creo que todas tuvieron dudas mas o menos similares. Igual y fue que yo me lie tanto escribiendo que se me paso la onda aclararlo durante el capitulo pasado.**

**Me preguntaron que en que clase de escuela había estado Kyoko antes de conocer a Ren y todo lo demas ¿no? bueno, yo supongo que ella estaba en una escuela pobre. No se en Japon como son las escuelas dependiendo de la clase social a la que pertenezcan, pero aqui, la mayoria de las personas que asistimos alguna vez a una escuela de clase media o baja, sabemos que de vez en cuando hay peleas entre los estudiantes y el solo anuncio de esas peleas corre como reguero de polvora y todo mundo quiere estar presente cuando ambos contrincantes empiecen el duelo. Se tambien que los estilos de defensa de las clases sociales varian, eso lo expusimos en el capitulo pasado. Ademas, Kyoko crecio junto a la familia Fuwa, donde hay varios hermanos y entre estos (si son como en mi familia) debe haber las tipicas guerritas o luchitas o como quieran llamarle. ¿Creen que ella era siempre la unica perdedora? ¡Claro que no! Ella, al igual que muchas de las que somos hermanas, mayores o menores, tuvimos que aprender a defendernos de las luchas interminables entre hermanos. Sobretodo si son varones por que tienes que dejar claro que no van a ganar en ningun momento. **

**Ademas me preguntaron que porque la escuela no mando llamar a Ren por lo de la pelea que tuvieron Kyoko y kanae con las otra dos señoritas. Estan en una escuela de paga, lo que menos quieren las autoridades es que los padres "poderosos" y adinerados de los alumnos lleven a mayores un pleitito entre niñas. con un castigo pequeño basta. Ademas, ¿En los bachilleratos realmente llaman a los padres cuando hay pleitos entre alumnos? Cuando iba en el bachillerato, rara vez mandaban llamar a los padres de familia por algo asi.**

**¿Hikaru se dio cuenta de la pelea? No lo se, no lo creo. Eso sucedio en uno de los descansos en uno de los pasillos que llevaban al comedor, no creo que a los maestros snob que hay ahi les gustara la idea de rodearse de adolescentes durante la comida. Segun recuerdo, nunca vi a los maestros comer con los alumnos en ninguna escuela, por lo general siempre estan reunidos en la sala de maestros.**

**Preguntaron tambien, bueno no me preguntaron. Reclamaron sobre que la escena del lemmon no había tenido romance. Chicas! por el amor de dios! ¿que parte de que no debia existir ahi la primera vez rosa y de cuento de hadas no entendieron? Cuando las cosas son atravancadas pues lo son y ya, no hay cabida para nada mas. Solo pasion y sexo salvaje (no tanto, teniendo en cuenta que hablamos de dos lentos como Kyoko y Ren). Querían romanche, lo tienen en este capitulo, Ren le deja en claro todo eso cuando va a buscarla hoy. No intenten ver el capitulo anterior hecho con rositas y estrellitas y maripositas por que no lo tiene. Ademas, de que me espetaron (o asi lo vi yo) que no era el momento para ponerlo porque no fue todo rosita y bien bonito como en otras historias. Señoritas ¿Cuando en toda la vida han conocido a una sola mujer que haya tenido una primera vez de esa manera? Hice mi tarea e investigue: amigas, compañeras, mi madre, mis tias, internet. No encontre a muchas personas que perdieran su virginidad como en los libros o novelas, casi siempre fue a las bravas y a como saliera. A muchas ni siquiera les gusto. No se enojen conmigo, yo investigue.**

**Despues me preguntaron que si Ren había usado un preservativo. Si si lo utilizó, creo que por eso no "termino" dentro de las piernas de Kyoko jugando a la casita hasta que no estuvieron lo bastante cerca del cajon en el que guarda los condones. Una amiga (que se que cuando leas esto te va a hacer gracia) me dijo una vez que escribir sobre eso rompia el encanto de la historia. En ese momento yo no le crei ni media palabra, dije ¿Como rompes el encanto del lemmon con solo escribir que se pone un preservativo? Pero la verdad es que si, no cuadra mucho, ni se ve bonito escribir eso. Ya todas damos por sentado que hizo eso. Un empresario exitoso como el no andaria teniendo sexo por aqui y por alla sin tener cuidado. No queremos pequeños niños del clan Tsuruga regados por todas partes.**

**¿Ren vio las marcas? Creo que si las vio no les presto atencion, estaba mas preocupado alegrandose por saber que ella estaba viva.**

**¿Quien dejo el regalo y las notas? Lo siento ni siquiera yo lo se :/**

**¿Respondi sus dudas con eso? Espero que si.**

**Saludos para mis hermosas de siempre:**

_Miiniion, Sakiera—chan, Marakuya—chan, Kyoko—chan, Sakurita77, Yukistar, LittleMargarita, Beabi, Hatoko Nara, Hachimitsu, Camilaflordeloto, Kotoko—98, WuLoveOuran'3 _**(Supongo que tienes razon, yo no se cual es un capitulo y cual es otro)**

**Le doy la bienvenida a **_Geraldine_** ( SANTA MADRE! O_O mujer esas son palabras mayores. Yo pienso que hay mejores escritores sobre esta pareja. De todas formas, me siento henchida de orgullo. Un abrazo mi vida :D). **_SatineDupre _**(querida, no recuerdo haber tenido noticias tuyas anteriormente ¿estoy en lo correcto?) **Dany—chan—k y un Guest** (No me lo tomes a mal querida, pero en tu comentario me decias que ¿querías este capitulo más explicito? O sea un lemmon mas grafico? Espero estarme equivocando y que mi mente pervertida quiera ver cosas donde no las hay pero, no creo poder concederte un deseo asi, no me gustan mucho las cosas demaciado, como llamarlo, tan visuales. Creo que todas sabemos como se hace o al menos las nociones basicas de donde encaja cada cosa, no creo que sea tan necesario describir con pelos y señales todo eso ¿no crees?)**

**NO ME LA PUEDO CREER! Solo faltan 17 reviews para llegar a los 300 *cae desmayada de la emocion***

**Besos.**


	22. Chapter 20

Kyoko estaba ocupada. Tenia menos de media hora antes de que Tsuruga san regresara al trabajo y la comida aun no estaba lista. Él habida dicho que no tenía problema con comprar algo de camino al trabajo, algo como un sándwich de pollo empaquetado o unas pop tart. Kyoko se negó en redondo a que Ren comiera esa clase de cosas prefabricadas que saben más a plástico que a otra cosa.

Apenas había puesto una sartén sobre el fuego de la moderna estufa cuando tocaron la puerta de la entrada. El "toc toc toc" sonaba calmado y sin prisa. Kyoko apago la estufa y se seco las manos en la toallita que reposaba sobre la barra de la cocina.

Aun en el uniforme escolar, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un hombre mayor. Debía rondar los cincuenta años, aunque su cabello no era del todo blanco, si tenía mechones plateados al rededor de los temporales. Su rostro le era vagamente familiar aunque no recordaba haberlo visto antes.

-Buenos días- Dijo Kyoko.

-Oh, Darling. Buenos días, querida- Dijo risueño con una voz demasiado melosa para su gusto.

Antes de que ella pudiera preguntar cual era el motivo de su visita, el hombre paso de largo y entro atreves de la puerta, camino elegante sobre el pasillo del recibidor y se paro a mitad de la sala, Kyoko se desconcertó.

Era obvio que ella no conocía a todos los amigos de Tsuruga san pero, él le habría informado que alguien vendría a buscarlo.

Como si el hombre leyera sus pensamientos, hablo.

-¿Serias tan amable de llamar a mi hijo, linda?- Kyoko pestañeo confundida.

-¿Hijo?-

-ya sabes, mi Kuon- El tono de su voz le dejo entre ver a la chica que él la creía retrasada. -Tengo entendido que esta en casa-

-Yo... emm... disculpe ¿Quien lo busca?- Necesitaba a Tsuruga san. Quizá ese hombre solo estaba mintiendo y era uno de esos ladrones expertos como los de las películas. Tsuruga san Sabría que hacer.

-Soy su padre- contesto el extraño demasiado sonriente, como si decir eso lo llenara de júbilo y gozo.

Con que de ahí le era familiar la cara. Tenia un leve, muy ligero, parecido a Tsuruga san. La altura, los ojos, la forma de la nariz.

Tsuruga san estaría muy feliz de ver a su padre. Kyoko aun recordaba como se puso triste al saber que él no estaría ahí en su cumpleaños.

Prácticamente corrió atreves del pasillo que conectaba la sala con los dormitorios. Tsuruga san estaba en su dormitorio, buscando algo en uno de los cajones junto a su cama.

-Tsuruga san, alguien lo busca en la sala- Ren olvido su tarea y se encamino a donde ella había señalado.

-¿Porque lo dejaste pasar, Kyoko chan? Pudo haber sido un ladrón o un secuestrador. Tendremos que poner una mirilla en la puerta para que esto no vuelva a pasar- Kyoko se reprendió mentalmente. -¿Te dijo quien era?-

-Su padre, Tsuruga san- Ren sonrió como pocas veces, avanzó a la sala se quedo con el saludo a medias.

No era su padre el que estaba dándole la espalda a mitad del salón. Ahora que lo recordaba, su padre seguramente seguía en Estados Unidos.

El hombre se dio la vuelta cuando sintió entrar a alguien más en la estancia.

-¡KUON!- grito. A Ren le hirvió la sangre. -¡Hijo mío!- Si no se hubiera movido, ahora estaría siendo asfixiado por el abrazo descomunal que Kuu quería darle.

-¿Como me hallaste?- LA amargura y la rabia eran fácilmente identificables en su voz. -Es mas, antes de eso ¿Porque demonios estas aquí, Kuu? Te lo dije muy claro, no quiero volver a verte. Además ¿Que diablos es eso de llamarme Hijo? No soy tu hijo. Y te he dicho un millón de veces que mi nombre es Ren, TSURUGA REN.

-Hijo, no estés enfadado con tu padre. Mi Kuon, siempre he sabido de cada uno de tus pasos- La cara de Kuu era esa clásica que ponen los padres a sus hijos que están haciendo una pataleta e mitad de la calle por que quieren un dulce y se ven particularmente adorables.

-Lárgate de una vez de mi casa si no quieres que yo mismo te eche a patadas como un perro- Sus ojos eran dos orbes de fuego que refulgían odio a cada mirada.

-Oh querido, deja los berrinches. He venido para olvidar todos los malentendidos e invitarte a mi cumpleaños. Podrás conocer a tu hermano y convivir los tres como una familia unida y feliz-

-Familia. Feliz.- Escupió- Oh claro, anciano, ¿por que no aprovecho y me voy a vivir bajo tus faldas? No soy tu hijo, no soy de tu maldita familia y no quiero volver a verte. Te lo dije hace diez años y te lo vuelvo a repetir hoy. Te odio, grábatelo en la maldita cabeza. No quiero que vuelvas a venir a mi casa ni mañana, ni nunca ¿Entendiste? Sera mejor que te largues antes de que llame a la policía.

Ren abrió la puerta mientras fulminaba a Kuu con la mirada. Lo vio sacar un sobre pequeño y depositarlo en la mesita donde tenía el teléfono.

-Por si te arrepientes de tus crueles palabras y te decides a enmendar tu error. Te quiero Kuon-

-Llegas a mi casa sin ser invitado, entras como si fueras el dueño, quieres venir a decirme como tengo que actuar y además me culpas a mí por errores que tú cometiste ¿Porque no te vas y me dejas ser feliz por una jodida vez en toda mi vida? Yo no te necesito, no eres bienvenido en mi casa. Te aborrezco con todas mis fuerzas. Estoy tan cansado de tu eterna presencia en nuestra vida. Ni mi madre, ni mi padre ni yo pudimos ser felices mientras tú estabas ahí. ¿Porque no te largas y me dejas en paz?

Kuu le dio una última mirada de cariño. Como si esperara verlo y encontrar que mentía en el fondo de sus ojos negros.

Ren no espero a verlo subir al elevador. Apenas estuvo fuera de su departamento, dio un portazo y se dejó caer al piso con la espalda aun pegada a la puerta que acaba de cerrar.

Kyoko lo había visto todo, su mirada iba de uno a otro como en esos juegos de tenis de mesa, donde la pelota va de un lado y después regresa con mas fuerza al oponente, lista para salir de la mesa y darle puntos al rival. No se atrevía ni a respirar. Nunca había visto a Tsuruga san tan molesto. Parecía a punto de lanzarse sobre su cuello como los cocodrilos esperan el momento de rasgar el cuello de los ñus que beben agua tranquilamente en una de las lagunas en las que ellos habitan. Afortunadamente para todos, Tsuruga san no era un cocodrilo ni mucho menos, se controlo con todas sus fuerzas y lo dejó ir.

Kyoko se acerco lentamente a donde el estaba tirado en el piso. Sabia que no era de su incumbencia lo que había ocurrido y que ella presencio como una espectadora pero no quería verlo triste, el era una gran persona como ser infeliz por alguien como esa persona.

Al recordar las palabras de Ren, Kyoko sintió un gran odio por esa persona. Quien quiera que fuera ese hombre, debió ser una persona horrible, tanto como para haber maldecido a toda una familia.

Ren necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba decirle a alguien todo lo que ese hombre había hecho. Afortunada o desafortunadamente la única que se encontraba en ese momento, junto a el, era Kyoko.

-¿Vaya mierda, eh?- dijo con amargura. Se sintió un imbécil de pronto. ¿Porque perdía la cabeza con ese tipo? ¿Porque no podía ser civilizado?

-Solo un poco- Contesto ella; no quería que Tsuruga san sintiera que ella estaba metiendo la nariz donde no le importaba.

-Estoy seguro de que esa "conversación" te dejo un montón de dudas- Kyoko se sentó junto a él y lo dejo envolverla en un abrazo. Él lo necesitaba. -¿A que si?-

-Unas cuantas- Ni por un segundo pensó en decirle que estaba intrigada por ese hombre, en por que lo llamaba Kuon y sobre todo por que decir ser su padre. Además de ese odio que Tsuruga san tenia por el y ese hermano del que el hombre estaba hablando. Ella no era una cotilla para andarle preguntando. Si el quisiera decírselo, se lo diría y si no, pues ella no tendría que preguntar por que no llegaría nunca una respuesta.

-No me creerías si te cuento quien es el- Ren suspiro, cansado de lo mismo. - O tal vez si, yo se que eres una chica lista-

-Usted no tiene que hacerlo, Tsuruga san- Se moría de la curiosidad pero el bienestar emocional del hombre que estaba en el suelo tirado junto a ella era mucho, muchísimo más importante que su mal sano interés.

-Lo sé, pero me vendrá bien decírselo a alguien-

"_Antes de hablarte de Kuu, necesito que sepas quien era mi madre. Julieta. Siempre he pensado que mamá era esa clase de mujer de la que Shakespeare escribía. Ella era mi Julieta y para ella yo siempre seria su Romeo. ¿Suena raro verdad? En fin, mi madre era esa clase de persona que respetas aun sin conocerla y cuando llegas a tratarla te das cuenta de que es una gran persona; no solo por que era bonita, porque ella era hermosa, si no por esa aura de paz que la rodeaba._

_"Bueno, mamá, dejo la casa de sus padres y fue a estudiar a una Universidad de segunda en Estados Unidos. Ella no era como los demás, nunca quiso el dinero de su familia. Todo lo que tenia se lo gano a base de esfuerzos, sudor, lágrimas y sangre. Durante su segundo año en la universidad, conoció a Kuu. En una fiesta o algo parecido, jamás me conto la verdad al ciento por ciento sobre el. Sabía que lo odiaba así que intento hacerme las cosas más fáciles._

_"Estuvieron saliendo por varios meses. Tú lo conociste hace un momento y por los comentarios de mi madre, él era encantador, el príncipe de cuento de hadas nacido para conquistar a la princesa. Pero mi madre no era una princesa, mucho menos el un príncipe. El maldito le lavo la cabeza con toda esa sarta de estupideces que salen de su boca. Hasta la mujer más inteligente hubiera caído con sus trucos de prestidigitador batato._

_"Cuando mi madre se embarazo él dio el grito en el cielo. ¿Como era posible eso? Alguien con una carrera tan fructífera como la suya no podía amarrarse a una mujer sin futuro como lo era mi madre en ese entonces. Hizo las mil maravillas para convencerla de que no me tuviera. Le ofreció los tesoros del mundo con tal de que se deshiciera del bebé en camino. Incluso llego a llevarla a una clínica barata para que le practicaran un aborto. Mamá fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para negarse pero pago las consecuencias: él maldito bastardo el golpeo tan fuerte y tan duro que ella fue a dar al hospital con hemorragias internas. No se como ella logró salir de esa._

_"El hecho es que se recompuso, siguió su vida y conoció a mi padre. El embarazo avanzó y, aunque sabia que el bebé no era suyo, mi padre le pidió matrimonio. El la amaba, siempre la amo, y no dudo que aun la ame con la misma intensidad que en ese momento. Padre le dio la estabilidad económica, moral y emocional que ella necesitaba en ese momento, justo cuando no tenía a nadie más._

_"El me crió, me educó, me amó como a su propio hijo. Me dio su nombre a pesar de que no tenia por que hacerlo. Él siempre será mi padre hasta el día que muera, y aun después de eso, lo seguirá siendo._

_"Kuu reapareció cuando mamá murió. Dijo que era momento de que viviera con él y que viniera a vivir a Japón. ¿Puedes creerlo? Renegó de mi por años y justo en ese momento, cuando yo no lo necesitaba venía pregonando a los cuatro vientos ser un padre ejemplar, que todo había sido un mal entendido y no se que mas patrañas más. Con el siempre son malos entendidos. Mi padre lo echo de la casa pero él seguía insistiendo. Incluso puso una demanda por acoso en los Estados Unidos y él no podía acercarse a nosotros a menos de 500 metros. _

-Pensé que él me había olvidado, parece que no-.

Kyoko entendía por que Tsuruga san odiaba a ese hombre. Incluso ella llegaba a detestarlo.

-Pero el dijo que usted tenia un hermano Tsuruga san ¿no quiere tampoco conocer a su hermano? Él no tiene la culpa de los errores de su padre-

-Kuu tiene otro hijo, solo lo he visto una vez y no parece una mala persona. Un poco capullo quizá, pero no malo.- Recordó la primera vez que vio a Reino.

Ren se levanto, no podía pasarse el resto del día ahí tirad a mitad del pasillo. Por mucho que quisiera. Tenía responsabilidades, además de que tenia un hambre atroz y el estomago de Kyoko ya estaba rugiendo como un león enjaulado pidiendo comida.

La dejo que siguiera con su trabajo, ella lo llamaría cuando la comida estuviera lista. Se acerco al sobre que Kuu Hizuri había dejado sobre su mesa del teléfono.

Había un sobre blanco sin dirección ni nada sobre el. Lo abrió y saco una pulcra invitación en blanco y negro que lo "invitaba cordialmente a festejar el quincuagésimo tercer cumpleaños de Kuu Hizuri". Venia una dirección y un teléfono en la parte de atrás de la invitación.

Ren se pregunto si debería ir. No por Kuu pero si por Reino, él quería conocer a su hermano.

¿Querría Reino conocerlo a él?

O.o.o.o.O

-¿Ya me vas a decir por que vinimos hasta acá?- Reino estaba de mal humor. Primero, su padre lo intercepta apenas ha llegado a su casa para que lo lleve a un complejo de departamentos casi al otro lado de la ciudad. Después lo deja solo ahí en el auto esperándolo casi como por treinta minutos y cuando regresa no le dice nada más que un gruñido que sonó a "arranca el maldito auto de una buena vez".

-Bien, de todas formas, tus asuntos ni me interesan-

Sabía que había estado ahí antes, lo que no sabía por que su padre lo traía acá otra vez.

No tendría más de un par de semanas que paso eso, había traído a Kyoko Mogami a ese mismo complejo. Dudaba seriamente que su padre fuera a encontrarse con la chica zanahoria en estos momentos. ¿Cuantas probabilidades había que eso fuera real? Hizo una nota mental de llamar a la zanahoria y preguntarle si había vistoa su padre en uno de los pasillos de ese enorme edificio. Quiza tuviera un asunto importante, tan importante para hacerlo molestar cuando nunca era un hombre que jamás se enfadaba.

A Reino le pico el bichito de la curiosidad. ¿Qué asuntos traería su padre con alguien de ese lugar?

O.o.o.o.O

**Ni lo digan, ya se que pasaron cinco (o seis) meses desde mi ultima actualizacion pero de verdad que apenas hoy tuve un tiempesillo mas o menos decente para poder escribir. Debo decir que aunque no tengo perdon divino, estos ultimos seis meses han sido de lo mas... moviditos. En primera, tuve mas clases en la universidad, fui pro primera vez a un hospital y me toco ver como nacia un bebé. Ademas de que a penas y podia dormir sin tener tiempo para hacer otra cosa que no fuera leer cosas sobre farmacos y enfermedades. Al fin estoy otra vez de vacaciones :)**

**Debo decir que intentare, INTENTARE! escribir y terminar esta historia y otra que ya tengo iniciada durante estas vacaciones pero no prometo nada. Ya tengo la idea medio trazada en mi cabeza y su la inspiracion viene como lo hizo el dia de hoy, terminare la historia antes de febrero (o marzo).**

**Debo decir tambien que estoy asombrada, reviews en el ultimo capitulo. Revasamos la meta de los 17 con creces. Son un amor todas ustedes.**


End file.
